


The Best of The Cardinal Sins

by Angcat



Series: Cardinal Sins [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barely Legal, Catholic Character of Color, Catholic School, F/M, Lust, Priest Kink, Priest!Tom, Roman Catholicism, Schoolgirls, teacher!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 93,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angcat/pseuds/Angcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Priest!Tom.</p><p>Alexandra McMasters just turned eighteen and is a few months of graduating from her all girls’ catholic boarding school. But when she gets detention for misbehaving in Father Hiddleston’s class things get out of hand when her flirting pays off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Good Father

**Author's Note:**

> Lala! I’m going to hell for this, whatever. I have to give credit to a lot of my fellow Tom fans that have been talking about the idea of unholy debauchery on Tumblr that I follow. :)I hope you enjoy.

The Father was talking but she wasn’t paying any type of attention. How did he expect any of them to listen a word that left his mouth when he looked like that? Tall, tone, strong-jawed, perfect aristocratic nose, those light eyes and a voice that made her cunt throb even when he was talking about sins and hellfire. 

The other girls had talked about all the other things Father Hiddleston should have been. Most agreed on actor or model but some said his calling should have been porn because if he was ever in one, they would definitely watch.  No one knew why he taught at St. Mary’s Catholic Boarding School- he wasn’t the only Father. There were four other men of God that taught there but none of them were so tempting. 

The proximity of the one hundred and fifty girls in grades 10 through 12 made Saint Mary’s a place that was bursting with hormones. Mixed in with the fact that there was no male contact other than the Fathers and the Christian rhetoric that lust was a sin, they all felt sexual trapped.

“Alexandra,” he said, his voice ripping her out of her daydream.  She quickly looked up at him, her eyes franticly scrabbling to leave his crotch. She cursed him for putting her in the front row of the class that day. She was known for chatting in most of her classes and the only time she didn’t was when a teacher was standing right in front of her. “Are you paying any attention?” he asked, straightening the white Roman collar at his neck. Alex shook her head and coyly smiled.

“I’m sorry, Father,” she uttered looking at him under her long eyelashes and twisting a lock of her curly brown hair on her finger. She wasn’t consciously attempting to come off as sexy but it was automatic. He had that effect on all of them and she was sure he knew it.  But his eyes always seemed to linger longer on Alex. Her friends said that was because she was one of the only black girls at the predominately white institution and that maybe he had a preference of woman he couldn’t help but look at. Most girls just said he was trying to “save” her - it wasn’t a secret that Alex didn’t believe in God and was only there because her parents could pay the top tuition.  Father Hiddleston looked away from her and addressed the class as a whole. 

“Okay, so your assignments for this weekend are to reread Act I and write a two thousand word essay on the characterization of the main characters,” he said. There was a low groan from the girls but he ignored it.  “And remember to be on time for Mass this Sunday.” He spoke with a smile knowing that the older girls had gotten into the habit of being late or skipping Mass altogether and he was aware that the Sisters were planning a crackdown on such behavior.

 The girls got up to leave their last class of the day. Alex undid the second button of her blouse, itching to get out of her uniform. She and her friend Victoria went to leave the classroom, hearing a few of the girls in high-pitched, faux innocent tones wishing Father Hiddleston a good weekend. 

“Bye Father Hiddleston,” Alex mocked and rolled her eyes. poking the side of her cheek with her tongue and moving her hand on the other side of her face as if there was some phallic object in her mouth. 

“Miss McMasters!” He cut from behind her, catching her vulgar action out of the corner of his eye. She turned around to face him, knowing exactly what she did. “Come here,” he ordered. A few of the other students let out “ooooooo’s” and giggles. “You’re all dismissed,” he said seriously, causing all but one to scatter. “You too, Victoria,” Father Hiddleston spoke, glancing up to Alex’s best friend.

“See ya later, Alex,” she said leaving the classroom. Alex held on to her books and snickered to herself as she stood by the door. She thought she was funny, at least. 

“Didn’t I say come here?” he cut, his stern voice causing a tremble to jolt through her and down into her panties under her green plaid skirt.  She walked over to him, her chunky-heeled Mary Jane shoes clacking on the hard wood floor as she moved closer to him.  She stopped defiantly right in front of him and flipped a piece of her hair out of her eye.

“Yes Father?” she asked, cocking her head to one side.

“Your little act of vulgarity has earned you detention this weekend,” he said. Alex’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t mean the whole weekend, could he?

“I want you back here at four.”

“But it-“ she tried to say, growing huffy.

“Four to seven today, tomorrow and Sunday, young lady.” Alex pouted and let out a whine.

“Oh please Father….don’t make me give up my Saturday,” she whined.

“You heard what I said….” His words trailed off as his eyes dropped to her chest, catching the very top of her red bra and her smooth brown cleavage. He blushed slightly and looked back up to her face.

“Four o’clock, here, and don’t make me come looking for you. If I do, you will have detention for the rest of the month,” he spoke. His voice had far less edge now, almost nice yet still giving her a punishment. “Are we clear?”  Alex narrowed her eyes. 

“Crystal clear, Father,” she cut before turning to leave.


	2. The Lace And The Skin

“Wait, so he gave you detention for the  _whole_  weekend?” Victoria asked, looking down at Alex who was on her bed looking up at the ugly, pale green ceiling.

“Yeah, isn’t that just bullshit?” she said, throwing her pillow up in the air and catching it. “I mean it was just a little…” She did the “blow me” action again and sat up quickly. “Maybe he’s bitter because he can’t have his knob slobbed.”

“Well it’s better than having detention with Father Blake. He would make you copy the whole book of ‘Revelations’ by hand. At least you have some eye candy.” Victoria plopped down on her bed and looked at her watch. “You should get going, it’s almost 4. If you’re late he might crack you across your knuckles with a ruler, ” Victoria laughed. That type of punishment wasn’t unheard of in catholic schools.

“I would sure take a spanking from him,” Alex uttered before getting up and gathering her book. 

“Well, who knows. Maybe he would if you’re bad enough,” Victoria smiled with a wink as she picked the ends of her long blonde hair. Alex chuckled at her friend’s words but the idea of it could make her detentions a lot more enjoyable. “Oh shit. I just gave you an idea,” Victoria realized with a smile.

Alex licked her lips and shook her head. "I gotta go, I don’t wanna keep the good father waiting."

* * *

 

 There was a knock at Tom’s classroom door. He glanced up at the clock that sat on his desk. She was five minutes late. He scoffed and decided to forgive her tardiness. “Come in,” he called.

The door opened and Alex stepped in. Her school uniform was disheveled as always: one of her navy blue knee socks lower than the other and her bra still peeking from underneath her white blouse. Alex looked over at him, blowing a bubble of her pink cotton candy flavored gum. She walked towards the front of the class and took her seat, which was right in front of his desk.

“So what am I doing,  _Father_?” She put a strain on the word, letting it slip off of her tongue like a curse word.

Tom got up from his desk and ran his long fingers though his brownish red hair before leaning against it. He folded his arms and looked at her. “First I think we should talk about your attitude,” he said. Alex had to bite back a chuckle. “I can’t help but get the idea that you do things to…”

“To get a  _rise_ out of people?” Her eyes dropped to his crotch quickly but he didn’t notice.

“Yes, why do you think that is?” he asked, putting his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. Alex shrugged and smiled, looking at him under her lashes. Tom wrinkled his brow, noticing how she leaned back in her chair and slightly parted her thighs.

 “I think some people are a little uptight. There’s nothing wrong with joking around,” Alex said, popping her gum.

“You do realize that this isn’t the place to be vulgar. This is an institution for Christian learning.”

“I’m aware.”

“Good, I’m glad we are on the same page.”

He had a tone - it was nice and sweet but still had a bit of a bite to it.  It was also sexy as all hell, maybe because his lips had a smile yet his eyes spoke of something else - but she could not place it. Such an expression was beyond her experience to figure out. 

 “Now I want you to write something for me,” he continued. He brought his long index finger to his chin and tapped lightly. “I want you to write who you think you are.” Alex laughed, unable to keep it in. How silly of him. “Is this funny to you, Miss McMasters?”

“No, I’m just…I mean I’m funny,” she said with a smile. He hadn’t realized until then how devious she looked when she smiled. It was as if she had a secret that no one else knew.

“You think you’re funny?”

“Oh no, Father Hiddleston. I’m a riot,” she clarified.

“Well, then you should put that in your three-page paper.” Alex groaned at his words and threw her head back. “And if you finish early, I’ll have you write another on who you want to be so you should use the time wisely, young lady. I want this paper to wow me.”

“I can do that in many ways,” she whispered, but he caught it and wasn’t sure that he heard her correctly.

“What was that?”

“I was referring to how I already “wow” you with my fantastic homework,” Alex lied. Father Hiddleston stared at her for a second. He wasn’t dumb, he knew what she meant and what she had said.

“Get writing,” he spoke before going back to his desk trying to shake off her words.

* * *

 

 He stared at her through his reading glasses as she sat there in front of him. His eyes unable to look away from her, he watched her jaw move up and down as she chewed her gum that had probably long lost its flavor.  Idly placing her left hand up to her left shoulder, she was hooking her index finger under her bra strap, tugging on it and snapping it. She looked up at him and he quickly looked away, telling himself that he was gazing at her simply because she was the only person there and he didn’t want to focus on grading those quizzes in front of him.

“Can I borrow a pen?” Alex asked. She scratched the one she had been using on the corner of the notebook paper. “This one is dead.” Tom nodded. Alex got up and walked over to his desk, picking up the pen hold holder that sat next to his glasses case.  As she stood there, he picked up the faint scent of strawberries wafting off of her. He wrinkled his brow when she finally chose a pen.

“That one is red.”

“I know. It matches,” she said before heading back to her seat.

Did she mean it matched her bra? Before he could even contemplate that, his attention was diverted as she sat back down. Sitting with her legs slightly open, she made it possible for him to see up her skirt. He looked down quickly, his face growing hot. Her knickers weren’t the same hot red color as her bra, but instead white and made of lace. He could imagine a groggy Alex grabbing the first undergarments she could in the morning, slipping them on after a hot shower. Even though they were mis-matched, he could tell that they were nice.

He cleared his throat trying to kick the images from his mind. He tried to think of something else - anything else other than the girl that sat in his classroom, who he was now aware had high-end taste when it came to her undergarments. His defense from her lust was to start humming  _“Holy, Holy, Holy”_ to himself.

At 7 p.m. on the dot, Alex got up and walked back over to his desk with her detention assignment in hand. “Here,” she said, handing it over to him. He took the papers but realized that it was more than three pages.  “Oh, here’s your pen back.” She put it back in the holder on his desk. 

“Thank you, Ms. McMasters.” Alex nodded, turning and walking towards the door. She paused and looked at him sucking back her gum.

"Isn’t tomorrow confession?" she asked. 

"Um, yes it is," he answered. He saw what he was sure was a smirk creeping into the corner of her lips. Confession was optional. Most of the girls didn’t even bother, not wanting to tell their sins. Only the most devoted girls went and Tom was sure that he had never received Alex’s sins. It could have been possible that one of the other priests heard her sins but he was almost positive that she had never confessed. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow  _sir_ ,” she spoke. There it was again, the same stress that she put on her words - making something innocent sound sinful. The classroom door shut behind her and as soon as she was gone, Father Hiddleston let out a sigh and sat back in his chair.  He silently reminded himself that life was full enticements and that they should be ignored.

He looked down at what she had turned in. It wasn’t an essay or even a cohesive thought. It was mostly adjectives and a few nouns, some of them repeated throughout the pages for what he guessed was emphasis. He separated the first three pages titled  _“Who I am_ ”and found three more called  _“Who I want to be.”_  

“Cleaver,” Tom uttered, realizing that both were identical. She had gotten one over on him. His blue eyes glanced up to the red pen that she had used - the bottom of it bitten, teeth indents left in the plastic. It took everything for him not to pick it up and put it to his own mouth wondering if it tasted like her cotton candy gum….


	3. Quia Peccavi Nimis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means : That I have sinned btw.

Father Hiddleston sat in the confessional and looked down at his watch - only ten more minutes until confession was over. Most of the things he heard were minor sins: girls asking for forgiveness for gossiping or saying bad things about one another, usual things that didn’t make him uncomfortable. However, he knew that there were other sins the teenagers committed but none dared to speak of them to him. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh. He figured since it was almost noon he could grade most of tests before having deal with detention.

As soon as the thought of Alexandra McMasters came slithering in to his mind, he heard the door to the other side of the confessional open and through the mesh screen he knew it was her. She knelt down, performed the sign of the cross and clasped her hands together. He noticed that she had a rosary intertwined between her fingers. He didn’t want to inhale, knowing that when he did he would smell that scent of sweet strawberries again that lingered on her. 

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been…" she paused and snickered to herself. "I’ve never had a confession." He swallowed hard, knowing that she was doing this to bother him - toy with him. He had taken away her weekend and now she was bent on making him uncomfortable - that had to be the reason. It was a teenager’s shallow revenge and knew there was nothing he could  do about it.

“Tell me your sins,” he said. His low voice in that closed space sent a chill up her spine. It was just him and her separated by that screen - so close, so intimate. Alex felt her face grow hot as she licked her lips.

“I swear. A lot. I can’t give you a number. I gossip about the other girls…” Alex paused, biting her lip for a second before looking at him, wanting to see his face as she spoke. He didn’t face her and all she could make out was his profile but it was expressive enough. “I lust.” The word of the sin, smooth as it left her mouth like velvet. “I touch myself  **a lot** ,” she said, watching his face. He closed his eyes, clinched his jaw and inhaled deeply.  “At night mostly, before bed. When it is silent and still.” Tom listened to her but he was praying, for he felt the arousal between his legs as she moved her glossy candy lips. 

“I don’t need the details,” he uttered, trying to sound unbothered. He didn't want to know - it was toxic to his faith to know what she did with her fingers.

“Really? I thought that if you didn’t like the sin you commit then the punishment would be less?” She licked her lips. “I like touching myself, Father.” Tom tried not to groan, his erection fully hard as he envisioned her in her bed at night, slipping her hands under the sheets and into her panties. Tom bit his lip, trying to ignore his throbbing cock. Alex shifted slightly, feeling her own arousal grow between her thighs. “I don’t understand why touching myself bad…” she uttered. Tom tried to gather himself. He reached down, his hand almost grabbing his cock but he stopped and gripped the fabric of his black slacks.

“It is an act of lust. And it is a distraction from the calling of God. When you are doing that you are thinking about someone…”

“I am.” She breathed lowly, rocking her hips as she knelt. She wished he knew how wet the thought of him made her.

“Then my child, you are lusting over someone…” He twitched his jaw and fought the urge to touch himself. “You want that person to do things to you. You are thinking about them sexually and thus, you sin.”

“Hmm…so…is it worse to touch myself or lose my virginity to someone I’m not married too?” Father Hiddleston didn’t speak. He couldn’t tell her to touch herself instead of having sex but he personally felt there was a very big difference and that masturbation was a far lesser sin. 

“I cannot judge that, only God can.” There was a heavy pause and then Alex’s chuckle broke the silence.

“Well, I guess there’s no saving me,” she said standing up.

“Wait- your atonements” he urged.

“What? Are you going to tell me to do fifty Hail Mary’s? Keep them. Thanks be to God,” Alex said before leaving confessional and him behind with nothing but his burning lust for her.

* * *

 

The St. Mary’s campus was dead on the weekends. Most of the girls had their parents or family friends sign them out. The girls that stayed behind made sure they were out of their dorms, enjoying the weekend freedom that they desperately held dear. Needless to say, Alex and Victoria’s floor was empty. The two best friends didn’t mind. They liked being able to have their door open, playing music without the shrill, annoying, company of the other girls.

Father Hiddleston was more than angry when five o’clock came around and she still hadn’t shown up for detention. He had to make the walk across from the building where the classrooms were to the hall where the students resided. A lot of the girls walking about thought it was odd that he was heading to their building. The other Fathers stayed away from that hall and its heavy atmosphere, thick with the imprisonment of more than one hundred and fifty teenage girls.  He yanked the door open to their hall, the thick warm air hitting him. Tom went to walk up the stone stairs of the Gothic-style building when he saw Victoria descending them. Her eyes widened when she saw the Father with his clinching jaw. 

“Ms. Lane. Where is your dorm mate?” he cut, feeling rather agitated and tense because of the incident that happened in the confessional earlier that day.

“She’s up there,” Victoria said, pointing up. Tom walked past her and up the four flights of stairs. He could hear music coming from the last door down the hall - it was definitely not Christ-like music.

_My clothes still smell like you,_

_And all the photographs say, that we’re still young._

_I pretend I’m not hurt,_

_I go about the world like I’m havin’ fun._

_We get crazy every Friday night,_

_I drop it like it’s hot in the pale moonlight._

_Grand Ole Opry, feelin' all right_

_Mary's swayin’ softly, to her heart's delight._

He stopped just shy of the open door, hearing her singing to along with the song.

“I sing the body electric, I’m on fire, sing that body electric.” Her voice sung. He was nervous to look in, scared of what he might find. This was a teenager’s private room after all. He looked around and into her bedroom. He didn't notice her at first, his blue eyes taking in the messy room. The smell spoke of the red strawberries that he now identified as her as well as something lighter - vanilla perhaps. There was clothing strewn about on the floor: crumpled panties, abandoned bras - he noticed a tampon wrapper laying near the door. Once he was able to focus, he realized that she was there. His eyes had possibly missed her somehow because she blended in with the chaos. Alex lay on her back on the floor, her legs up on the bed. She bounced them with the soulful rhythm of the song that had changed.

_Voodoo_

_Our daughters and our sons_

_Are just candles in the sun_

_Voodoo_

Alex wiggled her hips, running her hand up her thigh and moving up the pleats of her uniform skirt. Even though it was the weekend, students that had to attended detention during the weekend still have to be in uniform - lacking their privilege of casual clothing. Since she was already dressed, he assumed that she had just lost track of time  although that wasn't an excuse. He went to clear his throat but she looked over at him and jumped, quickly grabbing the remote for the stereo and turning it off. He looked down at his watch and let out a huff. 

“A whole hour late for detention…” he uttered, folding his arms and moving his bottom jaw in agitation.

“Father I’m sorry,” Alex apologized, sitting up. Her almost halfway open blouse shifted, exposing her bare shoulder and her lacy cream-colored bra. She grabbed the shirt and slowly pulled it closed. If he wasn’t a holy man - if he hadn’t taken a vow of chastity, he would have…

She looked so good: her large curly hair misplaced from laying on the hardwood floor, her shirt practically open, how she looked up at him and chewed her lip. He could have just let it go, he could have just called detention off because of how her eighteen-year-old brown smooth flesh made him feel. But his own sinful pride got the better of him. He knew she was doing it to bother him she was playing a game. She would have loved it if he just said to forget the whole thing.

He was stronger than that. If he dropped her detention, the other students would think he was a pushover. He knew that word would spread, that if one batted her eyelashes at Father Hiddleston he’ll let you do whatever you want. No, he wouldn’t be beaten by her childish game.

“Get up,” he hissed. Alex almost moaned at how authoritative he sounded but she kept it in as she got to her feet and buttoned up her blouse. “Come here.” Alex did as she was told and walked over to him and looked up at him. All she could think about was confession: how bothered and possibly turned on he was when she talked about touching herself, how his voice cracked when trying to explain the sin to her.  She was happy in that moment that she was darker toned. If she was white, she would have been blushing.

“You will have detention until eight thirty now,” he said. Alex’s mouth dropped open but he stopped her from talking. “Hush,” Tom hissed. She pouted and folded her arms. “And you won’t be writing, you’ll be cleaning for that whole time. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Father….” she said, acting innocent. 

“Come on,” he spoke, walking back down the hall. Alex closed her dorm door behind her and followed him back down the stairs. Victoria was headed back to the room as they passed her. Alex gave her a glance and a wink before descending the stone stairs and out of the building.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is such a slow burn, but tension makes the pay off even better. ;)
> 
> Songs: Body Electric Lana Del Ray and Voodoo by Frank Ocean.


	4. Set Fire

Alex reached into the bucket and rung out the rag that she was using to wash the black board with. He wasn’t playing when it came to her punishment. After she was done washing the board, she had to sweep, mop, scrub the desks and if she finished early she would sit silently and read the Bible until 8:30. 

Alex looked over at him as he graded some quizzes. Tom placed his right hand to his forehead as he read over the students’ work - his reading glasses low on the bridge of his aristocratic nose. In his other hand, he tapped the red pen on the corner of the desk idly,  the very same pen that Alex chewed the bottom of the night before.  Father Hiddleston lowered his brow, scrunching his nose as he read something that he obviously disagreed with.  He brought the pen to the paper and marked an “X” on the question. Absentmindedly, he brought the pen to his thin lips and chewed it. His tongue grazed over the molar divot marks left from her mouth.

Alex’s face burned as she watched him - it was in some way a kiss. Her eyes widened as he pulled the pen from his mouth, a thin line of spit connecting the pen bottom to his narrow lips. Alex found herself clinching her legs in an attempt to stifle the arousal that grew between them. Tom licked his lips, suddenly realizing what he just had in his mouth. Alex averted her eyes back to the black board and he looked over at her, licking his lips again. He put the pen back in the caddy and grabbed another one, knowing he would be tempted to put it back in to his mouth if he didn’t put it down. He grumbled something under his breath and grabbed the next quiz from the pile. 

Alex let out a sigh as she wiped away the chalk with the wet rag and glanced back over to him.

“Is that my quiz?” she asked, moving closer to his desk.

“Yes,” he said, not looking up at her - his blue eyes reading over her written answers.

“I could recognize my purple pen from anywhere.” She smiled, sticking the rag back in to the water but not ringing it out. Letting the water drip from it, she lifted the soaking wet rag to the black board purposely causing a bit of a mess. She wiped, the water dripping down her forearm as she held it up when she stood on the tip of her toes trying to reach the top.

“I should mark an ‘F’ on it for your choice of pen colo,.” he uttered lowly. “It is black or blue pen only on class work, you know this.”

“I do.” She smiled, looking over at him.

“So you enjoy breaking the rules?” he asked, with a tone. Still reading over her answers, he wished one of them had been wrong so he could mark a defiant “X” but much to his un-Christianlike annoyance, he couldn’t because not a single answer was wrong.

“Ooh. Are festively colored pens a sin now?” she joked with a wide, playful smile.

“You have a smart mouth Ms. McMasters,” Tom uttered lowly, rolling his eyes at her wit.

“You speak as if you want to give me the rod.” He froze at her words - he could not believe what she had just said to him.  How vulgar to imply that he wanted to…

Alex blinked, not sure why he had that expression on his face - a mix of shock and crippling confusion. “I mean, the  **hitting rod,** ” she clarified with a laugh. Father Hiddleston felt the heat in his face. He knew he was flaming red with embarrassment. Of course she meant the cane. Corporal punishment in private schools had been outlawed for a number of years but it was still known to occur occasionally with students whose parents gave explicit consent for that type of discipline. Although it was less loutish than what he thought she meant, thoughts still crept into his mind; images of her thrown across his lap as he brought a wooden cane down to her ass. Tom swallowed hard and shook his head, trying to kick the images from his mind.

“So….how did I do?” Alex asked, awkwardly walking closer to him. The wet rag still in her hands, water dripped from it and onto the hardwood floor.

“You got an A,” he said, not looking at her but back down to her paper - his eyes on the last question which had been optional. He asked them to list their favorite novel quote. Most of the girls filled it out even though they didn’t have to. There was a lot of Shakespeare; he expected that since they were currently studying  _Macbeth._  Some of the girls quoted The Bible even though it wasn’t a novel. A few were from  _Twilight_ \- he had only known that because they listed where the quote was from.  And there was one quote from  _Fifty Shade of Grey._  He would have to talk to Judy Duval about how that novel is probably not the best choice to be reading and should not have been quoted on her quiz.

Tom lifted Alex’s paper.  “We felt the imprisonment of being a girl, the way it made your mind active and dreamy, and how you ended up knowing which colors went together. We knew that the girls were our twins, that we all existed in space like animals with identical skins, and that they knew everything about us though we couldn’t fathom them at all. We knew, finally, that the girls were really women in disguise, that they understood love and even death, and that our job was merely to create the noise that seemed to fascinate them,” he read in her messy script. Alex smiled to herself. Hearing that quote uttered by him sent a tingle though her. “You didn’t say where this was from.”

“ _The Virgin Suicides_  by Jeffery Eugenudes,” Alex said with a smile - her hand gripping the towel for dear life, a small pool of water gathering on the floor underneath it.

“You’re dripping.” Tom noticed, but Alex only looked at him. Her eyes not shifting down to the towel at all, she parted her glossed lips and stared at him with her brown eyes.

“I know,” she whispered. He caught her motion as she clinched her brown thighs together. He wasn’t sure if the room was hot or if his body temperature shot up. Tom suddenly felt like he was being closed in on. He had to get out of there, if only for a moment. Alex slowly moved towards him, the sound of the dripping water making the only noise between them.

She was so tempting, he needed air.  Tom knew that if he stayed there without taking a second to gather himself, something could happen.

“You know-” Tom got up from his desk, nervously running his fingers though his hair. “-I should go fetch you the wood cleaner from the broom closet downstairs.” Alex moved back over to the bucket which they had gotten from the smaller closet just down the hall and rung the rag out. “I have to find the key so I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he said before quickly leaving the room.

* * *

 

He walked down the hall to the flight of stairs in a hurry. He lied about needing to find they key, he just needed a moment. Tom reached the closet door and stepped in, closing it behind him.

“Why…?” he asked himself in the darkness of the small closet. He reached up for the hanging light. Pulling the chain, he hoped that the light would wash away his impure thoughts of her but there was no relief. Tom groaned, feeling his erection push up against the unforgiving fabric of his trousers. He couldn’t go back there like that. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something else but the image of her clinching her thighs and biting her lip was persistent. He knew in his soul that if he went back there and she did something else to tantalize, him he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Tom knew that physically he had to pick a sin - it was either he go back to his classroom where she was and do things to her body…

“No…no….no,” he told himself against the wall of the narrow closet. His other choice was to try and put water on the raging fire that was his lust for her. He had to get rid of it, and doing it himself was better then what he could do with her.  “Forgive me…” he whispered as he quickly undid his belt and dropped his trousers just enough to grant access to this throbbing, pale cock. It twitched in his hand, the pre-cum oozing from the tip. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up, not wanting to mess it up. Tom spat in his palm, using it as lubrication. He didn’t have time to work up a pace - only quickly stroking, clinching his eyes shut and clamping his jaw.

_“I touch myself…a lot…”_

Her voice from confession invading his mind. He gritted his teeth as his mind went on to fanaticize about her touching herself: sitting on the top of her school desk, her legs parted wide for him to see as she slipped her hand in her lacy, white panties; hearing the sounds of her wetness between her lower lips.

_“Oh…Father…”_

Tom groaned. He was so close - just a little more. It felt so good, too good. Even though the  pleasure was delicious, he couldn’t help but think of how much better she would feel. He pictured her pulling aside her knickers to expose herself to him - wet, warm and so inviting.

 _“Fuck me, Father.”_  

Tom’s legs started to twitch and his mouth dropped open, letting out a low moan. He pictured her separating her lips with her fingers.

_“Please, Thomas…please….fuck me….”_

“Ah-ah—fuck—fuck—yes,” he moaned, feeling the release; his cock twitching and pulsing in his hand as he came, hard; his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he panted and moaned like it was the first time he felt it. “Ah-Al-Alex!” he cried, spilling the white cum onto the closet floor. He dropped his hand from his cock and tried to catch his breath. Father Hiddleston expected shame to come over him but there was none. He fixed himself back up. Grabbing a rag, he cleaned up his mess and threw it in the corner. He would simply have to repent later, but repenting was work when there was no guilt associated with the sin. Tom wiped the sweat from his brow and grabbed the wood cleaner. He paused before pulling the door back open and heading down the hall to the stairs. Little did Father Hiddleston know, he just poured gasoline on that fire.

 


	5. Made The Devil So Much Stronger Than A Man.

Alex let out a sigh and rested her head on Victoria’s shoulder as they listened to the choir sing.

“So fucking’ drab,” Victoria whispered rolling her eyes. Once the choir was done singing _Ava Maria_ , they all stood.

“Do they have to sing that song  _every_  mass?” Alex asked, as the Fathers made their way down the main aisle to the alter. Father Hiddleston followed behind his elders wearing the surplice over his usual black clergy garb. He looked at her as he moved past, her eyes meeting his and a tiny smile growing in the corner of her painted lips. He was surprised that Sister Rosa hadn’t made her remove her lipstick. Tom swallowed and looked away, remembering his actions of the night before.

He didn’t feel any of the relief he hope pleasuring himself would grant. It simply made things worse. If his hand felt good then what would she feel like? Wet, warm, tight - he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The rest of last night’s detention was just as painful as it had been before. He attempted not to  objectify her but he felt himself looking at her like a shiny thing that he longed for so he had tried his best not to look at her.  

Tom still waited for the guilt to come rushing in after pleasuring himself in that dirty broom closet but the fact that he had none made him worry. What other sins could he commit without feeling anything? How problematic.

Mass started and Father Blake presided over it. Being the elder of the clergy, he felt it was his right. The other priests went to their sets in the pews beside the alter after the candles had been lit., Alex liked the fact that he was facing her.

“In the name of The Father, and of The Son and of The Holy Spirit,” Father Blade said, doing the sign of the cross. The students did it as well.  “The grace of our lord Jesus Christ be with you…”

“And with you,” the girls repeated. It was second nature to them, having it drilled in their heads since most of them were very young girls. Even Alex spoke the words automatically even though her brown eyes were taking him in - studying the contours of his face.  She rested her head on Victoria’s shoulder again and scooted down in the wooden pew, hating how the cool wood felt on her thighs.

“You’re so thirsty,” Victoria whispered to her.

“Shh!” Sister Rose snapped, turning around from the seat in front of them and putting her finger to her wrinkled thin lips.  The nun turned back around and Alex rolled her eyes, almost letting out a hiss. She looked back up to the alter to see Father Hiddleston. He shook his head while looking dead at her - his expression reading  _“Why can’t you behave?”_

Finally, it was time for communion. They knew that after this, Father Blake would give a few more words and mass would be over. The hour-long session felt longer because it simply dragged out. Father Hiddleston and the other priests delivered the sacrament; it made things easier if the girls got in one of the four lines. Alex made sure she got in the farthest line to right.  It was customary at their church for the receivers of the sacrament to open their mouths and have Eucharist placed right on their tongues. Tom looked up to the next person in line,to see her brown eyes burning through him. A devious crooked smirk on her full lips, he picked up one of the small round wafers from the golden plate and held it up.

“Body of Christ,” he spoke.

“Amen,” Alex lied. Amen meant ‘Yes, I believe’ but she was a non-believer. He didn’t remember ever seeing her take the sacrament before. She opened her mouth, parting her plush, glossed lips and exposing her pink tongue. Tom’s mind in that second thought of all the things that mouth could do.  He went to place the wafer in her mouth but Alex licked at the tip of his index finger. It was just a flash, her tongue grazing quickly along his skin. The action almost caused Tom to drop the plate. A sweet tingling ran down his spine and to the nerves in cock. Alex took the wafer in her mouth, chewing it with a smile before turning and heading the next father to receive the wine.

“B-Body of Christ” he stammered to the next girl in line. He didn’t know how he would get though her last detention.

* * *

 

Tom sat at his desk, the last stack of quizzes that he needed to grade sitting untouched in front of him - the sound of the hard rain hitting the windows outside. He leaned back in the chair and put the end of the red pen in his mouth, groaning as his tongue grazed along her teeth marks in the plastic. His blue eyes were fixated on the ceiling, replaying her actions at mass over and over again. He sighed and glanced back down at papers - although his body was begging for another release.   He remembered how in the morning he had woken up on his stomach, pressing and grinding his morning erection against the mattress all the while thinking of her fingering herself.

_“Father Hiddleston…. I want you….”_

 Imaginary words flooding his mind, he wondered what color she was between her legs and what it tasted like. Tom swallowed, his mind trying to recall what any woman tasted like. He hadn’t been with a woman since before he joined the clergy almost ten long years ago. He wondered if she had ever felt lips between her thighs. She had said she was a virgin during confession but nowadays that term meant a lot of things.

He could picture her in the backset of a car snogging a teenage boy as he felt her up and slipped his hand under skirt. Maybe he slicked a finger inside of her, wrenching a gasping moan from her lips - possibly being the thing that made her lose her nerve. Or maybe none of that ever happened. He created a story about her in his head so he could pretend to be that boy who got a chance to feel her tongue in his mouth. Tom let out a sigh and threw his head back. He ran his hands down his face, hearing crash of thunder roar outside.

“Why am I thinking about this?” he asked himself.

“Thinking about what?” her voice asked from the doorway. He looked over and had to catch his mouth from dropping open as she stood there…soaked. He sat up in his chair, swallowing to try and ease the dry mouth he suddenly had. Her big hair was weighed down by the water. It was normally rather frizzy, but wet it hung in ringlets. He tried to control his penetrating stare. Alex grabbed the bottom of her skirt and rung it out on to the floor. He was transfixed on her white blouse that had sucked itself to her body, revealing the thin pink bra underneath and not leaving her nipples to his imagination.

“It’s storming.” she said, simply, with a shiver. Tom didn’t move, only gazed at her. Clinching his jaw, he recited ‘ _Our Father’_  over and over in his head while asking for help.

“Sir?” Alex asked, cocking her head and twisting a lock of her hair on her finger while walking closer to him. She was nothing short of perfection in that moment - a vessel of temptation like the fruit that wasn’t supposed to be tasted yet dangled cruelly at curious and hungry lips. “Thomas?” she breathed like a summer afternoon with a burning sun. His first name being uttered from her lips was enough to snip his fear of God. 

Alex walked up to him. He looked mad, possibly enraged, and she wondered if this time she had gone too far. If he told the Headmistress that she was trying to seduce him she might be expelled for her behavior.

“It-it isn’t what it looks like…” she started to say trying to cover her ass. Maybe she had wrong…maybe he really was just trying to save her. Just as she started to worry, Tom got up and marched over to her - grabbing her by the arm and yanking her towards him.

“Ah-!” Alex moaned in surprise, wrinkling her brow at the sudden jolt that ran though her.

“Stop fibbing,” he hissed between his teeth, his blue eyes smoldering with what she took as anger - but his next actions proved not. Alex was shocked when he reached up, grabbed her by her chin and kissed her. The kiss wasn’t soft or gentle – he ran his teeth along her bottom lip. He was releasing all of his pent up frustrations on her as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. He walked forward, causing her to back up against the wall.   Alex thought she would have been the one on him, the one kissing him with the passion of one hundred and fifty sexually deprived girls and the hormones that they embodied but he was the hungry one. Alex moaned as his large hands gripped her wet thighs.

“I want you so badly,” he moaned into her mouth. All of Alex’s big talk and bravado started to crack when she felt him rock his hips against her. She could tell his length was considerable and nervousness came over her. Alex’s sexuality wasn’t born of experiences but rather curiosity and pent up frustration due to being locked up with other girls all the time. She was starving to shed her virginal skin, needing to be touched by the only man that until now was inaccessible due to faith. Her only sexual acts with another person happened two summers ago. She snogged the son of a family friend in the grass after one of her parent’s drab cocktail parties, ruining the ugly powder pink dress her mother had put her in. She touched him, yanking his belt, desperately clawing to get at him. The only reason she hadn’t been deflowered that night was because he stopped her., telling the girl that he had known since they were little.

_“Not like this.”_

Tom reached up and quickly undid her blouse, pealing the wet fabric off of her.  Her nipples were hard behind her thin bra. Alex grumbled her face growing hot at his gaze.

“They are just how I pictured them,” Tom breathed, pinching one of them through the fabric.

“Ah…” Alex moaned desperately, feeling soaked between her thighs - growing hotter at his admission that he fantasized about her. Tom growled, grabbing her by her hips and maneuvering her over to the desk.  He picked her up and placed her on edge of it. She leaned back, knocking off the ungraded stack of quizzes to the floor as well as everything else. Tom could care less that all of the pens were now scattered on to the floor. Alex laid back on the desk and Tom got on top of her, his hands quickly reaching up to pull down her bra. As soon as she was exposed to him, he wrapped his lips around her left nipple.

“Ohh!”  Alex moaned, liking the way he flicked the pebbled bud with his tongue. He was a beast that had been deprived and was hell bent on savoring every single moment he had touching and feeling her body. He didn’t want to speak, although there was a lot he wanted to confess. He yearned to tell her that she had captivated him for a year - that in his class on her eighteenth birthday, when she boldly wore a rhinestone tiara on her head, when he had asked what the occasion was she smiled and said, “ _“I’m an adult now,”_ and winked at him -

He wanted her to know that was the moment when his lust for her was solidified. He wanted her to know how he jerked off in the closet the night before, moaning her name as he came. But he didn’t speak, worried that if he said anything she would make him stop - scared his words would make her uncomfortable.

Tom reached his hands under wet skirt and slipped off her black knickers, not throwing them to the floor. Instead, he crumpled them and put them in his pocket. He went to open her legs but Alex whimpered slightly. Tom looked up at her, his expression softening when he realized that she was embarrassed. He had never seen her like that before. Alexandra didn’t get embarrassed or that’s what she wanted people to believe. He remembered the time she had been running up the stone stairs as he descended them, obviously late for her first class of the day with the ridged Sister Ann. He was descending the stairs and she looked at him, opening her mouth to say what he assumed was “good morning” when she tripped and scrapped up her knee. While most other people would have been embarrassed, Alex had laughed at her mishap, calling herself a “dumb ass” as he helped her up. But now he could almost make out the faintest blush on her dark skin.

“No one’s ever seen…” she whispered as they gazed at each other. He didn’t have to speak, his soft eyes telling her that was okay. Alex nodded, giving him permission. Tom pulled her legs apart slowly and Alex lifted her skirt, hearing Tom let out a breathy bewitched sigh. His fingers trailed through the groomed tuft of curly hair right above clean-shaven lips. Alex was about to speak when he got off of her and knelt between her legs. She was so wet, her clear juices glistening between her folds. Tom used his thumbs to spread her open. Alex sat up on her elbows, going to speak but her words were ripped from her mouth when he buried his face in her pussy.

“Ah fuck!” she moaned loudly. She didn’t think he ever would do  _that._  Tom growled, reaching down and undoing his slacks - freeing his throbbing cock. He slicked his finger along the tip, feeling the sticky precum that was dripping from it. Alex arched her back, feeling his tongue lap at her clit and flicking it quickly. She tasted so good, like slightly bitter strawberries. He started to stroke himself, lost to the taste of her. 

“Oh Father-you’re making my cunt f-feel so good!” Alex moaned. He found that he loved how she called him _father._ He knew he should have felt sinful and dirty but he didn’t – now feeling that the expectations God had put on them were far too high. His strokes quickened as he groaned against her - suddenly slurping on her clit before pulling away.

“Ah! Fuck!” he swore gritting his teeth, not caring that he just came on the hard wood floor of his class room.

“Why did you?” Alex whined, feeling cheated.

“Shhh,” he hushed before putting his mouth back on her cunt. Alex bit her lip and threw her head back. This time, his licks were less frantic - now moving his tongue with a purpose. She reached down and grabbed a hand full of his brownish red hair.

“Don’t stop!” she choked, so close. It was way more pleasurable than she could ever be with her fingers. “Ah-Fa-Father!” she cried, her legs trembling as she came. Alex twitched and sighed before releasing her grip on his hair. Tom wiped his mouth of her juices and got to his feet. Alex eyes widened when she saw that he already had another erection. His pale cock was rather beautiful, thick and long. It seemed a bit intimidating…

“Why did you come already?” she had to ask. Tom chuckled stroking himself lazily.

“It’s been almost ten years since I’ve been in a woman. If I hadn’t have come first I wouldn’t have lasted long.”

“Oh,” Alex uttered, now happy that he had the foresight do that. She sat up on her elbows and looked at him from under her lashes. “Do it,” she ordered. He could tell she didn’t have it in her to wait any longer. He stared at her, waiting to remember how she looked in that moment. “Please, Father Hiddleston,” she begged. Tom gathered his nerve, took her by her hips and pulled her closer to him.

“Damn it.”

“What?” Alex asked, sounding exacerbated.

“I don’t have a condom…” he whispered, his words causing her to giggle. Of course he didn’t have a condom - he was a Roman Catholic priest after all.

“I’m on the pill for my period. You’re good,” she breathed. Tom nodded, rubbing his cock along her wet slit. Alex panted, her heart racing with excitement.

“Put your legs up, darling.” Alex moved, bending her legs and putting her feet up on the edge of the wooden desk. He slowly sunk himself into her. Alex winched and clinched the fabric of her skirt that was still bunched up around her waist. Tom stopped and pulled out, not even close to being all the way inside of her.

“No, don’t stop,” she panted, reaching out for his shirt and pulling him down. He rested his hands on the desk and leaned over her pushing his hips, this time filling her deeper.

“Ah!” Alex yelped at the very short-lived pain. It hurt far less than they had told them it would. She realized that the Sisters who presided over the poor excuse of a “sex ed” class told then the pain would be agony, giving them the notion that sex for a woman equaled pain - it had been a bunch of bullshit. It was only as bad as a pricked finger. Tom clinched his jaw as he pulled out of her, slightly curious to see if she bled - she had. Only a bit, a tinge of red on his cock. He had never been with a virgin, expecting it to be a bloody affair but… it wasn’t. Alex nodded and Tom started to thrust slowly. It was an odd yet nice sensation, making her feel stuffed.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Tom panted. She was squeezing him in the most delicious way, better than he could have imagined in his daydreams. So wet, so warm… perfect.

“Deeper,” she whispered, wanting to feel as much of him as she could. Tom obliged, pushing all the way in - his cock rubbing a spot she didn’t even know she had. “Ohhh!!” Tom felt his reserve crack and fall away. Thrusting faster and faster, he pulled away. Lifting one of her legs and resting it on his shoulder, he used the thumb on his other hand to rub her clit while he still pumped into her quickly.

“It feels too good!!” Alex cried, grabbing her tits and pinching her hard nipples. Tom smiled as best as he could between his pants. He could feel it deep in his lower abdomen, building higher and higher. “T-Th-Thomas!!” Alex yelped, arching her back as much as she could.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, feeling her clamp down on him. Tom threw his head back, thrusting a few more times before coming undone. He pulled out quickly, still nervous about the idea of finishing in her. He stroked himself quickly, shooting his cum on her stomach. He chanted her name with more passion he had ever done when he prayed to The Lord…

 

* * *

 

The girls stuffed out of Father Hiddleston’s class the next day. Alex gathered her books and headed to the door with Victoria when his voice stopped her.

“Ms. McMasters,” he called. She looked up at him as he leaned against his desk, arms folded, and his glasses almost at the tip of his nose.

“What did you do this time?” Victoria asked with a laugh before stepping out of the door frame. Alex shrugged her shoulders and walked over to him. “I’ll catch ya later,” Victoria said, shaking her head. Her best friend really had a thing for trouble.

“Yes, Father?” she asked, cocking her head to one side sweetly.

“You didn’t turn your homework in,” he said, raising his eyebrow.

“Well, detention took a lot of my time,” Alex smiled.

“Yes, I did keep you busy didn’t I?” Tom said, staying as professional as he could while thinking about last night. “Make sure you get that in to me by the end of the week.” Alex nodded, licking her lips before turning on her heel to leave. “One more thing, Alex,” he called, reaching into his pocket. “You forgot these.” He held her crumpled black panties. Alex looked at her knickers and shook her head.

“Keep them.” She winked before making her way to the door and leaving. Tom laughed to himself, putting the panties back in his pocket. He knew it was only a matter of time before she got detention again.


	6. Shameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave this fic as finished but the demand for me to continue was so high. I want to thank everyone that has commented and left kudos. I’m so glad you like my stuff. You guys are the reason I keep writing, so thank you so much :)

Father Hiddleston moaned and looked down between his legs, at Alex on her knees under his large wooden desk; watching her kiss his erection through his black trousers before she reaching up and undoing them. The rest of the students had left the building, shuffling out quickly to start their Thursday homework and activities but Alex stayed behind. It had been almost two weeks since they had first been with each other and it was far more difficult than expected to keep up their little “arrangement.” If she had detention too often someone was bound to catch on, and it wasn’t like she could simply sneak out at night. The girls didn’t really have a lights out time but the front door to the building was locked after 9 p.m., the only one who had the key was the head mistress. There was an emergency key but that one was kept in a glass case by the entrance.

Even if she did manage to sneak out, there was the issue of Victoria who would rightfully want to know where her best friend was headed. The only reason girls from St. Mary’s snuck out was to meet up with boys that went to their “brother school” - Most Holy Sacrament which was only two miles away, separated by the woods behind the school building. Even though it would be hard to sneak out, Alex was already formulating a plan in her head. She wanted to feel him again, aching for his cock to be back in her pussy, but in the mean time she took what she could. Tom’s cock sprung free hitting Alex in the face and she giggled - darting her tongue out quickly to taste him.

“Go back to checking your papers,” Alex tittered before taking the head into her mouth. Tom sighed and rolled his eyes in the back of his head and stretched out his legs, almost kicking her.

“Watch it.” She snickered, licking the length with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Alex, maybe we shouldn’t.  What if-“ Alex ignored him and licked the pre-cum seeping from his cock, testing the taste.

“Mmmmm. It’s salty.” She smiled, not minding the taste of the salt on her tongue. She lowered her mouth on to him slowly.

“Oh…yes..” Tom moaned, slightly bucking into her mouth - causing her to choke. Tom was just about to say “sorry” when he heard the door to his classroom open. He quickly looked up to see Sister Rose. He felt Alex freeze between his legs for a moment, but he swore he felt the breath of her nervous giggle against his cock.

“Sister Rose. What can I do for you?” Tom said with a forced smile, silently praying that Alex would just stay still and silent.

“Father Hiddleston,” the old nun started, pushing up her half-moon glasses. Her wrinkled face was framed by the traditional black and white habit.  No matter how hard they all tried, no one could see any traces of a once beautiful woman in Sister Rose. They were almost certain that she was born looking the way she was now. Most of the girls believed that the only reason she joined the clergy was because no one would ever love her due to her ridged, humorless personality. “The other sisters and I have decided to perform random uniform checks on the seniors.” She started pushing up her glasses on the bridge of her small nose. Alex rolled her eyes at the nun’s words before licking his cock again. Tom almost moaned out loud but kept it in. He intertwined his fingers and sat up in his chair.

“Ah yes. I have noticed…that some of them are…” He paused and tried not to make any type of face, feeling Alex take him back in to her mouth and swirl her tongue; flicking the underside of his cock where the head met the shaft. “…lacking when it comes to keeping their uniforms tidy,” he said, trying to contain himself from the pleasure of her hot lapping mouth.

“Yes, well we have decided that random uniform checks would be the best way to put an end to it,” Sister Rose said, folding her arms. Tom agreed with a nodded head and an uncomfortable smile on his thin lips.

“We are having the first uniform check at the end of the day, tomorrow,” she said in her low old voice, pushing up her glasses. “Three or more infractions should result in detention.” Tom almost jumped with Alex hummed, as if vocally rolling her eyes at the nuns words.  The vibrations causing him to grip his pen harder. Sister Rose raised her eyebrow at his odd behavior. “Father, are you feeling alright?” she asked.

“Yes. I’m…fine,” he fibbed, stumbling over his words. He felt Alex giggle slightly before taking more of him, her head starting to bob up and down slowly. “I’m feeling a bit under the weather…”

“Oh, well I’m sorry to hear that. If you need me to substitute for one of your hours tomorrow, let me know.”

“No. no. It’s fine…” Tom stammered, wishing Alex would stop for a moment - He knew that she was enjoying every second of this.

“Well then, please remember to check your students’ uniforms tomorrow,” Sister Rose said to him. Tom strained a smile and nodded, watching with relief as the old woman strode away shutting the door behind her.

“Fuck!” Tom hissed, pulling his chair back and looking down. He gnashed his teeth and grabbed Alex by her curly hair and forced her down. She chocked but he ignored it, desperate to come using her hot mouth and throat. Alex wiggled and whined, as he thrusted up into her mouth. “Oh-yes-fuck…” he moaned as he looked down at her - his face flushed as he bit his lip. “Do you want me to-?” He asked, fully aware that this was the first time she had ever had her lips on a cock. It would have been extremely rude if he didn’t warn her or ask.

“Humm hum,” Alex hummed with a nod. Tom pulled pulled out of her mouth and stroked himself quickly, loving how she looked between his legs: on her knees with her pretty glossed mouth open, candy pink tongue waiting to taste with curiosity. With his other hand, he grabbed the back of her head to stop her from pulling away as he moaned her name, shooting his cum in to her mouth. Alex wrinkled her brow at the texture rather than being put off by the taste - it just felt strange to her taste buds.

“Oh...yes…” Tom whispered, watching some of his cum spill out of the corners of her mouth and onto her green tie. She closed her mouth quickly and swallowed. It wasn’t horrible, slightly salty-sweet but the texture was thicker then she had thought.

“You didn’t have to swallow it,” Tom panted. He would have been a liar if he said he didn’t like cumming in her mouth. Alex chuckled, wiping her chin before pushing his chair back and crawling from up under his desk.

“I wanted to try it.” She smiled, standing up and brushing off her dusty knees. She was aching to be touched by him but she knew they couldn’t take the risk of fucking each other right then and there. Tom eyed her as she removed the cum-stained tie and shoved it into the side pocket of her leather book bag.

“Uniform checks tomorrow, eh?” she asked. It took Tom a second to even register that she even said anything. He was still zoned out on the high of his post orgasm, remembering how delicious it was when she hallowed her cheeks as she sucked him. He was lost for a second as the three o’clock sunlight poured through the window behind her, giving her an ethereal look. The yellow brightness framed her large hair as if it were a halo. “Father?”  Tom blinked quickly and shook his head.

“Sorry. Yes, uniform checks,” he said, having to snap himself out of the bushy thick haze she put him in.

“Well, I will make sure my uniform is  **extra**  messy.” Alex smiled with a wink before heading to the door.

“I’ll be forced to give you detention,” Tom spoke, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms with a very slight smirk on his lips.

“I’m looking forward to it, Father,” she said, with a breathy anticipation that caused him to feel the blood throb between his legs.  He wished more than anything he could have just have here right then and there, thinking about how good she felt. He needed her again, the thoughts of what they did flooding his mind in random moments; the sounds of her moans sending chills up his spine while he teached. He couldn’t stand it. Her mouth was nice but nothing could compare to the feeling of her coming around him, her voice calling  _“Father, Father. Yes!”_ was now something that he knew he would pine for. He watched her leave, going back to her friends and student life as if nothing happened. At the end of the day so would he; go back to the rectory where he stayed with the other older priest, pretending that he hadn’t just bathed in sin - taken by the flesh of an eighteen-year-old student. He wanted tomorrow to come, just so he could give her detention again…and he felt no remorse for it.

 


	7. Till Seven

“This is bullshit,” Victoria whispered, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder as they all stood in the single file line along Father Hiddleston’s classroom wall. Alex watched as he started from the end of the line, holding a ruler, slowly examining each girl. ”I bet he loves this,” Victoria whispered lowly sucking on her mint. Alex didn’t say anything, only forming a smirk in the corner of her full lips and blowing a bubble of her cotton candy bubble gum. Father Hiddleston stopped in front of Jessica Miller and glanced at the stout brunette who blushed and let out a breathy nervous giggle - which she could not control.

“Button your blouse up, Ms. Miller,” he spoke, continuing  down the row of girls who all bit their lips at his icy glare; all of them daydreaming about him - even the most devoted to God couldn’t help but feel the primal throbbing in their panties; wondering what his lips felt like on theirs or how it would have driven them to moans to feel his whispers in their ears. Alex smirked inwardly, popping her sweet gum. Each time one of her classmates sighed as he moved passed them or slightly clinched their legs together, she would relish in the fact that she knew all of their musing questions. She knew what made him moan and how his cum tasted, such nasty things that her classmates could only dream about. 

Tom stopped at Alex, wondering how simple things about her could be so stimulating to him: her curly fly-aways, a tan band-aid on her right knobby knee. For all of her wicked seducing ways he knew that she was rather clumsy, possibly falling up the stairs in a rush to get to class again or maybe she had earned the scrape while playing volleyball P.E. Her navy socks were uneven - one of them scrunched down slightly, her shirt un-tucked. She looked at him under her lashes and smirked faintly; the smell of strawberries, wafting off of her filling his senses. Tom lifted the ruler and measured the distance from the bottom of her skirt to her knee. Alex went to unroll the waist of her skirt but he “tssked.”

“It seems that you have earned yourself  _another_  detention Ms. McMasters,” he said, putting his hands behind his back and leering down at her. Neither of their faces gave anything away and a few of the girls whispered lowly about how she always stayed in trouble. Alex folded her arms and popped her gum, looking up at him defiantly.

“Yes, Father,” she uttered, rolling her eyes at him as he continued down the line. He was pleasantly surprised by her ability to act as if nothing happened between them. She should have really been in the drama club. It was almost uncomfortable how well she played her role but she thought that about him too. How he was able to put on that white collar, have his rosary in his pocket and deceive everyone. It was always…

_“Oh. Father Hiddleston is so devoted to the Lord.”_

Hearing shit like that made her laugh. They would die if they knew how he fucked her but they would never. Alex didn’t want a soul to know. A lot of girls would have wanted to be seen as the girl that could even seduce a man of God with what was between her legs, wanting to be revered for her talents and envied for them - but not Alex. The fact that he was her secret made it all the juicier. Tom turned and addressed the girls, pushing his glasses up off the tip of his nose.

“From now on, we will be having random uniform checks every week,” he said, strolling back down the row. “Unless you would like to join Ms. McMasters in spending your weekend afternoons with me reading from The Bible… and I’m sure you don’t so I encourage you to keep your uniforms neat.” Tom stopped right in front of Alex. “And please remember that I don’t like spending my weekends babysitting,” he cut.

-

Alex found her back up against the boom closet wall. Tom had snatched her and threw her in there before she even knew what was happening, not even able to wait until they were both in his classroom. He was so hungry for her - his large hands running up her skirt, grabbing at her brown thighs with nothing short of devious intentions. Alex sucked on his tongue, the act causing Tom to moan and buck his hips in to her. She had been surprised at how deep of a kisser he was, not being in the least put off by their tongues grazing each other.  He liked the way her spit tasted, sweet like the ever-present gum she kept in her mouth. Tom pulled away and panted, his face flush with lust.

“Did you repent?” Alex asked, her voice hot like a July sunburn in the tiny, cramped space.

“Yes,” he answered breathlessly, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him. “And I will continue to do so because I can’t resist you.” He atoned because he lacked the guilt that he felt he should have had. In some ways, he hoped that God would strike him down with shame so he could stop. Yet it never came, his sin was clear and obvious. This wasn’t something that needed a theological debate - it was black and white. He had lusted after her youthful flesh, given in to temptation, deflowered her and now he grew hard for her again. He wanted to feel bad, he needed to feel terrible but he simply did not.  How could God make someone so tantalizing and force their paths to cross? How could he not taste her? She was so sweet, beautiful and willing; her aching to be touched drove him.  Their first taste wasn’t enough, like the match that lit the Gate of Hell, the fire raged.

“Oh Father, do you know the things I’ve wanted you to do to me?” Alex whispered, turning to face the wall.  She lifted her skirt and looked over her shoulder at him. The blush pink lace against her brown skin wrenched a groan from him.  Tom licked his lips, watching her pull off her panties.  The harsh overhead light of the closet shining down upon her as she bent over made the wetness between her folds obvious to his hungry eyes. Tom undid his trousers, the sound of his zipper causing an elation to run though her. Alex whined, glancing over her shoulder at him again but when she did, she felt him plunge his fingers inside of her.

“Ah!” She squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut. Tom pumped a few times before pulling his slick, coated fingers out of her, putting them to his mouth and slurping them clean; savoring the taste of her pussy. 

“You’re not sore are you?” Tom asked, grabbing her hips and scooting her down. Alex chuckled and shook her head.

“No, I’m not but how polite of you to ask, Father.” She smiled, feeling him rub the head of his cock down her slit. He pushed into her slowly. Alex whined slightly as his girth stretched her tight little cunt.

“Are you okay?” He panted, using every bit of strength not to thrust into her and fuck her raw.

“Yes. I’m okay,” Alex said, backing up on to him. Tom bit his lip, feeling his cock slip all of the way into her.

“Oh… yes…” he moaned, pulling out and then back in, steadying into a rhythm. The wet sounds of his cock slipping in to her pussy over and over again filled the small space. Tom watched, bewitched by the site of her wetness gracing his cock, witnessing it each time he pulled out. Alex almost moaned but her sounds of pleasure silenced when they both thought they heard a classroom door open. He didn’t stop though, only snatching her panties from her fist and covering her mouth with them and his palm. Alex uttered something but Tom hushed her, his hips still moving but not quickly. There were footsteps down on the hard wood of the hallway that were getting closer.

“Fuck,” Tom swore. He bent over and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Alex whimpered, tasting her wetness on her panties. Tom stopped as the footsteps got closer. They were moving in front of the closet door but not stopping.  They continued down the hall and once the sound faded, he started thrusting again. Tom reached around Alex and assaulted her clit, rubbing it quickly. She let out a muffled cry, feeling her legs grow weak. She didn’t understand how he stayed celibate for so long. Ten years was a long time to waste a cock like that.  Tom mumbled something against her neck, feeling the pressure start to build in his lower abdomen. His fingers moved at a quicker pace on her clit. “I want to feel it, “ Tom whispered, longing to experience that same pulsing tightness around his cock. Alex cried a muffled version of his name as she came, her pussy clinching around his cock. She whimpered, squeezing her thighs together. Tom trusted a few more times before quickly pulling out. He let her mouth go and moved his hand, which held her panties, to his cock. He stroked himself quickly before shooting his cum into the wad of fabric that was her knickers, leaving them a sticky mess.

“Ahh-yes—-Alex,” he panted, feeling promptly worn out. Alex turned around and fixed herself up. She raised an eyebrow at her panties, which were still clinched in his hand. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know why I-“ Tom stammered over his words, realizing that she now didn’t have anything to wear under her skirt. Alex smiled and shook her head.

“It was hot.” She bit her lip and smiled. “I think you got a thing for panties, Father.”

“They are a nice pair,” he uttered. Alex reached out and put his cock back into his pants, zipping them up and redoing this belt.

“You can keep those, too. You’re going to have quite a selection,” she said, cupping his crotch. “I would keep them myself but I don’t think having a pair of cum stained panties in a shared dorm would the smartest thing. “

“I guess not,” Tom said, his expression darkening.

“Is this detention over then, Father?” Alex asked. Tom answered with a chuckle and shake of his head.

“I’ve got you ‘till 7.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is coming. I promise lol.


	8. Smell of Vice

Alex walked back to the residence hall, Father Hiddleston’s lust leaving a soreness between her supple brown thighs. A gust of mild wind almost blowing her skirt up, reminding her that she wasn’t wearing any panties. The breeze causing the still present wetness between her folds to chill slightly, driving a shiver down her spine. She let out a breathy laugh as she put her hands down to stop her pleated skirt from fluttering up and almost dropping her books. The wind made her think of his breath as he panted, his thin lips just shy of her clit.

She pulled open the door to the dorm hall, the heat from the building not helping the fire that raged under her flesh. Burning her cheeks, not visible to anyone because of the melanin in her skin. But her cool demeanor gave nothing way no signs of what she had just, with who and where.  Alex made her way up the stone stairs to the 4th floor. She pulled open the door to her dorm and blinked, seeing three of her friends there. None of them were dressed for lodging around the school.

“You’re back!” Victoria said excitedly, her blonde hair obviously freshly flat ironed. Alex raised her eyebrow at her and then to the other two girls who they sometimes hung out with.

Brenda Shaw, sat on the floor with her legs crossed, carefully rolling joint. Her perfume was always over stated, trying to mask the weed smell that lingered on her clothing and in her bright red hair that girls wondered was natural or not. Andrea Kato put her hair in ponytail; she had the plight being the only Asian at St. Mary’s. And everyone always referred to her as “Oh, that one Chinese girl.” Even though she was Japanese she had started hanging around Alex and Victoria simply because she couldn’t stand most of the student body. For Brenda they had been the only two not to snob her, she was one of the girls that had a scholarship to go there.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked putting her books down on the dresser.

“We’re going out.” Brenda said slipping the joint behind her ear, for someone who smoked a massive amount of weed she was currently the third in their class. Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes putting her hand on her hips.

“We’re meeting up with some of the boys in the woods, gonna have a few drinks.” Andrea winked.

“Yeah we’ve been pre-in’” Victoria smiled  with a wide grin, holding up her father’s flask that she had stolen before the year started along with his bottle of  his Tiffon Cognac, both that she kept in her locked trunk at the foot of her bed. Mr. Lane had such and expansive collection of liquor that he didn’t even realize that the unopened bottle was gone from his bar. Alex had no interest in the boys from their brother school; even before Tom she found them awkward. They tried to impress the girls from St. Mary’s but their lack of experience with women other then their mother’s and sisters showed. Fumbling over their words, telling obviously false stories hoping to ‘wow’ what they held as a coveted prize…the attention of a St. Mary’s girl.  But now after Father Hiddleston and his dormant sexually had come out of hibernation due to her, those boys at The Most Holy Sacrament now had a snow balls chance in hell to even hold her attention for even a moment and that now every man after would be measured by the very unfair scale of “1 to Father Thomas Hiddleston.” Even though she wasn’t interested, Alex never turned down a good sneak out.

* * *

 

Tom sat in his simple quarters in the rectory where him and the other three fathers resided. They all retired as soon as the sky grew dark every night, the days of their youth long gone. It was as if at night he resided there alone. He wondered what the old Priests dreamed about, or if they dreamed at all. If they did he was sure it was in black and white, not the vivid, thick, viscous color that Alexandra had put in to his mind. The candy pink of her tongue, how the color of her lipstick and gloss matched her labia and brown skin like maroon rust.  He felt as though the last ten years of his life had been in analog static, much like the muted dreams of the old men that slept above him. When he kissed her for the first, he was thrown in to a dream world of hash sunlight and over saturation.

He let out a sigh as he sat at his bedroom desk, his mind swimming with thoughts of her. Images of moment that hadn’t happened yet, or never would. Her lying in the dewy grass at sunrise, her standing barefoot dressed only in an over sized shirt drinking from a teacup. Such mandate things but he was sure she could make them beautiful, erotic even.  Tom reached for the drawer of his desk, he pulled the pair of lacy black panties that she had worn when the day deflowered her. He gazed down at the delicate black fabric in his hand, just looking at them made him hard. His cock pushing against the confines of his black trousers, causing him to let out a small hiss at the pressure.  He lifted them to his face and breathed in, they still smelled of the bitter strawberries he tasted when licked her. 

Suddenly he remembered he still had her pink pair from earlier wadded up in his pocket. He reached in to his trouser pocket and pulled them out, he could fell the stiffer areas where his cum had dried. Owning her cum stained panties had to be one of the most erotic things he had ever held, only second to the black ones. The significances of that pair could not be matched, symbolizing the first time he got to behold her. The first man to ever gaze upon that work of God. He heard something out side of his low bedroom window; he quickly put both pairs of panties in the drawer and walked over to the window. Peaking out of the burgundy drapes, his eyes catching a light in the darkness, cutting across the trees.

* * *

 

“Why did you bring a flashlight?” Alex asked Brenda before pulling the joint from her mouth and taking a hit of it.

“Because it’s dark as fuck out here.” She said almost tripping on a branch. The girls giggled as they tried to make their way to the woods, the alcohol they had been sipping from the shared flask making their minds buzzy and light. They moved past the rectory that was on the very end of the schools property. The path through the woods being directly behind it.  They all froze like deer’s when they heard something, Brenda quickly shut off the flashlight. There were footsteps but they couldn’t tell what direction they were coming from the sound ricocheting off of the trees in a way that made it hard to pin point it’s origins.

“Shit.” Andrea whispered. “We should make a run for it, fuck the trail.”

“Okay…on three.” Victoria said. “One…two…three!” The girls scattered like rats. Alex took off, she knew she couldn’t turn back around in risk of getting caught so she attempted to make it to the trail She was too scared to try to cut through the forest alone with out a clear path. There were rumors that it was haunted, she didn’t want to go in there and get lost. The sound of her friend’s footsteps grew distant, Alex turned around to see if anyone was following her. She looked back a head; as soon as she did she ran right in to someone and was knocked back on her ass. A light shined in her face and she shielded her eyes from it.

“Going some where Ms. McMasters?” Father Hiddleston’s voice said calmly before turning the flashlight off. Alex was more then relieved that it was him, if it had been anyone one else her ass would have been grass.

“Just going for a stroll, Father.” She said with a smile that he could only barely make out in the moonlight. Tom bearded his teeth, reaching down and snatching her up off of the ground. His grip burnt as he yanked her towards him, the smell of the skunky marijuana was unmistakable, embedded in her curly hair.

“I could have you expelled.” Tom growled lowly, but Alex’s only answer for his hollow threat was a chuckle, devious in nature. Her breath oozed with the whiff of cognac, all of it blending together with her scent of strawberries in to an intoxicating mix of vice. If one’s teenage years could be summed up with an aroma that would be it. Alex’s thin fingers rubbed along his crotch, he breathed and bucked towards her.

“Oh…Father you could expel me…but.” She grabbed his cock wrenching a moan from his thin lips. “Who else would get you this hard?” She asked, with a slightly buzzed giggle. Before Tom knew it Alex was on him, the taste of the alcohol in her spit causing him to groan with ecstasy, rolling his eyes in to the back of his head. She grabbed him by his wrist and lead him in to the darkened woods opposite of the direction that her friends had ran. “I hear these woods are hunted and one should not venture in alone.” Alex spoke. “Will you protect me? My Man of God?”

“There are no such things as ghost.” Tom said, Catholic faith did not allow for such a thing. Either heaven or hell, the only two places there were for the dead. Alex turned around and pushed him against a mossy trunk of a tree. She snuck her fingers in to his pocket and pulled out his rosary, the beads made of black onyx, crucifix of silver. She put it on but as soon as she did Tom’s hand came up and tugged her by it. He used his other hand to cup her chin, holding her in place as he kissed her viciously. His teeth nipping at her bottom lip, tugging on it. She quickly undid her pants; Tom flipped their positions as she struggled to get one of her legs out of her tight jeans. He growled bearing his teeth as he yanked her up her shirt and bra desperate to see her tits.  Her nipples pebbled from the mix of arousal and the night chill. Alex pulled her panties aside slipping one finger in to her still tender cunt.

“You make me so wet, Father...” She panted pulling her finger out, lifting it to her lips and sucking it clean.  Tom unzipped his pants, not bothering to unbutton them and pull them down. He just needed to be inside of her that very moment; his cock twitched the clear pre-cum seeping from the tip. He held her bare leg up with one hand gripped the base of his cock with the other. Alex spat on her fingertips and stoked him, wanting it to be as wet as it possibly could.  Tom pushed in to her causing her to gasp; she was still rather sore from earlier in the day. He went to pull out but Alex grabbed him by his shirt.

“No, don’t stop.” Her words weren’t a polite suggestion. Tom grunted thrusting his hips slowly at first. He grabbed the rosary at her neck and tugged on it again as he kept her leg up with his other hand, digging his nails into her thigh. His pace quickened, slicking in to her.

“You-feel so good.” Tom uttered, looking directly in her eyes, watching as they slightly rolled backwards in her head at how he made he made her feel. Her tits bouncing with each thrust of his hips, he could feel the lovely tightness build in his lower abdomen. Alex reached between her thighs and rubbed her clit as quick as she could.

“Oh! Father!” She squeaked. Tom yanked on the rosary, kissing her again and they lapped at each other’s tongues like they were trying to draw the life from the other.

“I want you to come in me.” Alex panted; the request caused him to growl in to her mouth. “I want to feel it seep out of me.” She whispered.

“Fuck.” Was Tom’s only response to her words as he felt her walls start to tremble around his cock. Alex bit her lip in an attempt to stay quiet.  Her legs shook and she arched her back as best as she could. Her free hand grabbing at his shirt as if it was for her dear life. Tom kept pumping in to her, her quivering tightness driving him over the edge as well. “Ah!-Oh God!” He moaned throwing his head back. He didn’t pull out, his cock twitching inside of her as he spilt himself. Alex let out an excited chuckle as she felt the pulsing of his cock deep inside of her pussy. “Ooo…” Tom cooed, stroking once more before pulling out of her. He watched, licking his lips as his cum dribbled out of her pussy. Alex reached down wiped some of it away, she looked at the mess of her own juice and his cum on her fingers before deciding to taste it. Tom stared as she sucked her fingers clean of him and her and swallowed.  He swore that if he hadn’t have just come he would have been hard again from watching her. “We taste good together.” She smiled reaching down for her jeans, slipping them back on and zipping them up. Tom put his cock back in to his pants; just as Alex was pulling down her shirt they heard talking in the distance.

“Oh shit.” She whispered, at the sounds of her friend’s voices the three of them possibly had gotten lost on the way to meet up with the boys and decided to turn head back. “I gotta go.” Alex said before Tom could speak another word she was gone, running back to the school. He heard the girls again, figuring it best to head back himself. He very well could have caught them but he decided against it he was rather exhausted.

* * *

 

The door to the dorm room creaked open and Victoria slowly entered seeing her friend already in bed. Alex rolled over and looked at her, shielding her eyes from the dim hallway light.

“How was it?” She asked.

“We didn’t even get to meet up with them, we got lost.” Victoria said pulling off her boots. “What the hell happened to you?”

“I couldn’t find you guys so I just came back.” She lied.

“Well, you didn’t miss much.” Victoria said sounding rather disappointed; she grabbed her towel and toothbrush and headed to the showers down the hall. As soon as the door shut, Alex looked down at Father Hiddleston’s rosary still around her neck with a smirk. She lifted the cross and kissed it before turning over and drifting off to a pleasantly worn out sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are getting a bit reckless don't ya think? lol.


	9. Gluttony for Another

There was the unmistakable rolling noise on the hardwood gym room floor.  The teal wheeled roller skates clacking when they hit a divot in the old wood. The sound bouncing off of the naked walls with an echo in the only sun lit room. The whole hall was empty; no one came to the classroom building on the weekends. The rec rooms in the residence hall were probably full, the grounds were peppered with groups of girls walking and siting under trees as they gossiped. The lucky ones were away, at home to visit friends, possibly even with lovers who dared to forge the names of their guardians on the pink sign out slips.  Anywhere was better then the two girl dorms that were like cells during the week, and most definitely better than the classrooms where they listened to dull words they care nothing about. Math problems that would never use, pieces of Macbeth they would soon forget if it wasn’t for the man teaching it 

Alex slipped her hand in to her jersey shorts pocket. She felt his rosary that was burning a hot hole in the fabric.  She looked up to the high ceiling and let out a sigh, pulling out the black beaded chain and intertwined it between her fingers. She lifted it, not able to fight the urge to slip it in to her mouth. Alex moaned lowly, cool beads and silver on her tongue causing her to tremble slightly. She thought about how many times he held that rosary, counting the beads, saying a prayer to atone for his sins on each one. She wondered at what point did he crack? What had been the thing to drive him over the edge to the point of no return?  Alex skated in a figure eight, lowering the chain from her mouth, down to her black camisole covered chest.

“Ahhh…” She breathed lowly, thoughts of him slipping in to her mind. The way it felt when is few day old stubble raked against her cheek as his thin lips yarned to lock with hers, his tongue licking at hers, the feeling of his large hands gripping her thigh. There had never been any talks of how something erotic felt. The Catholic view of sex was that it was something that was done to create children, but how he made her feel was nothing ever discussed as if it wasn’t even a physical possibly. That Satan was the only one that could give someone that yarning fire between their legs.

 Her hand dropped lower in to her shorts, the rosary still entangled between her thin fingers. She still skated, her legs moving like second nature in a backwards circle even as her fingers found her clit.  She moaned softly as she started to rub, thinking about how his thin lips felt on her cunt. 

“Thomas.” She breathed just above a whisper.

* * *

 

 Father Hiddleston pulled the door open to the hall, silently cursing the fact that he had left behind a stack of papers on his desk and need to grade them. He didn’t know how he was going to grade their assignments by Monday. Reading their names on the top of the papers, not even able to put a face with the girls. Judy, Ashley Jessica, Sara all meant nothing, their answers on Act 2 of Macbeth diminished by the bright lure of her. When he taught his last class of the day, every other face was burred like peach pastel smudges, but she in the front in stunning sharpness. He was beguiled by her, she made him, a grown man, feel like a seventeen year old boy again. Her nymph-like mischief, breathing new hot life in to him. He had hoped that after he had tasted her that the beast in side of him would be satiated, content to sleep for another ten years or hopefully the rest of his days, but with lust came gluttony for her. He craved not just her cunt but for everything else she embodied.

Father Hiddleston lowly as he walked down the hall, he paused the gymnasium door hearing a low rolling sound. The gym was the outlier at St. Mary’ it had been a great hall that had been converted in to a gym in the fifties, and then updated a few years back. Its modern architecture sticking out like a sore thumb, surrounded by the Ruskinian Gothic style of the rest of the campus. The school itself had an atmosphere about it. If one walked the halls alone when it was devoid of the girls who screamed of the 21st century. They could forget when they were hut see the gymnasium would make them remember that they weren’t in the past. Tom peeked in through the glass on the gym room double doors. He saw her, her form alone causing him to inhale shapely. The lights were off but the high windows allowed the sunlight shone in with a yellow haze. Alex still skated backwards in the memorized motion now of a figure eight.

“Mmm.” Tom hummed, realizing that she had her hands in her shorts. She opened her mouth and threw her head back slightly but there was no sound that he could hear. Her hand moved quicker, and she stopped skating unable to focus. Tom licked his lips, his cock growing hard. He knew he shouldn’t watch her like this but he couldn’t pull his eyes away, wetting his lips he whimpered with need. He grabbed his cock though his trousers, his face growing hot. He hooked his finger in to his collar, the white band at his neck irritating him, holding in his growing body heat. Alex lost her balance, falling to the hard wood floor, she writhed now laying on her back. 

“Father..” she breathed, her finger still working on her clit. The rosary beads now slick with her wetness. Tom growled watching her arch her back, he knew she was moaning but he was disappointed that he couldn’t hear her. He squeezed his cock harder, stoking himself though the fabric of his trousers. The thought of opening that door and storming over to her crossed his mind. Yanking off her shorts and fucking her right there on the hard wood floor. Alex moaned, her legs shaking, she gnashed her teeth and whimpered.

“Thomas!” she yelped her body twitching, as her orgasm took her over. Tom moaned, stroking his rock hard length he wanted to come but he knew he couldn't do I there in the hall. The fact that she didn’t know he was watching made it even hotter, he had never thought of himself as a voyeur before but he was starting to realize that there might not be anything too devious when it came to her. Alex panted and laid limp, trying to catch her breath. She straightened her legs, feeling the cold floor bite at her calves. She pulled her hand out of her shorts, Tom bit his lip when he saw that she has his rosary intertwined between her fingers. She brought the black beads to her lips and sucked on them.

 “Fuck..” Tom uttered, it was the most sacrilegious thing he had ever seen and yet so painfully beautiful. She slurped on the beads, tasting her juices. Tom was just about to push the door open, dying to have his way with her again when he heard a door open down the hall. He quickly kept walking, heading towards the stairs.

“Father Hiddleston.” He heard his name called from own the hall.

“Damn it.” He uttered, before turning around. Clasping his hands in front of his crotch trying to hide his almost painful erection. Headmistress Wood approached him, she was thin bony older woman who never smiled, it wasn’t because she was mean or nasty that was just how her face was. She was no nonsense but seemed to be the only one that even made an attempt to understand the girls; they thought it had to be because she lived before join the sisterhood. The girls had even given her the affectionate nickname of “Sister Minerva” after the  _Harry Potter_  character.

“Yes Sister?” Tom asked hoping this was a quick conversation. She stopped in front of him and folded her arms.

“One of the gourds keepers found what appeared to be a marijuana cigarette behind the rectory, close to the trail.” Tom didn’t flinch although he knew that Alex had been partaking in drug use the night before.  

“Really? You think one of our girls would be a part of that?” He asked his voice not giving anything away.

“Oh I’m sure of it, I was wondering if you or the other Father’s heard anything last night?” Sister Wood asked. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear anything that I can recall. I turned in rather early last night.” He lied shaking his head. He heard the gym door open and then the sound of the skates. Him and Sister Wood looked to see Alex shrugging on her zip up hoddie. She glanced up a tiny imp-like smirk coming to her lips she turned around and went to skate to the door but she stopped when Sister Wood called after her.

“Ms. McMasters, I have told you before about your short shorts.” Sister Wood chastised, while Tom tried not to think back to how she looked touching herself on the gymnasium floor only moments before. Alex turned around and threw her hands up.

“They aren’t that short.” Alex said down the hall.

“Come here.” Sister Wood said pointing at the floor in front of her.  Alex rolled her eyes and skated towards them stopping right in front of Sister Wood. She didn’t look at Father Hiddleston, averting her eyes purposely.

“Those are just shy of knickers young lady, I don’t want to catch you in them unless you are in your own dorm room.” The sister said looking down at the black shorts that cut off at Alex’s upper thigh. Tom couldn’t stop starring at her legs, they were long, and smooth just like the rest of her. 

“Yes sister.” Alex said lowly then turning her attention to him.

“Father, I had a question about my grade.” She said putting her hands behind her back innocently.

“Yes?”

“You see, I was wondering if there was anything I could do rise my grade I have D in you’re class.” Alex asked. She didn’t have a low grade in his class she currently had a high grade.  He could see the deception on her face for his held it two, and Sister Wood had no idea as if it was an inside joke between friends. 

“I’m not sure, Ms.McMasters. You should have done your work when it was assigned to you.” He had to be believable after all.

“Oh Father.” Sister Wood said waving her hand dismissively. “Give the child some extra work, she is making an effort at least.” She said blissfully ignorant to their plans. 

“Fine, my class room one hour I’ll find something for you to do. “ He signed sounding less then enthusiastic about the idea.

“Well, the candle holders and thurible need to be polished for tomorrows Mass.” Sister Wood said offering an idea.  Alex’s eyebrows rose at the suggestion.

“Well then Father I’ll meet you in the church.” Alex smiled, before turning around and skating down the hall and out off the doors in to the unseasonable sunshine.

“Maybe you’ll make a believer of her yet.” Sister Wood smiled before walking way. If she knew how wrong she was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter, but of course it will be back lol.


	10. Turn This House To Sacrilege

Everything she did was calculated; Father Hiddleston knew this but every time it would take him by surprise.  She was so well versed in the way she seduced him more then the actions of a teenage girl who had nothing better to do but well-crafted art that she new since puberty. A natural ability to charm someone that should have been out of her soft palm reach.

Tom sighed entering the church that was on the school grounds, the smell of the candles wafting over him.  The aroma of the incense filling his lungs, he signed looking down at his watch. She was late as usual; punctuality was never her strong suit. He looked around and then up to mural of Jesus, the paintings the eyes always moved along and followed you no matter were you stood in the chapel.

He let out a huff hooking his fingers in to his Roman collar and trying to loosen it. The doors opened behind him; Tom turned around to see her although he smelt her before he could completely face her form. The smell of strawberries and peaches hitting him like a battering ram the chest, Alex blew a bubble of her gum that this time it was watermelon. All of those fruity scents were a heady mix, so strong that it took him a second to even focus on the sight of her. He saw that she stood there smacking on her gum, she was wearing a white lace sundress, brown boots and a black sweater.  Her usually large hair contained in two low pigtails.  She looked up at him under her lashes and reached over to the stone holy water stoup at the entrance, dipping her fingers in it and then doing the sign of the cross.  All while not breaking eye contact with him.

“Hi.” Alex said simply before blowing another bubble of gum then sucking it back in to her mouth a pop that filled the chapel with an echo.

“Hello.” He could stand there and stare at her all daylong, she looked good enough to devour. He licked his lips, inhaling shapely as she took a step towards him.

“So Father, where do you guys keep all this shit.” She cursed with no regard.

“Alex.” He chastised lowering his brow at her language.

“Thomas.” She replied dropping her voice slightly lower letting ‘s’ in his name roll off her tongue.  He narrowed his eyes at her and turned around heading to the front of the church, Alex followed with a spring in her step.

“We keep them in storage.” He said cutting through a row of pews and then do a darkened hallway. Tom pulled out a set of keys and unlocked a door to room that she didn’t even know was there.

“Oh! So this is where you keep the extra Bibles.” It was a rather large storage room that housed, hymnals, golden candleholders, collection plates, thuribles and the processional crucifix. “Wow, this a lot of things that need polishing.” She said picking up a chalice that was used for communion.

“In that case.” Tom pulled out a rag from his back pocket and a small bottle of polisher, and handing them to her. “Be gentle, especially with that.” He glanced over at the crucifix. Alex let out a huff watching him as he walked over to the corner of the storage room, grabbing the fold up chair that sit against the all. She looked around but there was only one chair, Alex huffed and then looked down at the floor and reluctantly sat down.

“So what is this made of anyway?” She asked rubbing the goblet with the rag; she didn’t polish the inside seeing as people would drink out of it tomorrow.

“It is silver with gold plating.” Tom answered from the chair, looking at her as she sat there with her brown legs open but he couldn’t see anything due to the length of her dress.

“Really? Is it that serious that it needs to be gold?”  She asked, looking at her distorted reflection in the goblet.

“Gold is the only thing worthy to hold the blood of Christ.” He told her, Alex raised her eyebrow and scuffed.

“But the one that Jesus drunk out of was made of wood wasn’t it?”

“We don’t know.” Tom said watching Alex part her legs even further acting as if she didn’t realize what she was doing.  Alex finished with the goblet and held it up.

“Better?” She tilted her head to one side, blowing a bubble of her gum.

“Yes.” Tom sat back, completely content on watching her polish the ceremonial Mass objects, smacking her gum, humming a song he didn’t know. Just being alone with her made him hard, he tensed his lips trying to ignore the throbbing in his crotch. Alex got up and went over to the tall processional crucifix, he watched with nothing less then awe as she got on her tip toes and reached up gently rubbing the images of Christ with the rag and the polisher. The bottom of her white dress rising as she lifted her arm just shy of exposing her ass. Tom scooted down in his chair in an attempt to see what color her pantie that day.

“So Father.” Her voice caused him to sit back of quickly. “You’re not being very talkative, what are you thinking about?” She asked not turning to face him.

“Why did you do the sign of the cross when you came in to the church?” His words caused Alex to giggle, she moved down from the cross to the pole that held it up.

“It is habit.” She finally turned to look at him, he sat back his arms folded, legs open. His icy glaze penetrating, she saw him tense his perfect jaw. He had such a dominant aura that made her and the other girl swoon.  Alex picked up one of the long golden candleholders and walked over to him, plopping down on his lap. Her sudden warmth on his thighs causing him to sharply inhale in turn filling his lungs with her smell of mixed fruit made his mouth water with lust.

“The floor is cold and someone is hogging the only chair so…” Alex spoke looking at him a smile curling in the corner of her glossed lips. Tom didn’t say anything only observing at her like he had never seen her before, his eyes scanning her features.

“You have freckles.” She announced, realizing them for the first time. She reached up and poked him on the cheek. “There and…” She moved her finger to the bridge of his nose, tracing it. “On your nose…” She paused for a second. “You have every nice nose.” Tom laughed at her and shook his head. She rubbed the candleholder, looking down at it before speaking again. “So Spring Holiday is coming up are you going anywhere?”

“No, I don’t plan on it.”

“Are you even allowed to go on holiday?” She asked.

“Alex, I’m a Priest not a prisoner. “ Tom told her. Alex shrugged and stretched her legs out, almost falling off his lap but she put her hand on his knee to steady herself.  “Are you going anywhere?” He asked, noticing that at the question her shoulders slumped slightly and she let out a heavy huff.

“I want to go to Rome, but I don’t have anyone to go with.”  Alex uttered looking down at the candleholder in her hand.

“What about Ms. Lane?”

“She’s going to Purge with her family so-“ Suddenly Alex stopped mid sentence, looking up realizing something anew.  Tom could see the wheels turning in her head as her expression changed in a “eureka moment” so obvious that he recognized what she was thing thinking with in seconds. Alex looked at him, her brown eyes wide with excitement and she bounced.

“No.” Tom said trying to sound stern to the nymph that was on his lap.

“But Father!”

“No, I’m not going with you to Rome.” He said, lowing his brow.

“Wait! Just hear me out, please. We could just end up bumping in to each other! No one would be any the wiser.” She explained.

“No this is ridiculous, I can’t –“

“Thomas when was the last time you’ve gone anywhere?” Alex asked getting off of him; as soon as she did he missed her heat on his lap. She didn’t give him time to even answer.  “I mean no one would suspect a thing, I mean the Vatican is in Rome and what Priest wouldn’t want to go there, right?” She said as if in awe of her idea that only a teenager would cook up and find it brilliant.

“The Vatican is it’s own country.” Tom corrected, watching her as she paced back and forth, the bottom of her white lace gown moving along with her animated excitement.

“You know what I mean. I can tell my parents I’m going with a group of friends, they’ll believe me, simple enough.”  Alex smiled, looking up as if already practicing in her head what she would tell her mother and father.

“Alex I-“ He tried to interrupt put Alex suddenly put her hands on his on Tom’s knees and bent down to look his eyes. “If you don’t you will be here all alone during the holiday wondering every moment what it would have been like if you just went with me.” Alex’s peach glossed mouth speaking a truth that he didn’t want to hear, the idea of him in his small bedroom with the knowing that he could have been alone with her far away. Alex sat down the candleholder and rag. Tom went to open his mouth but she lifted the bottom of her dress slightly before she straddled him. She didn’t allow him to speak before she leaned in and kissed him. Tom groaned tasting the sugary flavor of her peach lip-gloss, her pussy was hot against his crotch and he swore he could feel her pulse between her splayed thighs. Her mouth moved to his jaw, leaving a trail of saliva along his skin.  She licked, her tongue feeling his rough stubble. He reached up and smoothed back a lock of her hair that had fallen in her face as she inched her way back up to his mouth. He felt her lips smile against him before her hot breath spoke.

“Fuck me, in a confessional.” She requested wickedly.

* * *

 

Father Hiddleston didn’t have the time or the care to ponder what type of spell she had over him. All he knew was that he now lead her by her wrist to the darkened hall were the confessional booths were.  He yanked open the door to the same one that him and her occupied when she told him her sins almost a month ago. Tom got in first and then she followed closing the door to the cramped booth. She went to get on her knees in front of him but Tom grabbed her by her arm.

“No, no, I want your pussy. Now.” He growled with his other hand lifting up her dress to find that she hadn’t worn any panties.  He licked his lips before undoing his pants desperate to free his cock. He didn’t give her anytime to admire his cock before he grabbed her by her arm again and yanked her in to his lap. In the dim cramped space Alex whimpered as she lowered herself on to him, her knees up on either side of his black fabric covered tone thighs. He gripped her by her waist and slowly thrusted up in to her.

“Oh…” Alex breathed throwing her head back as he filled her. “I’ve been wet for you all day, father.” She said as if it was a confession.  Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as she bounced. Tom’s hands lowered, grabbing her ass greedily, digging his nails in to her flesh. She hadn’t been fibbing about her wetness; he could feel slowly it dripping down his shaft.  She shrugged off her sweater, it dropping to the floor with out a care. She pulled down the straps to her dress, it slipping down exposing her bra-less breasts. Tom caught her left nipple in his mouth. Alex threw her head back as he flicked it with his tongue before sucking.

“Ahhhhh….” She moaned, biting her lip at the feeling. He repeated the motions of his tongue on her right breast before Alex couldn’t take anymore of the exquisite stimulation and pulled away.  She rested her head on his shoulder. “I fingered myself to the thought of you today.” Alex moaned against the exposed part of his neck her tongue darting out to trace the along the white Roman collar. Tom held her in place by his grip on her as and drove his hips up quickly, Alex almost screamed but bit at the fabric of his black blazer to control herself.

“Confess.” He ordered gnashing his teeth, his right hand drawing back and smacking her ass. She yelped out of surprise and arched her back as he slammed in to her. The wet noise of him inside of her filling the tiny space they were in.

“I-I-rubbed your rosary on my clit-“ She whispered, halfway losing her mind due to his stroke hitting hidden places inside of her. Tom chuckled darkly at her admission

“I know, I watched you.” He hissed smacking her ass again.

“Wha-?” Alex squeaked going to ask him but she clinched up and covered her mouth before she cried out his name in pleasure.  He muffed cries were like music to him, as he felt her tense around him.

“Fuck!” Tom hissed feeling her grow extremely tight. Alex shock, her hand reaching up to claw at the wooden wall in front of her. Tom’s strokes were desperate now; Alex dropped her hand from her mouth breathing out his name as if it was the only thing that had mattered in the world.

“Ah! Alex!” Tom moaned throwing his head back; he froze his cock twitching inside of her, pulsing and throbbing because of how good she felt. He was sure her cunt was unnatural, nothing should feel that good. Through his pleasure he heard her speak against his neck.

“I love it when you come in me.” Alex whispered with a breathy giggle. Tom growled pumping in to her a few more times before panting with exhaustion. His hands dropped from her as and he leaned back, resting his head against the wooden wall.

“So…Rome huh?”


	11. Like a Prayer

When Tom had told Headmistress Wood that he had made plans to visit Vatican City during the spring holiday she beamed, telling him that he must take tones of pictures and show them all when he returned. He had expected a few questions as to why he suddenly decided to travel but she didn’t give any, only telling him to have a very good time and experience in the Holy City.  

Alex had told her mother and father that she was going with a group of girls from the school and would of course be chaperoned by a few of the nuns.  With no proof other then her youngest child’s word, her mother reluctantly gave in. Her father needed a bit more pushing, he didn’t like the idea of his daughter leaving the county saying over the phone “You sawTaken didn’t you? That is what happens when pretty girls leave the country.” Eventually he gave in, after hearing Alex give a  fake yet very detailed plan of the events, who was going, where they were staying. Her lie crafted carefully as so everything fact checked properly.

Seeing as she was an adult in the eyes of the law they couldn’t stop her nor did they have any control over her bank account that she now had access to. Both of them eventually caved in but she was required to call them three times a day, every day while she was on vacation. The rest of the trip had to be orchestrated in silence, she couldn’t very well ask him what he thought of a certain flight time in class. Alex booked everything, but she had to be very carefully that Victoria didn’t see her looking up flights from London to Rome. She was bound to know she was up to something. 

-

“How powerful do you think the women in Macbeth are?” Tom asked the class of girls, he could tell their minds were off with the upcoming dates of spring holiday. In their heads coming up with ideas of warm locations, bikinis, cold beers. Most them were blessed with the family wealth to jet set off to where ever they wanted. He knew that none of them gave a single fuck about what he was saying, they didn’t care about Shakespeare, the is great work only the two weeks with out their blouses and green skirts. Tom tightened his lip and let out a sigh. “You guys do know this is going to be on your test tomorrow right?” The room stayed silent, he glanced down in front of him to see Alex. She was sucking on a lollipop, the hard candy hitting her teeth with a repeated tapping noise. She pulled the sucker away from her full lips, licking away a thin line of spit that that connected the sugary candy to her mouth. She signed and raised her hand and sat back in her chair.

“Finally someone has something to add. Ms.McMasters?” He said.

“I think the women are powerful of course but, like Lady Macbeth. She kind of is written as emasculating and controlling her husband until he kills the king and in the end she pansies out and can’t deal with her guilt so she kills herself.” She looked up at him and put the sucker back in her mouth, sucking on it quickly before speaking again. “It’s like Shakespeare is trying to underhandedly say that no matter how strong a woman is she will inevitably brought down by a man. Kind of sexist don’t ya think?” Tom raised his eyebrow at her words and smiled slightly.

“Not how I feel but that is a valid interpretation.” He noted closing the book and leaning against the edge of his desk and folded his arms. The bell rang; jolting the girls out of their daydreams they all started to gather their things. “You all need to go over the study list that I handed out to prepare for your test…you might need it.”  He said over the shuffling of Mary-Janes and chattering.  Alex got up from her desk slowly. His eyes dropped, leering down her blouse. The candy pink bra causing his face to burn with want, she glanced up at him and threw a piece of folded paper in to the trashcan besides his desk. She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and winked before turning around and skipping over to Victoria. The best friends giggled, hooking arms before leaving the classroom.  Tom looked down at the piece of paper she had thrown away; he reached in to the wastebasket and unfolded it. He smiled reading her note written in sketched bubble letters.

Are Priest even allowed to have cell phones? If so text me.

Tom chuckled and rolled his eyes at her joke about him being cut off from the modern world.  He read her number, the digits being the things that could connect him to her even though they had to play their roles of teacher and student. 

He ran his thumb over a doodle in the bottom corner of a big-eyed girl with pigtails, holding a rosary. The drawing obviously meant to be a stylized version of her. Around her head in a halo were the words.

 _In the midnight hour I can feel your power_   
_Just like a prayer you know I’ll take you there_

Instantly recognizable as Madonna’s Like a Prayer.  He laughed at her not so subtle implications of the lyrics, but he couldn’t deny her whimsy that enchanted him, she wasn’t like an angel but rather a Pagan sprit of mischief and lust that could charm with just a smile.

* * *

Alex’s phone buzzed in her leather school bag, she reached in and checked to see who it was. The number was nameless just showing up as digits on the message display.

 _Of course I have a phone._  The message read in his snarky yet intelligent tone. Alex smiled and lay down on her stomach on her bed, kicking her legs.

“Who is that?” Victoria asked from her desk. She looked at Alex tearing her eyes away from the laptop screen. Alex shook her eyes head, biting her lip as her thumb typed quickly on the touch screen.

 _Welllll sorrrrry ;)_  She typed, hitting ‘send’,the winky face padding the smartassery of her text.

“It uh, is some family friend” Alex lied hearing the phone chime again.

“A boy?” Victoria asked a smile coming across her face, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“Maybe…” Alex uttered reading Father Hiddleston’s response.

 _Do you like being so cheeky with me?_  She trembled slightly; she could almost hear him say it.

“Wait, is that Jay?” Victoria asked, bringing up Alex’s family friend that almost deflowered her two years ago. It had been to her thinking that that Alex still held a torch for the boy that she had known since child hood. Giving him the nickname of ‘Gatsby’ because of his first name that was shared with the novel character.  Alex took the opportunity to lie knowing that she better have a name to put with the boy man she was texting.

“Yeah.” She heard Victoria clap her hands excitedly as Alex texted him back.

_You know the answer that.  Anyway, I booked everything._

“Oh my God. Is that why you want to go home during the holiday?”  Victoria asked, rolling the swivel chair over to Alex’s bed.

“It’s really nothing, just talking. Ya know.” Alex said trying to sound believable.

“You gonna give him your cherry?” Victoria asked licking her lips suggestively. Alex let out a forced laugh as her phone went off again, she instantly felt bad about not being able to tell her best friend that she already lost her virginity. A conversation that was thought of as holy to girls, discussing if there was pain, blood or how good it was but Alex couldn’t divulge such information.

“Well, this interesting.” Victoria smiled getting up and gathering her school bag. “I’m to go down to the hall to study with Andrea, want to come?”

“No, I think I’ll just study here and-“

“And text Jay?” Victoria asked with a smile. “Alright I’ll see you later.” She said leaving the door room and Alex alone.  She looked down at her phone.

 _Really? That was quick._  She chuckled.

_You know there is this thing called the Internet, Father._

* * *

 

Tom looked down at his phone as he walked in to the rectory, he smiled and rolled his eyes. 

“Smart ass” He uttered walking down the hall to his quarters. His phone buzzed again in his hand.

“Oh, Thomas.” He heard from down the hall, Father Blake walked towards him with hobble due to his bad hip. “I hear you are heading Rome soon.” The old man said.

“Yes. I am.” Tom glanced down at his phone for a second just to see what she had said. It was a picture of her breasts, her shirt open exposing her lacy candy pink bra.

I saw you looking in class ;)

Tom’s face grew hot and he quickly shoved his phone in to his pocket. The older man clearly didn’t see it continuing to rattle on about something.

“…And I was wondering if you could get me a rosary from Rome.” He heard the fathers voice becoming coherent again, momentary muted by the image of pink lace on her brown smooth skin.

“Sure I can do that.” Tom nodded, itching to get in to his room. The picture on his phone burning a hole in his pocket, demanding to be admired fully.

“Thank you.” Blake reached in to his pocket to give Tom money for the souvenir.

“No, Father my gift.” He smiled, trying to hide his agitation.

“Oh, how polite. You know Thomas I’ve always known you were just a good person.” Father Hiddleston swallowed hard at the words.

“Thank you Father Blake. I’ll ugh give it to you when I return.”  The older man smiled at him and turned to head back down the hall where he come from, possibly reading in the small study they had.  He unlocked his door and quickly stepped in and shut it behind him. He pulled out the phone, eyeing the image. Her face wasn’t in it, only displaying her chest. Tom typed on the touch screen.

 _Wow._  Almost instantly he received a response

 _“Wow”? Is that good or bad?_  Tom smiled at her unnecessary self-consciousness and sat on the edge of his bed.

_Good of course._

The response was quick again and when Tom looked down he moaned lowly. Another picture, not of her breast but of her cunt, two fingers in her tight pussy. He could see that she had shaved since yesterday; the tuft of curly hair on her mound was now just a strip. He didn’t really care about her grooming, she could have been natural it didn’t matter to him. But the sight of it rose in color he could tell she was wet by the glistening on her thin fingers. Tom’s cock twitched, pushing against the fabric of his slacks as he stared at the image. Tom didn’t respond through text instead not able to help himself he dialed her number.

“Hello?” Alex asked from the other end, a little shocked that he decided to call her.

“What are you doing right now?” He asked, his voice husky and low.

“I was going to-

“I don’t care, touch yourself right now.” Tom uttered, just above a whisper.

“Oh, I’m guessing my pictures did the trick?” Alex said, he could hear the smile in her voice.

“Yes, now touch yourself, please. We don’t have to talk but I need to hear you moan…” He requested more polite then before, as he undid his trousers and freed his length. Alex giggled lowly in to the phone, she already had been fingering herself but doing it with him on the other end seemed even better.

“Mmm.” He heard her hum.

“What are you doing?” He asked before spitting in to his palm and grabbing his cock. Wanting to be able to imagine what her fingers were doing.

“I’m rubbing my clit.” She whispered. He could picture her on her bed, panties around one ankle, legs spared and rubbing her pretty little clit. Tom looked down to see a bead of pre-come ooze to the tip of his cock. He started to stroke himself, hearing her tiny wimpers on the other end of the phone.

“You wanking?” She asked, rubbing faster.

“Yes.” He moaned stroking faster, closing his eyes listening to her as her hushed moans grew louder. Tom’s legs tightened and inhaled sharply at her sounds.

“Ahh…mmm yes.” She breathed, flicking her clit. “I love your cock, Father.” She whispered wrenching a dark groan from the back of this throat . “Wet, I- I wish your fucking me right now-“ Alex panted arching her back on her bed, she kicked off her book bag to the floor with a thud.  Tom clinched his teeth, he was so hard he wished he could feel her and not his hand that was a sad stand in for her cunt.

“Fuck..” He swore lowly.

“Come on-ah-come…” Alex whispered.

“Are you a fucking sinner?” Tom asked not sure why that jumped form his lips but it did in the heat of the moment.

“Yes! Yes! Father I’m a fucking si—ahhh.” Suddenly feeling her own release. He heard her muffle a moan by keeping her mouth closed. Tom pumped a few more times quickly before feeling his lower abdomen tense up.  He panted and grunted like an animal in her ear. His cock pulsing as he shot his cum, a good amount of it spurting on to his black shirt. He exhaled and plopped down on the bed. They stayed on the phone together for a few moments just listening to each other pant in their post orgasmic haze.

“I should go and study, Father.” Alex finally whispered.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow for class.” Tom whispered.

“Bye.” She said before the line went dead. Tom dropped the phone on the bed and looked up at the ceiling hating the few days that stood between him and Rome with her. 

 ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Rome :)


	12. Off To The Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, like the Lana Del Rey song.

Alex was nervous about having to travel separately but she understood the precaution. A lot of her fellow classmates were traveling of the same airport for the holiday and under no circumstances could they chance being seen together.

She sat at the café at Rome International Airport; keeping her head down sipping her cup of coffee that she had ordered in very broken Italian. Reading from the English to Italian dictionary that she had just bought from the gift shop. She had gotten up early in the morning the day after her last class, most of the girls waited till the next day to leave seeing as they had exams the day before. Victoria had left that night, her parents coming to get her pulling up in their silver Mercedes-Benz. Her mother had hugged Alex tightly and said “Oh Alex, I wish you would join us in Prague. We can get you a seat on the flight if you want.” She insisted in in her high voice wearing her kitten heels, but Alex lied and said  was fine to spend the vacation home. And Victoria had assured her mother that Alex was bent on going home for a boy. Of course a blinding fib that she had told her best friend but it was a good cover. 

The next day Alex got up early and luged her luggage down the four flights of stairs and got in to the cab she called, luckily no one saw her. Her both of her parents usually came to get her during holidays, someone might have said something if they seen her leave all alone. She had taken the cab to the train station and then from there to Heathrow Airport. Alex had nervously fuddled with her passport and boarded her flight that was only two and a half hours but it felt ages more.

She let out a sigh looking down at her phone; his flight was an hour behind her’s he had offered to take the later flight but she had insisted stubbornly. She thought about texting him but decided against it, not wanting to come off…needy. Alex anxiously played with her gold plated earrings, looking up every few moments expecting to see him walking towards her. She grumbled impatiently and looked over her shoulder. She couldn’t tell it was him at first, her eyes had been used to the black clerical clothing and the white collar but he wasn’t dressed as a holy man now. Alex’s mouth dropped open, taking in how he looked in the snug fitting button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and navy trousers. He looked so normal. She had been worried that his priestly hood had been the thing that made her attracted to him but that worry was gone as her eyes drunk him in.  Tom’s blue eyes landed on her quickly picking her out. She embodied a spring vacation, April in Italy as she sat there in her yellow sundress and baby doll flats.

“Ciao.” Tom said walking up to her, but Alex didn’t speak. Her eyes locked on his fore arms. She had never seen them before and pondered how the sight of a mans arms could be erotic to her, yet it was. “How was your flight?” He asked, watching her bit her lip and wrinkle her brow slightly. 

“It was fine, some old woman wouldn’t stop talking to me.”  She said, a part of her thought that this idea would have fallen through. That at the last moment Tom would have been snapped from his Earthly wants and remember that he was a man of The Lord. She expected him to back out due to fear and apprehension but there he stood.

“Ah, well there were screaming children on my flight.” He said. Alex smiled and got up from her booth, grabbing her coffee and luggage.

"Haha, that blows." She smiled. "Shall we?" 

"Yes."

* * *

Tom wasn’t sure if the taxi had dropped them off at the right place, he got out and stared at the neo-classical building that stood before him. It was obvious that it wasn’t a cheap hotel at all. Half of him expected them staying somewhere smaller, understated but it was clear that Alex’s taste for hotels was just as fine as her fancy underwear. 

“Alexandra how much did this cost?” Tom asked nervous now, he could never pay her back for such a thing.

“Shut up.” Alex smiled dismissively pulling her luggage out of the truck. She paid the driver generously adding some extra.  “Come on!” She said excitedly running in to hotel. She beaming with exhilaration that of a younger girl, there were moments when he forgot how old her was. Still on that teetering edge between a giddy teenager and woman.

“Holy fuck.” Alex said looking around at the grand lobby, high ceilings, frescoes, beautiful throne chairs and a crystal chandler handing from the middle of the ceiling.  Tom raised his eyebrows, ten years he had been a priest taught to live simply. He didn’t see decadence and luxury; it wasn’t the clergy way and now stood in this magnificent lobby of gold and rich reds.  Alex skipped over to the reception and tapped her hands on the marble.

“Welcome to St. Regin Rome, are you checking in?” A beautiful brunette behind the desk asked, her voice heavy with an accent.

“Yes. A superior room for McMasters.” Alex said with a wide smile, Tom stood beside her watching as she tapped the toe of her shoe on the polished marble.

“Ah, right here. May I see your I.D?” She asked, Alex rummaged around in her purse,pulling out her baby blue wallet and handed her I.D over. Alex found a single piece of bubble gum at the bottom of her purse; she unwrapped it and popped it in to her mouth. The receptionist looked at and then back to her with a smile.

“Are you two on you’re honeymoon?” She asked as she handed the laminated identification back to Alex. She blubbered her a laugh and shook her head, Tom’s face grew hot at the question. If only they knew who they were and their relationship…

“Haha no. We’re just uh…friends.” Alex said smacking on her gum.

“Right.” Tom quickly agreed.

“Oh, the room has only a king bed, would you like me to change it to two doubles?” She asked them.

“No no, it’s fine. Really.” Alex said taking the keys to the room. 

* * *

Tom used the electronic locks flicked green and he pulled the door open. Alex squealed excitedly at the sight of the bedroom, bright yellow decorated with blue and reds.  With an obvious Roman style, the chair covered with golden silk. On the wall above the bed was a mural of a Tuscan scene. Alex dropped her leather luggage to the floor, running to the window and pulling it open. Her eyes on the fountain outside breathing in the warm Italian air. Tom watched her as she ran over to the bad and jumped on it.  Her curly big curly hair bouncing up and down, her dress fluttering with as she laughed. Alex stopped bouncing seeing the look on his face, and expression she couldn’t place. He didn’t look mad nor agitated by her immature behavior but he lowered his brow, his eyes smoldering.

“Yes, Father?” Alex asked cocking her head to one side, blowing a bubble and then sucking it back in to her mouth with a pop. Once again he was waiting for guilt to flood him. He was twenty minuets out from Vatican City, the most holy place for a Catholic. As a priest of the lord and servant of the Catholic Church he stood there in a extravagant hotel room with her. The nymph that was his student, the siren he that he had deflowered. He had lied to his cohorts to get there, all for his lust that burned him.  Even in the bright hot light of the blasphemy that might result in damnation meant nothing when placed beside her glossed candy lip and sugar voice had made him realize that he had been living in dead. And she had been the single thing to make him see in vivid dreamy Technicolor. No such shame crept in his heart, when he knew he should have had some. All he felt was an unmistakable throbbing for her. Tom quickly snatched Alex by her ankle, she yelped and fell backwards on the bed. Her legs splayed open for him, his eyes taking in her stark white delicate panties.

“Oh Father Hiddleston, I see you can’t wait.” She breathed kicking off her flats. She moved her foot to his crotch. Tom glanced down eyeing her blue nail polish as she fanned her toes and gripped his cock with them. He growled and bucked his hips as she rubbed her foot on him. She smirked and licked her lips. “Oh, so you have a pantie  _and_  foot fetish? That is naughty Father Hiddleston.” Alex smiled. Tom smacked her foot away and got on top of her. He nuzzled his face in to the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply her scent of strawberries that caused his brain to go hazy. His hand running up her thigh, gripping her flesh with greed. They didn’t have to hide now, fucking in closets or dark confessionals. He could have her in a bed, and as many times as she could handle him.  

“ Father…I want you to fuck me sore.” Alex moaned as he licked at her neck. Raking his teeth along her skin and then licking her raised collarbone.  He pulled the straps of her dress down.  He liked the way white lingerie looked on her dark skin, the contrast drove him mad.  Tom moved back up to her mouth, kissing her. He hummed at the taste her mouth due to the bubble gum. Alex grabbed him by his hair and kissed him wildly, lapping at his tongue biting at his thin lips. Her gum being passed back and forth between their mouths. Tom pulled away chewing the gum for a second before grabbing her and kissing her once gain. Alex slightly giggled when she realized that their tongues were fighting over the piece of chewable candy, becoming an unspoken game between them. As soon as Alex had it again she blew a small playful bubble before swallowing it, it was getting in her way. Tom wiped her mouth realizing that her lips were wet with his spit-they had gotten a little carried away.

“Kissing you makes me so fucking wet.” Alex breathed. “ I like the way your mouth tastes” Tom groaned in response as he moved to her breasts and pulled down her bra. “Tits or ass?” Alex asked, she had been curious as to which was his preference. Tom smiled as he moved down, grabbing both of her breasts and running his thumbs on her nipples.

“Both.” he smiled, she was going to say that he had to pick one or the other until he wrapped his lips around one of her pert brown nipples.  He moaned, flicking it with his tongue, kneading the other breast roughly with his other hand.

“Oh…mmm-suck on it.” Alex requested with a hot hazy whisper, throwing her head back, he did. “Ah…fuck…” she yelped when he pitched her other nipple between his fingers. Tom looked up at her, watching her bite her lip; she was wiggling under him, rocking her hips with arousal.

“This dress has to go.” He said sitting up and pulling it off over her head, throwing it to the hotel room floor. He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, discarding it as well. She lay there looking up at him, her wild hair a mess on the silk pillow, the yellow embroidered comforter around her as is if she was a prize in golden foil that he had just ravenously unwrapped. “Turn over on your front.” He said, sounding more like an order then a pleasant request.  Flipping over, she heard him chuckle with heat when he saw that her panties were a thong. He grabbed her hips and brought her ass up higher. Tom couldn’t fight the urge to bite one of the plump cheeks. She yelped only out of shock and looked over her shoulder at him as he licked over the teeth marks that he left behind on her flesh. He slowly pulled down her knickers and Alex wiggled them off of her ankles.

“So wet already?” He asked sliding his fingers along her slit. She suddenly flipped back over on her back and grabbed at his belt.

“I want to see you naked.” She said fixated on undoing the clasp. She hadn’t seen most of him. They didn’t have time to be fully nude with each other, having to make it quick with pulled up skirts and undone pants. Tom started to undo the buttons of his shirt as she yanked his belt off.  She looked up and moaned as he pulled his shirt off, exposing his tone torso. She couldn’t help herself, licking up the trail of hair that ran from his navel to inside of his pants. Tom unzipped his pants and pulled them down, stepping out of them and kicking off his shoes.

“My my, going commando today?” Alex giggled seeing that he had nothing on underneath. She grabbed his cock, leaning in and lapped at one of his balls.

“Ah!” Tom’s voice hitched and he pulled away slightly. Alex stopped looking up at him with worry.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” She asked innocently, her lack of experience reminding him that he was her first. Tom chuckled and shook his head, cupping her by her chin.

“No, I was just a little surprised is all. Keep doing it.” He panted. Alex leaned back in and started to suck. Tom stroked his cock as she played with his balls. “Ah…yes…” He moaned stroking faster. He suddenly stopped and pushed her backwards on the bed and claimed on top of her, he gnashed his teeth and yanked her legs apart.

“But I want to suck you…” Alex whined, but he wasn’t having any of it.

“No, I need to fuck you now.” He growled, pushing one of her legs up grabbing the base of his cock with the other. He slipped in to her slowly; Alex arched her back and grabbed the comforter. Tom started to thrust, his hips. 

“You feel so good.” He moaned going faster. He pinched one of her nipples causing her to whine. “Who’s my little sinner?” Tom asked, not sure what got in to him.

“Me!” Alex yelped as he grabbed her hips and started pounding in to her viciously.

“Oh—- Father, I’ve been s—so bad.” She moaned reaching out and wrapping her arms around him, her nails trailing across his back. Leaving red marks on his pale skin.

Tom groaned in her ear at the pain but didn’t stop; he was shocked to find that he quite enjoyed the sting. He could feel the tightening in the bottom of his stomach, the pressure building. Alex’s toes curled, and if it wasn’t for her saying ‘yes’ over and over againTom might have figured she was in pain by her expression. “Fuck!” She choked out, her legs shaking; her whole body went in to shock. Tom groaned, feeling her cunt clinch around him.

“Oh God—-A-Alex-“ He stammered filling her fully, his eyes rolling in to the back of his head as he jolted. His cock pulsing inside of her, Alex came down from her orgasm with a satisfied sigh. Tom thirsted slowly a few more times before pulling out and plopping down next to her. Alex was surprised when he put his arm around her.

“Humm. I fancy a nap.” He said. Alex laughed and hopped up off the bed.

“Nope! We have places to see!” She said with more energy then he expected after that. “Rome awaits!” 

 


	13. Ave Maria

It had been the first time they truly saw each other in the Italian light, no longer a schoolgirl and a priest and forbidden. That to the eyes of all that seen them they were normal tourists with their obvious English accents a boyfriend and girlfriend on holiday or just married newlyweds on their honeymoon. They could have been anyone, it didn’t matter there that she was his student who wore a school uniform and Mary Jane’s during the year. Most people, if knowing their story would have seen her as his fetish, a perversion for youth, plaid skirts, pigtails and bubble gum. The judging would only grow exponentially if anyone one knew that he wasn’t just a man, but a priest of the very church that had its center only twenty minutes away. That new revelation could cause an onlooker to think differently, painting Father Hiddleston as a virtuous man that was tormented and seduced by her, a little whore with nothing but sin in her heart. It could have gone either way, one of them being the villain while the other a manipulated innocent. Yet here in The Eternal City and her building breathing of a time even before Christ they were nothing, and wanted to be nothing, happily blending in.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew some Italian?” Alex asked holding up a map in front of her. She turned it up and then sideways as they walked down the cobblestone narrow street, yellow buildings on either side of them. Tom chuckled and plucked the map from her hands and turned it the right way, quickly figuring out where they were.

“You never asked.” He said before folding it up. Alex yanked it from him and shoved it in to her designer purse.

“Well I’m sure it will come in handy, seeing as I don’t know a lick of it.”

“I noticed, you keep saying things in Spanish.” He chuckled at her. Alex bunched her nose and rolled her eyes. She gasped suddenly hearing the sound of the water from The Trevi Fountain, she ran ahead reaching the white stone bowel, she rested her hands on it and looked in awe. The beauty of it leaving her breathless, the white stone statues of men, and horses with wings, the waters blue and glinting in the sunlight. Coins could be seen glittering at the bottom, five-cent euros, American quarters, Canadian loonies and many others that she could not name. 

“Toss a coin.” Tom said behind her.

“Is it good luck?” She asked.

“It insures a return to Rome.” Alex turned around and smiled at him.

“Well then I should.” She rummaged around in her bag and found a pound she went to throw it but Tom stopped her by grabbing her arm gently.

“No no, right hand over your left shoulder.” He said, clarifying tradition. He had done is research about all of the sights but it was obvious that Alex hadn’t, being far too excited with the prospect of the trip rather than local tradition. She threw the coin in to the water feeling the urge to make a wish while she did.

“You gonna throw one?” Alex asked, fishing around in her purse for another pound.

“No, I’m not that superstitious.” He said, causing Alex to scoff.

“Says the Priest.” She whispered. “At least take a picture with me.” She said grabbing him by his arm and pulling him towards her.

“Alex I don’t think…” Pictures of them together could be problematic if found, but Alex whined and pouted. “Fine.” He relented. She fished out her phone and held it up. “Let me… my arms are longer.” He said taking it out of her hand and out stretching his arm in front of them. Alex rested her head against him, smiling wide. Her excitement could be seen in the picture, bright eye, dimple cheeked while Tom’s face spoke of his reserve and calm. The image personifying them.

* * *

 

Their first day ended rather early, much to Alex’s disappointment. They had two weeks there and Tom kept having to remind her of that. It was pointless to go and try to see too many things their first day. Eventually they decided to go get dinner after seeing some of the smaller sights around in the area of the hotel. Tom eyed her as she rubbed the back of her neck as they sat at the outside restaurant table as they waited for their food. She twisted a curl of her hair on her finger, and let out a sigh.

“You’re worn out.” He said taking a sip of his wine.

“No, I’m not.” She lied. She was a little sleepy and had been up at five am that morning to catch her flight she tried to hold back a yawn but couldn't giving herself away. As soon as their food arrived to the table her phone rang.

“Shit.” Alex swore digging it out, eyeing her pasta that sat before her, trying to figure out if she should answer it or eat first. “Parents.” She uttered rolling her eyes. She had called them when she arrived but she knew she was due for her second call.

“Hi mum.” She said answering it. Tom waited politely for her to be before he started to eat his own dish. He heard her mother on the other end, the voice surprisingly sounding much like Alex's own. “Yeah, it's awesome. Yeah… we’re eating right now.” She laughed at something her mother said “Yeah, there are good looking Italian men.” Tom narrowed his eyes at her. “Okay, I’ll call you before I go to sleep. Bye mum, love ya.” Alex hung up the phone and slipped back in her purse.

“You are gifted little liar.” He noted. His tone slightly darker, for whatever reason her ability to deceive was an unwelcome turn on that he didn’t understand.

“No, my parents are just gullible.” Alex smirked grabbing her fork. “I think you are very good a fibbing yourself.” She smiled before taking a bite of her pasta

“I’m unsure if that is a compliment or an insult.” He asked with a raised brow, watching her lick her lips.

“Compliment.” She looked up at him from up under her eyelashes. Tom chuckled at her words as he chewed his food.

“Can I ask something?”He inquired after wiping his lips with the cloth napkin. She nodded not able to talk due to her full mouth, she had been hungrier then she thought. "Why do you go to St. Mary’s?” Alex swallowed and took a sip of her coffee.

“You think I have a story, hum?” Most girls while being wealthy did attended St. Mary’s due to some damage. Mostly divorce or parents separating and not knowing what do with their own daughters. More commonly it was due to a new stepmother or live in girlfriend that their fathers in their balding midlife crisis' had dedicated themselves too. The new woman always wanted the girl gone, not wanting her position as queen of the house challenged by the person that they feared second to the ex-wife or dead memory of a woman they envied. But Alex for all of her wild ways, seemed to be abnormal when compared to her school mates. “Well, Father Hiddleston…” she whispered, knowing he didn’t want her to call him  _that_ in public. She slipped off her flat and brushed her foot against his leg. “Sorry to disappoint you but I don’t have any damage.” Her foot moved up to his thigh causing him to groan. “I’m just your average…” her foot slipped between his legs.

“Alex..stop.” He uttered with a pant but she didn’t, smiling deviously.

“Little…” her foot pressed harder, causing him to stiffen. He dropped his fork to the plate with ting. “...Schoolgirl.” She said rubbing his cock. Tom bucked, his knee bumping the table. He thanked God that there was a table cloth that hid what she was doing to him. He tried to contain himself, one of his hands gripping the side of the table. Alex giggled, growing wet while watching him try to control himself. This was so wrong, so disgusting to do in public. There were people around at other tables and a family sat directly behind them. She gripped his cock with her toes almost making him moan.

“Alex enough.” He uttered closing his eyes.

“Does it disappoint you that I’m not fucked up because of childhood trauma?” She asked, loving how hard he was. “Or maybe you like that I can be from such a boring family and still be your little whore…” Tom clinched jaw. He would feel it, he was going to come right there in his pants.

“Alex please…” he whimpered like a puppy. He very well could have grabbed her ankle but he didn’t, he wanted it, so close…

“You like that, Father?” she whispered, she felt him buck again. Right before he would have come she stopped. He growled as she put her foot back down, opening his eyes to see her with a satisfied smirk. He hated her in that second, bring him to the very edge and yanking him away, leaving him with that throbbing ache.

“My, my we don’t’ want our food to get cold now do we?” she asked causality picking up her fork once more and retuning to eating as if it didn’t happen.

* * *

 

They didn’t talk on three minute walk on the way to the hotel. Tom was pissed at what she had done, how could she deem it acceptable to play with him like that in public? Alex snickered to herself as they stood in the elevator on the way up to their hotel floor. She looked at him, he really did look rather sexy when he was mad, lowing his brow, tightening his jaw in that way that made her quiver. The elevator dinged and the door slid open and they stepped out. Tom walked a head of her, pulling out the key from his pocket.  He held the door open for Alex and motioned slightly for her to go ahead.

“So polite.” Alex said. She turned around to open her glossed lips and speak. She wanted to toy with him a little more but when she did he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her over to the bed. Tom sat down on the edge of the mattress and threw Alex over his knee.

“Did you think what you did was funny?” He hissed, putting his hand on the small of her back so she could get up.

“Oh! Father, are you going to spank me?” She asked with a breathy laugh wigging her hips. “Are you mad at---“ Alex was cut off when he pulled up her dress and slapped her ass. It wasn’t just a warm up tap, it was hard and stung like no other. “Ah!” Alex yelped her whole body jumping, the sting jolting between her legs.

“I do believe you’ve earned a punishment for that little show.” He pulled down her panties, taking a moment to rub her burning cheek with his large hand. She didn’t try to get up, only wiggling at his touch, little excited hot pants leaving her mouth. He had far more kinks then she ever realized, each one better and naughtier then the last. He drew his hand back and slapped her again.

“AH!” Alex cried, it hurt but at the same time it was turning her on. She had fantasized about him throwing her over his knee before, punishing her for her bad and vulgar behavior.

“You like getting spanked hum?” He asked rubbing her ass. Alex only whimpered and writhed. “Answer, Ms. McMasters.” Tom ordered hitting her again.

“Y-Yes!” She was finally able to scream out.

“You’re a little filthy sinner aren’t you?” He asked with another smack.

“Yes!” Her ass burned to high heavens but she didn’t want him to stop, each hit causing her to grow wetter.

“Dirty little girl.” He whispered.

**_WHAP_**

Alex felt is rock hard erection poking her in her stomach, she bit her lip and whimpered. 

“Are you my little sinner?” He knew for sure he had a thing for saying that. It would have been considered ‘role play’ if it really weren’t true.

_**WHAP** _

“Ahhh! Yes!”

_**WHAP** _

“Yes who?” He growled.

“Yes, Father Hiddleston!” Alex screamed, almost to the point of tears. Her cunt was throbbing for him to touch it. She wiggled on his lap and rubbed herself against his thigh as best a she could. Tom chuckled, realizing that she was dripping wet.

“I see you like this.” He said sliding his thumb down her wet slit.

“Yes-yes!” she cried. Tom plunged his fingers in to her, she gasped throwing her head back.

“I think you should repent.” Her spoke darkly, pumping his fingers in and out quickly. Alex let out a broken moan at his words. “Say the Hail Mary.” Tom ordered. His perversions when it came to his own faith growing darker and darker. He was certain it had to do with her, how she called him  _‘father’_  and how it was obvious she had a fetish for his priesthood in general. And he found himself feeding off of it, sexualizing holy things for a devious rush. Alex’s lips trembled, she wasn’t sure she heard him right. “Say it.” He ordered yanking his fingers out and slapping her ass again.

“AH!—Hail Mary—“ He shoved his fingers back in to her cunt. “Ahhh….fuck.” Alex moaned.

“I don’t think those words are in the prayer.” Tom smiled, pumping again.

“Full of grace---the ah! Lord---is” She squirmed desperately. “With—with thee…fucking fuck.” She yelped out trying to get the words out.

“Finish it.” He said pulling his fingers from inside of her, slapping her pussy, she jumped at the sting and kicked her legs.

“Fuck!—Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of---“

**WHAP**

Alex cried out and bit her lip at his slap. “...thy---womb….Jesus.” She whispered the name of Christ not wanting to say it out loud. “Holy Mary ---ohhh---“ She paused feeling Tom rubbing her clit with his thumb. “Mother of God—pray for us---sinners.” Tom moaned audibly at her last word, he buckled slightly his erection poking harder in to her stomach. “Now and to the hour—of d—death—ahhhh!” He pinched her clit sending a jolt through her.  “Ahh-Amen! AHH!” Alex screamed as he rubbed her clit faster, she kicked her legs and griped on to the bed. “Ah! Father!” She cried before going silent, like the breath had been snatched from her. Alex twitched, her mouth hanging open a line of droll hanging from her lips. She suddenly dropped limp across his lap and panted for a second. Tom heard her hum with satisfaction as she slid off of his lap on to the floor. He looked down at her as she took his hand, putting his wet fingers to her lips.

“Mmm.” She hummed, putting them in her mouth and tasting herself. Tom moaned as her tongue lapped at his fingers. She pulled them out of her mouth and licked her lips. “”I’ve always loved the way my own pussy tastes.” Alex breathed “But right now…” She reached for his belt. “I want to taste something else.” Tom leaned back on his elbows and watched as she undid his belt and pants.

“You like the way I taste?” He asked with a pant, Alex took a hold of his throbbing cock and looked up at him.

“I do.” She said with a smile, before licking the underside of it. Tom groaned as she made her way up to the head, lapping up the pre-cum that was seeping from it. Alex dropped the straps of her dress and pulled down her bra, wanting to expose herself for him. She took him in to the her mouth, starting to bob her head up and down.

“Oh shit…” Tom moaned, grabbing a fist full of her curly hair. “Take it all.” He whispered, Alex choked but then quickly relaxed allowing his cock to slip down her throat. “Aahhh- Good girl.” Tom smiled holding her in place as he thrust in to her mouth. “Your throat is so tight—fuck!” He cursed, Alex hummed the vibrations giving him another layer of pleasure.  He stroked faster Alex choked slightly and her eyes watered. “You want to—ah—taste it?” Tom asked her feeling the tensing in his stomach, the pressure building.

“Hum humm.” She hummed as she best as she could.

“Ah!---ah!” Tom stopped thrusting, his cock twitching in her mouth. Alex groaned feeling his warm cum pool in her mouth. She looked at him and watched his face smiling inwardly at how he looked in the throws of his beautiful agony. He pulled out of her mouth, when he did some of his cum spilled from her lips and down her chin. Alex tried to catch it but some of it dripped down to her breasts, Tom groaned watching her mouth overfill with his seed. She closed her mouth and quickly swallowed most of it.

“Damn.” Tom breathed feeling exhausted Alex wiped her mouth and smiled at him.  “How about we shower and relax?” He proposed wanting nothing more then to lie down.

“Good Idea…I am I bit sticky." She smiled looking down at her tits.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hail Mary is sometimes called Ave Maria...hints the title ;)


	14. Daddy Dearest.

Tom watched from the comfortable bed as Alex emerged from the bathroom, after what he assumed was the nighttime grooming ritual of an eighteen year old. Preening herself in the mirror like a peacock, applying fruity lotion to her skin. He eyed her as she ran her fingers though her slightly damp hair as she made her way to the large bed. Her lose tank top hung in a way that it dared to expose her breasts, her nipples obvious through the thin fabric. He liked the way that the white pajama shorts looked on her, ridding up and exposing the bottom of her plump ass.

He tried to figure out what his favorite part of her was but it couldn’t find an answer. From her lips, collarbones, hips and even ankles. She looked how sweets tasted; sugar to his eyes rather then his tongue. And even the simple thought of her taste made his cock slightly twitch. Alex looked up at him, and smiled before crawling on to the bed. He could see directly down her tank top, as she crept to his lap. She looked at his bare legs, he was only wearing was a black tee shirt and a pair of boxer briefs.

“You have really nice legs.” Alex uttered, admiring his tone thighs. She didn’t even know she had a  _thing_  for that. Alex plopped down next to him, and let out a worn out sigh. For whatever reason, he was nervous to share sleep with her. The act of sleeping next to another person was oddly more intimate then sex. He didn’t know what was okay and what wasn’t, would it be pushing it if he put his arm around her? Did she want that?  He had been inside of her, he had deflowered her, he had run off to Rome with her and yet touching her in a nonsexual way was the thing causing him to stress. Alex scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Tom took it as a request for his touch; he put his arm around her, his hand rubbing down her upper arm.  Alex slipped her hand under his shirt, tracing her finger on his hipbone ideally. 

“How old were you when you lost your V card?” She asked breathing in his scent.

“Seventeen.” He said, Alex looked up at him raising her eyebrow, obviously wanting him to continue. Tom inhaled and let out a huff, “Her name was Stacy she was a friend…” He paused remembering the brunette with green eyes. The image of her cheeks flushing red as she reached up to her mouth and removed her retainer.

“How? Where did you do it?”

“It happened in a field.” He said, Alex laughed slightly. “It was summer and we were going for a walk on this country road. She was telling me about when she lost hers. I tried to play it off as if I had already done it but she could tell I was lying. All of my friends had already sex by that time and I didn’t want to come off as…”

“Lame?” Alex asked, feeling awkward now that she had lost her's so late. 

”Yes, she looked at me and said...‘ _Do you want to lose it?’_ Of course I said ‘yes’. She took me by my hand and let me off the road in to this over grown filed.” He paused for a moment still remembering the summer light and the smell of the grass. “She pushed me down and got top of me, and…” Alex smiled at the idea of a sixteen year old Thomas Hiddleston blushing crimson as a girl touched him for the first time. “I remember how scared I was when she unzipped my pants.” He chuckled, slightly embarrassed to be telling her that story in the first place. 

“Did she…?” Alex did the blowjob gesture that earned her first detention with him. He laughed. “Well not really sucking... more like a curious licking.” He smiled looking at her. “She was on top…” 

“Did you come in her?” Alex asked raising her eyebrow that would have been a rather reckless thing.

“No, I pushed her off right before.” Recalling the feeling of his first fuck in the afternoon summer heat. How he gripped two handfuls of grass by his side because he was too scared to grab Stacy buy her hips. He remembered his eyes focusing on the crucifix necklaces that jarred around her thin neck as she bounced on him. Her knees dirty after they had finished and how after he lied and said he had to go, too scared to be around her afterwards knowing the power her had between her pale thighs.

“Hum. Interesting.” Alex mumbled her finger still tracing his hipbone. “So why did you become a priest.” She looked up at him and instantly his expression changed to something of distance. He didn’t say anything, only tensing his jaw.

”It’s a very boring story.” Tom finally spoke, but it was obviously a lie by the look in his blue eyes.

“Aw come on” She smiled, curious to know what drove him to chose his fate as something so dull. 

“No.” He said sharply. Alex recoiled at the bite in his tone; she pulled her hand away from him and pouted.

“Fine…”  She grumbled sitting up and sticking her tongue out at him.  He rolled his eyes at her childish reaction.

“You’re  _so_  immature.” He said, watching her flip over on her stomach. She looked up at and pursed her lips.

“Oh yeah? Well you’re an absolute creep.”  She said not able to hide the playful smile from sneaking cross her lips.

“ _Really_?” He asked sarcastically. Alex got on her hands and knees and got in his face, their noses almost touching.

“You heard what I said… _daddy_.” She whispered lowly. Tom growled and Alex smiled at his reaction. “Ooo. You like that hum?” She purred. He suddenly pushed her back and kissed her hard. “You’re such a pervert.” Alex laughed between feverous kisses.

“Pot meet kettle.” He said with snakiness. Tom slipped his hand in to shorts, feeling that she wasn’t wearing any panties under them. He rubbed along her slit but Alex whimpered almost painfully as he slipped his finger inside of her.

“You’re sore?” He asked lowly with concern as he licked at her neck.

“A little.” She whispered feeling a little embarrassed, they had sex right when they got in and he had fingered her rather rough after dinner.  “I want to fuck though…” Tom shook his head slightly before pulling his hand from up under her waistband. 

“No.” His word causing her to whine and pout as he looked down at her.

“But I’m so turned on, Father...” She pouted rubbing her clit though the fabric of her shorts. Tom grunted, he really wanted to fuck her in to the mattress but he didn’t want to burn her out or hurt her.

“How about you show me how you come.” He sat back against the headboard. Alex blinked at his request and felt her cheeks grow warm. She bit her lip and pulled off her shorts, Tom eyed her cunt and he licked his lips as she laid back and spread her lower lips. His cock twitched with want as gazed at her rosy pussy. He watched silently as Alex used her index finger and rubbed circles on her clit.  

“Mmmm.” She moaned softly, closing her eyes. Tom swallowed hard imaging her in her bed back at school and night playing with herself like that under her covers. Trying to stay silent as to not wake her roommate but whimpering slightly wanting to scream out as she came.  She didn’t put any fingers inside only focusing on the sensitive bud. He grabbed at his already stiff cock and squeezed, his blue eyes not daring to look away from her.

“Is that how you touch yourself when you think of me?” She heard him ask, he sounded like he was panting with excitement.

“Ye-yes.”  She whispered curling her toes in to the sheets and rocking her hips. Tom pulled down his boxer briefs, needed to pleasure himself to the sight of her. He couldn't help himself .  Tom spat on his palm and gripped his dick, letting a groan escape his thin lips. Alex peeked her eyes open to see him stroking himself while watching her, his gaze smothering.

“Have you ever wanked to the thought of me, fa-father?” She asked her voice catching as the tiny prickles to pleasure started to build.

“Yes…” Tom uttered, running his thumb along the wetness that pooled at the tip of his cock and using it for extra lubrication. “Du—during your second detention—I jerked off in the broom closet…” He confessed, his eyes still on her pussy. He could see that she was dripping now, the clear nectar seeping from her slowly. 

“Re—really?” She kept her eyes on his cock as he stroked.

“I had to come—or---ah-“ His words were momentarily cut off by a breathy moan. “—or I would have fucked you th—that day.” He was panting now. Alex let out small hushed giggle at the admission picturing him in the small space beating off desperately.

“Ahhh—“ She yelped suddenly arching her back, the pleasure was too much.

“Come darling.” He whispered, growing closer to his own release. Alex had to close her eyes as the sensation took over her. “Ahhh Father! Ah---ah---Thomas!” She moaned his name even though he wasn’t even touching her. He saw her cunt contract, twitching with pleasure.  He stoked himself faster and faster, starving to finish as well. Alex let out a sigh and opened her eyes still watching him. He couldn’t keep his eyes focused on her any longer, they rolled in back of his head. He wrinkled his brow and bit his lip. She loved his expression in that moment, his cheeks growing red, with something almost like bashfulness.

“Come on  _daddy_ …” He heard her breathe beside him as she pulled up his shirt so he wouldn’t make a mess of it when he came. 

“Fuck.” Tom panted, he was so close. Alex watched as he cupped his balls, the muscles in his abdomen visibly tensing.

He threw his head back, the veins in his neck pulsing; he whimpered her name as he froze as he shot his load on to stomach.

“Mmm.” Alex hummed loving the sight of him coming undone. Tom’s body wet slack and he dropped his hand from his cock and panted for breath. She couldn't help herself, she leaned over and licked the small bead of cum that was still at the tip of his cock.

"Oh..." He crooned, feeling het tongue on his sensitive head. Alex grabbed her night shorts and used them to clean him off.

“Thank you…” He uttered now truly worn out.

“No problem” She threw the shorts to the floor and reached over him and tuned off the light.

 “Goodnight, Father.”

“Goodnight, Alexandra.”

* * *

 

Tom rolled over and let out a grunt, he could hear music playing somewhere in the hotel room but it was muffled. He peeked his eyes open to see that Alex wasn’t lying next to him. Tom looked over to the clock seeing that read 7:30 am, he groaned in to the pillow. The bathroom door opened and the music now clearer. He didn’t know the song, but the lyrics were sweet. He heard Alex singing along with the song in a hinger toned voice then she talked with. 

“Daddy dearest, you know how I like to take trips. Pops first stop at the K-Mart. Buy me my peach lip-gloss. Cigarettes and lollipops. Mad magazine and white socks. All in your car for our trip across the USA…” Tom sat up and narrowed his eyes at the bright light shining through the open window, a light breeze fluttering in to the room. His eyes forced to see Alex move through the yellow haze of the Italian morning. Everything looked burred, mucky but her in the harsh sunlight. The lovely song with the female vocals continued to play in the background.

“Morning…” He whispered. Alex looked up to him not aware that he was up.She was dressed for the day, in a white floral crop top and high waist shorts, her hair was up in a ponytail and she smiled at him before popping her gum. The song that was playing from her cell phone in the bathroom came to an end. 

“Morning.” She said.

“What song is that?” Tom asked, realizing the meaning behind the lyrics.

“Lana Del Ray, 1949.” Alex told him, surprised that he inquired about her music taste. She plopped down across the end of the bed and let a huff. “Why do you want to know? I mean I’m sure that’s not something you would listen to….” She paused and wrinkled her brow. “What  _do_  you listen to?” Tom chuckled at her and got up and let out a yawn. It was obvious that Vladimir Nabokov’s  _Lolita_ inspired the lyrics…given the situation it was a little too uncomfortably fitting. Alex glanced over at him and raised her eyebrow.

“Nice morning wood, Father.” Alex snickered. She thought only teenage boys got that. Tom looked down and let out an annoyed huff at the erection.

“Fantastic.” He muttered, like it was an inconvenience.

“So today I was thinking!” Alex flipped over and got on her hands knees excitedly. “I want to see the Pantheon, then the Roman Forum oh and where is The David at?” Tom laughed and cracked his back.

“The David isn’t in Rome.” He said heading to the bathroom to go brush his teeth.

“Wait what?” She had been sure the Michelangelo statue was in Rome somewhere.

“It is in Florence.” He said from the other room.

“How far is that?”

“I believe maybe three hours.” Tom spoke over the running water from the sink.

“Boooooo!” She was momentarily disappointed. “Okay, but I wanna  see-“

“Alex, darling.” Tom said peaking from the bathroom. “We will do anything you want, but can please have breakfast first?” He asked, she was rather enthusiastic about it all.  Alex let out a huff, and plopped back down on the bed.

“Fine…fine…”


	15. Contradictions of Affections

Tom had gazed at Alex as she stood in looking up at the Pantheon dome. Staring directly in to the white light that beamed down with the noon sunlight. There were other vacationers around, middle age people with cameras around their necks, fanny packs at their hips and children that couldn’t even begin to appreciate the ancient beauty of where they stood. Alex looked over at him, and blinked spots fluttering her vision because she started up at the dome for a few seconds too long. The light pouring in around the stone captivating her with wondering how they even constructed such a thing so long ago.

He had been content to stand there and look at her, the other visitors appearing faceless when standing next to her with her year around sun kissed beauty. She twisted a lock of her bushy curly hair on her finger and smiled causing dimples to form. Alex looked away again, her eyes still studying the building. Tom pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of her in the light, looking away from him, appearing pensive. He smiled at the image; it wasn’t obvious as to who she was because of her head being turned away. He figured he could keep it, and if anyone found it then they would be none the wiser. Tom went to take another one this time of the dome itself but when he looked up he saw that Alex wasn’t the only one standing in the light.

“Hello.” A young man had said to her. Alex turned her head and smiled at the boy that seemed about her age. Te had an accent that was obviously French. A high-schooler who was enjoying his spring holiday or possibly a class trip. “I’m sorry but you’re just so pretty, I had to come over here and speak to you.” The French boy said to her. Alex laughed at his words and shook her head, a little surprised at his forwardness. 

“Thank you, but I’m here with my –“ She wasn’t sure what she was going to say teacher, friend, _boyfriend_?  But she didn’t have to pick a word to define them; before she could speak Tom’s voice intruded her.

“We should get going.” He said his tone clearly agitated by the younger mans approach. Alex giggled when she looked at him, the jealousy playing across his cut features. 

“Yes,  _daddy_.” Alex smiled playfully. The word causing the French boy to raise his eyebrow and glance between them. She held in a laugh as she turned to leave, Tom walking next to her. “Did you see his face?” She smiled, searching for purse for her sunglasses.

“I saw how he looked at you.” Tom noted, glancing down at her as she slipped on her heart shaped sunglasses as they stepped out of the Pantheon in to the warm spring air. She looked at him from up under the thick red plastic rims of the glasses and smiled.

“Someone’s a little possessive I see.” She said teasingly.

“Not really.” Raised his eyebrow and have her a tiny smirk. “You are a very…” He paused.

“Attractive? Cute? Hot? Sexy?” Alex threw out her own ego stroking descriptions. Tom laughed and shook his head.

“Now, now, I wouldn’t go that far.” He quipped.

“Oh really, old man? You know you aren’t so perfect yourself.” She spoke with a amused tone.  Tom chuckled and smoothed his hair back as they walked down the cobblestone street. “Mediocre at best.” He snorted at her words.

Alex’s hand rubbed up against his as they walked, instantly the playful tittering stopped. Tom felt the urge to hold her hand but he wasn’t sure if that was going too far. Once again contact so simple yet being far intimate then sex, a show of affection deeper then just fucking. Their fingertips brushed, Alex felt her face grow warm. She thought she was being silly, behaving like a grade school girl in that moment. He had been inside of her he had plenty of things her and yet here she was nervous to take his hand. Too afraid he would pull way, possibly run his fingers though his hair again in an attempt to make it not look obvious. Tom finally intertwined his fingers between hers after a long awkward silence.To his relief Alex didn’t pull away to rummage in her purse or scratch her arm, only accepting his touch with as they walked.

* * *

 

In three days they had seen the Spanish Steps, Capitoline Hill, and so many crumbling temples that Alex had forgotten the exact names of each one and what Roman Gods they had belonged to. Most of the older locations were off the beaten path and required some walking to get to.

Tom had helped Alex up small grassy hills, so they both could stand and see some of the wonders that were older the Christ himself. Alex had giggled seeing that he had a little bit of sunburn on the bridge of his nose due to the Mediterranean sunlight. She had pulled out a small bottle of sunscreen that her mother had made her pack. She thought it was silly to even have seeing as she was dark skinned and luckily never suffered the suns burn. Alex squeezed out a bit of the sunscreen and gently applied it to his nose and cheeks with a giggle. She had noticed the sun freckles that were starting to bloom on his pale skin.

In that moment they had stared at each other, the smell of the sunscreen thick in the air between them. The aroma that could simply be described as  _summer,_  of coconut and chemicals. He had wished that he could have seen her brown eyes behind the dark heart framed sunglasses. The seemingly dreamy moment had gotten ruined when the clouds had materialized above them, almost out of nowhere and sprinkled down rain. 

* * *

 

Alex lay on the freshly made bed on the forth day of their trip. They had just came back from lunch at a café to find that housekeeping had comply cleaned up after two days of them keeping the _‘Do not Disturb’_ sign on the door.  She let out a long huff as she looked up from her copy of  _Vogue Italia_. She smacked on her gum and flipped the page that had another image of a bony white model with sharp cheek bones looking angry on it. Alex glanced up at Tom. He was sitting at the desk, his reading glasses at the tip of his nose as he wrote something down in what looked like a day planner. 

“Have you thought about it?” She asked him, all day she had been bothering him to take her out to a bar in the Trastevere district. The area was known for it’s nightlife, music and nightclubs and of course she wanted to explore it. 

“I don’t know about that, Alex.” He uttered not looking up at her.

“Ughh! Why not?” She asked sitting up, holding her arms and pouting.

“I don’t like the idea of you drinking.” Tom spoke sounding very priest like and annoyingly paternal. 

“I’m an adult.” Alex cut, handing her head off of the edge of the bed as she laid on her back. Tom glanced up at her as she out starched her arms and caught herself before she slipped off of.

“You sure about that?” He asked watching her as she attempted to do some type of a lazy back flip off of bed but just ended up falling.

“Owwww.” She whined her palms having slight rug burn from her antics.

“What are you even doing?” He asked trying not to laugh at her.

“I’m bored!” Alex whimpered getting up off of the hotel room floor. “What are you even doing right now?” She walked over to him.

“Nothing,  just writing something down.”

“Are you working on shit for school?” She asked before running over to the desk and snatching the day planner off of it before he could pull it away from her. “Oh my God, really? You are writing lesson plans right now!?”

“Well, I have to have  _something_  planed for the first day back from holiday.” It made sense, but she still didn’t like it.  She glanced down to see what he had planed and rolled her eyes as hard as she could. “Ughh, Geoffrey Chaucer? Come on.” Alex plopped down on Tom’s lap. She looked through the lesson planner. Tom eyed the ridges of her spine, silently loving the backless sundress she wore. “Are you fucking kidding me? We have to memorize the first forty-two lings of the prolog?” She asked looking over at him, he smirked slightly and nodded. “In  ** _old_**  English?”

“No, The Canterbury Tales is in Middle English, Alex.” He clarified smugly. She rolled her eyes at him.

“ _Middle English, Alex.”_  She mocked in a high pitch voice. Tom pulled the planner from her hands and closed it. Alex smacked her gum before putting her fingers in her mouth and twirling the pink candy around her index finger. She wiggled her hips and looked at him.

“Take me out.” She said as if an order. Tom stated at her, feeling the heat between her thighs on his crotch.

“I don’t know…you are acting rather immature.” He cut with a small smile on his thin lips. Alex reached up and playfully tapped him across his cheek, seeing his expressing change instantly.

“No, I’m not.” She eyed him.

“Yes, you are.” Tom spat back, as soon as he did Alex tapped him again. He lowered his brow, the atmosphere turning heavy between them.

“Is this another kink of yours, Father?” She asked lowly, slapping him again this time slightly harder. Tom clinched his jaw and his icy eyes were piercing as he glared at her with heat in his gaze. She went to hit him again but this time he reached up and grabbed her wrist. “Ahhh. What are you going to do, Father?” Tom didn’t speak only gripping her by her back of her neck with his other hand and yanking her towards him. He kissed her roughly, nipping at her lips that today tasted watermelon.  She could feel his cock rock hard against her, pressing between her legs as she sat on his lap. He forced his tongue in to her mouth, moaning at the taste of her spit. Alex managed to yank away from his grasp, slapping him again this time much harder then before. Curious as to what he would do to her if she did.  Her question was quickly answered when he pushed her off of him and on to the floor.

“You enjoy playing games, do you?” He asked darkly, getting on top of her, pinning both of her wrists above her head with only one of his large hands.

“Oooo. I’m so scared.” Alex egged on looking up at him and fluttering her eyelashes.

“You have a very smart mouth, Ms. McMasters.” He growled pulling up the bottom of her dress and slipping his hand in to her lacy panties. His middle finger running along her slit. He groaned feeling that she was already slightly wet. He rubbed her clit slowly, hearing her breath hitch. “You are a very naughty girl, you know that right?” Tom whispered rubbing her faster. Alex bit her lip and slightly arched her back. He let her wrist go and yanked off her panties. Taking a moment to appreciate her teal delicate underwear he put them to his nose and breathed in her scent. Alex moaned at his perverted action, something about it turned her on in the oddest way. 

“Open your legs.” Tom ordered, she did quickly, only to have him slap her between her thighs.

“AH!” Alex yelped, he pined her wrists again so she couldn’t cover herself. Tom could tell she loved it by her moan that slipped out after her initial cry.

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked. Slipping his fingers in to her cunt, Alex moaned and arched her back even further. He pulled his wet fingers from inside of her and slapped her pussy again. “I asked you a question.” He hissed dangerously.

“YES! I want this!” She bucked her hips towards his hand desperately.  Tom smirked and put his fingers back inside of her, pumping quickly. She moaned clawing at the patterned gold and red carpet when he hooked his fingers inside of her. Tom groaned as his cock pushed against the fabric of his trousers, throbbing almost painfully. He yanked his fingers from her, Alex whined, she had been very close to coming but it was obvious that Tom didn’t care about that. He flipped her over on to her stomach,gripping her hips he forced her up on her to knees. Alex yelped out of surprise when he slapped her ass hard with a resounding  _smack_. She tried to lift herself up to look over her shoulder at him but Tom growled, putting his hand in the center of her back and forced her down. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, lazily stoking it as he looked at her, admiring her plump brown ass.

“Are you my good girl?” Tom asked rubbing the head of his cock on her swollen clit.

“Yes!” Alex squeaked

“Yes who?” 

“Yes, Father Hiddleston! I’m your good little girl!” Tom gnashed his teeth and filled her to the hilt. Alex gasped , feeling him stretch her fully in one thrust. Grunting Tom moving his hips, pumping in to her roughly.

“Confess to me.” He ordered slapping her ass again. Alex couldn’t even focus on forming words, her face presses against the polyester carpeting.

_WHACK_

He slapped her ass again drawing her out of her haze.

“I’m a—wh—whore!” Alex cried loving how his cock felt deep inside of her.

“What else?” He hissed behind his teeth, Alex gasped, it all felt too good.

“Im-a—blasphemer!” She cried in to the carpet. “I’m a liar!!” Tom licked his lips at her words.

“Y-you like getting fucked like this?” He asked watching his pale cock slick in to her tight pink pussy, covered with her sticky nectar. Savoring the fact that she grew dripping wet only for him.

“Yes Fa-Father!” It was becoming too much, his stroke was perfect hitting every sweet spot inside of her. Tom leaned over her putting his weight on her back, his hips still slapping against her.

“You like it deep don’t you?” He whispered in her ear, but Alex couldn’t speak. Temporarily losing all awareness of who she was, her leg muscles tensed so tight that she got a cramp in her thigh but she didn’t care. The building and building of pleasure was too much. She opened her mouth but nothing but a small broken whimper escaped. Her pussy trembled around him and Tom groaned watching her shake as her eyes rolled in to the back of her head. Knowing that he could drive her to the point of wordlessness thrilled him like no other. He pumped a few more times making sure her orgasm was finished before he pulled out.

“Finish me with your mouth.” Tom whispered as he stood up, his voice ragged. Still dazed from her climax, Alex got to her knees in front of him and took his cock in to her mouth.

“Oh…yes.” Tom breathed smoothing back some of her messy hair so he could watch her. “Do you like the way you taste?” He asked as Alex bobbed her head.

“Ummmhum.” She hummed, grabbing his hand and placing it on the back of her head. Tom took the opportunity, fisting a hand full of her curly hair and thrusting in to her mouth. Alex choked slightly but ignored it.

“Fuck—ah oh God!” Tom panted throwing his head back. He suddenly pulled out and stroked himself, shooting his cum on to her pretty face. Alex opened her mouth and attempted to catch some of it. “Ahhh fuck.” He uttered lowly„ his legs slightly quivering. “I should have asked if that was okay to do, I’m sorry.” He apologized but Alex only scooped some of his cum off of her chin and it in to her mouth, letting out a loving satisfied hum at the taste. 

“Do I look pretty?” She asked with a smile not off put by it at all. Tom chuckled and shook his head at her.

“Of course you do.” He didn’t want to tell her that he thought she looked so hot with her face painted with his cum.

“So I think I’ve earned a drink.” Alex smiled wiping her check as best as she could

“Alright fine” Tom relented zipping his pants back up.

“Yes!” She cheered getting up and running off to the bathroom to wash her face. “But no getting pissed, alright?” He urged.

“I promise!” 

 


	16. Sick Ideas Involving Me, Involving You

He should have damn well known when she had emerged from the bathroom all dressed up. The tight rose colored dress sucking itself to her, the stretchy material encasing her every curve deliciously. She had done herself up, red lipstick, dangerously sharp winged black eyeliner and her usually wild hair tamed in tight coils. Far too much for a simple night out at a small bar, oh no that hadn’t been enough for Alex. He wasn’t sure of why but he had agreed foolishly when she grabbed his hand, pulling him down the dimly lit street towards a building that had a bright neon sign and the low bassing of music rattling from it. Like she was the woman with the seven stars around her head, who rode the beast in The Book of Revelations, leading him to the mouth of the monster promising that it would be  _fun_.

She hadn’t lied about it, it was sinfully entertaining, almost demonic in a way. It was packed, the air heavy thick and viscous. Dark minus the flashing strobe and solid red lights, the music so loud that it jarred the floor under them. Tom had tried to warn her about picking to order hard liquor from the bar but she refused to listen. He had been uncomfortable with the atmosphere in the club until the alcohol hit him, slithering in to blood.

They sat a level higher, above the dance floor where most couples went exhausted from their dancing went with their drinks. Tiny leathers booths, in dark corners where no one would watch you, too occupied with their own lusting desires. He sat there slightly hazed, looking at her, the dim red light behind her illuminating her head with a malevolent halo. Alex looked at him as well, his eyes seemed deeper set, shadowed in the red lighting. He lowered his brow and twitched his jaw, and for the very first time she realized how his bottom canines were slightly longer the average persons. It was obvious that he was thinking of doing the most unspeakable things to her in that moment. She had scooted closer to him, and his hand rested on her thigh as she finished her Bacardi and Coke. Tom didn’t say anything, only taking the opportunity to slip his hand under her dress. Alex inhaled shapely when he whispered in her ear.

“I think it’s your turn to get played with in public.”

His long bony fingers slipped in to her panties, he watched her face as he worked her clit. Rubbing roughly, pinching it between his two fingers.

“Ahh.” She had moaned freely, the music too loud for anyone other than him to hear.

“How do you like it?” he spoke, dipping inside of her to test her wetness. Smirking when he was greeted with the slick stickiness that he adored. Alex only moaned an answer parting her legs more for him.

“You like my fingers in your pretty little cunt?”

“Yes-yes.” She breathed resting her head against his shoulder. Panting with the tightening sensation, building into the little bundle of nerves.

“My little sinner…” Tom whispered, his cock pushing against his pants, throbbing for attention. Alex's hand slithered in to his lap, grabbing his erection tightly.

“Fuck.” He swore as she stroked him over his trousers.

“You like this, Daddy?” she purred with a moan.

“Yes….”

Alex threw her head back and whimpered desperately, her hip writhing against his hand.

“Come on, come for me  _my child_.”  He hissed.

“Ahhh-Father!” She squeaked, coming undone right there in the booth. Tom was aching for his own yet he knew he could have it there.

They had left right after not able to deal with the sexual tension that needed to be eased between them. But the liquor that filled Alex’s blood coupled with her five inch heels and natural clumsiness had caused her to, as she had so eloquently put it “Eat shit.” while leaving the club falling to the cobblestone street, spraining her ankle and busting up her knee.

* * *

 

“Ugh, you are heavy.” Tom grunted carrying Alex in his arms down the hallway of the hotel. He got the the feeling that she might be milking it all for it was worth so he would carry her. 

“Shut up! No I’m not!” Alex pouted as he put her down for a second to get out the hotel room key. Alex hissed painfully, standing there barefoot, holding her white stiletto‘s by their heels as he opened the door. She went to try and walk herself but he didn’t allow her to, picking her up again and walking her to the bed. He set her down gently and looked at her, her knee wasn’t bleeding anymore but she did have dirt in the scrape.

“Hold on.” He said heading to bathroom. Tom wet a washcloth and then came back over to her. Knelling down in front of her, and dabbed her wound gently.

“Thank you for carrying me.” She whispered sweetly, watching him as he wiped away the dried blood.

“No problem.” He uttered setting the rag down on the nightstand once he had debrided the scrape. “How bad does your ankle hurt?” he asked rubbing her foot.

“It only hurt when I put pressure on it.” She said, biting her lip as his nibble fingers moved behind to her Achilles tendon. She looked down at him, realizing how long his eyelashes seemed from that angle.  His fingers moved up sending a tingle though her, she smiled still rather lit from the alcohol.

“You’re so fucking hot.” She whispered, causing him to smirk and look up at her. Alex wiggled her hips and slightly clinched at the bed sheets, at how he looked when he raised his eyebrow ever so slowly.

“Thank you.” He chuckled.

“Father, there is something I want to…” Her voice trailed off and she looked away, now awkwardly picking at the fabric of her dress.

“What is it?” Curious as to what she wanted. Alex paused and felt her face grow hot, although she wasn’t sure if the nervousness or the alcohol.

“Well…I kind of want to try…” She stopped again, before plopping down on the bed and covering her face. Tom stood up, wondering what could have her that embarrassed that she couldn't even look at him.

“I want to try anal sex.” She said from behind her hands, Tom blinked, he wasn’t sure he heard her right.

“What?” He asked, Alex grumbled lowly she didn’t want to have to repeat herself.

“You heard me.” She muffled, finally able to fight through her embarrassment and look up at him. Tom stated at her, his eyes wide an obvious blush filling his cheeks.

“Alex…you’re drunk you don’t really mean that.” He snickered nervously shaking his head.

“No, I’m a little buzzed but I-“ Alex’s face burned as she looked up at him. “I’m curious.” She mumbled biting her lip innocently; Tom swallowed hard realizing that she meant it.

“Alex, I’m not going to sodomize you.” He spoke. Alex let out a laugh at him and his formal terminology.  “I’m serious…I don’t think –“

“Oh dear, dear, dear, Father. Still holding on to a few priestly morals I see.” She giggled. Alex sat up on her knees ignoring the pain in her ankle and slowly pulling up her dress. “You’ve lusted after me, you popped my cherry…” Tom tightened his lip at her words as she exposed more of her skin “You've throat fucked me, spanked me while making me say The Hail Mary.” She pulled the dress over her head, exposing her pastel blue lingerie. “You’ve been a bad boy already, I don’t a little sodomy is going to matter, Father.”  Tom stated at her, his cock twitching at the prospect.

“It is a very tempting offer.” He uttered, his voice trembling. “But you can’t just  _do_  that.” He stressed. Alex giggled and rolled her eyes.

“Can you hand me my bag?” She asked pointing over to the bedside chair. Tom grabbed her small travel cause that used for make up and toiletries. She unzipped it and then grabbed out a bottle and held it up, raising her eyebrow.

“I think this might work.” She smiled holding a bottle of lubricant. Tom chuckled and shook his head, she really was prepared for it.

“Do you really want to?” He asked not sure once again if she was speaking clearly or maybe it was the alcohol seeing that they both had buzz going.

“Yes. I obviously want it, I bought this for that reason. My pussy doesn’t need lube.” Tom laughed, she was right about that.

“Okay we’ll do it bu-“ He couldn’t even finish his sentence when Alex grabbed him and crushed her lips against his. Her hands yanking at his belt as her tongue invaded his mouth. She purred tasting the lingering liquor in his saliva.

“I just want you to fuck all of me, daddy.” Alex panted in to his mouth. Tom growled, the words added to the list in his head of the sexiest things he’s ever heard. He wasn’t nervous now, her hot little whisper flipping a switch in his mind. Tom reached around her and grabbed her ass, gripping it and pulling her closer. He slipped his hands in to her panties, kneading the pulp cheeks gluttonously.

“I do love this ass.” He breathed.

“Well then it’s yours, Father.” Alex uttered before she bit his lip. He hissed, pushing her back on the mattress. Alex giggled breathlessly as he got on top of her, resuming their kiss.

“I have to warm you up you know.” He uttered, panting against her cheek.

“I know, I’m not an idiot.” She said with a smile. Tom rolled his eyes at her, and pulled off her panties making sure not to bump her sore ankle.  Alex undid her bra and looked up at him, as she smiled and tugged slightly at one of her brown nipples. She bit her lip as he grabbed the bottle of lube.

“Get on your side.” He ordered, as he lay next to her, opening the bottle and applying the clear liquid to two of his fingers. He reached around and slicked his fingers between her cheeks.

“Oh!” Alex squeaked, slightly jumping at the feeling.

“You okay?” Tom asked holding back a laugh at her reaction.

“Yeah.”  Alex moaned almost gasping when he slipped his fingers inside of her.

“Ohhhh, darling. You are very tight.” He breathed as started to slowly pump in and out of her. He watched her face for a reaction; Alex closed her eyes and let out a tiny moan. “You like it?”

“Humm hummm.” Alex groaned, it felt rather nice to her. “I want you…”

“You are so impatient.” He smiled, still pumping in and out slowly. Alex grabbed his erection though the fabric of his snug navy blue trousers.

“You seem to like this, Father.”

“…I do.” He admitted, he was still extremely turned on from fingering her in the nightclub. He pulled his fingers from inside of her. “Okay.” He uttered. Alex got on her hands and knees and Tom got behind her. Undoing his pants and pulling off his shirt. Alex wiggled her hips in anticipation. She heard him open the bottle of lube again, applying some of it to his throbbing cock. Alex glanced over her shoulder, watching him stoke himself as his eyes gazed down at her ass.  “You ready?” Tom asked positing himself.

“Yes…” Alex nodded. “Ha-have you done this before?” She asked suddenly a little nervous.

“No..I haven’t.” He said, he could see that she was already tensing up. Tom rubbed the small of her back softly. “If I hurt you tell me, okay?”

“Okay…”

“Relax.” He slowly pushed in, stretching her. Alex whimpered in to the mattress and gripped the sheets. “You alright?” He asked, she felt ridiculously good, tighter then anything he had ever fucked. He had to control himself from slamming in to her.

“Y-yes- it hurts a bit but its okay…” She uttered. “Go a head…” Tom took her by her hips and slowly pushed in further.

“Oh fuck….ahhh…” Tom moaned, his eyes rolling in to the back of his head. “You feel so good.” Alex bit her lip, as he slowly started to thrust. There was a bit of pain but it wasn’t unbearable.  Tom gnashed his teeth,thrusting faster.

“Ahhh.” Alex moaned the pleasure starting to from; it wasn’t the same as getting fucked in the pussy, it felt deeper. Tom reached between her legs, surprised when he felt how wet she was.

“I see you like it in the ass.” He moaned rubbing her clit.

“Ah-yes-“ Alex whimpered, Tom picked up his pace, cursing inwardly because he knew he wouldn’t last very long. Alex almost screamed when he slipped two fingers into her soaking wet cunt. It was almost too much; being filled in both holes at the same time was enough to drive her crazy. “Yes-yes-yessss” She cried as he fucked her faster.

“Yes, you like getting fucked in your ass?”

“Yes!” Tom cocked his free hand back and slapped her across one of her cheeks.

“Yes who?”

“Yes Father Hiddleston!” Alex yelped, backing up to met his every thrust. He yanked his fingers out of her cunt and rubbed her clit roughly. Tom grunted like an animal at how tight she was,the fit gripped his cock perfectly. He reveled in the fact that he had all of her. Every hole was his, her mouth, her pussy and now her ass.

“T-Th-Thomas!!”

“Yes, darling! Come for me!” Tom moaned.  Alex’s body trembled as she slurred out nonsense, almost as if she was speaking in tongues. Her eyes rolled in to the back of her head, mouth open and drooling the only sounds he could make out was fragments of his name. Tom lost it right after, burying himself fully in her, his nails digging in to the meat of her hips.

“Fuck—ah-Alex!” He cried throwing his head back as his body jolted, his cock twitching as he came inside of her. Tom stayed like that for a second trying to recover himself before pulling out of her gently. As soon as he her hips go Alex plopped down boneless to the mattress. He instantly became worried when she didn’t say anything.

“Alex…?” he uttered rubbing her back. “Darling, are you alright?”  She rolled over, her face wet with tears. “Oh dear, did I hurt you I-“

“No..you didn’t I just…it felt really is all.” She smiled looking dazed.

“Well...” He whipped her tears away with his thumb. “That is good to know.”

* * *

 

Tom was aware now more then ever at the fact that once this tip was over, he wouldn’t be able to be the same. Those horrible realizations came not when he was buried in her, but rather moments of silence. When she had persuaded him that it would fun to take a day tip to the beach, renting a car for the hour drive. It was then when he looked at her, as she looked down at the GPS, her bare feet up on the dashboard. The windows down, blowing her hair around her face, naked shouldered and pinked lipped as her music on her iPod played though the speakers.

_We've got obsessions_   
_I want to wipe out all the sad ideas that come to me when I am holding you_   
_We've got obsessions_   
_All you ever think about are sick ideas involving me, involving you_

Moments like that, thick, bright in the Italian sun, her scent of strawberries that he now knew was her lotion and body spray filling his lungs, coating them with her were the ones he knew would undo him. It was the heady feeling, that made him feel like he was being pushed, pressed yet happy to endure it. Slipping, falling, hard when he had promised never again and that had been the reason for giving up his life to God, only to have Alex pull on stings again.

“What?” She asked looking at him over her heart shaped sunglass, her full lips curling in to a smile that radiated beautiful mischief.

“Nothing.” He said glancing down at the GPS, they were almost there. Alex looked at him and tilted her and popped her gum. She rested her head on his shoulder and letting out a small comfortable sigh. Tom wrinkled his brow, counting how many days he had with her wishing that he could stop time but he couldn’t. Knowing that this tip would scar him for the rest of his days, and even worse that it would do the same to her. The sinning he didn’t matter to him, because nothing was worse then knowing that Rome would end. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of Rome


	17. Bedroom Confessional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major triggers in this chapter.

Alex looked though her phone at the pictures of him and her at the Colosseum. One of the images was of both of them; an older lady had offered to take it for them. She had complimented them, saying that they an adorable couple and asking if they were on their honeymoon. The blue cloudless sky overhead, the ancient Colosseum behind them. Alex dressed in shorts and a crop top, Tom’s hand at her waist. They did look like a couple; the thought of the prospect of that title burned her face. She felt luckily that no blush could be found on her dark skin.  Tom sat at the desk looking at the rosary that he bought for Blake on the old man’s request.

“He didn’t even give you the money for that?” Alex asked sitting up, her own newly purchased pink beaded rosary dangling between her breasts.

“I told him it was my gift.”  Tom said putting it back in its box and then placing it in to his luggage.

“You’re a good one.”  She said, getting a text from Victoria.

_How’s home?_

“Who’s that?” Tom asked getting up from the desk and sitting on the bed next to her.

“Vic” She typed her response to her friend quickly.

 _Lame. How’s your trip in Prague?_  The phone dinged again.

_It was fine; we are leaving for France tomorrow._

“Prague and France?” Tom uttered reading the message.

“Yeah, her parents are loaded.”

 _Cool._  She typed quickly and then put her phone down on her lap. “What are we doing tomorrow?” Alex asked raising her eyebrow at him. Tom shrugged and leaned over to her.

“Well maybe we can, just lay around order room service go swimming…just relax a bit.” He said, he knew how she was always bursting excitement wanting to do and see everything but he needed to use one day this vacation to just rest.

“Humm. Why do I have a feeling that we won’t be doing that much resting.” Alex smiled licking her lips.

“I don’t think so either.” Tom breathed as she leaned in closer to him, their breath mixing. He could smell her gum again, this time it smelled like sour apple and he wondered how many packs of gum did she had stashed in her purse. Her phone went off again causing her to roll her eyes and pull back to look at the message from her friend. 

“That can wait, Ms.McMasters.” Tom said snatching the phone from her.

“Gimmie!” Alex yelped.  He laughed of course she would be flown in to distress when detached from her precious smart phone. He looked at the message quickly.

_How’s Jay? ;)_

“Who’s Jay?” Tom asked holding the phone out of her reach, he was behaving much like a teenager himself, laughing as she tried to stretch out her arm to get it back.

“Give it back!” She whined trying to pounce on him.

“Tell me who Jay is and should I be jealous of him?”

“Ugh! It’s a long story.”

“Tell me.” Alex sat back on her legs and huffed.

“Fine, I lied to Victoria and said the reason I wanted to go home so bad during holiday was so I could fuck a family friend named Jay.”  She uttered. “She wouldn’t have believed me if I said I just wanted to go home, she really wanted me to go with her and her family on vacation. I had to make something up.” Tom handed her phone back to her and she yanked it away, typing quickly.

“She doesn’t have any idea does she?” He asked, he had been worried about Alex telling Victoria, they were best friends and girls shared things like this.

“No. Not a clue. You know I’m a good lier.” Alex uttered. Tom’s phone buzzed, vibrating on the desk.

“Who could that be?” He said getting up and answering it. “Hello? Ah, Headmistress Wood how are you?” Tom said, glancing over at Alex who already had a devious smirk on her lips. “Oh yes, Rome is fantastic.” Alex threw her phone down on the bed, pulling off her shirt, unzipping her jean shorts and threw them on the floor. Tom looked over at Alex as she abandoned her lingerie as well, now only wearing the pink beaded rosary around her neck. She heard Wood ask him if he had a moment to talk about the plans for the upcoming semester and that she wanted to reach out to all of the staff before commencement. “Actually I-yes…well yes..” Headmistress Wood rarely took ‘no’ for an answer. Alex licked her lips and leaned back on her elbows.

“It’s all yours, Daddy.” She whispered opening her legs. Tom’s eyes dropped to her pussy, he quickly looked up to the ceiling trying to ignore her devilish ways. Alex got off of the bed, slipping to her knees and crawling over to him. Tom felt her hands at his belt, he looked down and franticly shook his head but Alex only nodded with a grin.

“Yes, yes. I agree that some of the girls need more guidance.” He spoke, Alex almost burst out laughing at that but she controlled it by covering her mouth quickly. She pulled his pants and boxer briefs down, moaning when his erection sprung free. Tom almost dropped the phone when she wrapped her lips around his cock and started to suck.

“Mmmhum. Y-es. We should have a meeting before co-commencement.” He stammered reaching down to the rosary around her neck and yanked on it to pull her forward. Alex choked slightly but relaxed her throat, her hands dropping between her legs to pleasure herself.

“No-I haven’t been to the Vatican yet.” He spoke trying his hardest to keep it together. Alex pulled his cock out of her mouth and stoked it while she sucked on his balls. “Ah—‘ Tom moaned his legs almost giving out. “Sorry, I was-actually-I have to get going—“ Alex licked the underside of his cock before putting it back in to her mouth taking all of it. She moaned as she played with her clit, the vibrations almost causing him to curse. “Yes-yes-I will see you back at school. Go-goodbye.” He hit the ‘end’ button as quick as he could; he dropped the phone his hands coming up to yank Alex by the rosary again and cupped her chin with his other hand. “Oh! Fuck!” Tom hissed thrusting in to her mouth, fucking it like it was her cunt. “Look at me.” He ordered, and she struggled to. Her eyes were tearing, her make up running down her cheeks. “You like it when I fuck you’re your mouth?” Tom asked.

“MmmmHumm” She moaned.

“Who’s my good girl?” Tom purred.

“Mmmmm.” Alex whimpered, her fingers on her clit moving faster and faster. Tom moaned, he was close; he fisted two hands full of her curly hair thrusting in to her mouth desperately. Alex garbled and tensed up, her orgasm shooting through her. She choked slightly, the extra tightness causing him to be pushed over the edge.

“F-fuck! Ahhh—“ Tom moaned, his legs twitching as he threw his head back. His cock shooting his cum in to the back of throat, Alex quickly swallowed it down with a satisfied him. Tom panted as Alex licked a last tiny drop of cum that was seeping from his cock and smiled. “You dirty girl.” Tom whispered, wiping away some of the tears she had from gagging on him. Alex smiled and looked up at him.

“I’m your girl…” She whispered.

* * *

 

Alex looked at him as they walked towards the entrance of Vatican City. His snug white long sleeve shirt, made her lick her lips, as her eyes looked over the contours and shapes of his tone muscles underneath. For a Priest he knew how do dress, perfectly fitting slacks and black dress shoes.

Alex was surprised that he was even willing to take a trip to the Eternal City. The most holy place in the world to Catholics and he was a man of The Lord. He had taken an oath, a vow of chastity and broke it fucking her without regard. She was scared that there in The Vatican, God would touch him once again and the guilt would come down on him like the weight of the cross that Christ carried. Alex was snapped from her worries when Tom reached down took her by her hand. He looked over at him and slightly smiled.

“I like this dress on you.” He said, The Vatican had a dress code, no sleeveless shirts, no short skirts and no shorts. Alex had done her research luckily and packed her white long sleeve maxi dress that came to her ankles. It was the most modest he had ever seen her dressed, used to her knobby knees being exposed at all times. Something about it was oddly sexy, to know the body that was under the form fitting dress while hidden from view was delicious and that no one else could sneak a peak at areas that could turn them on. Alex smirked at him, fixing her large mint colored brim hat that shielded the sun from her face. The colors she wore reminded him of the pastel colors of Rococo era paintings. They walked past two men, who Alex thought were dressed odd. The two of them wearing clothing that made them look like court jesters.

“Who are they?” She asked Tom.

“Swiss Guard, they are the knights of the Pope. They protect the holy city.” He told her.

“So they are like priests?” She asked, causing Tom to laugh.

“No, they are allowed to marry after they serve and aren’t clergy members.”

“Ah I see, Father.” She whispered, Tom looked at her and frowned. She knew better then to call him that while they were there but Alex only smiled giggled devilishly.

“Please try to behave yourself while we are here.” He warned his tone coming off rather paternal causing her to roll her eyes and playfully gag.

“I can’t make any promises, daddy.” Alex winked.

* * *

 

Alex took snap shots of St. Peters Square, turning to get a panoramic view. Tom took a picture of her by the fountain. She had gawked with her mouth open even they entered the Basilica. It was massive inside, the walls seeming like they kept going up without end. She had seen pictures they both had but the grandeur was like none other, detail after detail carved in the marble.  Three rays of light shone down from the dome above, giving off nothing less then a holy appearance.

“What does that say?” She asked him pointing up to the dome seeing a Latin inscription.

“You are Peter, and on this rock I will build mu church…I will give you the keys to the kingdom of heaven.” Tom explained to her since she only knew very basic Latin.

They wondered the massive church, taking as many pictures as they could, seeing he massive statures of Saints, the tomb of Alexander VII. Tom realizes that it wasn’t guilt that filled him when he stood there in the grand holiness of it all. But rather something else, when he watched her expression as she looked The Pieta, and how she called it ‘beautiful’ even though no part of her believed in any of it. Alex could appreciate the magnificence of it all yet be indifferent to the theology. They left St. Peters and then headed to Sistine Chapel that was packed with other visitors as expected. Both of them tilting their heads back to view the ceiling work of Michelangelo.

“How did he do all of this?” She asked lowly, her eyes focusing on the piece that illustrated the downfall of Adam and Eve. “How long did this take a gain?” She asked looking down at the brochure about it that she had in her hand. “Four years, holy sh-“ Before she could finish her sentence Tom pitched her thigh, causing her to jump slightly.

“Watch your mouth.” He whispered, seeing her smirk slightly as she tried not to say anything smart or sexual back to him. He shook his head at her and bit his lip; she was a piece of work. The only person he knew that would swear in the middle of the Sistine Chapel. 

After most of the early day exploring The Vatican museums they had decided to leave and go get lunch. Walking back through the square Alex saw a group of priests, she snickered to herself, they didn’t know that one of their own brothers walked passed with her and committed sins to her flesh,  that would surly curl their hair. Alex went to open her mouth and make a sly comment but a voice stopped them both dead.

“Tom, Tom Hiddleston?” A man’s voice said from behind them. Tom could feel the color in his face drain out, and his gut drop.

“Oh no.” He whispered, swallowing hard and turn around slowly. Alex did the same, instantly her brain coming with some lie to protect them both. A priest that she had never seen came up to them; he was young around Tom’s age but lacked his looks.

“Richard?” Tom questioned, lowering his brow as if an attempted to see the mans face better. “It is you.” The priest came up to him and they hugged. Alex nervously shifted from foot to foot holding her breath in confusion. Tom couldn’t believe that he had come across the fellow young priest there in Rome. Richard Grant had been a fellow young priest right along with him that he met in England. Tom remembered how he always talked about eventually going to the Vatican but Tom never thought he would.

“How have you been I-“ Richard stopped glancing over to Alex. “Oh, hello…” Tom cringed inwardly, this was going end horribly. “I’m sorry, I’m Father Richard Grant.” He greeted her, extending his thick hand and she shook it.

“Hello, I’m Alex.” She said casually _,_  it was obvious as to what he was thinking. “We’re on a school trip.” She said pointing behind her at a large group of students she had already spied. Tom almost let out an audible sigh of relief; luckily for him his Alex was crafty little nymph. Richards face changed instantly giving off embarrassment, feeling like a fool.

“Of course.” He said trying to hide what his mind thought. A priest alone with a beautiful young woman was never a good thing and almost always meant that lust had gotten the better of the soul. Alex walked away heading towards the group of teenagers she didn’t even know.

“Oh! I love your bag.” She said once out of ear shot of the two priests to one of the girls, who in turn started to chat with her making it seem like she belonged with them.

“Well I don’t want to keep you from your trip.” Richard said, now fully under the impression of their lie. “It was nice seeing you.”

“You too.” Tom smiled, looking over to Alex as the group started to leave but she waited for him. They two men parted ways after ‘goodbyes’. Tom and Alex followed behind the group. He breathed a sigh of relief when he looked back and didn’t see him anymore.

“You are one sneaky little devil.” He whispered to her.

“I know.” Alex smiled as Tom put his arm around her and kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

 

Tom groaned and woke up, the darkness of the hotel and doziness causing him to be momentarily dazed. For a fraction of a second, the warm body heat next to him was the only thing he was aware of. In that miniscule slice of time his mind was stuck somewhere, not in the present but rather ten years ago before he gave himself up to God. He sighed heavily when the fully awake realization of the nature their relationship was brought back to his mind. He groaned the scent of strawberries thick, in the space between their bodies. Alex sighed and shifted her weight, her ass pushing against his crotch.

Tom lay there still for a moment, listening to her breathe. The bitter idea that he would soon have to go back to his small bed in the rectory devoid of her warmth chewed at him. Alex grunted and rolled over on her back, letting out a dreamy sigh. Tom sat up and rubbed his face, reaching over to the table lamp and switching it on. He looked over to her, her tank top had rose up exposing one of her breasts, and she hadn’t removed her makeup before going to bed. Her mascara had smudged on her eyelids and her red lipstick had stained the pillow and smeared across her full lips. 

Tom swallowed hard, at the sight of her. The ever-present mischief on her face was gone and there was only an angelic calm that she gained during the hours of sleep.  He reached over and brushed a lock of her curly hair out of her face. Alex didn’t react; he hard learned over the course of their holiday that it took a lot to wake her up.

“Father…” Alex uttered in her sleep, slightly moving her legs under the white bed sheet. He ran the back of his hand along the raised mound that was her hipbone. The touch drawing a sigh from her mouth but she didn’t wake instead she smiled and tittered at while still lost to the world. He leaned over and softly kissed the crook of her neck, she didn’t wake up only automatically leaning her head back. His hand slipped under the sheet, his long finger rubbing her pussy gently over her panties.

“Thomas…?” Alex asked blinking herself awake.

“I’m sorry…I just need to be inside of you.” He breathed against her neck, licking along the curve of it. Before Alex could speak Tom yanked the sheet off of her, she gasped and narrowed her eyes the light from the lamp hurting her drowsy eyes. He reached over and flicked it back off dropping the room back in to darkness. Tom gnashed his teeth and yanked her tank top off over her head.

“Ah…!” Alex sounded at how sudden his desire was for her. “What time is it?” She panted as he grabbed her tits and rolled her nipples between his fingers.

“It doesn’t matter.” He hissed, Alex reached up for him but he moved her hand away. Alex gasped feeling him snap the waistband of her panties. 

“Oh shit.” She whispered with what he heard was a giggle. Tom grabbed her breasts again wrapping his thin lips around one of her hard nipples. “Oooo” Alex cooed loving how it felt when he flicked his tongue before sucking, playing with the other one between his fingers. Tom’s mouth left her breasts and he came up to kiss her. Their tongues tangled and Alex bit his lip, rather hard before catching his tongue and sucking on it.

“I like the way you taste.” She moaned grabbing him by his hair and crushing her lips against his again. Alex suddenly bit him, causing him pull back from her.

“Ow…” He chuckled, it didn’t hurt that bad but it just shocked him. Alex didn’t say anything, only wrapping her legs around his waist and flipping on his back. “Al-“ His words were cut short by her hot mouth on his again, her hips rocking desperately against this cock. She sucked on his chin before dropping to his neck, sucking at his Adams Apple.

“Do you like this, Father?” She purred licking his collarbones; her nails clawing down his chest.

“Ah! Yes.” He panted, feeling sick that he enjoyed the pain of her scratches. Alex lifted herself off of him slightly allowing him to pull down his underwear. She straddled herself back down on him, letting his cock slick between her lower lips as she rubbed tauntingly.

“Don’t play with me.” He warned in a dark tone. Alex giggled and pinned his wrist to the bed and kept grinding. She moaned lowly feeling the head rub against her clit.

“What are you going to do about it?” She asked. He knew she was smiling even though the darkness wouldn’t allow him to see it.  It didn’t take much for him to get out of her grasp; he grabbed her by her waist and forced his cock inside of her.

“AH!” Alex screamed as he stuffed her with one thrust.  Tom thrusted up in to her, causing her to yelp again. The sound of their bodes coming together filled the room as well as the wet sound of his cock slicking in to her roughly over and over. “Father! Yes—Yes Father!” Alex squeaked, she wouldn’t last very long at due to the pace of his thrusts. Tom growled at her whimpers, one of his hands gripped one of her plump cheeks his nails poking at her flesh. He leaned up and kissed her, feeling her pant in to his mouth. Tom’s thrust grew less vicious, and Alex used this as an opportunity. She wrapped her arms around him and started to ride him.

“Oh…yes…like that.” Tom moaned, loving how tight she felt in that moment. Her cunt squeezing his cock just right. “I—-I love your pussy.” He panted. Causing her to laugh lowly in his ear.

“Is—ah—-is that all you like about me?” Alex whispered, feeling his cock tense up inside of her as he drew closer. Tom’s hand ran up the small of her back and he whispered.

“No…” Alex didn’t stop riding him but she felt the change in the air and the feeling she felt weld up inside was new and terrifying. But before she could contemplate it her body allowed her a moment of euphoria.

“Ah—fuck—-ah—” She cried against his shoulder, the building pressure snapping inside of cunt and releasing itself though out her body. “Thomas!” She whined her pussy clamping down on him as her legs trembled. Tom pushed up in to her quickly, greedy for his own release. He gnashed his teeth grabbing her hips again and holding her in place as he thrust up into her.

“Oh—Alexandra!” He called her full name as his lower abdomen twitched.

“I wanna feel that nut, daddy…” Alex breathed in his ear; her words were enough to send him over the edge. He froze, burying himself in her as deep as he could as his cock twitched and spilt itself in side of her cunt. Tom plopped down bonelessly to the pillow he wrapped his arms around her and tried to catch his breath. He could feel a bit of his cum dribble out of her pussy and down his shaft but he didn’t care nor wanted to let her go. After a few moments Alex shimmied off and plopped down next to him, resting her head on his chest, her eyes looking to the clock that read 3:23am in the alarm clocks read digital digits.

“Do you still want to know why I became a priest?” Tom asked suddenly, he felt her move as she looked up at him with an expression of curiosity that he couldn’t see in the darkness.

“Yes.” She said softly. Tom didn’t speak for a moment, only wrapping his arm around her, one of his fingers playing with a lock of her wild hair. After a pause he inhaled and started to speak.

“When I was twenty two, I had a fiancé.” He started, his mind going back before he wore the white collar at his neck. “Her name was Gina.” He remembered her in only a two-note fashion, blonde haired, blue eyed smiling, laughing and the way she looked the last time he saw her. “I met her when I was twenty and I completely in love with her.” He felt Alex breathe lightly against him as she listened. “We moved in together…my parents didn’t like that idea but they didn’t have much of a say about it. I was so taken by her…” He lamented, remembering her cooking for him in their small apartment, her wheat colored hair dropping to her shoulders, and how she said the two syllables of his name.

“But Gina…”Tom paused, thankful that the room was dark and that Alex big brown eyes couldn’t see him. “She was sick…and I didn’t believe that someone so beautiful could be ill in her mind.” Alex sat up now, the path was obvious to where is his story was going. “I came home one day, I had just been gone for a few hours. When I walked in every light was turned on…it was the middle of the day. And those light told me that something was wrong.” He paused for a moment trying not to visualize the memory. “I heard tub running and I went down the hall and there was water seeping from up under the bathroom door. I didn’t go in.” Recalling how he knew with some sixth sense that there was nothing but death behind that door. “I knew what she had done. I called the police and they went in and like I thought she had.” His words caught in his throat. “She slit her wrists.” Alex inhaled sharply at his confession and covered her mouth in shock. “Not with a razor but a knife. They didn’t try to revive her, she was dead.” The image of her wet body on the gurney, once blushed cheeks as white as chalk, her eyes were open but there was nothing behind them. Once a person alive not was nothing more then an inanimate object. Whatever emptiness Gina had he could never fill, no matter how much love he gave her the hole inside of her chewed away by her own self hate would forever remain. That he couldn’t fix her, nor could the talks of having a house together, the idea children and the garden she always wanted.

“Oh. Thomas, I’m so sorry.” Alex whispered. It was obvious by the shake in her voice that she was crying.

“I didn’t know what do after that, I never knew grief until she flung herself out of the world. I felt like I had loved all I could. I never wanted to ever be able to love someone like that again because I was so terrified of feel agony again.” He said lowly. “I looked to God and I thought that this was my solution, to guard myself…I thought…” Tom hung his head. Alex reached out and hugged him, her body shutting with sobs.

“I’m so so-sorry, Father.” She hicked, for the first time ever speaking his title with no undertones only with respect. Tom didn’t cry, when he talked about Gina. He carried her for the last ten years and was just now moving on from her. He had countless times, prayed for her soul would burn in hell for eternity due to her mortal sin of suicide. He had felt the stages of grief and only recently accepted it but there was still gloom that lingered even after his healing. Thomas didn’t speak it, but Alex had been the reason that his world wasn’t black and white any longer the desaturation of grief replaced bright sunlight and Technicolor. That though her sin he found happiness and peace that he hadn’t felt since Gina spilled her poison in to the warm bath water.  That he was in love with her even though he swore  _never_ again. 

 


	18. Fire of my loins

The girls all shuffled in to Father Hiddleston’s class, most of them chatting about what they had done during the spring holiday. Stories of hook-ups, drinking, and vacations all littered the air of his classroom while some for the more ‘saved’ girls shot the others judgmental looks at their un-Christlike conversations. Tom leaned against his desk waiting for them to take their seats. A few girls had noticeable tans, spending the holiday somewhere else that didn’t have the English overcast and gloom. He heard Alex before he saw her,  laughing her hyenas laugh, the one she did only with Victoria. Her busy hair thrown up in a bun at the top of her head, uniform messy as always, one navy sock lower than other. She blow bubble of her gum and it popped before she smacked it back in to her mouth.

Alex looked up at him and slightly smiled. In the two weeks they spent together she had gotten used to seeing him in causal clothing, but she did miss the collar that she had fetish for. She walked to her seat at the front of the class and set her bag down. Tom’s eyes raked over her, noticing that her face was slightly darker, kissed by the Italian sunlight they had shared. He hadn’t seen her since they had parted ways at the airport two days ago. Alex had worn her thick-framed heart shaped sunglasses in an attempt to hide her eyes from him before she boarded her flight back to London. He knew she was crying behind the black lenses but she didn’t want him to see, neither of them wanted the trip to ever end. The thought of going back to Saint Mary’s and once again just being his student made her gut twist but now she only felt the stupid flutter of butterflies as she looked at him standing in front of his desk.

“How was everyone’s holiday?” Father Hiddleston asked the class once they all settled in to their seats. Most of the girls responded with ‘goods’ while some of them let out low grumbles of soiled plans and a holiday wasted at home.

“Father, I heard that you went to Rome.” Christina Stewart asked from the back of the class. Ms. Stewart was known for being the resident ass kisser of the senior class, especially when it came to Father Hiddleston. But her attentions toward him lacked the obvious sexual undertones as the rest of the girls. Christina was a righteous, God fearing girl and she revered him for his ‘will’. She would go on and on about how she admired him for his strength to join the clergy at such a young age. Before Alex would roll her eyes at Christina’s glorification of Father Hiddleston but now knowing all she knew, she tried to back laugh as soon as she spoke.

“I did.” Tom said, the mention of the place drawing his mind back to the image of Alex naked in the high thread count sheets biting her lip.

“Did you go to The Vatican?” Christina asked, growing excited. It was common knowledge that she talked about becoming a nun.

“I did, it was miraculous. The whole place was a true spiritual experience.” He spoke with a smile that none of the other girls could place. The religion he found wasn’t God or Christ but the holiness that was Alex’s most trivial of moments, how she looked in the mornings, her sitting in a car with her feet on the dashboard, her getting ready for the day in the mirror humming a song he couldn’t name. “But I would love to talk about my vacation…but we have to get back to English.” Tom said trying to reel the girls back in. “Now, what you ladies know about Chaucer?”

* * *

 

Tom’s phone went off as he sat in his empty classroom, trying to grade assignments but his mind was still in Rome even though they had been back for a week. He was surprised when he realized how bothered he was at the fact that him and Alex hadn’t really talked much. He knew he should have been thankful that she was so discrete about it. She was even nervous about even texting him too much because she knew that Victoria would eventually grow suspicious and wonder who she was talking to. Tom looked down at his phone to see a text from her the notification blinking on the screen. 

_You at the rectory?_

He raised his eyebrow curious as to why she was asking here he was on that late Saturday afternoon. He leaned back in his chair and typed a response quickly.

_No, classroom building. Why?_

He waited for her to message him back for a few minutes but there wasn’t one. He heard a door slam down stairs, he was sure he was the only one that was there at the time. Even his fellow teachers stayed away from the classroom building during the weekend. The only reason he was there was because he couldn’t stand to be in the rectory with old priests any longer that day. Tom got up and left his classroom to investigate, all of the other rooms were locked as he expected. His phone dinged again and he quickly glanced down at it.

_Gym_

It said simply, Tom licked his lips, and headed towards the gymnasium. He peeked in to see that the lights were off. Unlike last time the sun hadn’t graced the sky with its light, causing the large room to be dim. He could see her, once again in the roller skates and the tiny shorts that Headmistress Wood told her to never wear out side of her dorm. She was on her back on the cold wooden floor; he saw the cord of her white headphones in her ears. Alex didn’t react to the sound of the door opening, her music far too loud to even hear it. Father Hiddleston stood there for a second just staring at her, as she rocked her hips to the noise in her ear. He didn’t know what song it was but whatever it was had her writhing with her eyes closed like the air around her was filled with thick heady lust.

Alex uttered the lyrics to herself and Tom was now sure that she was aware that he was there, almost like she was preforming for him. Alex opened her eyes and looked up at him a smirk coming to her full lips. She pulled her headphones out and raised her eyebrows.

“Oh hello, Father.” Alex smiled as the music still bleared from her ear buds. She lifted one of her legs and pulled up her white tube sock.

“Were you purposely going for the Heather Graham in  _Boogie Nights_ look?” he asked walking over to her. Alex sat up and looked at him from up under her eyelashes, the left strap of her tank top slipping down her shoulder.

“No, I hate disco music.” She said lowly leaning back on her elbows as she ran the toe of her skate up his leg. Tom lowered his brow before snatching her up off the floor by her wrist. Alex almost slipped due to her skates but she regained her balance as he pulled her along and in a  storage closet. It smelt like rubber and foam in the space that was cramped with P.E equipment.  He shut the door behind them and flicked on the light.

“Have you missed me, Father?” Alex asked, she was answered with his hands grabbing her by her face and yanking her towards him. Tom crushed his lips against her’s parting her lips with his hungry tongue.

“Yes.” Tom panted in to her mouth as he backed her up against at a wall, causing a few lacrosse sticks that were propped there up to fall. Tom’s hands lowered, yanking up her shirt and bra. He pulled away now chewing her gum that had passed to his mouth between their kisses, savoring the bubble gum flavor as well as the taste of her saliva. Alex moaned as Tom pitched her nipples before leaning down to suck on them.

“Ahhh…” She breathed, feeling him swirl the pebbled bud with his tongue before sucking. “I have came to the thought of you-every night since Rome, Father.” Her words drawing a growl from him, he released her breasts watching her slip her hand in to her shorts. “I need you.” Alex moaned. Tom bit his lip, his expression completely changing as he yanked her hand out and replaced it with his own. Slipping his long fingers in to her, letting out a breathy aroused laugh at hot she was. Alex moaned and threw her head back as he pumped a few times before pulling his fingers out and lifting them to her lips.  Alex opened her mouth, licking his long digits.

“You like the way your pussy tastes?” Tom whispered.

“Yes.”

“Yes who, Ms.McMasters?” He warned getting that tone with her as he maneuvered her to the dirty floor.

“Yes, Father Hiddleston.” Alex panted as he yanked off her shorts, they got caught her skates but he quickly worked them off.  Alex felt the cold bite of the wooden floor on her ass and winched at the feeling but she quickly forgot about it when Tom buried his face in her cunt. “Ohh!  Yes!” She whimpered as he pushed her legs up so she was helpless under him. Tom growled like an animal as he licked her, flicking her clit quickly lapping up her nectar that he was sure he was addicted to. Alex couldn’t help but scream in pleasure, Tom pulled away only for a second to grab up her shorts and gag her with them.

“Shut up.” He hissed before going back to her pussy, his tongue dipping inside quickly before going back to her swollen clit. Alex’s muffled cries filled the closet; she tensed up and clinched her eyes shut. Her hands yanking at his hair as she came from his mouth. But Tom didn’t stop licking, Alex whined behind the fabric of her shorts and tried to squirm away but he wouldn’t allow it.

“Omas!?” Alex muffled out his name as best as she could. He only growled against her pussy, his tongue still working, lapping in circles. Tom could hear the sound of her rollerblade wheels slightly jarring as her legs trembled for a second time as he ate her like she was The Last Supper. Father Hiddleston pull away from her cunt his mouth wet and glistening with her. He licked her his lips and pulled the shorts out of her mouth. Alex panted for breath, her forehead slightly beaded with sweat. “Fa-father please.” She pleaded of him, rolling over on her stomach and getting on her hands and knees, wigging her ass at him. Alex let out a little excited squeak when she heard him unfasten his belt buckle and unzip his pants.

“God, it’s beautiful.” He mused looking at her shape, the way her waist went in drastically then curving out at the hips and ass. The divot of her spine, the Venus dimples on her very lower back. He breathed lowly as he ran the head of his cock along her slit.

“Father…” Alex whined backing in to him but he pulled away tauntingly. 

“You want it?”

“Yes, Father Hiddleston…I want you inside me! Please!” Her sweet begging made his cock jump with excitement before he slipped in to her.

“Oooo. Yes…” Alex moaned as he stretched her, her pussy was hungry for him. Having him so many times during their secret rendezvous in Rome didn’t satisfy the starving wet mouthed beast between her legs. It wasn’t enough, and she wondered would she ever be quenched or was she doomed to yearn for his cock every waking moment and even sometimes even in her dreams. Tom gripped her by her hips and stocked in to her slowly at first, savoring her. “Please..harder.” She moaned, Tom gritted his teeth and slapped her ass.

“Harder you say?” he slammed in to her causing Alex to yelp. Tom reached his hand around her face covered her mouth. “Hush up, baby doll.” He whispered harshly, thrusting in to her. Alex uttered from behind his palm something but he didn’t stop. Tom sucked on this thumb before slipping it in to her asshole, Alex squealed out of surprise causing him to laugh darkly at her reaction. “You’re so fucking tight.” He moaned. Alex’s knees were sore from being on the hard floor but she didn’t care, she was so close. Tom released her mouth and put his hand between her legs his fingers rubbing quickly. It was too much sensation, her pussy full, and his thumb in her ass as he rubbed her already sensitive bundle of nerves.

“No—-no no—-I-can’t!” Alex whimpered, but Tom knew it wasn’t a call for him to stop, the pleasure in her high voice unmistakable. “Too much! Too much! It feels—too good!” Alex cried shaking her head.

“No such thing.” Tom groaned.

“Tha-that’s funny coming f-from the- Priest-!” Alex stammered, even in her ecstasy she still tried to be witty. She gasped suddenly, and it felt like every muscle was twitching while every nerve in her pussy jolted. Tom couldn’t make out her broken cries sounding like gibberish. Alex clawed the floor as she lost it, her pussy clinging around him and her eye rolling in to the back of her head. Tom felt pressure that was building his lower abdomen give way and he threw his head back.

“AH—ALEX!” He moaned, his hips jolting quickly before freezing as his cock convulsed spilling his cum deep in to her tight little cunt. Tom collapsed, resting himself against her back as they both tried gather themselves. They were silent for a few moments, panting and sweaty. Tom pulled out, biting his lip as his cum dribbled out of her and on to the floor.  Alex hissed in pain at her knees as she stood up, almost forgetting she was wearing skates. Tom picked up her shorts and handed them to her.

“Here.”

“Thanks.” She smiled before looking down at the mess. She reached in the tiny pocket of her shorts and pulled out a paper napkin and wiped away the white liquid that was seeping down her leg.

“Well at least you’re prepared.” Tom smiled watching her put her shorts on.

“Good thing.” Alex bent over and cleaned it up off of the floor as well before crumbling the napkin in her hand. “What time is it?” She asked, Tom looked down at his watch.

“It’s six ten.”

“Oh shit, I have to go! I hold Victoria I would study with her and a few other people at six thirty.” Alex said. She opened the door and went to skate out but Tom grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her towards him, kissing her on lips quickly. She giggled and kissed him back but with a little bit of tongue causing him to moan lowly. “I gotta go.” She whispered before leaving the closet and out to the gym.

“Wait when are we-“ Tom asked watching her skate away, she turned and grinned.

“Text meee later, Daddy!” Alex giggled with a playful wink.

"Wait! What song were you listening to earlier?" He called after her, he wanted to know so he could listen to it later to understand were her mind was.  

 _“‘Father Figure’_  by George Michael.” She responded as if obviously, before leaving the gymnasium. He didn’t expect that at all, he felt that she was far too young to even know who George Michael was let alone listen to him. He knew the song and meaning it had between them was obvious as all hell, she did lack subtly. Father Hiddleston stood there, still in the closet trying to recover the feelings she made him have, hot and thick much like the air in the tiny space he stood. He chewed on her gum that was still in his mouth blowing a bubble, and having the realization that now he knew what Vladimir Nabokov had meant when he wrote

_“Light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul.”_


	19. The Red Tent

Father Hiddleston raised his eyebrow when the girls all sat down in their assigned seats on Monday, but Alex’s desk was empty of her. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he leaned against his desk like he did every day at the start of the class.

“Ms. Lane, do you know where your roommate is?” He asked.

“Oh. She had a bit of an issue today…uh. Victoria said sounding a little embarrassed. They all suddenly heard something fall in the hallway followed by Alex’s voice.

“Shit!” A few of the girls giggled while the straight-laced ones made faces of disapproval of her crass language.

The door to the classroom opened and Alex walked in looking messier then usual. Her skirt was twisted, the zipper in the front rather then how it should have been on the side of her hip and her shirt completely untucked. She held on to her books that were slipping out of her hands, her pretty face showing what could be taken as agitation or anger. 

“Ms. McMasters is there a reason you are late?” Tom asked watching her walk to seat.

“Ladies issues.” She huffed, plopping down in her chair.

“Not an excuse to be five minutes late.” He spoke, it really wasn’t there was a bathroom just down the hall.

“Oh really, Father?” She cut narrowing her eyes at him. A few of her female classmates raised their eyebrows in silent agreement. How could he know what they went through every month he was a man after all. Tom tensed his lips at her, she was being rather sassy and he couldn’t allow it in the presents of the other girls simply because she was his  _lover_? The exact title of what she was to him and what he was to her was still unanswered. 

“You are on thin ice young lady.” Tom warned and Alex bit her lip and tried not to say anything. It all would have been over if it wasn’t for Christina Stewart opening her mouth in that moment and adding her commentary.

“You really need to learn how to behave.” The prim and proper Christina said, Tom closed his eyes knowing that Alex about to say something in retaliation. Just as he expected, Alex turned around to face Christina.

“How about you mind your damn business, you insufferable bitch.” She hissed calling a few of the girls to let out  _“Oooo’s”_ and laughs.

“Alexandra Kimberly McMasters!” She jumped at the use of her rather long full name. “Hallway now.” Tom cut. The sharpness in his voice causing most of the girls to gasp with wide eyes, Alex looked at him lowing her brow and clinging her jaw. “ _ **Now**_.” He hissed, his voice dropping an octave lower. She got up from her desk and made her way to the door, giving Christina a dirty look before she left the room. Tom smoothed his hair back and let out a heavy sigh.

“Open your books and read, and I don’t want to hear a peep coming from this class room, alright?” He said to his students and most of the girls were too nervous to even meet his icy blue glare. But Christina sat there with a satisfied smirk on her face as though she had accomplished something worthy of the Lord’s praise. “Wipe that smirk off your face, Ms. Stewart.” Tom said walking past her, his words deflating her ego instantly.  He pulled open the door to see Alex sitting on the floor against the wall, her knees pulled close to her chest. He noticed the scrapes on he knees that she had gained when she fell in the hallway presumably trying to rush to class. He wanted to kiss them, run his lips along her knees that wore the brunt of her clumsiness.

“What is with you today?” He asked. Alex sighed and straightened her legs out.

“I’ve had a really bad day…”

“Your teenage drama isn’t an excuse to disrupt my class.” He wanted to add,  _“I’m still your teacher”_  but he knew that the girls were more then likely listening.

“Ugh! It isn’t teenage drama, Father!” Alex cut throwing her hands up. “I was late because my period started last hour and I didn’t know…” Her face went hot as she explained her embarrassing mishap. “I had to run back and change my panties because I ruined them…that is why I was late.” She admitted and Tom’s face blazed red when she told him. To know that Alex was bleeding between her thighs that very moment made him sweat. He had never been in to the prospect of it until that second looking down at her as she sat awkwardly on the floor. Her shirt open so he could see the raided hill of her collarbone, the green plaid skirt of her uniform bunched up around the top of her legs, her big hair a mess. In Biblical times she would have been consigned to a red tent for the days that she bleed, sitting on bundles of hay with the other women in her family that were afflicted as well until she bleed no more.

“I uh…I didn’t know…I’m sorry.” He said fighting past the lump in his throat.

“Yeah, how would you have known?” She uttered.

“I’m still going to have to give you detention for what you said to Christiana…and for being late.” He paused and shook his head. “And for swearing in the hallway.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Alex huffed standing up, with a smile detention with him was far from a punishment but it would surly be wasted since her Aunt Flo had graciously come to visit.

“Do you need to go see the nurse?” He asked, Alex laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, my period is on. It’s not like I’m not dying”

* * *

Alex swept the floor, as Father Hiddleston sat at his desk grading his underclassmen classes’ homework. He read over an answer and rolled his eyes as far back as they would go. Sometimes he wondered where the hell they got their answers. He marked an ‘X’ with his red pen on the question and looked up at Alex. She had stopped sweeping and was now applying on her lip gloss to her full mouth.

“What flavor?” He asked. She smiled and put the cap back on the little tube and put it back in to her skirt pocket that was full of other lip glosses, spare change and two extra tampons. 

“Cherry.” Alex said going back to sweeping but she heard the wheels of his chair scoot back as he got up. Tom walked over to her and cupped her under her chin and forced her to look at him.

“Do I get to have a taste?” He asked lowly, his eyes on her glazed mouth. The smell of the artificial overly sweet scent filling his nostrils, Alex clinched the broom.

“You’ll just be teasing me…”

“How so?” Tom asked his thumb stoking the skin under her lips.

“Well, I can’ t have sex with you…I’m bleeding.” It was the first time he had seen her self-conscious about sex. The taboo of it all even made her nervous and uncomfortable. Tom didn’t say anything, only leaning down and kissing her. Humming at the flavor on her lips, Alex clinched her thighs together as he parted her lips with his tongue. “Thomas…” Alex panted pushing him back, her face was hot she wanted him of course but she couldn’t. “We can’t…” Tom reached up and yanked the broom from her hands and threw it to the floor. He grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her out of the room. The classroom building desolate, all of the other teachers had long gone back to their quarters for the night.

“Father what are you...” Alex stopped when he pushed open the door to the bathroom that was down the hall. She stumbled in and looked at him, as he stepped towards, picking her up and setting her on the edge of the sink. Alex groaned at the feeling of the cold porcelain on her cheeks. This time Alex kissed him, grabbing his face and pulling him towards her. Her tongue grazed along his bottom row of teeth, before she bit him. Tom hissed at the pain but didn’t pull away, letting his hands reach up under her skirt, hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties as he pulled them down. Alex pulled one leg out allowing the wad of lace to dangle off her other ankle.

“You are such a creepy old man…” She panted in to his mouth.

“Really? And what does that make you?” He whispered.

“A barely legal harlot?” Alex smiled. Tom groaned as she licked his Adam’s Apple. She pulled away when she felt his thumb rub against her clit, instantly the apprehension returning. He glanced down; seeing the thin white string hanging out of her. Alex felt her face grow warm and she wanted to cover herself, not wanting him to see. Even though she had been a virgin before him she knew the stigma surrounding a woman’s period and the idea of having sex with a woman during that time was thought of as forbidden. Tom looked her in the eye and started to rub her clit with his thumb.

“Ahh…” Alex arched her back slightly at the feeling.

“Undo your blouse.” Tom ordered and she did, quickly unfastening the buttons. Tom eyed her blue bra for a second before yanking it down exposing her breasts. Alex arched her back farther as he leaned down and wrapped his lips around her right nipple.

“Ah!” She went to pull away but he didn’t allow her to, wrapping his other arm around her and holding her there as she wiggled and writhed. “They're really sensitive right now.” Alex whimpered, she liked having her tits played with but the feeling was multiplied times ten. Tom ignored her flicking the nipple with his tonged while he still rubbed her swollen clit. “T-Thomas-! Ah—it’s too much!” Alex cried gripping the end of the sink and bucking her hips towards his fingers. Tom moved her other nipple, suckling on it. “Oh!—fuck-!” Alex shuttered attempting to throw her head back but she couldn’t due to the mirror and wall at her back.  Her legs shook and she convulsed gasping for air, her hips bucking and grinding as she came rather quickly from his fingertips. Tom released her pert nipple with a smack of his lips and smiled at her.

“I think you need this more then I do.” He purred. He could tell her body had her all coiled up, agitated and slightly emotional. Tom undid his belt and unzipped his pants hearing Alex whimper and he looked up.

“I don’t think we should, it’s gross.” She uttered.

“I like this new found bashfulness.” Tom purred twisting the white string around his fingers.

“Fa-Father please I-“ Before she could speak he yanked out her tampon. Alex covered her face too mortified to look. Tom threw it carelessly in to the next sink over. She felt him run his cock along her slit, rubbing the head of it on her clit before pushing in to her. Her hands dropped from her face as soon as he filled her.

“Ohh….my…goodness.” She breathed. It felt positively exquisite, like a release from how tense she was. Her whole body relaxed and Tom rested one hand on the edge of the sink the other gripping her thigh.

“Mmm….” He breathed, she was even tighter then she normally was, her cunt so sensitive that it was already slightly quivering around him. Tom glanced down curious to see what kind of mess they had already made, to his surprise she wasn’t really bleeding that much. “See it’s not that bad.” He whispered slowly grinding his hips, watching her eyes flutter. He started to thrust; he didn’t go deep, knowing how sensitive she was. Tom found a steady pace, thrusting in to her causing her to pant and moan sweetly.

“It’s like-ah- it’s like you are taking my v-virginity again.” Alex said looking down, not meaning to speak out loud. Tom chuckled and licked his lips at her words; he had been thinking the same thing.  “H-harder.” Alex moaned grabbing his shirt.

“You sure?”

“Yesss!”  Tom obliged her, thrusting faster and more vigorously. He leaned in and kissed her wanting to savor her the taste of her spit.  “Ahh! I’m not gonna la-last long.” Alex yelped, feeling the pressure build deep inside of her.

“Come, darling.” Tom panted in to her mouth. Alex’s wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer to her, almost slipping off of the skink but Tom caught her and held her in place on the edge of it.

“Oh…ohhh fuck….oh…Daddy you make me fe-feel so good.” She whispered against this shoulder. Alex gasped as the building stopped and the pressure released in a shocking hit to her system, her pussy quivered violently and she uttered nonsense. The only thing that Tom could make out was ‘Father’ peppered in with her gibberish. Her body was on high alert, the nerves in her cunt screaming with pleasure. Tom gnashed his teeth, thrusting desperately now for his own release.

“Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” He cursed, throwing his head back and snarling as his body froze up. Alex could feel him coming inside of her, the twitching of his cock obvious to her sensitive pussy. Tom rested his forehead against hers and looked in her hooded brown eyes. “You seemed to like that.” He smiled; Alex nuzzled her nose against his cheek.

“Not going to lie…I loved it.” She whispered. Tom cupped her chin and looked at her, running his thumb along her bottom lip, noticing the very faint flush on her dark skin. He wrinkled his brow as he stared at her, Alex blinked at his expression not sure of how to place it. She tilted her head and pursed her lips in confusion.

“Alex...I…” He whispered.

“Yes?” She asked in a small voice. Tom tightened his lip, reality coming back to him with a bitter snap.

“I think we should clean up.” He said pulling out of her and stepping away from her.

“…Oh…yeah. That’s a good idea..” Alex whispered, feeling stupid because she thought he was going to say something else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will return lol I promise!


	20. Let’s Not Talk About It

Tom rubbed the bridge of his aristocratic nose and let out a long heavy sigh. He looked up to the bronze crucifix that hung right above his small desk as he sat in his living quarters.  He stared at it, wrinkling his brow when he realized he felt nothing looking at the image of Christ.

His mind labored over her face, the expression that she gave him when they were in the bathroom. When he had spoken lowly to her in their post orgasmic haze. The suddenly sad expression her face took on when he backed out of saying what he wanted to. Tom pulled open the drawer that he kept her pair of lacy black underwear in. He pulled them out and put the fabric to his face. They didn’t hold her scent any longer, only smelling like the old wood of the drawer.

He had been kicking himself for what happened the few days ago when he last had her. For all of the sweetness he felt when he was with her there was also the bitterness on his tongue. Alex would graduate in mid June and he knew she was going to university in the fall but he didn’t know which one. He gripped the panties in his hand and hung his head, for a spilt second he cursed her for making him feel this way.

“God damn it.” He uttered, he hoped what he felt with her in Rome was just the enchantment of the location but it followed him home. That pain in the chest forming in to the very thing that he promised himself he would never feel again for another person. He couldn’t, because Alex was going to leave, not like Gina but maybe worse. He would know she was alive and laughing, smiling with someone else. And that the color she put in to his life would be gone. The burning harsh sunlight, the smell of strawberries that lingered on her skin, the over sweet taste of her gum and flavored lip-gloss would all be gone. Leaving him with black and white again.

The sound of his phone going off snatched him from his melancholy thoughts. He grabbed it and looked to see who it was although he already knew.

 _You busy this weakened?_ Her message read and he couldn’t help but smile.

 _“No. I’m not, why?”_ He answered anxious to see what she had in mind.

_“Wellllll…I’m going home this weekend because my older brother is in town and…I was thinking that maybe one day you can come see me. Not at my parents house of course ;)”_

Tom raised his eyebrow at her suggestion went to type back but apparently his response wasn’t quick enough. The phone buzzing as she called him.

“Yes?” He asked lowly knowing he couldn’t be too loud with his conversation, not wanting any of the other fathers to over hear him.

“I can hear it in your tone that you are going to say ‘no’.” Alex spoke from the other end as she lay on the floor in her currently empty dorm room.

“I never said that, I just don’t think it is a very good idea.” Tom spoke leaning back in to his chair hearing her whine.

“How is it not a good idea? I live in Bray; it’s only a twenty-minutes drive from school.” She begged in a high tone of voice, Tom rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle.

“Do you always act like this when you want to get your way, darling?” He asked still clinching her panties in his hand.

“You know how I get, daddy.” Alex purred, knowing exactly how to get her way.

“You’re such a little devil, do you know that?” He spoke lowly, the sound of her breath on the other end of the phone was already starting to work on him.

“I know, Father…I have been such a disgusting girl.” She whispered, the hot sound of her voice sending a tingle to his cock.

“Mmm. I know.” Tom uttered feeling himself grow stiffer by the second.

“You touching yourself?”

“No…maybe I’ll save it for this weekend.” Tom said, he heard her let out an excited squeal at his words.

“Yay! I’ll text you wh-oh shit. Gotta go Victoria’s back.” She whispered quickly, he could hear the dorm room door open on the other end of the line.

“Bye, Alex.”

“Bye.”

* * *

 

Alex heard sound of the unmistakable car horn. She closed her luggage and rolled her eyes.

                                                 BEEP BEEP

She slid open the window to see her older bothers car outside of he dormitory. He stepped out crossing his arms and pulling off his sunglasses.  Alex wore a striking resemblance to her older brother Lewis; besides being four years apart it wasn’t uncommon for people to mistake them as twins from a ways away. The only real characteristic they didn’t share was the fact that Lewis had thinner lips then his sister, a trait that was inherited from their father.

“I’m coming!” Alex yelled out of the window.

“Well, hurry up I haven’t got all day, Lex.” He shouted up to her. Alex cringed at his nickname for her.

“Hi Lewis!” Victoria called peeking out of the window as well. Alex rolled her eyes at her friend, who had a massive crush on her brother since she could even remember.

“Hello. Ms. Lane.” He smiled in a way that made Alex want to vomit. She pulled back in to the room and grabbed her suitcase off of the bed.

“I’m sure he would fuck you if you just ask, Victoria” She said putting on her sunglasses.

“Oh shut up!” Her friend laughed throwing a pillow at her.

“Fine, fine, fine. I’ll see you Sunday.” Alex chuckled as she left her dorm room. Victoria waved and turned back to what she was doing on her laptop. Alex made her way down the staircase and out the front door.

 _“Finally_.” Lewis complained, helping his little sister with her bag and putting it in the trunk. Alex ignored him smacked her gum and got in the passenger side of the car.

“Well, its lovely to see you too, dick face.” Alex said as he got in and put the car in drive.

“You know I got a phone call today, it was from the 90’s, Mel B, would like her Scary Spice hair style back.” He laughed reaching over and tugging at one of her curls. Alex smacked his hand away and hissed.

“Piss off!” It was normal for them to insult each other relentlessly, none of it was  taken to heart. “And to think I’m coming home just to visit you.”

“Well, that was your first mistake.” Lewis laughed.

* * *

 

The McMasters home was more of an estate; homes of a million pounds and up weren’t uncommon in Bray. Her father, Samuel was Cambridge taught and behaved as if he was a badge. He was uppity to put lightly and was known for being rather short with people. Everything they owned they had to thank her grant grand father for. His very small brewing company had now become a name that a good amount of alcohol enthusiasts knew. Alex’s mother on the other hand came from nothing, Janet wasn’t English but American. She had met Samuel by chance when he was on vacation in New York and had stepped in to the restaurant she work in. She had dropped everything when he swept her off her feet, and twenty-six years later they were still married and happy.

Alex ran down the three flights of stairs, dressed in a light pink bustier lace sundress that her mother bought her and surprisingly it was rather cute.

“Where are you going, darling?” Her father called in his low voice from the drawing room. Alex rolled her eyes and walked in seeing her mother sitting on her dads lap in the large leather chair. She made a slightly grossed out face, although she knew she should have been used to their public sighs of affection by now. “I’m going out with friends.” She said looking down at her white flats.

“Friends that’s funny.” Her brother spoke from behind her, she turned around and shot him a nasty look.

“Better not be a boy.” Samuel uttered, but Janet tapped his arm. She was far more understanding of her daughter and now that she was an adult they couldn’t keep her away from anyone. It wasn’t a secret that Mr. and Mrs. McMasters sent their daughter to a Catholic boarding school not based on tight morals or faith but because it looked damn good on a resume.

“It’s not a boy.” Alex lied feeling her phone buzz in her clutch purse.

“Yeah, and I’m Bill Clinton.” Lewis whispered and Alex hit him on the arm. He had been the only one to truly see past Alex’s lies.

“Is your phone charged?” Her father asked.

“Yes, dad.”

“Where are you going?”

“To the movies.” She said growing agitated, she knew how her parents were they would ask questions but always believed her.

“Okay, darling be safe!” Janet said waving good-bye to her youngest child.

“I will.” Alex walked to the front door but still saw Lewis still staring at her. “What?”

“Since when do you wear red lipstick?” he asked, he wasn’t jabbing at her but rather asking her an honest question. The crimson stain on her mouth making her appear more like an adult then the knobby-kneed girl he remembered eating ice cream in the summer sun. Alex smiled mischievously, raising one eyebrow and spoke.

“Since now, dick face.” Withone of her favorite insults to her bother she pulled the door open and left

Tom gripped the steering wheel, completely and utterly nervous as his car idled down the dive that led to her home. He was petrified, wondering where his head had been when he decided that this was a good idea. He was picking up one of his students down the street from her home and lord help him if anyone saw him. They wouldn’t know who he was of course but he was still nervous that her parents just might want to see whom she was leaving with. But Alex had assured him not to worry as her parents always believed her. He saw the door open and one silhouette emerge from the yellow light of her entryway. His breath hitched when she saw her run down the few stone steps, the lace dress catching the air and fluttering. Tom cringed worried that she would slip and fall, knowing how clumsy she was. But she didn’t trip over her own feet, finally reaching the car and yanking it open. She practically fall in to the seat. The whole car was instantly filled with her scent, the sweet smell of strawberries filling the air around him.

“ _Father._ ” Alex greeted as they started down the street.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“I want to go see a movie but first, there is something I’ve always wanted to try.”

* * *

 

The car came to a stop on a desolate side road; the area was devoid of houses and was only surrounded by fields. It reminded Tom of where he lost his virginity, in the high tall summer grass at seventeen to his childhood friend. But instead of the bright light of high noon there was the dim dusk of orange and purples in the sky above them. As soon as the car clicked off Alex undid her seat belt and was in his lap crushing her lips against his. Her tongue entangling his, Tom kissed her back grabbing the back of her head and holding her there. They kissed as if they were trying to steal each other’s souls from their bodies. Alex pulled away from, his mouth red with her smeared lip stick and spit.

“You’re bewitching.” Tom breathed, wondering if there would be a time when her almost magical effect on him would wear off. Alex only smiled and shrugged down the top of her dress. Tom ran his hand up her smooth shoulder blade, before pushing her towards him, his mouth catching on one of her pert brown nipple.

“Ahhh.” Alex breathed throwing her head back and rocking her hips on his lap. “…You’re so hard.” She said feeling his cock against her cunt. Tom groaned before releasing her nipple with a smack of his lips.

“Well of course you drive me insane.” He uttered looking at her, half naked, her mouth streaked with lipstick. He wanted to add, ‘ _You’re_   _all I think about’_  but he quickly decided against it.

“Oh, shut up.” Alex giggled, deflecting her own feelings that grew and terrified her.

“Show me how wet you are.” Tom ordered, his eyes growing darker in that moment. Alex slipped her hand under her bunched up skirt, Tom watched his pupils dilating as he saw the look on her face as she slipped her fingers in. She pulled them back out, showing him the thin clearly wetness. Grabbing her wrist he put the two covered fingers in his mouth.

“You are so nasty.” Alex breathed loving how it felt when he sucked her fingers clean of her. He pulled her fingers from his lips, and then kissed her again, forcing her to taste her pussy. He already knew she didn’t mind at all.

“Father Hiddleston…please fuck me.” Alex whimpered in to his mouth. Tom’s hand reached under the seat and reclined it as far as it would go. Alex lifted up off of him as he undid his pants. She pulled them down and smiled at the sight of his cock, the pre-cum seeping from the head. Reaching down she slicked her fingers though the liquid, bring her finger to her mouth and tasted him. “Mmm. I love the way you taste.” She panted.

“I know.” Tom said simply grabbing the base of his cock with one hand and her by her waist with the other. Alex lowered herself down on his cock but Tom gritted his teeth and thrusted up in to her. Suddenly filling her to the hilt.

“AH!” Alex cried. She tried to ride him but he wouldn’t allow it.

“No. I’m going to fuck you.” Tom hissed grabbing her by her hips, holding her in one place as he slammed up in to her. Alex’s mouth dropped open, grabbing his forearms to brace herself.  “Touch that pretty little clit of yours.” Tom ordered, Alex didn’t move fast enough earning herself a quick hard slap on the ass.

“Ow! Fuck!” She moaned.

“Do what your priest tells you to do.” He growled. Alex dropped one hand between her legs and rubbed her clit. “Faster-ah!- rub it faster.” He demanded. Alex did trying to focus on not coming quickly; with the way he fucking her she didn’t now much more she could take.

“Yes! Yes! Ah-Fuck-“

“That’s it- ahh—yes.” Tom moaned. The car was growing hot, their trapped body heat causing the windows to fog. She was close, starting to tremble around his cock. “That’s it—ah—who’s my good girl?” He purred. Alex stuttered for words but found none until he slapped her ass again.

“Ah! Me! I’m-ahh fuck-I’m your good girl!” Alex cried. Her body trembled, violently her pussy constricting around his cock as her mouth dropped open. Her expression nothing short of pleasurable torture as she came hard. Alex slumped forward resting her face on his shoulder as he kept thrusting up in to her.

“Come on daddy…come…” Alex whispered her breath hot in his ear. Tom snarled at her words. “I want to feel it…ah…I want to feel it drip out of me…”

“Fuck!” Tom swore, the veins in his neck prominent under his pale skin. Tom froze, his cock twitching inside of her as he came.

They stayed like that for a moment, Alex’s had coming up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. They were still and the thoughts he had coming back to bite at him again. Yet he didn’t know that as she rested against him that her eyes teared up because of the same uncertainties that both of them were too terrified to speak out loud. Alex pulled away and forced a smile and slipped back in to he passengers seat.

“I think we are a bit too messy to go to the movies, darling.” He uttered pulling up his pants. Alex chuckled desperate not to think of where her mind had taken her in the last bitter seconds.

“Nonsense.” She opened her purse and pulled out a packed over make up remover wipes. She pulled it open and looked at herself in the visor mirror and wiped the mess of lipstick away and replayed the color to her lips. “See! Good as new.”

“I guess you’re right.” Tom said as she took one and put the cool damp cloth to his face and cleaning it off for him.

“All clean. Now that is all of that out of the way.” Alex smiled softly.

“Right.” Tom turned the car on and it hummed back to life and they left the empty road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethings gotta give don't you think.


	21. I Think of Things Unpure, Unchaste

_**January:** _

_Father Hiddleston heard the girls shuffle in to the classroom on that January afternoon. The sound of Alexandra’s high laugh filled the air, but he didn’t look from his desk up to see what the obnoxious teenager had giggled at._

_“Take your seats.” The Father said getting up from his chair to address his class. He went to do roll-call but stopped and wrinkled his brow when he saw Alex. She had a rhinestone tiara perched on her head, her full wild hair in two low pig-tails. He raised his eyebrow when his gaze dropped to her face. He could tell she was wearing make up, her already long lashes fuller due to the amount of mascara she had applied. She smiled with pink painted lips, causing her cheek dimples form. “What is the occasion Ms. McMasters?” Tom asked._

_“I’m an adult now…” Alex said with a wink, Tom noticed the look on her face but apparently none of the other girls did, a few of them wishing her a happy birthday. “Now legal in every country, Father.” She added licking her lips with her pretty pink tongue. Father Hiddleston found himself lost in that moment. Eighteen, sitting there with her crown, smooth brown skin that complimented her painted lips. She looked good enough to eat, good enough to pin to the floor and make moan. He wanted to smear that lipstick, snap the buttons off of her blouse…_

**_Enough, stop! What are you even thinking about? She is your student and you, you are a Man of God. Lustful thoughts are a sin._ **

His conscious sneered at him.  _“Well, happy birthday Alex.”_

_“Thank you, Father Hiddleston.” She said with a smile looking dead in his icy blue eyes. Tom walked over to this desk and picked up the box of tissue from it._

_“But..” He strolled over to her and put it on her desk. “I’m almost positive that lipstick is against the uniform code.” He had done the same thing to her when on Halloween she had worn black lipstick, and devil horns. The latter which he confiscated and threw away later. After chastising her on why demon horns were the opposite of a ‘Christian’ Halloween costume. Then it was because it of the uniform code but now it was because it was tuning him on._

_Pink lipped, dimple cheeked and eighteen. How sweet she was, Tom had found her beautiful even captivating. Alex was a smart girl yet stubborn known to be mouthy. He could see what boys would like in her, and why they would sneak out to met with her in the dead of night. As a man he could understand the beauty of some of the girls, but in Alex he could see the girls that he liked growing up._

_Those wild carefree girls who smoked behind school buildings and hiked up their skirts but were still as innocent as some of the others. Girls who behaved as they did, not because they were rebels but because of the dullness of their prim educations that made them want to kick and scream. The kind of young ladies that didn’t date boys their own age, but fancied older men. But all of those thoughts of her before had been innocent , but not like this new feeling, this was something more malevolent and disgusting._

_Alex looked up at him and chuckled._ _“What, don’t you like it?” She asked under those long lashes. A few of the girls snickered wishing they were brave enough to flirt with him that shamelessly. They all giggled stupidly when he said something to them, they all blushed and looked away when they bumped in to him in the hall way but only Alex would attempt to toy with him._ _Tom looked down at the young woman, his eyes dropping to her collar bone. Of course he loved the way she looked, the color making him wonder what tent her lower lips might possibly be. But he couldn’t let her know that she was having any type of effect of on him._

 _“Remove it.” He said before walking away from her and starting class. Little did Alex ever know that after she had left his classroom now with clean lips, that Father Hiddleston had picked up her crumbled kiss marked tissues from her desk. He held it, staring down at the stamp left from her lips and wondered how it feel to have her leave that some color along his neck and white collar staining it with sin._  

* * *

  
Tom had been worried what happened after he dropped Alex off at home prior to their little Saturday rendezvous. It had been around one in the morning by the time she got home. Alex had chosen an action movie that was doing horrible at the box office, they were in the theater with only two other couples. She had bound up the stairs to the very top row, and then in front of the movie screen they added the theater to their list of places they had touched each other. Alex had sucked his cock, leaving the red lipstick marks all over him. The loudness of the movie drowning out the wet sound of him hitting the back of her tight throat. He had to cover his mouth as he came so he didn’t cry out her name. His warm cum filling her mouth. Alex swallowed it with out hesitation causing Tom to utter “Good girl”. Afterwards he slipped his hand under skirt, feeling her cunt wet and begging to be touched even though they had already done it prior to going to the movies.

He put his hand over her mouth as he fingered her roughly, loving how she squirmed in the seat. It didn’t take much for Alex to come from his hand, whimpering behind his palm, tasting the salt on his skin.

  
After the movie had ended with both of them unable to say what it was about for sure because they had been too focused on each other. Tom had tried to take Alex home but she didn’t want to go yet, begging him to just park the car so they could talk. He too didn’t want their night to end bit he never wanted any time with her to be up. There in the car Alex had filled him in on all of the school gossip and they chatted about trivial thins. Eventually like all good things their ‘date’ had to end and after a long kiss Tom watched Alex slip out of his car and back to her large house. Tom feared that he kept her out too long and possibly gotten her in some type of trouble with her parents. But Alex’s only greater home had been her brother only acknowledging her quickly by glancing up from his laptop before she made her way up the stairs to her room.

* * *

 

Tom made his way from the classroom building Monday after all of his classes were done. He looked down at the piece of notebook paper that Alex had left on her desk. They didn’t really interact that much that day. The both of them were aware that too much banter back and forth  could raise suspicions. Tom had noticed that she had been writing something down as he had been teaching. He knew it wasn’t notes on the class subject, given the short lines it was written in also that Alex wasn’t the note taking type of student. Father Hiddleston was unsure if it was meant for him to see or not but he read it anyway as he walked back to the rectory.

_Every time I see your face_  
 _I think of things unpure unchaste_  
 _I want to fuck you like a dog_  
 _I’ll take you home and make you like it_

_Everything you ever wanted_  
 _Everything you ever thought of is_  
 _Everything I’ll do to you_  
 _I’ll fuck you and your minions too_

_Your face reminds me of a flower_  
 _Kind of like you’re underwater_  
 _Hair’s too long and in your eyes_  
 _Your lips a perfect suck me size_

_You act like you’re ~~fourteen~~  twenty years old_  
 _Everything you say is so_  
 _Obnoxious, funny, true and mean_  
 _I want to be your blowjob queen_

_You’re probably shy and introspective_  
 _That’s not part of my objective_  
 _I just want your fresh young jimmy_  
 **_Cramming slamming ramming in me_ **

_Every time I see your face_  
 _I think of things unpure unchaste_  
 _I want to fuck you like a dog_  
 _I’ll take you home and make you like it_

_Everything you ever wanted_  
 _Everything you ever thought of is_  
 _Everything I’ll do to you_  
 _I’ll fuck you ‘til your dick is blue_

And in the bottom of the paper there was  _'T x A'_ Tom chuckled as he read it, knowing that they were song lyrics for his Alex was no poet. He felt a little bad, not sure if she wrote down her personal thoughts not indented on him reading them. By the way she had left it he was almost positive she didn’t mean to, he was well aware of her scatter braininess. Father Hiddleston smiled and ran his finger over their initials she had doodled. Suddenly he ran into someone, that person letting out an agitated grumble. 

“Oh! Father. I see your head is in the clouds.” Sister Olivia said. She was far younger then the other nuns, much like him the girls wondered what the hell she was doing there, but only at first glance. She was far from ugly, freckle face and fire haired. A lot of the girls thought that if they removed the black and white shapeless habit and put make up on her she would clean up well. But for all of her beauty her attitude was rotten. Olivia was by far the strictest nun at St. Mary’s yet not in the way that the other Sisters were. The others were rigid, but not known to be viscous.

She was even so mean that the even righteous, Christina Stewart didn’t try to suck up to her much like she did Father Hiddleston.

“Sorry sister.” He said quickly shoving the note in to his leather bag.

“Hum, what could you have been reading that had you so enthralled? It was obviously not The Bible.” She cut folding her arms, her green eyes staring him down as if he did something wrong and she knew it. Tom had always wondered what her damage was, but he never found an answer.

Father Hiddleston narrowed his eyes and stood up straighter looking down at the young nun. He could feel Alex’s influence on him for he really wanted to tell her  _“None of you god damn business.”_  but of course he didn’t.

“Just something that I caught a student writing in class, an innaproprate note. I will have to talk to her about it later.” He spoke telling the truth, because he knew she loved sniffing out lies like a blood-hound. He tried to come off as if he was off put by the lyrical letter. 

“Which one? We do have our problem girls, Kato, Shaw, McMasters…” She noticed Tom’s expression at the last name. “Ahhh. Of course it would be McMasters.” She folded her arms, proud that she had named the girl, feeling herself as a fantastic judge of character. “That one is a vile little thing.” Sister Olivia said, Tom couldn’t help the fact that he narrowed his eyes at her. “I wish that the Headmistress wouldn’t allow such heathens in to our school.” She uttered, fixing the cross around her neck. ”Some of them you can‘t save.” Olivia said with a tone, it wasn’t one of sorrow but apathy. “Now if you would excuse me Father, I have twelve girls for detention today.” The young hag of a nun said as she walked away heading to the building he had just left. He could still feel the anger roaring inside of him for how she talked about Alex but he knew he couldn’t say a word in her defense. 

* * *

  
The projection room above the auditorium was where some of the girls who preferred the company of each other would go. The auditorium was really used even though they did have a drama class but plays were rarely preformed.

Alex sat there in the so dubbed ‘hot box’ waiting for him after class the next day. She knew that none of the other faculty would catch them there. Only having to worry about the girls who were hand in hand, holding secretes of their own. They would want to hide out for hours in the small projection room, among the cables and thin layer of dust on the floor. Alex looked up, as the door opened slightly.

“Alex?” He asked not sure if she was there yet, the small room too dark for him to see her as she sat on the floor against the farthest wall.

“Father.” She said simply, drawing the slightest growl from him. He closed the door, dropping the room in to compeleate blackness only for a moment before Tom  pulled his phone the light the way. He only needed to see her quickly, so he could grab her up and have his way with her. The light hit Alex showing him how she already had her shirt undone, bra pulled up and tits exposed for him. Tom put his phone away, and heard her giggle though the darkness.

“You’re all mine.” he said, she could feel him standing right in front of her.

“I’m  _always_  all yours, Thomas.” Alex whispered. She reached her hand out to feel his leg, sneaking her way up as she got on her knees. He felt her nuzzle against his crotch, his already stiffening cock rubbing against her face as she made a purring sound.

“Are you my little kitty cat?” Tom chuckled, reaching down to rest his hand on her head. 

“Yes, Mmmm. I have been thinking about the taste of your cock all day long.” Alex undid his pants and pulled them down, giggling when his cock sprung free and tapped her across the cheek. Tom grabbed he base of his cock with one hand and intertwined his fingers tough her hair with the other, pulling her back.

“You want to taste it?” He teased, knowing he was keeping it right out of her lips reach by the feeling of her breath on the tip of it.

“Mmmhmm.”

“Be good and lick the tip.” Tom panted, as soon as he did Alex licked at the head of his cock. Lapping away the salty pre-cum that was oozing from it.

“Mmm like that…now…” Tom pushed her head down, forcing his cock in her mouth. “…take it all.” Alex choked but let out a please little moan as he held her by the back of her head and bucked in to her hot little mouth. Alex groaned as he fucked her face, her hand dropped between her legs finding her cunt dripping wet. The tight space was filled with the sound of her gargling as his cock slipped down her throat and then back out again. Tom yanked his dick from Alex’s hungry lips, hearing her whine in protest.

  
“I wanted you to finish in my mouth..” She grumbled as Tom pushed her back and then yanked her by her ankles forcing her to lay on the floor.

“And not fuck this wet little pussy?” Father Hiddleston asked slipping his fingers inside of her. “I would have to be a mad man to cum before having this.” He pulled his fingers out and she heard him suck them clean. “On your knees, now.” He whispered. Alex did as he asked and got in to the doggie position, with no anticipation he slammed in to her filling her cunt in one thrust. Alex would have screamed but Tom quickly covered her mouth.

“Shhhh….” He hushed before sucking on her earlobe. “Fuck…your twat is so prefect.”Tom whispered thrusting in and out of her. His free hand cocking back to slap her ass with a loud smack. Alex whimpered at the pain but loved it non the less. Tom eventually dropped his hand from her mouth allowing her to speak but the only thing that left her mouth was his name over and over. Her bare nipples pressed against the cold floor, the rocking of her knees was painful but she didn’t care. The only thing that she even cared about was his cock hitting all the spots that she knew it could. 

“You like it when I’m—fuckk—  _Cramming, slamming, ramming_  in you?” Tom hissed.

“Wh—ahh—-what?” Alex uttered as best as she could, she knew those words had been in the song that made her think of him. The lyrics singing of all the nasty thoughts she had when without his cock in her. As she lay in bed at night, wishing he was filling her as he was in that very moment.

“Y-you left your little—note.” Tom panted, now gripping her hips stoking in to her viciously. She didn’t know why she was embarrassed. Possibly it was because now he knew that even she day dreamed about him like the others girls even though she already had him.

“You…ooo…you want to fuck me till my dick is blue, huh?” Tom moaned. She didn’t answer fast enough earning her another smack on her ass.  
“Ah! Yes! yes! I-I-just want to keep—ahh! I just want to keep fucking you! Over…” Alex panted, drooling now. “And over again!” She balled her fist against the cold floor. “I love you…cock sooo much…I..!” Alex stammered, he couldn’t see it but her lips trembled as she tried her hardest not to speak.

“You what, darling?” He growled reaching between her legs and rubbing her clit as fast as he could. Alex’s pussy trembled, quivering causing him to moan lowly. Tom sucked on his thumb and slipped in her ass, causing her gasp at the unexpected feeling. It was too much for her to handle at once. “What—is it—?” Tom struggled to say, Alex bit her lip trying her best not to speak lucky her orgasm came like a jolt to her system silencing any coherent thoughts for the seconds of violent pleasure. Her only words were “Father” over and over again in desperate little pants. Tom threw his head back, and gnashed his teeth, his nails digging in to the flesh of her ass He bucked a few more times, disjointedly before his cock twitched and emptied his warm cum in to her. Everything was still and Tom panted for air, knowing now why the girls called it the ‘hot box.’ His heart dropped at the sound of Alex sobbing under him.

“Alex?” Tom asked, instantly worried that the had done something wrong. She didn’t respond only pulling away from him, he reached out for her but missed grabbing her in the darkness by an inch. “D-did I hurt you?” He asked, hearing her shuffle around as she fixed herself up.

“No.”

“Then what?”

“Nothing…” She went to move past him but he grabbed her by her shoulders.

“Something is wrong…tell me Alex.” Tom begged.

“I said it is nothing, I have to go.” Alex tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn’t allow it.

“What where you going to say? Tell me, please.” Tom said.

Alex panted, the feelings she had for him, were boiling over and each time they fucked it be harder and harder for her. She had never felt this way before and it was horrifying to her. To know that if her feelings were true she would still leave after graduation. And that it would mean nothing, because in the end they couldn’t be together. No matter how much sex they had, no matter that they spent two weeks in Rome, she could never truly have him and hurt more then anything.

“I—in a month I’m leaving and I won’t see you again…” Alex finally uttered, the idea of never seeing Father Hiddleston again kept her up at night. It made her sigh and stare out of the windows and worst of all it made her cry. She needed out of that room, she needed air devoid of him. “I have to go.” Alex whispered, yanking away. Tom tried to grab her again, just missing her hand as she ran to the door. Making him feel that the true relationship he yearned for with her would always be just out of his reach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Liz Phair: Like a Flower. I know it should be 'impure' but the lyrics are 'unpure.'


	22. Temporary Comforts

Alex sighed, pressing her head against the window in her dorm room as she watched the spring rain fall. She looked out as the droplets hit the glass growing bigger as they ran down the window. Two or more beads becoming one, then three, then four. Her and Tom hadn’t really talked after the ‘hot box’. The last few days had consisted of just a normal ‘teacher, student’ relationship. He was obviously perceptive to her emotions, unlike a teenage boy who would have poked and prodded at a young lover to get them to spell out was bothering them.

Father Hiddleston had stared at her that day in class, while the girls took their quizzes in silence. She had been resting her head in one hand as she wrote out her answers. He could tell she was stressed, having to worry about finals soon, graduation and then university. All of the senior girls were stressed, but Alex had another uncertainty on her plate, _them_  and what they were or what they were not.  She had looked up at him and caught his gaze but he didn’t look away. His blue eyes lowering to take her all in, he noticed that she was wearing short white socks. He preferred her high navy ones, Tom looked back up to see her smiling at him, almost as if she was trying not to before she looked back down to her quiz. 

“Alright. What the hell is wrong?” Victoria asked suddenly turning around in her chair.

“What?” Alex questioned shrugging her shoulders. Victoria flipped her blonde hair; she had that questioning expression that she got when she knew she was being lied to. She got up and walked over to Alex. “Something has been up with you lately.” She said sitting down on the bed. “You’ve been all quite this week.” Victoria watched as  Alex scuffed, stretching out her bare legs and plopping down on her pillow.

“Just stressed with school and shit. I’m worried about the fall.” Alex uttered looking up at the ugly teal ceiling, it really wasn’t a lie. 

“I wish we were going to school together…” Victoria said looking over at Alex.

“You can always transfer from Oxford…”

“Ha! You know what shit isn’t going to fly with my parents.” She laughed. Just then Alex’s phone binged with a text message. Before she could even reach for it Victoria leaned over her and snatched up the cell phone.

“Oh! Who could this be?” Victoria laughed hopping up off of the bed.  She was being ignorantly playful yet wanting to know what was causing her close friend to sigh and stare out of windows.

“Give me my phone!” Alex yelped but Victoria ignored her, holding the phone out of her reach. Victoria read the text message that was nameless. “Who’s number is this?” Alex’s eyes widened and she jumped up off the bed.

“Seriously! Vic! Give it back!” She urged, trying to remember if deleted all of their older incriminating text messages.

“I’m I know you’re stressed right now and I understand if you don’t want to talk right now—“ Victoria read the text message out loud, before Alex tackled her to the floor yanking the phone out of her hand. She looked down reading the full message quickly.

_"I know you’re stressed right now and I understand if you don’t want to talk right now. I didn’t mean to make things complicated."_

She felt a ping in her heart,the idea of if him thinking that she didn’t want to talk to him bit at her. 

“..Who is that?” Victoria asked pulling Alex out of her thoughts. Alex didn’t hide things from her. They had been best friends for a long time, sharing the most intimate details of their lives the, the most embarrassing things could be shared between them. What could be so bad that she would want to hide from her? Alex didn’t say anything only clinching her phone; Victoria sat up on her elbows and looked at her dead in the eye.

“You’re seeing someone….” Alex didn’t respond only getting off of her. “Oh my God, is it a girl?” Victoria gasped putting her hand over her mouth. Alex rolled her eyes at her assumption. “Not that there is anything wrong with that! I mean hell, a good amount of the girls here eat box –“

“Victoria! I’m not eating pussy.” Alex said throwing her hands up. “He’s one of my brothers friends!” She lied quickly saying the first thing that came to mind. She saw Victoria raise her eyebrow slowly.

“Really?”  She smirked. “Why didn’t you want to tell me?” Alex let out a huff as she slipped her Mary-Jane’s back on, she had to get out of that dorm room. She loved her Victoria but she could be around her right now. 

“Well, because we’re just talking, it’s nothing serious. Now, will you just relax about it you nosey hag.” Alex forced a laugh trying to hide her agitation with her best friend.

“Okay, okay. I’ll drop it, it’s just you tell me everything…” Alex sighed at Victoria’s words; she wished she could tell her everything. Tell her about the way Tom’s mouth tasted, how good he was at fingering her, how he fucked her ass in Rome. From the nastiest details to the most trivial things how funny he could be to how he had those very light freckles on the bridge of his nose.

“Because there is nothing to tell, dude.” Alex lied. “You know you would be the first to know if there was.”

“Where are you going?” Victoria asked feeling horrible that she had invaded her friend’s privacy, hitting a nerve. 

“Just for a walk…I’ll be back later.” Alex spoke before leaving and shutting the door to the dorm. Victoria still on the floor knew that there more to what her friend was telling her and she wanted to know the truth.

* * *

 

Tom stared at his phone, she hadn’t texted him back yet. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had been spending more and more time in his classroom. He stared to hate the rectory where his quarters were; it smelt like old books and wasted youth and the stink of loveless religious devotion. Since he tasted Alex’s sinful lips the communion wine had no flavor. Reading The Bible did nothing to him, hollow words of a religion that he lost between her thighs. The only glory being her laugh, and now the most holy thing to him was all of her. He liked the feeling of having the whole school building to himself. Not having to worry about the other feeble priests who’s company he started to loath more and more even though the issue was with him and his ruined faith. 

“God damn it.” He whispered to himself, pulling off his reading glasses.

_“I—in a month I’m leaving and I won’t see you again…”_

He pondered over that moment when she had told him that, and how much an idiot he was when he didn’t speak after it. To know that she worried about gave him a mix of sorrow and happiness. Happy that she thought about him, not just sexually that she would miss him and not just his cock. 

He put his phone down, worried of why she didn’t text him back. He felt silly, like a nervous teenager who instantly jumped to conclusions. He just wanted to talk to her just to know what she was thinking. Tom had never thought that an eighteen-year-old girl could hypnotize him in a such away, she drove him crazy.

Tom perked up when he heard something down the hall. It sounded like running, heels on the old the hard wood floor. He got up, hearing it grow closer.

“Who the hell is that?” He asked to himself walking to the door. Before Tom could react, he was hit with one hundred and twenty pounds, and the smell of strawberries knocking the wind out of him. He was surprised that he didn’t fall over when she wrapped her legs around him, her lips crushing against his. Tom could feel the heat burning between her spared thighs. She kept herself up by locking her ankles together and wrapping her arms around his neck. He hummed as she slipped her tongue in to his mouth. Caressing her back, feeling like he was enveloped in her. The sweet taste of her spit, her scent surrounding him in a thick aura of strawberries. 

He sighed when she unlocked her ankles an slid her legs back down to the floor.

“Of course I want to talk to you after all I like you.” She whispered to him, their mouths still close. “I like you  _a lot_.” She stressed looking him in the eye.

“I like you a lot too.” He confessed, his admission causing her to smile. 

“Really?” She asked raising her eyebrow at him.

“Yes, it is more then liking.” He spoke, watching her widen her eyes slightly when he clarified without having to say it. She went to speak but Tom hushed her, stepping behind her quickly to shut the classroom door before grabbing her by her wrists and leading her to his desk. He pushed everything off of it, stacks of paper and pens hitting the floor carelessly. As soon as she sat down he grabbed her by her ankles and forced her to put her feet up on the edge of the desk. He stared down at her, her skirt bunched up around her waist, the flimsy scrap of lace between him and her hot cunt.

“I can’t resist you.” Alex whispered looking up at him. “This whole week I tried to…because…” She stopped looking down, tears causing the room to grow distorted in her eyes.  “I’m leaving…and…” Tom rubbed the back of his hand on her thigh.

“Shhh.” He hushed softly. “ You’re all tense, darling. Let me help you.” He said getting to his knees. “We’ll talk about it after.” Alex could feel his breath on the inner corner of her thigh as he pulled aside her knickers. He ran his finger along her slit, before pressing his mouth against her pussy.

“Ah!” Alex moaned arching her back as he licked her. “Shit…you’re so good at that.” She felt him chuckle against her as he lapped at her clit.  Tom slowly slipped two fingers inside of her and curved them. Alex bit her lip as he started fingering her, his tongue still flicking at her swollen clit.  She writhed, grabbing the sides of the desk and clinching her eyes shut. “Oh—-fuck—-ohhhhh.” There was a feeling, like none she had ever felt. It was tingling and coupled with his licking of her clit it was fantastic. The feeling  building and building inside of her cunt. Tom growled against her, savoring every drop of her nectar. He reached one hand up and pushed down on her lower stomach, his fingers still moving quickly inside of her. As soon as he did Alex’s eyes flew open and she sat up on her elbows.

“OH! T—Tom——wait!” She protested, trying to close her legs out of reflex. He didn’t stop. “Tom—-Please! I—I’m going to ahhhh fuck!!” Alex whimpered before her orgasm hit her like a shotgun, Tom pulled back slightly as she forced his fingers from inside of her and squinted. Alex wasn’t coherent enough to even realize what she had done. Her eyes rolled all the way in to the back of her head, gripping the side of the desk for dear life. She didn’t scream only silently suffering the pleasure that exploded from her core. She looked momentarily possessed; her mouth open, dropping only herself.  Tom licked his lips of the clear fluid, a good amount of it hitting him in the face. He wasn’t off put by it at all; the fact that he could cause her to lose her mind like filled him with nothing short of pride.

“Did I just..?” Alex uttered when she regained her equilibrium.

“Yes.” Tom answered with a dark smirk as he grabbed her by her wrist and forced her stand, turning her around and bending her over the desk. Alex was still very much dazed by what she just felt when without warning he slammed in to her from behind. She screamed and thought she would come again right in that moment.  Tom grabbed her bunched up skirt and thrust in to her, hard. He made her put one knee up on the desk so he could drive himself even deeper.

“You feel so good.” He moaned before slapping her ass.

“AH! Yes! Again!” She begged loving the sting his large hand left behind. He rubbed her cheek before hitting it again. Wrenching a cry from her, as his cock stroked inside of her already sensitive pussy.

“Rub your clit.” He ordered. Alex did as he said her hand going between her legs rubbing franticly. “Goodness Alex—-all of you is so ahh—-perfect.” He breathed looking down, watching his cock slick in and out of her. “You even have a cute asshole.” He breathed causing her to giggle between breathy moans.  

“H-Ha-Harder!” Alex panted and he was more then willing to indulge her. He gripped by her waist and slammed in to her, thrusting viciously.

“H-hard enough for you?” Tom panted slapping her ass again.

“YES!” Alex yelped, still rubbing her clit. She could feel it, so close. “Oh God! Oh fucking hell!” Alex swore almost to the point of tears at how good he made her feel. Tom hissed, feeling the tightening inside of his lower abdomen build.“I’m going to—ah!!” She stammered but her words got cut off as her pussy clinched up around him, her second orgasm hitting her. Tom clinched his teeth and buried himself in to her as far as he could, stroking quickly before his own release came. His body jerked and he gripped her hips tightly, his cock shuttering inside of her. They stayed like that for a moment before Tom finally pulled out of her. He watched as a dripped of his white cum dripped out of her and on to the floor, Alex reached for the box of tissues that was now on the floor and used one to clean herself up.

“Do you feel better?” He asked zipping his pants back up and redoing his belt.

“Yeah…holy fuck that first one was..” Alex gave him a thumbs up and winked at him.

“So do you want to talk about it now?” He asked watching her pull down her skirt and smoothing it.

“Yeah, it is the elephant in the room isn’t it?” She looked down to the floor, noticing a few wet spots on the wood from when she had squirted. She sat back down on his desk and sighed. “Are we just going to go our separate ways after graduation?” She asked still keeping her eyes down. “I mean…what else can we do but that?” Tom cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

“We have all summer before the fall semester.” He whispered running his finger along her bottom lip. “You don’t live far, I can come see you during the summer.”

“And after? What happens then?” She asked wrinkling her brow.

“Were are you going to university?” Tom asked noticing the look on her face when he inquired.

“Cambridge.” She uttered, he blinked quickly at the answer and then smiled.

“Why are you embarrassed about that?”

“My dad went there and everyone’s going to think I got in only because I’m a legacy kid.”

“Bullshit, you got in because you’re smart.” He urged taking her by her shoulders. “After the summer I will figure something out because I don’t think I can come back to this place without you here.” Tom spoke, his eyes full of honesty; she could see that he was serious about it.

“Do you promise?”  She asked in a tiny whisper,  searching his face for the tiniest hint of a lie.

“Yes.”

“Will you still like me when I’m no longer your school-girl?” She asked tilting her head but her question gathered a chuckle from his thin lips.

“Oh Alex, you’ll always be my school girl.” He whispered leaning in closer to her, their breath mixing. Alex trenched the white of his collar.

“And you’ll always be my priest…” She panted before kissing him again.

* * *

 

I felt like a weight had lifted off of her, and that she could breathe again. The idea of having a few more months of seeing him was a temporary fix but at least it was something she could hold on to. It would be odd not seeing him every day like she did at school but she would get used to it.

 She unlocked the door to her dorm, and stepped in but the smile she had was gone when saw Victoria sitting there holding her closed laptop.

“What are you doing with my computer?” Alex asked, as she shut the door behind her. Victoria just stared at her. She opened the laptop and turned slowly on her lap towards Alex so she could see the screen. And in that moment the weight that had just gone had returned with a vengeance of a thousand more.

Alex stood there paralyzed as she looked at the images of Rome, the ones that had been on her phone. She had transferred them, behind a locked long in screen, then in a locked folder but there they were her and Father Hiddlestons smiling faces back at her.

“A friend of your brothers, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn it Victoria.


	23. Sacrament of Penance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a rush to get this up so there might be a few typos.

The floor felt like it had dropped from up under Alex’s feet as she looked at her computer screen. The image was of them on their first day in Rome at Trevi fountain. Her head resting on his shoulder as he took the picture of them because his arms were longer. Alex didn’t speak, feeling like she had forgotten how to form words in that moment.

 “You went to Rome with him…” Victoria said causing Alex put her hands on her face; she thought she was going to have a panic attack. This could ruin everything, not just their relationship but this could ruin  _his_ life.  Victoria closed the laptop and pushed it to the side of the bed and stood, looking at her friend who refused to meet eyes with her. Alex balled her fist, her worry changing to a feeling of betrayal.

“You through my shit…” She uttered still not looking at Victoria’s pale narrow face.

“You have been acting strange lately and I-“ She was cut off by Alex storming up to her, getting in her face.

“You fucking went through my shit!” She yelled. Victoria’s eyes widened, Alex had never yelled at her before.

“I was worried about you.” Victoria whispered.

“I don’t fucking care what you were worried about. How could you?” Alex hissed, angry tears over flowing from her eyes. “How the fuck could you!?”  She yelled, her voice stinging to Victoria’s ears.

“You lied to me…you don’t ever lie to me.” Victoria uttered, hurt she had told Alex everything but the truthfulness of their friendship was one sided. She knew her feelings were silly and selfish but she had them anyway. Alex let out a bitter laugh and stepped away from her, shaking her head.

“Not everything is about you, Vic. Not everything is about us as friends! How can you even be so self-centered!? If I wanted you to know I would have told you!” Alex paced back and forth. “What you think you’re special? No! I lied to everyone about this, I lied to my parents, my brother, you, everyone!” She cut.

“Alex! He is a Priest, he’s our teacher.” Victoria’s worry grew, she had never seen Alex so upset and out of character. She knew something had been wrong with her friend, that someone was to blame for her sudden woeful moments. Alex was eighteen, impressionable, young and even teenage girls were self aware at how naïvethey could be. Father Hiddleston was a grown man, as a teacher and priest he had authority over them.

“Is he manipulating you in to…” She had to ask; it wasn’t as if things like this didn’t happen. A teacher coxing a student, a priest having an issue with keeping their hands to selves albeit those stories about the darker side of the Catholic Church had been about alter boys. Alex laughed through her tears at the stupidity of the idea that he was seducing her.

“It’s not funny, Alex. This is serious…if he talked you in to this he needs to-“

“It wasn’t him!” Alex yelled throwing her hands up, the idea that Victoria thought he was abusing her made her sick. “I seduced him. It’s all me, I did this.”

“…How long has this been going on?” Victoria asked, watching Alex’s shoulders slump.

“Early March…”

“When you got detention for the weekend wasn’t it?” She said, remembering that smile that Alex had given her after she had suggested that maybe if she was enough he would spank her. Her words had been a joke; she didn’t think that Alex would truly succeed in her attempts.

“Yes.” Alex now feeling defeated sat down on the floor emotionally exhausted. “That whole weekend I played with him like a cat with a mouse.” Victoria sat down in front of her, needing to know how this all happened. “I went to confession and told him how I touch myself at night, I made sure I was late so he would have to come and get me…” She smiled slightly remembering seeing him standing in the dorm room doorway. His brow low and angry with her and how she made sure her shirt slumped off exposing shoulder and bra. Testing him, wanting to know if he still had the hunger of a man in his prime. “On Sunday…it was raining and I walked to class building without my coat and I showed up dripping wet. And then he snapped.” Victoria’s eyes widened at the words.

“Did he? Do you guys do it?”

“Yeah…on his desk.”

“Holy shit!” Victoria gasped before putting her hands over her mouth. Alex signed and looked down she didn’t want to have girl talk in that way but she needed to vent the feeling boiling over inside of her.

“It was just supposed to be fun, a game…and for a while it was.” She sniffled and looked down, picking at a lose sting that hung from the end of her skirt. “Rome was my idea…” Her lip trembled. “But there, in that hotel room it stopped just being a game.” Tears ran down Alex’s face and she shook her head at how it all changed. Laying next to him, feeling his body heat as they fell asleep under the high thread count sheets. How he looked when he just woke up, his laugh ringing in her head. How they held hands like a normal couple as they walked down the cobblestone streets. 

“Do you know what it is like being with someone that you can’t have?” She looked up at Victoria who in that moment knew her friend was in deep. “Even if-even if he leaves this school and get’s a job closer to Cambridge in the fall and sees me.” Victoria watched as friend sobbed putting her hands over her face, her resolve crumbling. “We will—a-always be this…” Alex cried. “I-I- will always be a-a- secret.”  Victoria reached out and pulled Alex in to her arms, feeling her best friend shutter with agony made her tear up as well. “I lo-love him but we-we can never really be together….” Alex cried against Victoria’s chest. “It hurts so fucking bad, I h-hate it.” That was the first time she admitted to herself or out load that she  _was_ in  _love_ with him. It made real, it made it burn like nothing else in the world could. That agony to have someone so close yet still so very far away. She wanted to wake up next to him every day for the rest of her life but that was a dream that couldn’t come to pass. She knew that if he stayed a priest she would be mistress in the middle of his relationship God and would be nothing more.

“You can’t tell anyone about this.” Alex said looking up at Victoria. Victoria gave her a soft smile and wiped her tears away with her thumbs.

“When have I ever spilled your secrets?” She asked. Alex forced a small smile and shook her head.

“Never.”

“I plan on keeping it that way.”

* * *

 

Alex was unsure if she was going to tell him that Victoria was now aware of their affair and if she was going to she didn’t know how to go about it. A text saying that their cover was blown could obviously cause panic and for good reason. After her confession and good cry Alex had eventually told Victoria everything, spilling all of the stories that had been bottled up inside for months. There was no point now in hiding it, the worst was known already known.

The next day in class Victoria had made it a point to watch them to see if it had been obvious all along. Father Hiddleston leaned against his desk as he did everyday his glasses at the tip of his nose as he spoke on the regards of the class material. It was then when Alex had sat back at her desk, pulling out her peach lip gloss applying to her lips was when he glanced over to her. The smell instantly drawing his attention.  Victoria raised her eyebrow as he ogled Alex. It was quick; he parted his thin lips, lowered his brow and hooked his finger under the white-collar ad pulled it away from his neck as if the temperature in the room skyrocketed.

Victoria had messed about with boys, pawing at them while they kissed but never did she see one of them give her a look like the one that Father Hiddleston bequeathed Alex in that second. He looked at her as the scent of the artificial peaches jogged a sexual private memory between them. As if he could he would grab her and fuck her right there in front of everyone.  There wasn’t just lust, but a quick flicking wonder regarding her. Like Alex was the only woman who had a face and her presence spoke of the truth of heaven. She knew that the love Alex felt for him wasn’t one sided, that he felt it for her at the same intense level. The realization made them all the more heartbreaking.

“Oh my God.” Victoria uttered under her breath. Tom blinked and looked towards the back of the class at the sound of her whisper in the silent room. Victoria’s face burned hot when he locked eyes with her, terrified that he was suspicious of her knowing.  His icy gaze narrowing, before going back to teaching. It all happened with in seconds but that was enough to prove to her that their relationship was more then some fleeting passion. Although she didn’t share her observations with Alex fearing it would only make her sadder because it would all end.

* * *

 

Father Hiddleston chewed his gum, the same sweet bubble flavor that Alex chewed. Tasting it was like enjoying her mouth even when she wasn’t there to kiss him. It was Saturday and he had to preside over confession for the next hour. He sighed and looked down at his phone, to see what time it was.  He heard someone approaching but the other side of the confessional didn’t open but rather here he was. He looked up to see Alex before he could part his lips to ask her what she was doing she stepped in the rather small booth and closed the door behind her.

“Alex. What are you doing?” Tom asked, worried that someone might have seen her.

“Shhhhh.” She hushed getting to her knees in front of him.

“Oh no. No. Not here, not now I have to hear confessions and I-“ He stammered but Alex ignored him, reaching up to pants and undoing them.  He went to speak but stopped hearing the other side of the booth open. Alex kept her head down between his legs hearing the sound of his breath jump nervously as the person spoke from the other side of the mesh screen.

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned, it has been three months since my last confession.” The girl said, Alex didn’t recognize the voice possibly belonging to an underclassman. Tom’s conscious got the best of him and he did the only thing he could do to preserve the holy vows of secrecy between him and confessor. He covered Alex’s ears so she couldn’t hear the girl’s sins. Alex didn’t care, not interested in the acts of another but rather focusing on his cock that she had just pulled from inside of his pants.

“I’m a liar, I lied to my parents all the time.” The girl huffed; Tom closed his eyes trying his best not to moan as Alex licked the underside of his cock.  “I talk ill about my classmates…” She continued. Alex wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, Tom bit his lip glancing down as Alex sucked and swirled her tongue as the girl continued to talk. He wasn’t listening only praying that he could contain the moans that were daring to leave his lips. “Father?” the girl asked snapping him back to reality.

“Yes, my child.” He paused for a second as Alex gripped the base of his cock and slowly steeled in to a rhythm. “Lying and gossip may seem like minor sins…” he inhaled sharply but the girl didn’t notice. “ But they can lead to more serious sins. Pray to Holy Mary to assist you.

“Thank you Father.”

“I absolve you of your sins in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” Tom pulled one hand away from the side of Alex’s head to do the sign of the cross. “Go in please.” He breathed.

“Thanks be to God.” The girl said before leaving the confessional. As son as she was gone Tom gripped Alex by her hair and forced her down on him, causing her to choke slightly.

“Shut up.” He whispered lowly, fucking her face desperately to come before someone else opened the other door. He stopped hearing another persons approach. Tom hissed as she pulled him out of her mouth, spit hanging from her lips. The door opened again and another girl came to confess, once again Tom covered Alex’s ears as she sucked him lazily trying not to slurp on his cock. The next voice that spoke was Christina Stewart’s; even though he had her ears covered Alex could tell that shrill nasally pitch anywhere. She tried to pull one of his hands down so she could listen but he refused her, being stern by gripping her hair and pressing his palms against her ears even harder.

“I’m don’t understand how God can tell us to love people that don’t love him. I know I shouldn’t pass judgment on others but do.” Christina said fiddling with her rosary between her fingers.  “Judgment is my worse sin.”  She uttered. Tom had to physically cover his mouth when Alex flicked her tongue the space between his head and shaft.  He pretended like he coughed in an attempt to hide his odd behavior.

“What you must…remember is that the God is the only one that judge people.” He said sounding winded. He could the tensing in his lower abdomen and he prayed that Alex wouldn’t make him cum right then and there with someone there. “When you judge people you are saying that….God…doesn’t have the last word.” He breathed. Christina wrinkled her brow looking at him though the mesh.

“Father? Are you okay?” She asked, and Tom put his hand up.

“Yes my child.” He glanced down to see Alex’s free hand under her dress as she fingered herself. “You aren’t with out sin… to judge others is hypocritical. You need to ask God to help you realize this. Pray for tolerance.” He almost moaned but kept it back. “I absolve you of your sins in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.”

The quickly did the sign of the cross. “Go in peace my child.”

“Thank you Father, and thanks be to God.” Christina uttered before she slipped out of the booth. Tom waiting until he heard her foot steps grow did stand and then the sound of the chapel door opening and then closing behind her before he gritted his teeth at Alex.

“Fucking finish me.” He hissed, his cock was aching for a release and he couldn’t take it anymore. He forced her back down, holding her there while he thrust up in to her mouth, fucking it like it was her cunt. Alex’s eyes teared up from his cock hitting the back of her throat over and over again but she controlled her gag reflex. “Rub your clit.” He whispered with an order. She did rubbing her clit as fast as she could. Tom gnashed his teeth and rolled his eyes in the back of his head. He heard her whimper, her hands grabbing at his pants as she came from her fingers. Her throat tightened around his cock making it all the more pleasurable. “Fuck fuck fuckkkk.” Tom whispered before lifting her head up off of him. He stroked himself quickly, his eyes on her open mouth. He held the back of her head so she didn’t pull back as he shot is cum in to her mouth. Alex moaned lovingly at the taste. “Ah…yes…” Tom moaned, watching some of the white liquid spill over from her lips and drip down her chin. Alex swallowed, and wiped her chin and sucked her finger clean and looked up at him. “You are trouble.” He said trying to catch his breath; Alex licked the tip of his softening cock before putting it back in his pants and zipping him back up.

“I know.” She smiled before looking down and wrinkling her brow.

“Alex.” He spoke knowing that look. “What is it?”

“Well…Father…um…” She stammered, she hoped her little surprise blow job had buttered him up enough so he didn’t lose his shit when she told him that Victoria knew about them.

“Spit it out.” Tom urged, not knowing him much longer they had until someone else arrived.

“Victoria knows about us.” She said looking at his face, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly.

“What! How I-“

“I didn’t tell her, she went though my shit and found pictures of us.” Alex stood up. “I had to tell you. You deserve to know.”

“What if she tells someone?” He whispered all of the horrific possibilities running in his mind at once. Alex leaned to face him, their noses touching.

“She won’t.” She whispered. “I know you don’t have any reason to trust her but I do.” Alex reassured him, the calm in her eyes relaxing his worry but only a tiny bit. “I have to go. Meet me tonight, at the chapel at nine.” She said before crushing her lips against his, Tom moan tasting the flavor of his own cum in her mouth. Tom ran his hand up her smooth thigh, not wanting her to go. Alex pulled away and opened the door to the confessional peeking out to make sure no one was around before she slipped away. Tom leaned back against the wall and put his hands on his face.

“…God damn it.”  He whispered to himself realizing that Alex was worth all of this trouble, the problem came from him not caring. Lots of other men would have decided that their relationship was far to dangerous. The fear of getting caught by people that could ruin their lives would have caused them to cut and run. But Father Hiddleston had no such option because his heart wouldn’t allow it. He knew it was foolish but the worry of others fining out about them was nothing compared to not having her. 

Alex opened the chapel door seeing Sister Olivia making her way up the stone steps. She looked up at her and rose her eyebrow at the sight of the young woman. 

"My, I didn’t know nonbelievers when to confession" The nun said. Alex chuckled sarcastically at the sisters remark. 

"I didn’t know women of the lord were supposed to be so judgmental." Alex clapped back before heading down the stairs and walking away. Sister Olivia stared at her as she walked away and narrowed her eyes…getting a feeling that she was up to something. 


	24. Deus in adjutorium Nostrum

Alex peeked open the door to her dorm, checking the senior hall to see if there was anyone around.

“Is it clear?” Victoria asked from her bed, still on her laptop.

“Yeah. I’ll be back later, don’t wait up.” Alex said with a small smile on her pink painted lips before she slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her. The dorms where usually dead on the weekends, even more so now that it was getting warmer. Most of the girls were already in the mindset of summer having only to worry about finals and then freedom. For the older girls it would mean that the next three weeks would be the last of their time at St. Mary’s. Alex smoothed out her sundress, one of the same ones she wore in Rome as she quietly made her way down the staircase to the first floor.

The senior girls were the only ones that would even dare to sneak out. So to try and stop it they were housed on the top floor while under class-men stayed on the lower floors. The only way out was though the large doors at each end of the first floor hallway, which were locked down at eight at night. The only keys were held by female staff, and two emergency keys at each door behind glass. But this didn’t stop the seniors from becoming creative when it came to ways to leave the building.

Alex knocked on one of the first floor doors lightly; it opened showing the face of a wide-eyed tenth grader.

“Hey.” Alex said as she let her in.

“Hi.” The short round face girl beamed looking up at Alex.  It had been a St. Mary’s tradition she had been told. Senior girls using their age and reputations to form a symbiotic relationship with the younger ones. Alex smiled at her roommate who sat already in her pajamas.

“Here.” She reached in to her bra. “Twenty pounds each.”

“Last time we each got seventy five each.” The girl said looking down at the bills that were still warm from Alex’s body head. 

“Anna, last time there was four of us sneaking out.” Alex noted raising her eyebrow. “Don’t be greedy, I’m just using your window.” She said shaking her head, walking over to the window and opened the old frame of it. The two younger girls watched her as she slowly turned, sticking her left leg out first feeling for the edge of the stone wall. “Remember tell no one.” Alex warned, she wasn’t practically intimidating but to the younger girls all of the seniors were.  They saw her as an adult even though she been like them only two years ago.

“We won’t.” Anna nodded looking over to her roommate who did the same. They were itching to ask her were she was going. To them, she was all dressed nice for a Sacred Heart boy. They could picture what kind of boy she would go for, possibly a bad one. Wearing a leather jacket, tight jeans with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The kind that only went to boarding school because his parents couldn’t deal with him. The couldn’t have guessed the truth of who she was meeting that night, and how far away from their imaginations the man that gained her affection was. Not a bad boy but priest known by name to them. Alex stuck out her other leg, pushing with the bottom of her shoes against the stonewall before letting go and dropping two feet to the grass.

* * *

 

Tom signed as he sat at the first pew in the dim chapel. The only light being the remains of the quickly blacking twilight coming though the stained glass windows and the high faint ambient lighting that stayed on during the night. He looked up at the painting of Jesus that gazed down upon him, his two fingers up in the symbol of a blessing. Tom wrinkled his brow as he stared at Christ, and wondered if he would have understood the how he felt for Alex. Their relationship was born out of sin, he had broken his vows to God and the church but as terrifying as it was, Tom felt that it was right. He didn’t fear the sin, or the consequences of it, only thinking of her. They had all been taught that one would feel the weight of the wickedness on the soul, you would know deep down that you were wrong, yet he lacked that. He heard the door creek open and he turned around to see her silhouette as she stepped in.

“Father…” She spoke closing the door and locking it behind her before walking down he aisle towards him. He stood to greet her, running his fingers though his hair. “Were you praying?” She asked standing in front of him with her hands behind her back as if trying to come of innocent with a small smirk on her mouth. Tom stepped closer to her, taking a deep breath of her scent of strawberries that drove him insane for all of the hours he went without smelling it. Her skin picked up the low light so beautifully, the yellow orange hue bouncing off of her brown flesh making her seem otherworldly.  Her breast housed tightly in the white cotton sundress that she wore; rising and falling with each breath she took.

“You’re so…” He reached out and rubbed the back of his hand on her bare arm. “…so stunning.” His words gathered a giggle from her. “Did I ever tell you what I thought the first time I saw you?” He asked looking in her dark brown eyes.

“No, you haven’t.”

“I knew you were regular trouble.” He laughed, reaching up to her cheek, running his thumb along her skin before he grabbed her by her face as crushed his lips against her’s. Alex moaned in to his mouth yanking him by his shirt to pull him closer to her.  He knew they were being reckless, kissing right there in the chapel under God but it was nothing to him. The building and all it meant weren’t there; there was only her, warm skin, smell of strawberries and the taste of her mouth. Tom backed up and sat back down on the wooden pew, pulling her in to his lap. Alex straddled him, kissing him again.  Tom moaned as she sucked on his tongue, he loved it when she kissed him like that, wetting his lips with her spit. He grabbed her ass, catching her lip with his teeth, causing her to groan.  Tom reached up and yanked down the straps of her dress, exposing her bare breasts underneath. He grabbed her, pushing her forward so he could wrap his lips around one of her already hard nipples. Alex threw her head back and sighed as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Alex rocked against his lap, feeling his hard cock poking at her crotch. She felt his fingers sneak their way under the back of her dress pushing aside her lacy panties. Alex gasped when she felt his fingers poke at her ass hole.

“Oh! Father…are you trying to fuck me in the ass?” Alex giggled; Tom pulled away from her tit and looked at her with a smile.

“I recall that you loved it.” He breathed. Alex raised her eyebrow at him, as her hands dropping to his thighs. She smirked when her hand landed on what felt like a small bottle in his right pocket.

“Oh, Father Hiddleston..”Alex purred as she got off of his lap. “You are a very bad boy…” She turned around and got to her knees. Lifting the bottom of her dress. Tom inhaled sharply at the sight of her hot pink lace panties.  Tom got to his knees behind her, Alex glanced over her shoulder at him as he undid his pants and pulled her panties down. He pulled out the small bottle of lubricant and squeezed some out on two of his fingers. She gasped as he slipped the two fingers in, she protested in the form of a whimper.

“I can’t just put it in, you know this.” Tom said with a smile, she was so impatient even though she knew he could seriously hurt her if he didn’t warm her up at least a tiny bit. Alex almost screamed when she felt him push his cock slip in to her pussy, but she covered her mouth quickly.

“Ohh….fuck.” Tom whispered, she was so tight due to his fingers that were steadily pumping in and out of her ass. He pushed all the way in watching her arch her back and moan behind her palm. Alex bit her lip and rested her cheek against the cold wood floor of the chapel. Tom started to thrust his hips slowly, his cock pressing and rubbing against every spot inside of her that caused her to moan.

“Ah…yes…..” She whimpered against the floor wishing he would go faster.

“You like having both of your holes filled ahh—at once?” he moaned, pushing deeper.

“Ye—-yes!” She whispered.

“Mmm yes who?” Tom growled growing more daring with his strokes.

“Yes Father Hiddleston!” Alex spoke trying her best not to scream out as he fucked her. She clinched her eyes shut; she wasn’t going to last long. Tom could feel her start to quiver around his cock; he chuckled deviously, pumping his fingers quicker. Alex’s eyes rolled in to the back of her head and her mouth dropped open, causing her to drool on to the floor.

“I’m gonna….I’m gonna!” She chanted, her legs starting to shake. Tom used his other hand to cover her mouth. Alex inhaled desperately as he didn’t stop, his fingers still working on her ass and his cock still fucking her cunt.  She let out a muffled scream as her whole body trembled violently, Tom had to pull out knowing that if he stayed in her he would have came as well from her pulsing pussy.  Tom released her mouth and pulled his fingers from her ass.

“Ohhh…damn…that was…fantastic.” She uttered hearing him open the bottle of lube again, this time applying it to his rock hard cock. Alex glanced at him from over her shoulder.  As he slowly guided his cock in, he watched her face. Her eyes widening, mouth dropping open.

“Are you okay?” He asked using every bit of self-control not to just slam in to her.

“Ye-yes…more…” Alex moaned. Tom pushed in deeper, throwing his head back when he filled her.

“Good girl…” He breathed having to take a moment to gather himself at how tight she was. He remembered how she felt vividly when they had done it in Rome but he didn’t want to come as soon as he filled her.

“Daddy—please fuck me!” Alex begged backing up against him.  Tom smiled and grabbed her by her hips and started to thrust.

“So tight…” Tom moaned thrusting in to her. Alex panted too weak to lift her top half up with her hands. Only able to drool on the floor as he fucked her ass. Tom gripped her hips so hard that she was sure his nails would leave indents in her skin but she didn’t mind.

“Ha-harder…fuck my ass harder!” She begged and he did, growling at the feeling building in his lower abdomen. The chapel was filled with the echo of their bodies coming to her as well as their broken moans and his feral snarls.

“Ohhhh! Oh God!” Alex choked when he rubbed her clit, sending her over the edge. Her whole body felt like it was shocked, the feeling sprouting deep inside of her and radiating outward. She balled her fists and arched her back as far as she could. Wheezing only ‘ _Father_ ’ and “ _God yes_ ” over and over as she tensed and convulsed. Tom gnashed his teeth and threw his head back. His voice was stolen from as he pulled out, stoking himself on to her ass. Alex hummed feeling his warm cum coat her skin. His eyes focused on the ceiling above him not giving any care of blasphemy they had just committed right there in front of the alter. He panted for air as he came down from his orgasm.

Alex winced feeling the slight sting of pain from her backside. She had been so lost to her pleasure that she didn’t realize how hard he was fucking her until it was over. Tom straightened himself up and pulled out a few tissues from his pocket and whipped his hands before cleaning her off as well.

“You’re such a gentlemen.” She chuckled with a worn voice.  Tom chucked balling up the sticky tissues and sticking them in his pocket to throw away later.

“Well it’s the least I can do.”  Alex smiled and pulled her panties back up and fixed her dress. He sat back down on the pew and patted his lap. “Come here” Tom whispered. Alex got up off of the floor and took a seat in his lap.

“Ow.” She uttered having to adjust herself.

“Did I hurt you?” Tom asked looking worried.

“I’m just sore. It’s okay.” She smiled with a shrug. “You did give it to me rather rough.”

“I’m sorry. I guess I got carried away.”

“Don’t apologize about it, I loved it.” Alex leaned in and kissed him along his jaw line.

“Does Ms. Lane know where you are?” He asked. Alex looked up at him and nodded.

“Yeah, she knows. I couldn’t really keep it from her….”

“Do you trust her?” Tom cupped Alex’s chin and ran his thumb along her lips.

“I trust her with my life.” She whispered. “She would never do anything to hurt me…she knows how I feel about you.” Tom looked her in the eyes. The look she gave him was far beyond any look Gina ever bestowed upon him.

The woman that he had loved long ago always seemed like she was standing behind glass. Her eyes shielded with a film but with Alex it was clear as day. Every feeling, every dizzy daydream of a future they couldn’t have was right there for him to see as if he could read her mind because he had those fantasies too. Dreams of her wearing his shirt in the morning as she made tea, watching the TV with her before bed simple things most took for granted.

“I have to go. It’s late.”  She said standing up.

“Right it is…” He said getting up to face her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for mass.” Alex kissed him on his cheek before turning to leave the chapel

* * *

 

Alex had taken off her flats after claiming back in through her under class-men acquaintance’s window, not wanting anyone to hear her as she snuck back up the stairs.  She was unaware that as she walked down the hall back to her dorm that someone was watching

* * *

 

“So I was thinking that maybe this summer we could go on a trip.” Victoria said locking arms with Alex as they both made their way to class on Monday.  

“Where you want to go?” Alex asked, any mention of a trip always brought her back to Rome.

"Oh I don’t know, I’ve never been to Spain.” Alex when to speak but she stopped seeing Christina Stewart with a group of her holier then thou followers in the hall. She whispered something and then looked over at Alex, pursing her lips smugly.

“Do you have a problem?” Alex asked narrowing her eyes.

“No, but you do.” Christina said, her words causing Alex to smack her gum and raise her eyebrow. “I saw you the other night.” She took a step towards Alex and folded her arms. Alex’s expression didn’t have anything away, keeping on her poker face. “You were all disheveled, obvious as to what you had snuck out to do.” Christina’s friends let out “Oooo’s” at the allegation.  Alex chuckled and shook her head.

“I have idea what you’re talking about.”

“I saw you!” She took a step closer to her now in her face. “You were wearing that little white dress, I don’t who you think you are fooling trying to look innocent but we all know what kind of girl you are.”

“Oh! Fantastic please give me a lesson on morals. You judgmental bitch.” Alex hissed staring her in her grey eyes. There was another group of ‘Oooo’s’ and giggles from the group of girls that watched.

Father Hiddleston heard them in the hallway while he sat at his desk, he paused for a second before hearing Alex’s voice.

“You need to learn how to mind your own business, Stewart.” She said her voice raised but not yet a yell. Tom got up and headed to the door of his classroom. “It seems to me you might be jealous, not of me but of this mystery boy that I supposedly went out to see.” Tom looked out to see them face to face a group of girls gathered around to see the altercation  “You act like you a fucking crush on me!”  Alex laughed, but before she could even react Christina drew her hand back and slapped her across her cheek, hard. Tom went part to part his lips, and step towards the girls but Alex had enough and before he could stop it she balled up her fist and returned the hit. The crowed of girls exploded with yelling and cheering completely forgetting everything they had learned in religion class and mass. Becoming simply human, running on emotions. Tom yelled trying to push pass the circle of girls that watched the fight.

“Move! Out of the way!” He urged, seeing that Alex and Christina were now on the floor, rolling around and tugging at each other.  All of the other teachers in the hall ran out of their classrooms as well hearing the commotion. He could hear them yelling but none of them braved the pit of the two hissing yelling teenage girls who’s bodies were twisted together. 

"Did I hit a nerve, Stewart!?" Alex yelled.

It wasn’t a rather skilled fight, being mostly hair pulling, yanking at shirts and scratching, but each girl had gotten in a few socks to the other. Tom yelled for them to stop finally breeching the crowed that hooted and clapped. He saw Alex on top of Christina. His eyes winded when he saw that her blouse buttons had snapped, exposing her black bra with pink bows to everyone as she snarled calling the girl under her all types of names. He pulled of his back over jacketed and threw it over her before he yanked her up off of Christina.

“Enough Alex!!” He hissed but she struggled, still screaming. Christina got up and went to hit Alex again but Tom pushed Alex behind him and stood in front of her. Sister Olivia had stood there watching in shock like the rest of the teachers but her eyebrows shot up when she saw his reaction to Christina trying to come at Alex again. He pushed his chest out, while he put his arm out in front of Alex. Sister Olivia was sure she was the only one that noticed how odd it seemed.

“Enough I said!” He yelled at Christina and she backed off her face growing even redder then it already was.

“But she—“ She tried to say. The other teachers finally stepped in yelling at the crowed to go to class the bystanders started to scatter. Tom knew he couldn’t excuse either of their behaviors. He reached behind and snatched Alex by her wrist and yanked Christina by the shoulder of her blouse.

“Headmistresses office, now for the both of you.” He yelled extremely mad with the both of them. Mainly Christina who he saw throw the first hit but Alex should have known better then to hit her back.

“But-but Father she said that-“

“I don’t care what she said now shut up!” He hissed yanking the stumbling girls down the hall. Unaware that Sister Olivia was forming her own suspicions about him and the girl at his right who still threw insults even though she being hauled down the hall. 

 


	25. Thessalonians 4:11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather long.

“So let me get this straight…” Headmistress Wood said, intertwining her fingers as she looked at the two girls that sat in front of her desk. Alex still covered with Father Hiddleston’s jacket. She had to stop from inhaling his scent off of the fabric, wanting to fill her lugs with his smell. “You two were in a physical altercation?” the Headmistress continued, raising her eyebrow. Neither girl said anything, looking away from her trying to avoid her eyes. Alex licked the corner of her lip that bad been busted in the scuffle. Father Hiddleston cleared his throat and spoke.

“Yes, they were fighting. I saw the whole thing.” he glanced over to Alex as she clinched his jacket.

“No, no.” Wood said putting her hand up. “Let them speak for their selves. Ladies…?”

“Ms. _McMasters_.” Christina hissed. “Called me a judgmental bitch accused me of being a lesbian and having a crush on her.” Alex snorted at her words.

“Oh, so I guess you’re going to leave out the part where you started this?” Alex asked crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair.

“I only said that I saw you sneaking out the other night.”

“Wait, is this true?” Headmistress Wood asked and Tom grew nervous knowing that all of this happened because she snuck out to see him.

“No. It’s not.”

“Are you kidding me!?” Christina said in a high voice. “I saw her.” she pointed her index finger at Alex accusingly. “She was all tousled, we all know what girls that sneak out do.”

“Alright, enough.” Tom uttered knowing that this was about to get out of hand again, but Sister Wood shook her head at him.

“See! She’s obsessed with me.” Alex said rolling her eyes. The door to the office clicked open and Sister Olivia entered. Tom lowered his brow at her, he didn’t want here there. He could knew she wasn’t there because she had something to add to clearly what happened between the two girls, only that she was interested and nosey.

“No! I’m not obsessed with you egotistical tramp!”

“Okay…” Sister Wood took off her glasses and looked at the girls. “Ms. Stewart do you have any proof that Alex snuck out to meet a boy?” she asked. Christina opened her mouth slightly and then closed it before she shook her head.

“But I saw her…”

Headmistress Wood shrugged. “It’s your word against her’s” Alex snickered smugly. “Wipe that smile your face, McMasters.” Wood cut causing Alex to tighten her hips and look down “Father, you said you saw the whole thing?” she asked turning her attention to him.  Sister Olivia also looked at him with a raised thin eyebrow.

“Well most of it, I saw the start of the physical altercation.”

“And who threw the first hit?” Woos asked. Tom saw Christina look over at him, she admired him and he knew it. He never wanted to say it but she was a bit of a kiss ass and that she thought that her righteous criticisms of the other girls gained her favor with the staff. 

“It was Ms. Stewart.” He spoke. “She slapped McMasters across her face.”

“Yeah but-“ Christina scrambled to explain.

“Father, are you _sure_?” Sister Olivia’s voice asked skeptically. “Christina doesn’t seem to be the type for that.” Alex looked over at her, sneering at her words.

“And I do?” she asked, sounding offended.

“Don’t be upset, I’m just saying that Christina’s never been in trouble.” The younger nun said with a bite in her voice.  Tom put his head in his hands; wishing she would just leave and go do her prep-hour somewhere else.

“I don’t either!”

“I’m just saying this kind of behavior is expected for people who get detention all the time” Sister Olivia accused, crossing her arms across her chest.

“That isn’t fair, Sister and you know it.” Tom looked over at the young nun narrowing his eyes. “Alex’s past behavior has nothing to do with this.” Olivia blinked watching his face; he was serious about it, almost too serious.

“I’ve heard enough.” Headmistress Wood spoke putting her hand up to silence them. She leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh. “You both know that there is a zero tolerance policy for violence here.” she said causing the girl’s eyes to widened. Alex glanced over to Tom with utter worry. Sister Olivia caught their quick exchange before looking back at the Headmistress

“Now Sister, I don’t-“ Tom started to say. If Alex got expelled all because she snuck out to see him se could have never forgiven himself for being the reason for her harsh punishment. Sister Wood put her hand up again.

“But…” Both girls let out sighs of relief at the word, so did Tom. “But since you only have three weeks till graduation I will be generous. Stewart you know putting your hands on people is unacceptable.”

“But she-“ Christina tried to say but Wood cut her off.

“And if Alex snuck out why didn’t you tell a teacher?”

“I-“

“You wanted to start something, you did and now you are here. Let this be a lesson. You have detention with me for the two weeks.”

“What? But-“ She stuttered.

“It is either that or go home.” Christina deflated and looked down to the floor. Sister Wood turned her attention to Alex. “Now Ms. McMasters even though you didn’t start it you kept it going.” Alex sighed and rolled her eyes at the Sister. “You should have went straight to a teacher after she hit you.” Alex scoffed knowing that wouldn’t have gone over so well with her peers. “For that you’re getting a three day detention.” Wood said looking up at the two teachers by her door. “But since I have to babysit Ms. Stewart...” Tom and Olivia looked at each other.

“I’ll take her.” he sighed trying to act like it was burden. He knew he couldn’t give anything away when it came to being with her.

“Ah yes, you and McMasters do seem to spend a lot of detentions together.” Sister Olivia uttered under her breath. Tom and Alex both shot her looks at her underhanded statement. 

“Alright, Sister can you please escort Christina to class and Alex you got back to the dorms and change your shirt.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Both girls said. Christina got up first leaving with Sister Olivia, uttering something about how unfair her detention was. Alex got up and walked past Father Hiddleston. His jacket was big on her frame, engulfing her in the black cotton.

“Thanks for throwing this over me.” she said, his eyes dipped catching the top of her black bra.

“No problem, just give it back to me at detention.

“Okay, Father.” Alex left the office and as soon as she was goon Sister Wood let out a sigh.

“Teenagers” she said simply, rolling her eyes.

“Sister, do we really have a zero tolerance policy for behavior?” He was unsure, and honestly didn’t realize it. Today had been the first time he head of but then again since he started there hadn’t been any fights. Headmistress Wood chuckled and sat back in her chair.

“No. It’s up to my discursion.” she looked up at him and could tell he was going to ask her ‘why?’ “If I wouldn’t have told them that they would have been back at each others throats with in hours. Might as well just put the fear in them and nip it in the bud.” Sister Wood shrugged.

“Ah. I see.”

“Sorry you have to babysit.”

“It’s not a problem, Sister…really.”

* * *

 

Tom licked his lips, watching Alex sweep the floor in his classroom. He stared at her as he sat behind his desk, his eyes scanning her slowly. Her shoes needed to be polished, one of her knee socks pushed down while the other was pulled up. She sighed, propping the broom up against the desk to take a moment to put her large hair up in a ponytail.

“Are you okay, darling?” Tom finally asked. He could tell that she was still slightly bothered by her scuffle with Christina.

“She is such a fucking bitch.” She uttered sweeping her flyways behind her ear. “I hate her, what the hell is her problem?”

“I’m not sure.” he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. “Did she really see you?”

“Ugh, probably…she knew what I was wearing. Nosy bitch.” she uttered bending over and pulling up her sock.

“Sister Olivia is suspicious about us.” Tom spoke.

“You sure? She seems like she is suspicious about everyone. She’s a nasty piece of work, that one.”

“Yes but, I think I was a little too protective.” Tom realized that he had acted on impulse when he had stepped between Alex and Christina. Pushing out his chest in a show of defending someone who he cared about. It was a subtle action that he was sure no one else picked up, but he saw Sister Olivia studying him afterwards.

“She doesn’t have any proof of anything.”

“Yes but we should be very careful, it would be horrible if someone found us out three weeks before you were supposed to graduate.” Alex walked over to him, casually unbuttoning one of her blouse buttons. Tom groaned looking at her glossed lips. “I just said that we should be careful.” Alex ignored him and plopped down in his lap. She smirked and looked over at him, wiggling her hips in his lap. He bit lip at the feeling.

“Who said we were going to fuck?” she asked mischievous playing across her sweet features.

“So you’re just going to tease me?” he could feel the dim heat between her legs on his crotch. Alex smiled and looked down at what he was working on in front of him.

“Is this?” she picked up the four pieces of stapled paper and looked at it. “Is this final exam?” Tom reached around and snatched it from her.

“Oh no. You might have privilege when it comes to me but I’m not going to allow you to cheat on the final. I have _some_ morals left.” Alex snorted at his words and rolled her eyes.

“Father, me and you both know that I don’t have to cheat.” she squirmed her hips on him again, giggling when she felt him hard against her ass. Alex moved over so she was sitting on his left thigh unzipping his pants.

“Alex…” Tom warned, they really shouldn’t do this. Not now.

“Thomasss.” Alex mocked, pulling his cock out.

“I told you...she is being nosey. What if she finds a reason to come in and check to see what we’re doing?” he asked feeling her grab the base of his cock.

“The floor boards creek in the hall we would her coming and besides I said we aren’t fucking.” she brought her hand up to her mouth and spat in her palm. She grabbed his cock, squeezing the base with one hand and using the other to stroke him. Tom moaned as she ran her hand down his shaft slowly.

“Father you have such a nice cock, I hope you know that.” she purred.

Tom hissed, bucking his hips. “Faster.” he panted, but Alex smirked and shook her head.

“No, I want to see how long you can last.” she smiled. Tom clinched his jaw as she slowly stroked him; he panted wiggling his hips at her touch.

“Wh-what you want me to beg?”

“That would be fun to hear, but I want to try this...” she pulled her hand away and spat in her palm again for extra lubrication. Tom threw his head back when she returned to her methodical teasing. She smiled seeing a thick bead of pre-cum pool to the surface.

“Where did you even ah—learn this?” he moaned, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it.

“They do make this thing call pornography, Father.” She snickered watching more of his pre-cum drip out. The idea of her watching porn, leaning disgusting things to try with him made him groan. He wondered what other little sinful things she had seen and wanted to do with him.

“Fuck…Alex please I need to come…” Tom panted gripping the fabric of her skirt.

“You can’t last?” she asked deviously.

“Ah…no..”

She watched his face, his cheeks flush, and a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Alex rocked her crotch against his knee, trying to get some sensation on her throbbing clit.

“Tell me the most filthy thing out to do to me and I will let you come.” she ordered. Tom panted, he didn’t want to tell her, he had thoughts some that he was sure she would find too obscene. “Tell me.” she breathed.

“I—I want to come in your cunt—and…” he paused, his face burned hot with embarrassment.

“And?”

Tom bit his lip and wrinkled his brow. “And I want to…lick it out of you..” he looked at Alex expecting her to be off put by his confession but she only moaned lowly before standing up and pulling her panties aside. Tom’s cock twitched seeing her soaking wet between her legs.

“…Well then.” she turned to face him and lowered herself down on his cock.

“Ahhh fuck.” Tom uttered his eyes rolling in to the back of his head at the feeling of her tight wet warmth.

“Do it.” Alex whispered as she started bouncing up and down on his cock. Tom clinched his jaw, gripping her hips as he thrust up in to her quickly.

“Not—going to ahh- last.” he uttered clinching his eyes shut.

“It’s fine.” she whispered feeling him tense up. He gripped her hips tightly resting his head on her shoulder as he choked out her name, his cock shuttering inside of her. Alex lifted off of him and sat on the edge of his desk with her legs open. His white pearlescent cum slowly seeping out of her pussy, dripping on to the wood under her. Tom licked his lips and slid out of his chair to his knees in front of her. Alex didn’t expect him to actually do it, shocked when he put his mouth to her cunt and licked.

“Oh!” she giggled, putting her feet up on the edge of the desk. Tom hummed at his taste mixed with hers, indulging in one of his most secret fantasies. He didn’t stop licking her after he swallowed, running his tongue along her swollen clit. Alex moaned, still trying to keep vigilant of any noise that could mean that someone might walk in on them. Her hands dropped to his head, intertwining her fingers through his hair. “Yes…don’t stop.” she panted bucking her hips as he sucked on her clit. “Ooo fuck.” her legs started to quiver and she whimpered desperate to come. “Ah—Thomas--!” Alex whined bucking her hips as her orgasm riddled through her body. Tom pulled away from her pussy, wiping his mouth clean. Sighing Alex looked at him under her hooded eyes.

“You’re such a nasty old man.” she said trying to catch her breath.

“Mmm. But you seemed to enjoy every moment of it.”

“You know me too well.” she giggled standing up on her wobbly legs. Tom straightened himself up and looked down at his watch.

“Well it seems that detention is over for the day.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun doesn’t it?”

* * *

 

Sister Olivia walked down the hall of the rectory; her suspicious about him had been gnawing at her all day. She had been racking her brain trying to figure out in what context their glances to each other were in. She fingered her rosary in her skirt pocket as she walked down the narrow hallway, feeling obliged by her vows to find out if she was right about them or even partially. She didn’t trust Alex; it could have been that the little devil had interests in Father Hiddleston. Or maybe he was the one having impure thoughts about her. No matter what it was her intuitions yelled that something was off with them. The older sisters possibly didn’t see it because they had long since been young women, forgetting the looks that men gave them in their youths.

“Ah Sister.” Father Blake called seeing her from down the hall. It was rare for nuns to visit the rectory they didn’t have much reason to.

“Father Blake, I was looking for Father Hiddleson. I would like a word with him.”

“I don’t think he’s in the rectory right now. He only comes here to sleep really, that young man spends most of his time at the school building.” The old Priest said dismissively.

“Really this late?” she looked down at her watch seeing that it was already seven at night.

“Well, I’m not sure he might be in his quarters. It’s the last one on the hall but I haven’t seen him. He seems-“ he stopped and chuckled, shaking his head as if kicking a thought from his mind.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He spoke. “Now if you’ll excuse me Sister.” He motioned to the book in his hand. “I’m going to go do some reading.”  Sister Olivia nodded as he kept walking down the narrow hall presumably to the study. She walked down the hall to the last door and cleared her throat before knocking. Reassuring herself that she had a duty as a teacher and a Bride of Christ to confirm her suspicions or disprove them. She knocked but the door creaked open, she paused and called his name but there was no answer from inside. Against her better judgments she pushed the door open and stepped in and closed it behind her.

“Alright…what are you hiding Good Father?” she whispered to herself, knowing that she was in the wrong to invade his privacy but she couldn’t shake the feeling. She glanced over to his desk and picked up the book that sat on top of it “The Virgin Suicides?” Olivia uttered reading the back description.

_First published in 1993, The Virgin Suicides announced the arrival of a major new American novelist. In a quiet suburb of Detroit, the five Lisbon sisters--beautiful, eccentric, and obsessively watched by the neighborhood boys--commit suicide one by one over the course of a single year. As the boys observe them from afar, transfixed, they piece together the mystery of the family's fatal melancholy, in this hypnotic and unforgettable novel of adolescent love, disquiet, and death. Jeffrey Eugenides evokes the emotions of youth with haunting sensitivity and dark humor and creates a coming-of-age story unlike any of our time. Adapted into a critically acclaimed film by Sofia Coppola, The Virgin Suicides is a modern classic, a lyrical and timeless tale of sex and suicide that transforms and mythologizes suburban middle-American life._

It really wasn’t ‘Christ like reading she felt. She flipped through the pages causing something to fall from between them. “Humm?” she muttered picking it she turned it around seeing that it was a picture. She stared at the image, but it wasn’t a face she ever seen before. It was obvious that it was an older photi; by the way the woman in it was dressed.  From the early 2000s’ she assumed by the look of it. The blonde woman wore a wide smile but there was a hollowness to her. The photo had been handled a lot; finger prints had made them selves knows on the sides the image. She noticed tiny raised areas in the glossy photo paper; obviously tear drops that had warped on the paper after they had dried. She put the photo back in to the book and set it down exactly how she found it. She knew she had stumbled upon something massively private and this was too far even for her.  But just as she was about to leave she glanced down at the drawer of his desk, her intrusive curiosity getting the best of her yet again. She reached out and went to pull it open but it was locked. Causing her to wonder what would a priest keep in his desk drawer that needed to be locked away? Her gut dropped and the color drained from her cheeks when she heard him behind her.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Sister?”


	26. Left My Conscious…

Sister Olivia slowly turned around and looked at him. He stood there, clinched fist and lowered brow.   
“Are you deaf? I asked you what the hell you are doing here.” He hissed.   

“Fa-“ her voice cough in her throat. “Father, I simply came to have a word with you.” she forced a fake smile. Tom walked towards her clinching his jaw.

“You come by and go through my things? How disrespectful.” His eyes glanced over to the copy of  _The Virgin Suicides_  that sat now misplaced on the desk from where he had left it. Sister Olivia didn’t respond to his words, only reaching in to her pocket and pulling out her rosary. She lightly touched the beads, as she looked at him with a smug expression.

“You know Father. I’ve never understood what lead you to the church.” she said stepping towards him.

“Because something’s surprisingly aren’t your business, Sister.” He cut trying to contain the anger that was boiling inside of him. He knew she was suspicious but never expected to find her snooping in his quarters. Sister Olivia chuckled to herself with obvious self-satisfaction, the kind that made him wish he could slap the smile off her face.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you seem to really care about Ms. McMasters.” she said watching his expression. He tightened his lips, his heart speeding up at the sound of her name.

“I care about  **all**  of our students, Sister.” his words caused her to chuckle.

“Or maybe she is the one that has the interest in you.” Sister Olivia said walking towards him. “I see the way the girls look at you.” Tom narrowed his eyes at her. “I have always thought you were a bit distracting to them. But I know that some of these girls are little devils and I would hate to see you become a sinner because one of them led you astray.” Tom stared down at her and clinched his fist. “I’m sure you know temptation is the devils work, and that little blasphemer seems just like the type that would try something so filthy.” she whispered, pretending to care about his vows and soul. Tom laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Oh my dear Sister in Christ. It is clear to me what this is.” he said putting his hands behind his back. It wasn’t the reaction she expected; she thought he would clam up. That he would trip over his words and try desperately to defend himself. But Father Hiddleston was calm as if he had rehearsed this very thing in his mind over and over again. He shut the door slowly and looked at her with a smile that should not have been there. “Sister, this obsession you have over me isn’t healthy.” Sister Olivia blinked quickly, taken a back at what he just said to her.

“I don’t-“ she went to speak but he put his hand up and silenced her.

“Please, you watch me, I’ve noticed it.” He put his hands in his pockets, his face still unnervingly calm.  “I can’t help but feel that you are, for whatever reason jealous of one my students.”

“Now just wait I-“ The nun tried to speak, her face burning hot with discomposure. It wasn’t true, she wasn’t jealous but here he was making her look like fool.

“And now I find you in my quarters looking about my personal things.” he walked past her picking up the paper back book and flipping through it. “My  _very_  personal things.”

Sister Olivia had never seen him like that, calm but silent rage seething under the surface.

“No, it isn’t what you think.” She said finally able to get words in edge wise.

“Really? Because it seems to be that is the issue and I’m sure the Headmistress would be interested to know how you came to quarters in the hopes of seducing me. Sister Olivia’s pale face went crimson, the blood rushing to her cheeks. Not with arousal but with utter mortification that he would suggest such a thing. “You wouldn’t….” she said her lip trembling.

“I’m sure someone saw you here in rectory.” he said with a chuckle and an impenetrable poker face and she was playing right in to his hand. She realized that she had asked Father Blake if he was around, just enough to collaborate his lie. “It wouldn’t take much for them to believe me seeing as..” he put the book down and leaned against the desk. “Well…that no has really ever warmed up to you.” he spoke with bite, watching as she clinched her rosary.

“Blackmail is a sin..” She whispered cut off by Tom storming towards her she backed up, her back hitting the wall.

“You are not one to talk about sin, you are judgmental, mean and nosey.” he hissed looking down at her. “Do not stand here and act as if you are Christ. You come here and accuse me of filth and assumed that I would what? Grovel to you?”

“I was out of line…please forgive me, Father.” Sister Olivia uttered, Tom stepped back from her and folded his arms.

“You are forgiven, my Sister now get hell out.” he hissed and Sister Olivia scurried to the door like a mouse. “Don’t cross me again.” she heard him warn before she pulled open the door and quickly left.

As soon as the door shut behind her he let out a heavy sign and ran his fingers through his hair. There was guilt for his threats, he felt bad that it came to that. He didn’t want to have to; he didn’t gain any pleasure for what he warned but knew that it was the only way to silence her. He knew if she found any proof of them she wouldn’t just come for his job, or push to have him excommunicated but she would feel that it was necessary to make an example of Alex.

He knew the kind of person she was, masquerading as a woman of kindness and faith. If she ever found out she would “mistakenly” say something so the student body would know about him and Alex had done. It would hurt him but not as much as it would hurt her. A good amount of her graduation class was attending Cambridge in the fall, and if they knew the reputation of _priest fucker_  would follow her. Young people were cruel; she would be slut-shammed if anyone knew. Sister Olivia was mean and he knew he had to be meaner.

“Three weeks.” He uttered to himself. “Three more weeks…”

* * *

 

“Fuck!” Alex whispered as Tom pushed her against the broom closet wall. They both had agreed that maybe fooling around now wasn’t the best idea, and yet there they were in the tiny hot cramped dirty space unable to keep their hands to themselves. Alex had never thought she could be addicted to a person the way she was to her good father. Howling for his touch, yarning to taste his mouth every second of everyday. It almost hurt, and maybe there was a reason God didn’t want people to fulfill their fantasies. He was like salt water, when she drank in his touch her mouth only grew drier for him, yearning for more.

Tom crushed his lips against her’s, their tongues fighting for the piece of bubble gum in his mouth.  She giggled, it was the same brand she smacked on day in and day out. He chewed it so it would always be like he wasting the flavor through her mouth. Alex won the piece of gum; chewing it before blowing a pink bubble between them. Tom chuckled and popped it with his finger. Alex sucked the sticky substance off of his finger slow not breaking eye contact with him. He hissed, his cock straining against his pants almost painfully. He kissed her again, harder this time his teeth raking across her sugary lips. As his hands worked on undoing the buttons of her blouse, he didn’t pay attention to what color her bra was today, only yanking it down to expose her tits. Alex whined when he pinched her nipples, tugging on them roughly. The feeling sent a jolt down to her cunt causing her to moan lowly.  Tom slipped his hand under her skirt and in to her panties, his finger running along her soaking wet slit. He pumped his fingers in to her while his other hand palmed his hard cock. Alex had to cover her mouth so she wouldn’t scream, the sloshing noise of her cunt filling the small room. Tom yanked his sticky wet fingers from pussy; she took a hold of his hand and licked her taste clean off of them. Tom moaned at the display, he loved it when she did that.  She let his hand go and yanked at his belt.

“I need to taste you.” She uttered slipping to her knees. Tom undid his trousers; grabbing the base of his cock. He ran the tip of it along her full lips. She moaned, licking at the pre-cum that was oozing from the slit. 

“You want it?” He teased as Alex opened her mouth but he pulled away.

“Yes, Father.” She whimpered. Tom smiled before grabbing her by hair and forcing her down on his cock. She gagged but quickly regained her composer.

“Look at me.” He ordered and she strained to do as he requested.  He gnashed his teeth as he stroked in to her mouth. “Good girl…fuck..” He moaned stroking faster, his cock slipping down her throat. Alex dropped her hands between her thighs and rubbed her clit. “Yes, finger yourself.” Tom whispered, thrusting in to her mouth faster.  Alex groaned around him, dragging some of her wetness to her clit as she continued to rub it roughly. Tom let up on his face fucking when he noticed that her eyes were starting to water but she shook her head telling him to keep going. She nudged forward her non-verbal way of saying..

_“Harder please <3.”_

He bit his lip, fisting her hair as he fucked her mouth relentlessly per her request. Her mascara ran down her checks as she whimpered with pleasure from her finger tips working on her swollen clit.

“Ah! Yesss. You love this cock?”

“Mmmhumm.” Alex grumbled her legs tensing up, as she grew closer. Tom was close, the pressure in his lower abdomen daring to break free. Alex couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer, having to close them tightly as her orgasm took her over suddenly. Tom felt her throat clinch up around him as her whole body tensed up. Her mumbled moans of pleasure filling the small space. Having his cock down her throat while she came was a intoxicating feeling, the lack of oxygen in the moment made it dangerously pleasurable. She realized now why some people liked to be choked during sex. Tom pulled out of her spit-covered mouth, allowing her to gasp for air during her post climax haze. He grabbed the back of her head with one hand stoking furiously with the other.

“Fuck—! Ah! You- want in in your mouth?” He panted.

“All over me..” Alex breathed. Tom said something but she couldn’t make it out, sounding like a hodgepodge of words as he shot his load on to her face. She caught some of it in her mouth quickly swallowing it but most of it missed hitting her cheek. Tom ran his cock along her lips painting them white.

“Shit…that is so hot.” He uttered looking down at her, as a bit of it dripped from her chin and on to her tits. Alex licked her lips and hummed at the taste. Tom rested his back against the wall and stared at her

“I could just gaze you all day like that. That pretty let face covered with cum is the hottest damn thing ever.” He mused panting for breath.

“Hotter then watching it dribble out of my cunt?” Alex asked, reaching in her skirt pocket for some tissues to wipe herself off with. 

“Okay…it is the second hottest thing then.”  He corrected straightening himself back up.

“Thomas?” he heard her tone change, he looked at her as she cleaned her off and then crumbled the tissue.

“Yes, darling?”

“You really meant it.. what you said about…being with me after the summer?” she pulled her bra down and re-buttoned her blouse.

“Yes. I did.” Alex stood up to face him; Tom cupped her under chin and forced her to look at him.

“Good…I know that we will mostly never be a normal couple…” Her words sung at him but he didn’t show it. “Well, at least it will always be exciting.” She whispered tying to fine a silver lining to their predicament.

“But I mean sometimes I wish we could—“ Alex stopped cold catching herself.

“Could what?” Tom asked lowly.

“Haha. N-Nothing. I’m…we came in here to get wood polish.” She giggled reaching over to the back wall shelve, grabbing the bottle and a rag. “I at least should clean something so…we’re believable and stuff.”

“You’re right. Let’s go.” He tried to play it off but wanted to know what she was going to say.

“Did you really threaten to blackmail Sister Olivia?” Alex brushed off her skirt and tilted her head “Like literally?”

Tom ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh, wondering if it had been better if he hadn’t told her about that. “Yes, I’m not proud that…I was being rather malicious.” Alex laughed before peeking out of the closet door, making sure no one was around. The cost was clear.

“No, I love it. It is such a catty teenage girl move.” She smiled before patting him on the shoulder. “I’m rubbing off on you.” She said before walking out of the muggy closet and in to the hall way and Tom followed.

“You know I’m positive that isn’t a good thing.” He uttered as they walked back to his classroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
> between the pages of the bible in the drawer
> 
> -XO


	27. The Start of the Summer Time Sadness

Tom leaned back in his chair as he scanned the classroom. It was silent, almost uncomfortably so. A girl in the back row coughed and another sighed but then it went quiet again. He looked over at Alex; she was bouncing her knee and twisting a lock of her hair around her finger. She put her pen in her mouth and chewed the bottom of it. He didn’t want to stare at her, not wanting to be too obvious. 

The room was dim, the rain outside hitting the window softly. The other girls who sat with their heads low, focusing on the pages in front of them were barely noticeable to him. Their fleshy faces indiscernible from one another when put next to Alex’s pulsing life. Father Hiddleston realized that today was possibly the last time he would see her in her school uniform. He would miss her high socks and how one of them was always scrunched while the other was pulled up and properly worn. The white blouse that was always disheveled, a shirttail un-tucked, buttoned down to expose the very top of her bra. The pleated skirt that she pinned up to be shorter and the wedge heeled Mary-Jane’s that seemed to favor. A ping of sadness bit at his heart, after that day he wouldn’t see her sitting in the front row of his classroom. He would miss looking at her like that, in that silent beautiful way as she listened to him teach weekday in and weekday out.

Alex leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. She was trying to think of the words to the first forty-two lines of the Canterbury Tales Prolog. Tom smiled as she watched her mouth the Middle English words before she wrote them down for the extra credit question at the end. He made it purposely hard, only giving credit if there was proper spelling but Alex clearly took him up on the challenge. Tom glanced down at his watch and put his hand up.

“Okay, pens and pencils down.” he said, the girls let out groans. It was obvious that his final had surprised them at how hard it had been. The girls passed the tests to the front of their rows and he collected them. “How do you all think you did?” he asked reaching the second to last row, Alex smile before handing him her row’s stack of tests.

“It was hard.” Jessica Miller said from the back of the class.

“Yeah, Father I didn’t think it would be that bad.” Another girl spoke. Tom chuckled and shook his head.

“It wasn’t that bad, you girls are smart. I’m sure all did okay.” Christina Stewarts hand shot up.

“Yes?”

“When can we expect our final grade?” She asked, sounding far less overzealous then she had been when it came to him since the fight with Alex.

“Well, I have to have the final grades posted three days before graduation but I should have then done before then.” The cut off for grades were tight, seeing as it was rare for a final to tipping a girl in to failing a grade. The last time a girl didn’t graduate was two years ago and it wasn’t due to her grades but rather being pregnant. That was the rumor they knew anyway but it was possible it was a fabricated cautionary tale. The bell rung and the girls gathered their books; graduation was still a week away for the seniors and the underclassmen continued for another week after the older girl would leave. Once finals were completed the seniors had the opportunity to move out their belongings for the last time and travel back to the school for the ceremony. Most of the girls that lived near the school did just that while the girls that had a lot of traveling to do stayed behind until the year was fully over.

“Needing proper spelling on the extra credit was a little harsh don’t you think?” Alex asked picking up her bag from the floor, Victoria walked over to her. “I mean, Middle English…really?”

“Well, it’s extra credit. I couldn’t make it too easy, now could I?” he said leaning against his desk with his arms folded. Victoria watched their little playful exchange, it didn’t seem like anything out of the ordinary that anyone could pick up on. But being privy to the real relationship they had she saw how he looked at her. It wasn’t usual, his eyes lingered on her smile and he slightly bit his lip watching her smack on her gum. Victoria rolled her eyes at them and shook her head.

“You should just put an ‘A’ on my paper now.” Alex said.

“Really? You think you did that good?” he chuckled. She was a conceited little one.

“Oh, I know I did.” she smiled. “Vic, how do you think you did?”

“I killed that test.” Victoria praised herself with a flip of her hair.

“I see why you two get along so well, neither lacking for confidence.” Tom smiled. Alex blew a bubble of her gum and sucked it back with a ‘pop’

“Well, we’ll see ya later Father.” she said locking arms with Victoria and giving him a wink before both of the girls skipped out of classroom now relieved of the stress of finals. But he knew although she smiled about being done with school that it was bitter sweet for her and for him.

* * *

 

The next day Saint Mary’s residence hall was full of parents helping their daughters lug out their things to cars in the uncharacteristically warm day. Alex greeted Victoria’s parents and helped her best friend trot out her belongings.

“I’m surprised your not going home, Alex. You don’t live that far away.” Mr. Lane said as he watched his daughter’s best friend put a box in to the silver SUV. Alex chuckled and wiped her hands off on her sweat pants.

“My parents are really busy, I don’t want them to waste gas and all.” she responded, although it was a blatant lie.

“I wish Victoria cared about the price of gas.” Mr. Lane laughed as his daughter walked around the car to her friend.

“I’ll see you next week.” she said hugging Alex. “Have fun with him…don’t get caught.” Victoria whispered in her ear causing Alex snicker.

“Such little faith in me.” Alex winked back with a smile. Mrs. Lane’s kitten heels were heard on the pavement as she held Victoria’s makeup bag, it was the only thing she carried to the car for fear she would ruin her manicure.

“Thank you Alex for helping out.” she said in her usual high nasally voice.

“No problem.”

“If you want we can drop you off at home.” Mrs. Lane offered. “We don’t have room for all of your things but you come back to get it after graduation, it would be no problem at all, darling.”

“Mum, she’s good.” Victoria said before getting in to the back seat.

“Well okay. Oh! Are you having graduation party?” Mrs. Lane asked, turning back to look at Alex.

“Yeah, I think my parents are planning something for me.”

“Fantastic! I’m sure you’ll let Victoria know when it is.” Alex nodded as Victoria’s parents got in the car.

“See you for graduation!” Vic yelled as they pulled off down the long drive leading from the school.

* * *

 

Tom walked down classroom building hallway, the sunlight from the high windows beaming down on the old wood floors, prepared to spend all day grading the stack of finals. He could have graded them in the rectory but the smell of that place was getting to him. Old books, wood and three other men waiting to die, ignorant to sticky honey that clouded his mind that was the haze put there by Alex.

He heard the opposite door to the far hall open, and then the unmistakable sound of skates rolling over the metal threshold bars. Tom looked up to see her, skating down the hall towards him. She wasn’t looking up; her eyes obviously focused on her phone, white-corded ear buds running from her ears to it. Her bright yellow high knee socks and white shorts made his mouth grow dry, the tight pink hoodie hugging her body. She was a mix-matched but he didn’t care about that. Her hair pulled back in a loose messy bun atop her head. Tom licked his lips, watching her legs move from side to side as she glided down the hall. Alex glanced up and smiled when she saw him down the hall, just shy of the staircase. Alex skated towards him, reaching her hand out to run her fingertips along the cold stone wall. She could see the slight redness under his cheeks, watching him biting his pink lips like a teenager at the approach of a lover. Alex smirked and skated around him, circling him.

“For someone so clumsy you are good at that.” Father Hiddleston said watching her loop around him over and over again. He could smell her, the scent of strawberries filling his nostrils. Making his mouth water, and the heat to be born anew like he had never seen had her before. “I thought for sure you would leave until graduation.” Alex stopped in front of him and grabbed his crotch wrenching a hiss from his lips.

“And leave you? That would be rubbish.” Alex leaned in closer to him, their breath mixing. They were standing there in the hall; any teacher could walk in possibly because they forgot something in their classroom and need to retrieve it. Not a far off situation that could cause them to be seen standing so close. “What am I doing? Father, you have so many tests to grade…I shouldn’t keep you.” Alex purred as she undid his belt buckle with one hand, the dull click of hit filling the hallway silence. She stared at him in his blue eyes, watching him swallow hard. Alex went to move away but Tom’s large hand quickly gripped her wrist. Before Alex could make a snarky comment Tom was leading her down the hall.

* * *

 

For what ever reason the colored stage lights had been left on in the auditorium. A devilish hue of red lit the stage while the house lights were off, causing the rest of the hall to be dark. Alex tripped as Tom yanked her behind the half closed curtain and kissed her hard. She whimpered in to his mouth as he gripped her by her waist and rocked his hips against her. Alex grabbed him by his shirt and tried to yank him closer, taking the upper hand and slipping her tongue in to his mouth. He could taste her lip-gloss, it was coconut today. He wondered how many different tubes of it she owned. Alex moaned knowing that simply feeling his tongue graze her’s made wet. Tom reached up and undid the bun her hair was in, waning to run his fingers tough her curly mane.

“I love the way your mouth tastes.” He uttered drawing a giggle from her. His hands left her hair and he unzipped her hoodie, finding a while tank top underneath. Tom growled seeing her hard nipples behind the thin cotton fabric. Alex moaned when he ran his thumbs along them. She yanked away and got to the chilly wooden stage floor, looking up at him with a smirk. The red light coming through the opening of the curtain, cutting across her dark abdomen as she pulled up her shirt and exposed her breasts to him. Tom got to his knees and moved between her hot thighs. For a moment the crimson light touched his face as well. The white collar at his neck picking up the color, his eyes glinting in a way that made him seem far more malevolent then he actually was. He leaned down, his mouth finding one of her nipples; Alex arched her back and sighed with content. Tom sucked and rolled the other one between his fingers. He looked up at her as she wiggled her hips, wrinkling her brows in pleasure.

“Just like that…” Alex uttered running her fingers through his hair. Tom flicked his tongue and then nibbled slightly, tugging on it between his teeth just enough to cause her to lightly. Tom sat up, quickly pulling her shorts down and she pulled one leg out. The teal wheels of her skates jarring as she moved her legs.

“No panties?” He asked spreading her legs obscenely wide.

“They just get in the way.” Alex whispered reaching between her legs, she slipped two fingers in and pumped quickly before pulling them back out. She brought her glossed fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean, moaning at her own taste.

“Fuck…” he breathed, his cock painfully pushing against the un- yielding fabric of his pants at the sight. Tom gritted his teeth, undoing his trousers causing his cock to spring free. Alex watched it twitch in his hand as he stroked himself for a second, gazing down at her. He ran his finger along the slit of his cock, scooping up a bead of pre-cum.

“Ahh.” Alex sounded opening her mouth to taste it. Tom smirked and stuck his finger between her lips. She hummed at the salty taste and bucked her hips towards him. Tom pulled his finger from her mouth with a ‘smack’ before he pushed in to her quickly Alex had to cover her mouth at the sudden stretching over her cunt. Tom forced her legs up so he could drive himself deeper.

“Ah…! I’ll never grow used to how—fuck—how you feel.” He moaned stroking in to her.

“Good.” Alex panted yanking at his shirt. “Ha-harder.” Tom gripped the underside of her thighs; his nails poking in to her skin as he obliged her request, thrusting his hips harder and faster. Alex grabbed her tits, pinching her nipples as she fought the urge to scream. Tom took one hand off of her thigh and pushed his pants down further off of his hips. Alex was surprised when he used his palm to push on her abdomen.  He had made her squirt before but she was unsure of she could from penetration alone.

“Tom I-“ but he silenced her with a kiss, his tongue slipping in to her mouth as he still fucked her hard. Alex whined in to his mouth as he pushed harder on her lower abdomen. Her eyes widened, the building pressure making her to want him to keep going and stop at the same time. She pulled away from him to his lips to pant for air.

“Fa-Father I can’t!” She stammered as he fucked her harder.

“Yes.” He panted simply, he wanted his cock to be the reason she made a mess this time. Alex was trembling, the wheels of her skates jarring as he slammed in to her. She sat up on her elbows, her forehead meeting his. Her mouth dropping open with silent pleasure the kind foo good to even produce sound. “F-f-fucking look at me.” He ordered wanting to see her eyes, Alex tried her best to keep eye contact with him but she couldn’t. The sudden shock of her orgasm taking over her body, leaving her unable to think for herself. Tears formed in her eyes as she clinched up and let out choked on the words she was going to try to say as she forced him out of her along with the clear liquid. 

“AH!” she finally screamed arching her back and twitching on the floor under him. Tom clinched his teeth and pushed back inside of her, desperate for his own orgasm now.

“Ye-yes!” Tom moaned throwing his head back; he wouldn’t last long at all. Alex was still reeling form her own climax when he froze deep inside of her. He panted breathlessly as his cock twitched, spilling his cum in her. Alex bit her lip and let out a loving moan at the feeling of it. Tom pulled out of her and rested his head on her chest for a second, trying to gather his breath.

They lay there like that for moment on the stage floor, the red light cutting across both of their bodies. He could hear her heart thumping, growing slower as she came down from her sexual high. Alex ran her hand across his forehead, wiping away the light sheen of sweat that had gathered on his brow. He savored the touch, loving the feeling even more when she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I better go.” she whispered feeling Tom sigh against her chest at the words. “You have tests to get to, Father. Make sure you grade mine first.” Alex smiled before kissing him on the tip of his nose. He chuckled and nuzzled her along her jaw. They had those moments, where everything was still, silent and peaceful. Even though they were doing something many thought of as highly taboo and were at risk of getting caught every time they where togethershe still felt safe with him. But they both suffered thought of their uncertainty in the time to come after graduation when St. Mary’s would no longer house the two of them.


	28. Going, Going, Gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 5:30 am. So if there are any typos I'm sorry.

The graduation ceremony wasn’t really one as considered by American standers. They girls didn’t dawn gowns or caps with tassels, but rather met in the rarely used large auditorium wearing ‘respectable’ casual dresses. Their families sitting behind the first ten rows that the senior girls took up, mothers and fathers looking on as the Head Mistress talked, sibling groaning at the dullness of it all.

As she had done countless times at Mass, Alex rested her head on Victoria’s shoulder. Looking up to the stage at where the faculty stat behind the podium that Head Mistress Wood talked from. Alex chewed her gum, as she stared at Father Hiddleston. He looked bored bouncing his left leg as he sat between Father Blake and Sister Ann. He scanned the rows of girls, his blue eyes stopping when they came to her. She smiled at him with her bright red painted lips. Victoria glanced up at him and then whispered something to Alex, he saw her giggle but her laugh was too far to hear. She glanced back up at him, biting her bottom lips causing her lipstick to stain her teeth until she realized it and used her index finger to wipe it away.

The girl’s names were called one by one and walked across the stage. Receiving a rolled up piece of paper with a green ribbon tied around them. The whole thing was purely symbolic the paper was blank. The real General Certificates of Secondary Education would arrive in the post a few weeks later. Tom watched as Alex trotted up the stairs when the Headmistress called her name. Her wild hair tamed with a floral headband. Tom stared at her as she moved across the stage in her teacup sundress dress. It was sensible obviously something a mother put her daughter in for such an occasion. The pink floral pattern and the silhouette reminded him of 1950’s Susie Homemakers. He could picture pulling out a plate biscuits from the oven with a wide smile or even refilling his glass of gin while he lit a cigarette as he sat in a chair reading the newspaper. The only thing that broke the vintage illusion was her crisp brand-new white Converse high-tops. Tom was happy that she didn’t wear heels, for even trying to cross the stage she might have tripped due to her clumsiness. She received her rolled up paper from Headmistress Wood with a grin; glancing at him quickly before scampering off the stage as the next girls name was called.

The ceremony wasn’t really for the girls but rather the parents that paid top tuition and felt like they should have a showing of the culmination of over £11,000 per term. During the ceremony Alex’s mother, Janet had leaned over to her husband to complain about the lack of fuss that was common for American graduation ceremonies. She eventually relented when Samuel reminded her that when Lewis graduated he didn’t have type of ceremony.

* * *

 

Afterwards the girls all shuffled out of the auditorium, they lingered as to be expected saying goodbye to their classmates and teachers outside the school. The family’s mingled as their daughters hugged one another, making promises to hang out over the summer and keep in touch. Alex, Victoria, Brenda Shaw and Andrea Kato posed for a group photo and Mr. Lane took it for them. Alex looked at the image on her friends phone.

“You have to email that to me.” She said.

“Haha, shit I looked stoned.” Brenda huffed

“When are you not?” Andrea asked causing all of them laugh, recalling when they all snuck out slightly drunk and high off of Andrea’s fantastic supply of marijuana. Alex looked up to see Tom as he talked to a group of his now ex-students who were taking the opportunity to swoon over him one last time. Wishing him a good summer and trying to make conversation so they enjoy is handsomeness before the left. She walked away from her friends and headed over to him, he looked over the heads of the giggling girls as soon as he saw her move in to his peripheral vision.

Janet stood alone as her husband was off talking to some of the other fathers. While Lewis chatted with Victoria, she couldn’t help laugh at everything he said. She had been love with her best friends brother since they had been children. Janet huffed and glanced over to Sister Olivia who was standing next to her alone on the outside steps of the school. While most of the other teachers had students wishing them goodbye not one student said anything to her.  She looked over at Mrs. McMasters and instantly knew whose mother she was by the smooth almost buttery dark skin, wide eyes and dimples that formed when she smiled back at the nun.

“Hello.” Janet said turning to face her and extending her hand. “I’m Mrs. McMasters.” Olivia took her hand and smiled back slightly.

“I’m Sister Olivia, nice to meet you.”

“Were you one of the nuns that went with the girls to Rome?” Janet asked she assumed that being so young that Olivia would have surely been a chaperon. She couldn’t see the older nuns doing it. Olivia blinked quickly and then somewhat tilted her head.

“I’m sorry, what trip?” she asked.

“The trip to Rome, that the girls went on for their spring holiday. My Alex went.” She insisted.

“Mrs. McMasters there was no school organized trip any where. Certainly that is something the whole staff would know about.” The amount of girls and families had dwindled; they had exchanged numbers and were leaving to either clean out their rooms now or leave permanently. There was only a few left, including Alex who was now the only girl still talking to the Father in hushed tones, standing farther off then where he had talked to the others.  

“No, I’m certain. Alex went to Rome, she sent us pictures and everything.” Janet said pulling out her phone and going through her photo gallery. “See.” She showed Olivia the pictures as Samuel walked over to them.

“I want to get going.” He spoke, unaware as to what was happening. Janet ignored him and flipped through the pictures. Images of her daughter at The Trevi Fountain, of Roman landmarks and images of her smiling wide in the Italian sun. Olivia stared the images devoid of any friends. She had thought that Alex had ran off with a few of the other students and lied about having chaperoning but the more she looked she saw that wasn’t the case. Janet came to one image of Alex sitting at a restaurant dinner table wearing a pair of heart shaped sunglasses she was puckering her lips and a silly fashion.

“Can I see that please?” She asked and Janet handed her the phone.

“So what, are you saying that Alex lied?” Samuel asked but his wife didn’t say anything back. Olivia stared at the image on the screen and in the black lenses in the plastic frames she saw a very faint reflection.  A white man, with brownish hair, he was taking the picture of her. She narrowed her eyes; it was a man that she saw every day. The realization hit her in the gut, she hadn’t put two and two together but then it clicked and she remembered who else went to Rome.

“Oh my God.” She whispered, looking up and there she saw them standing a little ways away on the front lawn. She knew It and here it was obvious as day. Alex’s parents looked also as her brother walked over to the three of them.

“What’s going on?” He asked and then he looked as well. Father Hiddleston said something and Alex laughed whole-heartedly. Then her expression softened, as she looked up at him under her lashes. Janet put her hand over her mouth, she knew that look for it had been the same one that she gave their father in her youth and still have twenty-six later of marriage still did.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Samuel said first but Janet was quick to try to calm him for she knew his temper.

“No, Honey. We will talk about this but not here…not now.” She whispered putting her hand on his chest but she couldn’t hope to control her son. Lewis wouldn’t have it; he balled his fist and made his way down the stairs. “Oh Christ!” Janet breathed taking off after him, Samuel and Olivia followed. 

Tom looked over to see her family heading towards him, Alex’s eyes widened and a sudden fear was born in her belly. She knew that some how they had found out by the protective look across her brothers face.

“What the hell are you doing with my sister, mate?” Lewis hiss getting between Alex and Tom.

“Lewis what are you doing!?” Alex yelped her heart pounding so hard that it was in her neck. Her father yanked her by her arm and pulled her back.

“Whoa, calm down.” Tom said trying to come off as calm as he had been when Olivia had confronted him but dealing with her family was quite different.

“What is going on over here?” Headmistress Woods voice called walking over to them. Tom swallowed hard past the lump in his throat and Alex’s eyes glittered with silent tears.

“You lied to us. “ Samuel hissed yanking at his daughter again.

“I don’t know what you are even talking about.” Alex tried to lie.

“You fucking my sister, huh?” Lewis asked pushing his chest out.

Headmistress Wood gasped at the accusation and the few people around looked over, possibly not hearing the words but the body language showed it all.

“Father is this true?” The Headmistress asked but before Tom would even tremble out a word Samuel was now over his shock and rage ran through him.

“You call yourself a man of God!?” he yelled. “What did you become a teacher so you can have access to teenage girls?”

“Sir, I-“

“Is this the person that came and got you when I was home for he weekend?” Lewis asked remembering her date.  Tom put his hands up slightly and went to speak again but the voices of his lover’s father and brother dominated. He pointed at Tom “Is he!?” Lewis yelled in his sister faces causing her to recoil like a child.

“Lewis enough!” their mother demanded.

“I would like to know if this is true!” Sister Wood said.

“It is, she went with him to Rome.” Sister Olivia added.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Lewis hissed at his baby sister who lost her ability to speak, only wide eyed like a mouse. “What are you some kind of fucking whore?” He yelled right in her face.

“Don’t you dare talk to her like that.” Tom said lowly. They all looked at him minus Alex, whose eyes stared down at the grass under her feet.

“You want to act like you care about her?” Samuel asked still gripping his daughter’s upper arm as if she were six and not eighteen.

“You’re not even going to denied it.” Olivia uttered. “I knew it, all of those detentions you gave her.”

“We need to calm down…please.” Wood announced trying to get a handle on things she could see that it was about to boil over in any moment. “We need to handle this like Christians, we need to discuss this somewhere else. We can go to my office and…” But it was too late for diplomacy. Lewis reached up and pushed Father Hiddleston back. Alex yelled and yanked away from her fathers grasp, foolishly stepping between the two men. Her mother gaped and so did the Sisters because Lewis already balled his fist and instead of hitting Tom he got his own sister right in the mouth.

She felt the punch rattle her head and for a moment there was a ringing in her ears blocking out the yelling, she staggered backwards before her mother rushed to her side. Tom caught her before she fell to the grass.

“What he hell is wrong with you!?” Her father yelled at his son who was stunned by what he had just done.

“Darling?” Janet squeaked as Tom handed the still dazed and busted lip Alex over to her mother. He took a step towards Lewis who was apologizing over and over again his eyes brimming with guilty tears. Everyone was yelling now at her brother, momentarily forgetting the reason for the altercation. 

Tom couldn’t remember the last time he was this mad. The only that thing that stopped him from returning the hit to her brother in her honor, wasn’t the yelling of the sisters urging for them to stop, or the eyes of the few people that watched or any of his Bible teachings. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that Lewis had his sister’s face, resembling her far too much. With tears, Janet helped her child up and Alex dabbed her slightly bloodied lip with a sniffle. Her father pushed past Tom and looked at his daughter injury.

“Come on love.” Her mother said yanking Alex from her father’s touch. “I told you _not_ here.” She hissed with tears running down her cheek. It was a discussion they would have but it shouldn’t have happened like this, dirty laundry on display.

“No- I have to-“ Alex uttered trying to turn around. She couldn’t leave him like that, with no words. “Tom I-“ she went to speak and reach her hand out for him but to her sorrow he was already being walked in to the school by the other Fathers that had come over when they heard the commotion along with Headmistress Wood and Sister Olivia. Everything was ruined, everything and burned. He looked over his shoulder at her as the distance between them became greater and greater and she could see the tears in his eyes. It wasn’t trivial matters that flooded her mind, like their summer plans but rather his reputation, his job, his soul…and how she had ruined him. And even through inside the urging to rip away from her parents and run to him was burning side of her as hot as the sun she didn’t anything for all she could do was sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over.


	29. Losing my Religion.

As to be expected the accusations bought against Father Hiddleston were taken very seriously. The Catholic Church was not new to such allegations of sexual misconduct when it came to priests who were not able to upload their vows of chastity. As far as the staff knew this was the first time one of St. Mary’s Fathers were indicted with such claims, it could have happened many of times before and probably had. Even though she knew it as wrong to think in such away, Headmistress Wood would have rather stayed ignorant when it came to it.

 The older woman looked across her desk at him, he seemed pale all the color sucked out of his cheeks. Father Hiddleston didn’t look back up at her, keeping his eyes on his lap. Sister Olivia stood by the door her arms folded and wore a smug satisfied look on her face. Most people would have wished that they had been wrong about such allegations that she had about him but she wasn’t, caring only about being right and able to say ‘I told you so.’

“Father.” Headmistress Wood stared. “Is it true?” They didn’t have any hard evidence to go by but his demeanor told them everything they needed to know. He wasn’t yelling to defend himself, or trying to explain away the multiple detentions he had given Alex. He didn’t even say that it was a coincidence that she had been in Rome the same time he was. He could have lied; there was a hundred ways for him to possibly slither out of this.

The option was there for him to say that Alex had been the temptress, that she had pursued him. He could have said that she got in trouble just so she can gain detention, going to confession suddenly and trying to get a rise out of him by telling him her most obscene sins. That she had followed him to Rome when hearing that he was going and out of his duty as a man of God he still showed her kindness. He could have painted her as the dizzy schoolgirl who had an unhealthy infatuation with him.  Most men would have, but those words never even dared to gather behind his thin lips. Tom looked up at Headmistress Wood, seeing she had the expression of a mother who was disappointed in her son.

“He’s just going to lie.” Olivia uttered under her breath.

“Yes.” he spoke in a low worn out voice. The two nuns stared at him and Sister Olivia was taken aback by his honesty. She wanted him to lie, wishing she had a reason to break open the locked drawer he had at desk in his quarters. She knew there was something in there to prove this, becoming fixated on trying to figure out what it could be but now she would never find an answer to satisfy her curiosity.

Headmistress Wood put her head in her hands and let out a long heavy sigh. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes.

“Thomas, please tell me that this wasn’t…” she paused, it was another very uncomfortable question but it needed to be asked. “Please tell me you don’t manipulate her…I hope to God this wasn’t any type of abuse.” she whispered. Tom blinked at question stunned that he was even being asked if he exploited her for his own pleasure, taking advantage of her legal yet still young age.

“No! It’s not like that at all. I would never do that.”

“I’m finding it hard to believe anything you say, seeing as you weren’t above threating me with black mail when I even suggested your relationship with her was more then platonic.” Olivia cut.

“I’m sorry, what?” the Headmistress asked. She had no idea that this had even been a conversation before.

“Are you going to casually leave the part out where you were in my quarters going through my personal belongings?” Tom asked his voice rising slightly as he turned to look at her.

“Sister, is that true?” Headmistress Wood asked the younger nun. Olivia looked down and sucked her teeth.

“I was suspicious so I-“

“If you had _any_  suspicious of this behavior you should have come to me!” Sister Wood said slamming her hand down on her desk causing Tom and Olivia to slightly wince at sound. “We could have discussed this very matter before you decided to make a scene at graduation.”

“Me?” Olivia asked putting her hands on her chest innocently. “Her mother asked me about some Rome trip and I didn’t know what was I supposed to do?”

“There’s a time and a place! When you realized that Father Hiddleston was the one in the picture with her, you should have held your tongue. Her parents would have dealt with her lying to them and after everyone left we could have talked about this. Then if it was necessary I would have contacted her parents.” She narrowed her eyes at the young woman. Olivia hung her head and didn’t speak back. Headmistress Wood looked back at the young priest. “Explain yourself.” she ordered.

Tom took a deep breath, realizing that this would be the first time he told anyone about the manner of their relationship. The Headmistresses’ office taking the feeling of being cramped in a confessional booth with two listeners ready to judge him for the morals he had broken.

“It started a few months ago…” he uttered, picking at the palm of his right hand nervously. “I had given her a full weekend worth of detention.

“Why?”

“She did an obscene gesture in class in referring to a few of the other girls,” he explained not wanting to tell them exactly what she had done. A sign for something she would do with her mouth to him soon after and often. “That whole weekend she was…toying with me but she didn’t know…”

“What?”

“She didn’t know that I had been attracted to her for awhile. I’m sure she thought that I wouldn’t reciprocate her feelings but I did and ever since have been…what we are.” He heard sister Olivia let scoff behind him.

“Was Rome your idea?” The Headmistress asked, Tom shook his head.

“No. It was hers she’s the only reason I went.” He felt himself start to tear up when thinking about how beautiful she was sleeping in bed next to him. Wood sat back in her chair and looked at him.

“So you had no sexual contact with her until she was eighteen?”

“Correct.” he nodded.

“Good.”

“Good? What the hell do you mean ‘good’? Are you even listening to him!? He has been having sex with a student, are you kidding me?” Olivia hissed, her face growing red with anger.

“I mean ‘good’ as in I don’t have to call the police.” The older nun snapped back. “The legal age of consent is sixteen here in the UK, but that doesn’t count of one party is in a position of trust but that only covers people under the age of eighteen. If she were any younger this would be a massive issue not just for him but the school and anyone who was aware of the situation. So I think you should be happy that Alexandra McMasters is eighteen because if you thought something was happening and you didn’t tell anyone either you might have been in trouble as well.” She scolded. Olivia deflated again, her face running a deeper shade of red but this time it was from embarrassment. The room dropped in to a roaring silence for a few moments after that.

“I-I didn’t even get the chance to ask her if she was okay.” Tom whispered, replaying her catching the hit that her brother meant for him in his head.

“Have there even others?” Olivia asked for the first time in a level voice with out venom behind it.

“No. Just her…just Alex since…” Tom paused before saying the heavy name of the woman who caused him give life to God. He had never told them why be came a priest and since he had divulged his secrets she might as well share his demons. “Before I was a priest I had a fiancée.” Olivia knew instantly at his words he was talking about the woman in the picture she had seen between the pages of the paper-backed book. “Her name was Gina…” He closed his eyes and whispered, “I loved her.” The two nuns stayed silent and let him speak. “I wanted nothing more then her, the idea of waking up next to her was a simple thing but I was never so happy.” Tom closed his eyes. At one point in time he could imagine him and Gina’s possible children, blonde haired, blue eyed having their mother’s smile. But now when tried to think of her only one image came to his mind the last time he saw what used to be her.

“But I loved her so much that I ignored all of the signs of her sorrow, determined to believe that someone so beautiful couldn’t feel such a thing as horrid as depression.” He didn’t look up at the Headmistresses face, not seeing her sympathetic yet intrigued expression. He rubbed his forehead recalling Gina’s icy gaze that had been ethereal behind her long blonde eyelashes.

“I will always wonder why she used a jagged knife to run down her writs…” Olivia audibly gasped at his words. “It was as if she felt that she deserved the pain that it could deliverer rather then a clean cut of a razor.” Headmistress Wood put her hand over her mouth in shock. “I can still hear the bath tub water running behind the bathroom door that I had been too afraid to open.” He paused remembering calling her name only once, putting his hand on the knob before realizing what was on the other side.

 “I only saw her after the police and paramedics had pulled her body from the water and wheeled her out on the gurney before they zipped the body bag.” He spoke, baring his soul to the two nuns, not caring anymore about hiding the damage that inevitably lead him to Alex. “I wondered if she ever thought about the people that loved her…Or maybe by the time she pierced her skin with the blade had her mind already gone dim to everything.” Sister Wood brought her hand up and wiped a tear away before it fell.

 “I had been so optimistic until that day but some thing like that ruins you.” He remembered the sorrow and rage filling him as he looked down in to the red watered bathtub that she had used as her deathbed the sight of it sending him in to a break down.

“It was as if she had taken all of the color out of my life and emptied it in to the water along with her blood.”

Sister Olivia closed her eyes, guilt flooding her. She now knew the significance of the book she had found Gina’s picture between the pages of. “I had loved someone that flung themselves out of the world with no answer, leaving on a question behind.” Tom’s voice cracked, losing the battle of trying to hold back his emotion. “I wanted to make sure I never let anyone in like that again…so I joined the priesthood, not for God but out of pain. I have been living in the dead for ten years but…” He choked thinking about the moment when he realized his feelings were deeper then sex for Alex, in Rome when they held hands the first time. It had been a simple moment, fingers intertwining but it made the dark space inside of him to grow glow once gain with ambient light of a flame that had been dormant for a decade. The hole that Gina had cut in him with the same blade she used to end her life was finally healing due to the smell of strawberries, the taste of bubble gum and the feeling of a hand in his. “Alex happened…” he paused and took a breath. “Whatever punishment I face I accept fully and without argument, Sister…”

* * *

The twenty-minute ride home felt like it took an eternity. The sound of Alex sobbing in the back seat was the only thing breaking the silent stale air of the car.  Her mother and father stayed silent while Lewis had tried to apologize to her a few times but she ignored him. Samuel turned on the windshield wipers as it stared to rain, as if in sync with his daughter’s tears. As soon as the car pulled in the garage Alex attempted to run in to the house. Hoping to reach the stairs so she could get to her room, wanting to lock herself away but before she could her father grabbed her by her wrist and stopped her.

“Let me go!” she yelled. He ignored her grabbing her by her chin and examined her busted lip.

“Alex…I’m so sorry please…I didn’t mean. “ Lewis apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time. He went to put his hand on his little sister’s shoulder but she flinched away.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” She hissed before yanking away from her father. Samuel clinched his jaw as he looked at her. It was almost as if he didn’t recognize her. Looking back at him was a woman that was a far cry from the child who would crawl in to his lap with her children’s books begging him to read her a story. He knew how old she was but that it hadn’t sunk in until that moment. He couldn’t help but blame the priest for taking away his little girl.

Janet let out a sigh to break the heavy silence before she walked exhaustedly in to the kitchen. She needed drink something that contained alcohol.

“I’m going back to the school tomorrow.” Samuel spoke, walking away from his daughter and in to kitchen with his wife, loosing his tie.

“What? Why?” Alex asked following him, balling her fists with tears threating to spill over again. He didn’t say anything at first only watching his wife fight with the cork of her bottle of wine that she was trying to open.  “Daddy…” Alex asked again.

“I want to have a few words with him.” Samuel said, his calm was the most uncomfortable thing about his demeanor. Alex knew how her father operated; he wasn’t one to be walked over. He ran his business with an iron fist, she had never seen that vicious side of him personally but she knew it was there. Even though she had looked up the laws regarding their relationship and she was sure that even though morals had been broken no laws had been but she feared her father in that moment. What would he do to him? With his money he could possibly ruin his life forever.

“Don’t…” Alex choked, tears streaming down her face. “Please…leave him alone.” she whispered under the sound of the cork coming out of the bottle with a squeak. Janet didn’t pour it in to the wine glass, waiting to see what her husband was going to say.

“Well, young lady that is up to you.” he walked back over to his youngest child to look down at her. “I can either go up there and embarrass him, threaten him. I have a team of lawyers that might be able to find something to charge him with. ” He leaned in closer to her. “If not I would make sure this follows him for the rest of his life.” Alex’s eyes quivered as she stared at her father. “Or you give me your phone and your computer and you have no contact with him ever again.” Alex couldn’t bare the idea of never seeing him again, the idea of it hurt more than any thing. Her bottom lip quivered and she started to sob. “And if I catch you speaking to him, and I don’t give a damn if it is by post or carrier pigeon I will drag him though the mud. I will make him horrified of the last name you have because when he hears it he won’t think of you’ll only see me and how I ruined if fucking life.” Alex put her head him her hands and wailed behind her palms like someone was killing her. “Alexandra Kimberly McMasters those are your choices, and you better pick now.” Neither Janet nor Lewis spoke anything, staying hushed and watching the scene play out before them.  Her daughters cries were something that Janet recalled in her own youth and even thought she was mad at her child for lying to them she understood that pain in her chest.  For twenty-six years ago she cried over a man, having the choice to leave all she knew or follow her love for him. She had chosen love like a fool and now there at the garnet counter top watching that man who she chose give an ultimatum much like her own father had to her.

* * *

 

Alex had given up she had no choice. She had handing her phone and laptop over to her parents. She wouldn’t have them back until she left for the fall, and by that Samuel hoped that she would realize this was for the best. They made her delete his number and their texts in front of them before she handed her contact with the outside word away. Destined to spend her while summer on her own property and nowhere else. Her only comfort while she laid in bed that night, wearing the rosary around her neck he had bought her in Rome was thinking of a moment that happened there, in  _their_  city.  

* * *

_"Have you ever done it in the water?" Alex asked, with the look of mischievousness that Father Hiddleston had already come to know. She had woken him up at 1 am and made him come down to the hotel pool with her. He had protested but of course what Alex wanted, Alex got. He drowsily looked down at her in the dim lit pool, dressed in her white bikini that had little cherries decorating the fabric._

_"No." Tom said as Alex looked up at him, her hands resting on the edge of the stone that lined the pool._

_"Do you want to fuck me?" she asked, before dipping herself under the blue water to wet her hair. When she surfaced her usual big hair was weighed down, hanging in wet little ringlets. It remained him of how she looked standing in the door way for dentition, completely drenched from the rain. The sight of her then being the thing that snipped his fear of God and made him act on his lust for her._

_"I’m almost positive we are not even supposed to be here." he said glancing around._

_"Oh, come on! The door was unlocked the pool is 24 hours." Alex dismissed. "Get in." she ordered, splashing him._

_"Alex you’re the one that wanted to go swimming in the middle of the night. Not me. I only came down here because you begged me to." He said sounding rather agitated. Alex didn’t say anything, only lifting herself out of the pool. She stood there in front of him, the water dripping off her and too the stone sounding like a very gentle rain. She reached to the sting that held the flimsy bikini top together around her neck. She pulled it gently causing the top to fall, exposing her breasts to him. Tom swallowed and eyed her pebbled brown nipple as she yanked the other string at her back, allowing the fabric to fall to the wet floor at her feet. She was like a siren that wouldn’t be ignored. Alex took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Her body pressed up against his, wetting his tee shirt but he didn’t protest._

_"Promise me you won’t be mad." she whispered looking up at him with her big brown eyes._

_"Why would I be ma-" Before he could finish Alex yanked him back effectively throwing both of them in to the pool with a loud splash. He should known she was up to something. He was glad that he was only wearing a tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants that he didn’t really care about but still._

_"God damn it, Alex!" Tom yelled instantly angry at her childish prank. Alex surfaced spitting a mouth full of water at him, before letting out a high laugh but her giggles were cut short when Tom grabbed her by her waist and pushed her against the pool wall. "You think you’re funny?" He asked, the air around them took on another feeling completely as he cupped her chin. Alex wiggled against him, staring at him in his icy blue eyes._

_"I am funny.” she said watching him bite his lip. Alex went to lower her hands, searching for the waistband of his pants under the water but Tom wouldn’t allow it. He turned her around, forcing her to press her front against the limestone tile. Alex felt him yank down her bottoms; he growled reaching around to grab one of her breasts. She wiggled her hips against him, his cock poking at her cheeks. Alex whined as he pinched her nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers. “Stop teasing….” Tom only chuckled, pulling his pants down just enough for his hard cock to be freed to the warm water._

_"You’ve been a bad girl, Alexandra." Tom said rubbing his cock along her slit. "Waking me up so you could go swimming early in the morning, you are such a little selfish thing." he whispered tugging on her nipple causing Alex to moan lowly. "Then you yanked me in to the pool and got me all wet….I don’t think I should I’ve you what you want."  He uttered, poking at her entrance but not giving her the satisfaction of filling her._

_"Please…oh fuck me please." she always wondered what it was like to have sex in the water, but in that moment she wasn’t really focusing on her fantasies just wanting his cock to fill her hungry cunt. Tom smiled as he pushed into her; Alex winced slightly feeling that her natural wetness had been washed away by the water. Tom adjusted himself, reaching around between her legs to rub her clit as he thrust in to her._

_"Ah!" Alex yelped, feeling his cock stretch her cunt._

_"Is this what you want?" he asked as he slowly started to thrust he couldn’t go that fast due to the water but Alex didn’t seem to mind at all._

_"Yes…" Alex uttered, Tom griped her hip with one hand, the other working between her legs_

_"You just want to fuck me every place you can—ah— don’t you?" Tom asked, loving how her cunt felt, tight and warm._

_"Yes" Alex uttered, gripping the side of the pool._

_"Yes, who?" he snarled pinching her clit causing her to yelp out from pleasure and the slight ping of pain._

_"Yes, Father!!" Alex yelped. Tom gnashed his teeth and suddenly lifted her out of the pool and forced her to lie on the slippery tile on her back. He yanked soaked pants down further and pulled off his shirt._

_"Ohhh!" she moaned when he grabbed her by her hips and slammed back in to her in one quick motion._

_"Much better…" he uttered to himself, now able to go as fast has he wanted to. She looked beautiful under him, completely soaking wet he brown skin riddled with goose bumps, kissed by the chill of being out of the warm water. Alex reached up and ran her hand down his wet torso; Tom rubbed her clit with his thumb wrenching a hot moan from her. The sound of their bodies coming together echoed though the muggy tropical-like air._

_"Say my name." he panted._

_"To-Tom!" Alex struggled to speak the pleasure in cunt being almost too much._

_"No." He hissed, forcing her leg over his shoulder driving himself deeper. "You know what I mean…"_

_"Ah! F-Father Hidd-Hiddlston!"_

_"You—fuck—you like it when I fuck you?" he moaned._

_"Yes! Father! Yes!!" Alex whimpered and arched her back, clinching her eyes shut. "Ahhhhh!! God—-!" She stammered, writhing under him. Her pussy quivered around him and pleasure slammed though her. Tom loved watching her come, realizing that it might be the most holy thing he had ever witnessed. In those seconds of ecstasy he was sure that she had no idea of even who was, lost to her own body. Tom was yanked away from his awe of her when he felt his own release._

_"Oh…ohhh! Alex!" he moaned, clinching his teeth as his lower abdomen clinched and cock twitched in side of her tight cunt. Alex hummed lovingly at the feeling of his cock stuttering as he spilled his warm cum inside of her. Tom rocked his hips a few more times before huffing exhaustedly and pulling out of her. He stared down at her, naked, wet being heavy, his cum oozing out of her pink cunt. Alex noticed his gaze, still hungry eyes raking over her as if he would devour her._

_"You make me feel sexy.." Alex whispered. "They way you look at me…_

_"That’s because you are, darling."_


	30. Alone Again, Naturally

Tom let out an almost pained groan as he opened his eyes to see the darkened room. It had to be early or late depending how you looked at it. Headmistress Wood had allowed him to say at St. Mary’s for the time being, until he met with the Archbishop to decide the fate of his possible laicization or ‘defrocking’ as he called it. Canon Law was surprising lenient when it came to violations of the Sixth Commandment. The article of Canon Law that his sin had fallen under was Can. 1395:

_A cleric who persists with scandal in another external sin against the sixth commandment of the Decalogue is to be punished by a suspension. If he persists in the delict after a warning, other penalties can gradually be added, including dismissal from the clerical state._

He wished the decision could have been made right away. But matters regarding the Codes of Canon Law were handled in an archaic way. He firmly believed whatever punishment he would receive for actions had been worth every second with Alex. No matter what the church would decide he would not be teaching English St. Mary’s come term. He would lose his job based on moral grounds only seeing as no illegal act was committed. His affair with Alex called in to question her grades; it wasn’t far to assume that favoritism could have played a part in their relationship. Yet seeing as she had already graduated there wasn’t much they could do about checking in on that.

 Tom let out a heavy sigh in to the pillow. It was obvious that sleep was evading him that night. The bed didn’t feel like his anymore, the old smell of the rectory seemed even more potent than it ever had been before. It was a odor of old books, Frankincense and wasted youth of the other Fathers; thick and muggy in the stale air. He closed his eyes, and the thought of her came flooding in to his mind. Just the image of her standing in her messy school uniform with one scrunched down knee sock was enough to make him slightly stiff.

“God damn it.” Tom whispered, biting his lip and whined slightly trying his hardest not to think but Rome invaded his thoughts.

-

_“Alex…” Tom whispered as she giggled above him as she secured his hands above his head with his own black tie. “What are you even doing?”_

_“Tying you up, duh.” Alex smiled looking down at him. They had just come back from dinner when she said that she wanted to ‘try something’. Tom now laid under her as she impishly smirked over him._

_“Yes, obviously but why?” He felt her tug; putting a tight knot in his restraint before sitting back on her legs and admiring her handiwork._

_“You know why.” Alex rocked her hips on his lap, before she pulled her sundress off over her head and threw it to the hotel room floor._

_-_

Tom hissed remembering the color of her lingerie that day; he had been surprised by the hot shade of pink. It looked so good against her brown skin. He breathed, not able to stop from pressing his slightly hard cock in to the firm mattress.

-

_Alex rocked her hips on his crotch; he could feel the heat from between her thighs through his trousers._

_“I wonder how long you can last?” She purred with mischievousness playing across her full lips._

_“Are you going to tease me?” He asked raising his eyebrow, yet her only answer was in the form of a giggle and another rock of her hips._

_-_

Tom flipped over on his back, palming his cock through his underwear. He ran his thumb over the head, finding it wet with the pre-cum that had seeped through the cotton.

-

_She kissed him and he could taste the white wine she had after dinner, the alcohol lingering on her tongue._

_“Fuck.” Tom whispered in to her mouth as she continued to grind on his lap. He was fully hard now, his cock straining against the fabric of his pants. He yanked at his binds but to his surprise she had tied it rather well. Alex caught his tongue with her lips, sucking on it before nibbling along his jaw line. He bucked up against her causing her to chuckle._

_“Now, now, Father…” she sat back and undid her bra, watching his eyes land on her hard nipples. “I thought you would be able to hold out longer.” she teased. “Isn’t patience a virtue or something?” Alex scooted down off of his lap and undid his pants.”Ohhh.” she moaned, watching is dick spring forward as soon as it was released from the restrictions of his slacks. He moaned and threw his head back when she grabbed it by the base with one hand and stroked it with the other._

_“Alex…” he growled as if giving her a warning to stop toying with him._

_“So must really want me, Thomas. There’s so much pre-cum…” She leaned forward and licked, humming at the salty taste._

_-_

Tom pulled down his underwear and spat in his palm. “Fuck.” he moaned as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, sliding his hand up and down the shaft lazily.

-

_He twisted his right writ from side to side, the tie slowly loosening. Alex hadn’t noticed, her eyes still admiring how beautiful his erection was. She was about to say something but she suddenly felt him push her backwards._

_“Ah!” she yelped out of surprise, landing on her back. Her knot tying skills weren’t as good has she had hoped. Alex went to sit up on her elbows but the next thing she knew his hands were yanking at her panties. Tom gritted his teeth and tugged them so violently that the seams gave way with a snapping noise. He gritted his teeth and gripped her by her hip with one hand and grabbing and grabbed his dick with the other. He chuckled darkly as he ran the head up and down her slit._

_“You’re so wet.” he uttered before slamming in to her._

_“Oh fuck!” Alex yelped out, arching her back as he suddenly stretched her._

_-_

“Ahhh…” Tom moaned as he stroked himself, clinching his eyes shut and trying to imagine that it was her warm pussy that was giving him pleasure. “Alex…” he breathed as if she was there to hear him pine for her.

-

_“Ohhh Thomas!” she cried, as he pumped in to her hard and fast. He hissed at the feeling of her soaking wet cunt pulsing around him. Tom slipped his thumb in to her mouth. Alex didn’t protest at all, lovingly sucking on his finger, humming at the taste of the salt on his skin. He pulled his thumb from her lips and cupped her under her chin roughly._

_“I-I-want you to look at me when you come.” Tom panted, fucking her even harder. The sound of her his cock slipping in and out of her filled the hotel room air. She clinched her jaw and grabbed at the sheets._

_“T-Thomas…!” Alex whimpered. “Yes, yes, yes!!”  Curling her toes as she struggled to keep her eyes open. He felt the clinching in his lower abdomen, so close. Alex threw her head back her body starting to tense up._

_“No. Fucking look at me.” he hissed hooking his finger over her lower teeth and forcing her had back down._

_“Fa- fa-“ Alex panted as her eyes watered with pleasure. “Father! Ohhhh Father!” she almost screamed when he used this thumb to rub her clit.  “FUCK!” she cried that throwing her off of the edge. She clinched up around him. Every time she came it was like she was dying, losing every bit of her conscious self. She lost the battle, unable to stop from her eyes rolling in to the back of her head as far as they could go. Tom thrust in to her a few more times before her extra tightness caused him to lose his mind as well. Finishing inside of her, he watched as the white liquid seeped from her and on to the high thread count sheets._

_-_

Tom clasped his other hand over his mouth, not wanting anyone to hear him. He stroked faster and faster, replaying the memory with her over and other again. He could hear her moaning his name, the hot sound of her voice caressing the syllables as if they dripped with milk and honey. Tom groaned behind his palm, his whole body tensing as he finished, shooting his cum on to his stomach. He went limp, trying to catch his breath panting in to the darkness. He wiped his sticky hand off on the bed sheet and stared up at the ceiling that he could barely make out. Tom sighed before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. The light from the screen causing him to squint his eyes for a second before it came in to focus. The clock said it was 3:44 in the morning and without a second thought he hit the call button next to the number with no name.  It rang, and rang but then clicked over to her voicemail.

 _“Hi! You’ve reached Alexandra. I’m not available right now so please leave your name and number and I’ll call you back byeeeee.”_ He had never heard her voicemail before, she had always answered him. Tom didn’t know what he expected, but he had hoped not matter how futilely to hear her groggy on the other end. Tom lowered the phone and ended the call. The nagging in his mind that refused to allow him to sleep buzzed in his ears.  _Leave_  it said. The man that joined the Priesthood ten years ago was no more and he couldn’t stand another moment there.

It wasn’t until 7 in the morning when Father Blake had went to open his bedroom door did he look down and see the note that had been slipped under it. It was then that they knew that Father Hiddleston had packed his things and left.  

* * *

Samuel let out a sigh as he sat in the living room across from his wife.  He grabbed the remote and tried to turn the television volume up to drawn out the music that they could hear Alex playing in her room. It had been a week since everything had unfolded and they had barely even seen her. Catching a glance of her sometimes as she slipped down the stairs with puffy eyes from crying and heading to the kitchen to get something to eat before she went right back up. Or they would hear her in the middle of the night walking the hallway to the stairs, out the patio door and then a splash as she got in to the heated pool.

“She’s playing that shitty music again.” he said rolling his eyes. “What even is that?”

“Lana Del Rey, darling.” Janet answered while she painted her nails.

“What ever it is she needs to turn it off.” Her father grunted. “I think we should really cancel this graduation party we’ve planned for her. It’s obvious that she doesn’t deserve any of it, given her behavior.”  Janet looked over at her husband and put down the bottle of ‘Pin-up girl red’ nail polish on the side table.

“We’ve paid for the food, I have invited people and her dress was very expensive.” she blew on her still wet nails. “It isn’t just a graduation party this is a debutante.” Samuel rolled his eyes; his American wife was big on her celebrations. “I’ve always said that of I was able my daughter would have one. So it is happening.” She narrowed her eyes at her husband. She was the only one that could go toe to toe with him in an argument.

“Fine.” he relented. “How long is she going sulk and force us to be tormented with her… whinny music?”

“Could be weeks or months.” Janet said calmly.

“Months? Over some…boy.”

“He’s not a boy, he’s a man.”

“That just makes it worse.” Samuel hissed. 

“And Alex is a woman.” she spoke looking back at her husband.

“No she’s not. Not even close, she thinks she is. Eighteen isn’t a woman.” he sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. “And why do I get the feeling that you are on her side with this?” he asked watching his wife fan out her hand, trying to dry her nails.

“I think this was all handled poorly. And I remember…” Janet turned towards him. “I remember being a teenager and having passion for someone older…” Samuel widened his eyes in realization and then narrowed them quickly.

“No, not the same.  _We..”_ He motioned to her and then back to him _“_ Are not the same.”

“I was nineteen when you meet me.” Janet reminded him.

“Yes, you were but I wasn’t your priest or your teacher. Do not try to compare.” he cut. Suddenly the music above them changed to something they both knew.

_In a little while from now_

_If I’m not feeling any less sour_

_I promised myself to treat myself_

_And visit a nearby tower_

_And climbing to the top_

_Will throw myself off_

_In an effort to make it clear to who_

_Ever what it’s like when you’re shattered_

_Left standing in the lurch, at a church_

_Where people are saying_

_My God that’s tough, she stood him up_

_No point in us remaining_

_May as well go home_

_As I did on my own_

_Alone again, naturally_

“Oh fantastic, she had to bring Gilbert O’Sullivan in to this.” Samuel huffed sitting back in his chair. “How does she even know this song?” They lyrics where from his own younger days.

“It’s in  _The_   _Virgin Suicides_.” Janet uttered testing the wetness of her nails.

“The what now?” her husband asked.

She rolled her eyes “ _The Virgin Suicides_  by Jeffrey Eugenides…it’s only her favorite book, darling.” Samuel blinked looking dumb for a moment. “It’s in the movie version, that is how she knows that song.” she got up and then turned to look at him. “Do you know anything about her at all?” her words nipped at him. He wrinkled his brow trying to think of her favorite things but he couldn’t only picture her as in eternal six year old.  He realized that he couldn’t recall the last time he had a real good conversation with his youngest child.

“I-“ he paused feeling embarrassed. “I’m to go talk to her.” He went to get up but his wife’s voice stopped him.

“No. I will.” Janet snapped at him, putting her hand up. “You and Lewis have done enough. I will handle this now. I will make her smile again, and she’ll be right as rain but you need let me do it.” Samuel sunk back down in his chair and the music stopped up stairs only for a moment before the vocals of another female singer returned filling the air with the woe of her situation.

“Right, okay.” Samuel nodded watching his wife walk away and to the stairs. He sat there for a moment, realizing why this made him angry. He didn’t understand Alex’s side but he hated that he understood the man that had bedded his daughter. For as much as he wanted to ignore it the fact was his own marriage mirrored them. He understood his gaze and even his lust because at one point in time he had wowed a girl fifteen years younger. He knew what the Priest had been thinking and that only fueled his anger but he would never speak it out loud. His title was part of it so was his profession but the main thing that burned him was the presence of another man in his daughters life. 

Her phone that was hidden away in her mother closet beeped with another missed call from Tom…


	31. Acqua Di Gio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to buckybarnesofficial for her brilliant idea.

**_One Week Before Graduation_ :**

_The almost empty campus was eerie in a way, the few girls that stayed behind until graduation didn’t really spend their time in the dorm rooms. They would occupy their time with hanging out in the lounges or rec rooms. Tom grunted, putting the bottom of the chewed up red pen in his mouth. The molar marks that graced the plastic had been put there by Alex on her first detention with him. He leaned back in his chair, recalling how she showed up that first Sunday…dripping wet from getting rained on. He ran his hand on the top of the wooden desk, licking his lips as he remembered her wiggling nervously under him in her virginal nervousness._

_“Fuck.” he whispered palming his stiffening cock. He pulled out his phone and texted her._

_“What are you up to?”_

_As Father Hiddleston waited for her to respond he brushed off the sleeves if black jacket, noticing that the fabric had picked up a bit of dirt. He paused realizing that Alex still had the jacket that he had draped over her after she had ripped her shirt during her scuffle with Christina Stewart. He had completely forgotten that she even had it. Tom didn’t really care that much about the black cotton jacket, seeing as he had a few more just like it.  His phone dinged with her response._

_“Nothing at all…my floor is completely dead. I’m so bored rn. ;(“_

_A few seconds later another one made it’s self-known with a chime._

_“Why are you asking, Father?”_

_He smiled but didn’t say anything, he really needed to go get his jacket back from her he figured._

_-_

_Alex hadn’t been exaggerating about the lack of students that had decided to stay back until the graduation ceremony. Out of the forty-five girls in the senior graduation class maybe ten had stayed back that she was aware of all of them only stayed because they lived too far to travel back for the ceremony in a week. Tom made his way down the empty hallway of her floor. He felt like the building had grown sad at the lack of occupants it possibly missing heady atmosphere that the girls brought it. He came to her door, straightening his Roman collar before he knocked.  He waited but there was no answerer._

_“Humm.” he uttered, pulling out his phone to call her. He heard it ring behind the door but there was still no answer. She had to be in there, like most young people she was attached to her cell phone and would ever even think to leave it behind if she had gone somewhere. Tom put his hand on the knob and turned it slowly, it wasn’t locked._

_“Alex?” He asked gently pushing open the door.  It was far neater than the last time he had seen her quarters when he had to come get her for detention because she had decided to be late. Victoria’s side of the room was empty, her stripped bed sitting lonely against the left wall. Tom saw Alex sitting at her desk with her headphones on, only wearing from what he could see was his jacket, a pair of pink panties and her knee high socks. She obviously didn’t even realize he was there, continuing whatever she was doing. She had had her legs spared while she looked at her laptop screen. Tom realized that her right hand was in her panties, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. He smirked to himself before silently closing the door behind him._

_He slowly moved behind her to see what she was watching. His eyebrows rose and his face when hot when he saw the screen. It wasn’t just any type of pornography; it was **very**  specific to her tastes.  There were two schoolgirls that were punished sexually by a priest. Both girls were gagged attached to each other by nipple clamps while the priest used a vibrator on one of them, causing her to  jerk with pleasure all the while tugging at her friends tits. Tom read the title that said ‘A James Deen Confessional’._

_“Oh…Thomas.” Alex whispered, still ignorant to the fact that he was there due to the volume of her headphones and the pleasure she was in._

_“God damn it.” Tom panted. Alex’s head perked up, hearing him during a relatively quiet part of the video clip. She turned around quickly and was startled at first, her heart leaping in to her throat._

_“Father!?” she squeaked, pulling her hands from inside of her panties, she slamming her laptop shut and yanking off her headphones. He stared at her, with a satisfied smirk on his face admiring how she looked embarrassed and with her tits bare under his jacket. “What are you—I mean…” she shuddered. He smiled and licked his lips, palming at his erection through his slacks. Everything about the whole situation turned him on, he loved it when she got all nervous, it was rare for her._

_“Ball gags, hum?” Tom asked. Alex’s face burned hotter then the peak of July._

_“No! I just—“_

_“You in to that sort of thing?” he asked leering down at her like she was dinner. Alex didn’t say anything only shaking her head meekly, looking away from him completely mortified that he caught her fingering herself while watching rather obscene pornography. Alex squeaked when he reached down and pulled her out of her chair, she gasped has he pushed her down on the bed._

_“Oh are you going to punish me Father?” Alex purred batting her eyelashes and twirling a piece of her curly hair around her finger. “I have been watching filthy things on the Internet.” she breathed.  Tom was well aware that her dorm of all places was the last place he should fuck her, even if her floor was relatively empty it wasn’t a good idea. But he had had fantasies so many that involved him doing things to her in that room that was saturated with her scent. The thick smell of strawberries causing his mouth to water. He couldn’t say no, not with how she looked in that moment. His eyes wondered down between her spread thighs, letting out a groan when he noticed that her wetness was slight seeping through the fabric of her panties causing a wet spot. Alex reached down and picked her school up off of the floor, she tied a knot and handed it to him._

_“I don’t have a ball gag but…” Tom’s eyebrows went up, he took the tie out of her hand. “That might help immolate the feeling.”_

_“Turn around.” he whispered, and she did opening her mouth allowing the knot between her teeth. Tom tied it tight behind her head, Alex whimpered slightly at the feeling. Tom pushed her back down on the bed and she turned around to look at him. He started to undo his belt, and for a second she though the was going to spank her with it._

_“Put your hands over your head.” he ordered, and she did quickly wiggling her hips with excitement. He tied the belt around her wrists “Too tight?” he asked concerned when her heard her whimper but Alex shook her head. Alex laid down, surprised at how much harder it was too move without the use of her hands._

_“You really are a bad girl.” Tom whispered getting on top of her. He leaned down and wrapped his thin lips around her left nipple. Alex wiggled and mumbled as she bucked against him. He flicked the bud with his tongue knowing how much she loved being licked there. He pulled away with a smack and looked at her._

_“I love how sensitive your tits are.” Tom breathed before returning his attention to them. She was grinding her hips and arching her back, letting out desperate little moans._

_“Mmmm!” Alex moaned feeling his covered erection poke at her pussy. He gave her tits one last nibble before pulling away and yanking off her panties._

_“Were you thinking about me doing those things from the video to you?” He asked rubbing his fingers along her slit._

_“Mmmm hmm!” Alex mumbled, nodding her head quickly._

_“You’ve been such a bad girl.” he whispered undoing his pants and pulling his cock out. Alex stared at it as he stroked it lazily, he was extremely hard the tip almost purple and a large bead of pre-cum seeping from the slit. Tom squeezed the base, causing more of the clear liquid to ooze from it. Alex whined at the sight, bucking her hips towards him. “You are so demanding.” Tom chuckled, running the head of his cock along her wet entrance before rubbing the head of it on her swollen clit._

_“HMMMM!” Alex begged, bucking in to him. Tom chuckled watching her struggle, desperate for his cock to fill her. He slipped painfully slow in to her, she squealed throwing her head back when he filled her to the hilt._

_“Fuck…you feel so good.” Tom moaned. There was something about seeing her gagged with her arms bound, wearing his jacket. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you in this bed.” he growled. Alex sucked back some of the saliva that was now soaking the fabric knot that was between her teeth. Tom pushed her legs up so he could drive himself deeper in to her. “Ah—are you my little sinner?” Tom panted, loving the sound of his cock plunging in to her cunt over and over again. Alex nodded quickly, her face contorting with pleasure. “Gah!—I—fuck!” He moaned. Alex looked up at, his face was red, a sheen of light sweat on his forehead. He used his thumb to rub her clit quickly._

_“AHMM!” Alex bucked, curling her toes, yanking at her binds. She winced as the leather of the belt pinched the skin around her wrist as she struggled._

_“Yes—that is it—come on, princess.” Tom whispered. Alex clinched her eyes shut and arched her back as far as it could go. Tom threw his head back and moaned, feeling her pussy squeeze around him his cock. He clinched his teeth and jerked his hips desperately. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he sore under his breath. Alex felt him throb inside of her as he came uttering her name. Tom stroked in to her slowly a few more times before pulling out._

_“Mmm. Lovely.” he purred watching his cum seep out of her pretty pink cunt. Tom undid the tie and pulled it out of her mouth, watching her lick her lips._

_“You seemed to enjoy that.” Alex purred._

_“I did.” he said breathlessly as he straightened himself up. “Now, I should probably untie you.” Tom leaned over Alex and undid the belt; he wrinkled his brow seeing the slight leather burns left on the underside of her wrists. His reaction was to touch his lips to the marks. Alex sighed at the feeling and then giggled. He always had an issue with looking at a woman’s writs after what Gina had done do herself. The sight always jogged his memory of what she had done, but not then. He didn’t see any phantom slices across Alex’s skin, only noticing that even under her dark skin her blue veins were noticeable._

_“What are you doing?” Alex asked with a smile._

_“Nothing.” he said kissing her on her forehead._

_“Why did you even come by?” she said rubbing her writs._

_“I came to get my jacket.” Alex laughed and shook her head, biting her lips._

_“You can’t have it back. I like wearing it. It smells like you…” Tom chuckled watching her sniff the fabric. “What kind of cologne do you wear.”_

_“Acqua Di Gio it’s Armani.” he spoke watching her smile. He had worn the same scent since Gina had gifted him some for his birthday eleven years ago._

_“Well aren’t you fancy.”_

* * *

 

Lewis walked in to the dim house; he looked down at his phone seeing that it read 3:12 am. He had a lack luster night with his friends, ending it with fucking his on and off again girl friend, Rebecca Philips in the back seat of his car. He walked down the hall and ran his fingers though his curly hair, pausing when he heard that the television in the living room was on.  Lewis walked in to the living room to see his baby sister lying on the couch. She was wearing her pajamas and a black over sizes jacket, he knew who it belonged to. Lewis sighed seeing an empty carton of ice cream on the floor with a spoon still in it. He wasn’t really worried until he noticed the empty whiskey glass, a tiny amount of the amber liquid still skimming the bottom. 

“Christ.” He whispered before looking up to the television and seeing the DVD menu for the 1997 version of  _Lolita_ up on the screen, the films violin score replaying. He looked back down at his little sister who he knew had cried herself to sleep. Lewis shook his head at the sight of her like that.  He picked up the glass ice-cream carton and took them in to the kitchen. If their father found her drinking in the house she would be in even more trouble and he knew no one wanted anymore drama.

Lewis washed the glass and spoon off and threw the ice cream container in the garbage.  He returned back in to the living room and turned the television off before scooping his sister up off of the couch. Alex grunted but didn’t seem to wake up, her brother carried her up stairs and in to her bedroom. Instantly he smelt men’s cologne in the air, he shook his head and laid her down on her bed using her pillows to prop her head up. He had no idea how much she had drunk and he wanted to make sure she wouldn’t choke on her own vomit if she had indeed drunk too much. 

“You’re starting to make me nervous.” Lewis whispered as he pulled the covers over her. He glanced to her end table seeing the small frosted glass bottle with a silver cap. Picking it up he read it; it was Acqua Di Gio by Giorgio Armani.

“Oh good lord, Alex. You’ve got it bad…” Lewis whispered setting it back down. He leaned over and have her a kiss on her forehead before got up to leave, shutting her bedroom door with a soft click.


	32. Dolores and Our Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is a complete flashback. I wrote it a while ago as a one shot and put it up on Tumblr. I realized that my AO3 readers would haven't a chance to read it because it might be referenced later on in the current chapters. So I'm posting it. Please note that there will be a normal update of the story this week as well so you get two chapters:)
> 
> This takes place the weekend after Chapter 20 fyi, so please enjoy.

_There was being reckless, hell their whole relationship was reckless but this was insanity. The only thing that made it even crazier was the fact that Tom was actually contemplating the idea of it._

_“Alex, I don’t think…” he breathed in to the phone as he paced in his small rectory quarters. She had gone home for the weekend back to her parent’s posh estate in Bray; it wasn’t very far from the school, less then half an hour away._

_“But Father…” Alex purred on the other end of the phone. “I’m all alone in this big house…I want you to come see me.” She had begged her parents to come and get her before they left for their short holiday only for the soul purpose of having him come over. Even though this had been the first time he heard of her little plan. “My parents aren’t comin home until Sunday. You can come over and we can watch a movie...and fuck in any room we want.” Alex smiled hearing Tom hiss in to the phone._

_“What if one of you neighbors see me?” he asked, causing Alex to laugh loudly._

_“My neighbors have their own secrets to keep silent. They won’t pay attention to anything.” It was true; her affluent community had tons of hidden dirt. She knew the Millers to the left of her had horrible marital issues and that Mr. Miller was fucking their hot young pool boy. While Rachael and her step brother Victor Tanner who lived across the way from her had a ‘Cruel Intentions’ thing going on when their parents left them alone. Alex knew that her having someone over wouldn’t even register as a blip next to the scandals that were already taking place._

_“Come on, Daddy.” she whispered. Tom clinched his jaw and rolled his eyes. She knew how to push his buttons._

_“Fine.” He surrendered and Alex smiled “I’ll see you in an hour.”_

_“Looking forward to it.”_

* * *

 

_Tom was relieved that when he pulled up there weren’t any of her neighbors outside to see him. The area made him nervous, it was so up-scale. Homes behind gated fences with luxury cars in the driveways. He knew most of the houses were in the millions of pounds rage. He felt out of place, he didn’t belong there. He was nothing more then a humble priest, and forgot sometimes of the cloth Alex was cut from. Even though her family was of relatively new money it didn’t make her upbringing any less intimidating._

_Tom walked up the front stairs and rang the doorbell; he looked around at the manicured lawn and the large weeping willow that sat next to the house. The door swung open, Tom bit his lip at the sight of her. She was obviously fresh from the shower, her big curly hair damp. She stood there wearing a floral crop top and shorts that were too small for her, cutting in to the meat of her thighs. He glanced down; seeing that she was bare foot, her toenails painted with a bright shade of neon blue._

_“Father.” she greeted with mischievousness playing across her face._

_“Ms. McMasters.” he spoke. She looked like summer, youth and sin.  She pulled the door open farther._

_“Oh Father Hiddleston won’t you please come in.” she said with a smile. He did, stepping past the threshold and in to her large home. Tom looked around as she shut the door behind her. He wondered why her parents needed such a home if they had only two children. Her brother was already in university and she was never home during the year do to her being in boarding school. It seemed like a massive waste of space to him._

_“You’re still dressed in your priest clothing.” Alex giggled. He was still wearing his usual black shirt, pants and white Roman collar._

_“Oh, yeah I uh...didn’t change.”_

_“It’s fine.” Alex ran her hand down his chest, licking her lips slowly. “You know I think it’s hot.” Her tone was low as she stared at him. “Do you want a drink?”_

_“Yes. That sounds nice.”_

* * *

 

_He felt like a teenager again. Sneaking to go over to a girl’s house when her parents weren’t home. If her parents knew that her priest and teacher was over right now, drinking their expensive whisky there would have been hell to pay. But that is what made it exciting. He sat on the black leather couch in the living room, swishing the whisky in the crystal glass, the ice cube tinkling against the sides. Alex walked back in the living room after making herself a cranberry and vodka. He watched her move effortlessly towards him before she plopped down beside him putting her feet up on the coffee table._

_“How’s your drink?” she asked before taking a sip of her’s._

_“It’s good what brand is it?”_

_“Blue Label I think…they all taste the same to me.” she shrugged flipping through the television channels. Tom looked down, watching her flex her toes along the edge of the wooden coffee table. Such a simple action made him crazy with lust, his eyes moved up her smooth brown legs and to the knees that wore the brunt of her clumsiness. The darkened scars caused him to chuckle. It wasn’t uncommon for her to slip while walking up the school stairs, too focused on chatting to even realize that she missed a stair. He had seen her many times wearing bandages on her knobby knees to cover up the scars from gym class. For all of her seduction she wasn’t that graceful._

_“Oh!” Alex said, her excited voice snapping his attention from her and to the television. On the screen he saw a young Dominique Swain dressed in blue running up a flight of stairs and instantly knew what film it was. She ran towards Jeremy Irons, jumping on him, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him while the beautiful score played in the background. Before slipping off of him and running back out of the room leaving the much older man breathless._

_“I love this movie.” Alex mused._

_“Hum. The original better.” Tom scoffed taking another sip of his whisky. Alex sucked her teeth, rolling her eyes as she looked at him._

_“You are such a snob.” She laughed turning the channel to something a little less controversial. Tom laughed and finished his whisky._

_“I’m not. I’m just saying.” he watched her take a drink._

_“You sound like such a hipster.” Alex laughed shaking her head. She leaned back streching her legs out on his lap._

_“Here.” She tossed the remote at him. “Turn on whatever you like…or…” She rubbed her foot on his crotch and raising her eyebrow at him. Tom hummed at the feeling and wiggled his hips. He sat his glass down on the table and turned the television off, dropping the large empty house in to silence. Alex sat back up and leaned towards him, he could smell the juice and vodka on her breath as they stared at each other. He cupped her chin, running his thumb along her plump bottom lip before slipping it in to her mouth. Alex hummed, sucking on his finger slowly. Tom felt his cock twitch and he let out a low groan. He yanked his thumb from her lips before grabbing her and kissing her hard. Alex forced her tongue in to his mouth, whimpering with lust, her hands running down his chest. She dropped her hand lower feeling his cock slightly hard behind his trousers._

_“I’ve bee such a disgusting girl, Father.” She whispered in to his mouth. Tom groaned at her words that were flowing with heat behind them. She pulled off of him as he moved to kiss her again. He let out an agitated growl at the loss of her warmth._

_"Come on!" She giggled running out of the living room, her naked feet slapping on the hard wood floor. He rolled his eyes but smiled getting up from the couch. He heard her bound up the stairs; he followed, seeing her enter a room down the hall. Tom walked in and was greeted to walls of pastel blue, and curtains of white. The room felt saturated with, the smell of strawberries so thick that it felt like it was covering him. Alex sat on her bed looking at him, watching as he reached to the back of his neck, unclasping his collar and dropped it to the white-carpeted floor. Tom walked over to her, eyeing her like a wolf. Alex pouted her lips spread her legs._

_"Are you going to come and it get it, Father Hiddleston?" She asked lowly. He didn't say anything, only kneeling on the bed and looking down at her. Tom gnashed his teeth before crushing his lips against her's. Alex whimpered writhing against him, as he yanked at the button and zipper of her shorts. She could taste the whiskey in his spit as he kissed her hard. Every time he kissed her it was as if it was the first time since taking his vows. It was always with greed and passion, running his tongue along her’s, nipping at her lips. He pulled away from her only to yank her shirt off and throw it down to the floor. He looked down her white lacy bra._

_"Oh Darling, you look good enough to eat." He panted. The stark white on her brown skin was delicious. Alex pulled off her shorts, her panties matching her bra. "But..." Tom reached behind her and undid her bra, pulling it off. "...its not as pretty as your tits." he whispered before sucking on one of her hard nipples._

_Alex arched her back, moaning as he flicked it with his tongue. Tom brought his lips together and sucked. "Ohh." Alex whimpered, gripping the bed sheet. He pulled away with a smack and licked his lips._

_"You've been a little sinner haven't you?" he whispered sitting up on his knees as he undid the buttons of his shirt._

_"Yes. Yes I have." Alex panted, watching him pull his shirt off, exposing his pale tone torso. "I've been such a whore." Tom smiled wickedly, undoing his pants and pulling them off. Her eyes dropped to his hard cock that was seeping with pre-cum. He stroked himself lazy watching her bite her lip with neediness._

_"Yes, but your my little sinner." he smiled yanking aside her panties to find her soaking wet for him._

_"Please, Daddy...please." Alex begged bucking towards him. "Fuck me. Please!" Tom smirked before slamming in to her. Alex yelped at the sudden fullness, her cunt trembling around him. Tom hissed and pushed her knees up wanting to be as deep as he could inside of her tight pussy. He thrusted in to her at steady rhythm, watching her tits bounce with each push he gave her._

_"Pray." He ordered of her. Alex's lip trembled; she didn't know what to say. That was even too dirty for her even as a non believer and he, a Man of the Lord was tell her to pray while he commit sweet hot sin with her._

_"Wha-"_

_"Our --ah--Father. Say it." He breathed still pumping inside of her._

_Alex bit her lip "Ah...ah..O-ur Father--- Who--ah-- art in Heaven." She stammered trying to get it out. She couldn't believe he was asking her to say the most holy prayer while he fucked her. But she savored it, the sin, the lust, and the sacrilege. "Hallowed-- be Thy name---ahh!" She could feel it, the swirling deep down in side of her, building, and a pressure upon pressure._

_"Ah--try to finish it." Tom panted, digging his nails in to her thighs, fucking her harder. A light sheen of sweat forming on his pale skin._

_"T--Thy--- Kingdom come...fuck.." Alex yanked at the bedsheets, so close.  "Thy w-will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. AH!" She screamed feeling him move one hand off of her thighs to rub her swollen clit. "Gi-Give us this day ou--" Alex is voice was snatched from her body as her orgasm ripped though her. She closed her eyes tightly, her mouth dropping open and toes curling as she momentarily forgot who she was. Her pussy pulsed and clinched around him, squeezing tighter on his cock._

_"Fuck!" He swore throwing his head back as he pumped a few more desperate times before coming. Tom froze deep inside of her, his cock shuttering as he spilled himself into her cunt. He collapsed exhausted on to her, panting for his breath in the crook of her neck._

_"Mmm. You're a pervert.” Alex said with a chuckle._

_"Sometimes I don't know what get's in to me." He admitted, when he fucked her he felt different, like he was someone else. Someone with dark wants for dark deeds._

_"Well we certainly know it isn't the Holy Sprit." she joked as he pulled out and lied besides her._

_"When do your parents come home?"_

_"Sunday." Alex smiled propping her head up as she ran her finger down his chest. "It's only Friday...you should stay."_

_"I don't really feel like driving back."_

_"Good. Because I plan on fucking in almost every room in this house."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the movie is Lolita. Lolita’s real name is Dolores hints the chapter title. If you don’t know


	33. From One Sorrow To Another

_Gina looked washed out as she lay in the white silk lined coffin. Her platinum blonde hair blending in with the pillow where she laid her head in it’s final resting place. Tom stated down at her, she was wearing the lavender dress that she loved so much, coupled with a cream cardigan, so that the sleeves would cover the wounds on her writs. They had done a beautiful job with her body. She looked as if she died at piece but Tom was the only one that knew that was the farthest thing from the truth. Her parents weren’t there when he had to drain the bloody bath water or when he had to scrub the crimson from the bathroom floor.  Now her lids were closed, decorated with a light dusting of tan shadow._

_No one but him had seen that she died with her eyes open; her pupil’s dilated so much that there was only a ring of blue surrounding the expanded black void. That was a hunting image, those eyes and her slightly open mouth but there was none of that to chill the attenders at the church. The mortician had done such a masterful job that they almost undermined the violence at which she had flung herself out of the world.  Falsely blushed cheeks, arched eyebrows, pink painted nails and lips that would have been death blue if it weren’t for the red lipstick that covered them. Lips that he would never kiss again, a mouth that would never pronounce the names of their children that would never be born._

_He was expected to share words about Gina, words that her parents wanted to hear. How she was kind, loved animals, laughed with such a beauty that could light up the room. Never words about her sickness, not to speak about how she used to lock herself away in her bedroom for hours and stare in to the mirror and cry because she hated what she saw. How hidden spots on her body would bare the self-inflicted cigarette burns. The emptiness of a beautiful creature that suffered in her own mind and self-hate and how she took a knife and ripped her wrists open and bleed herself out in the bath tub. Tom stood at the podium and looked down at the words he wanted to say, his script carefully crafted and rewritten over and over again. He stood there looking out at the sea of people dressed in black._

_“G-Gina was” he choked slightly. “She was an angel on Earth.” he could picture her shaking her head with a small smile on her lips at the line. He looked at her mother who sat in the first pew. The mesh of the black veil she wore distorted her features in away that made her look more like her late daughter then she naturally did. Tom froze, he looked back down at the paper but he couldn’t focus on the words that he had written.  He blinked and tried to steady himself by grabbing the sides of the podium. “She…” everyone looked at him now with concern. The pastor steeped next to him right before Tom lost his balance and fainted with the weight of his own grief._

* * *

 

Janet slipped a cigarette in her mouth as she walked in to her large closet. The she heard the birds outside chirped at the summer sun. Samuel had seen Alex in the backyard before he left for a meeting earlier that morning. She was outside dressed in her old school skirt skating around the in ground pool. He opened the patio door feeling the dewy cool morning air flutter past him. Her father called out for his child and she stopped and looked at him. Samuel took a step back when looking at the face of his daughter; her face was almost terrifyingly like Janet’s when she was young.  The dim dawn light behind her making the likeliness even more striking. Samuel asked for her to come in and get some sleep, he was surprised when Alex sat down on the chilly stone and undid the laces of her skates and pulled them off. She stood back up, not dusting the dirt off of her bottom and walked in to the house. She brushed pashed him and he smelt the aroma of cologne; it was as if she bathed in scent. Samuel closed his eyes and clinched his jaw hating the fact that his daughter had covered herself in the smell of the priest in an attempt to feel close to him. He had texted his wife and told her of Alex odd behavior, but her mother only shook her head. Odd to him maybe but the lovesick pain of a teenage girl was to her one the strongest forces in the observable universe.

Janet opened a black Prada shoebox that didn’t house a pair of designer heels but rather Alex’s phone. She picked it up and pressed the home button to find that it was almost dead. There were sixteen missed calls and a few texts. Janet took the phone and walked out of the closet and sat on the end of her and Samuel’s bed. They had forced Alex to unlock the phone and delete Father Hiddleston’s number although Janet was sure she already memories his digits. She scrolled though the missed call list, they were all from the same number. Janet paused before opening the texts, she was invading her child’s privacy but her curiosity got the best of her. To her surprise there was only one from him that stated simply.

_“Please…”_

That single word was more than if he would have written a twelve-text love letter. There was a pleading about the lone word, a thick desperation. It seemed that he was aware at the possibility that her parents had cut off her communication with him and didn’t want to pour his heart out just incase someone else would read it. All of the other texts were from Victoria.

_“Where the hell are you? I have been texting for like a week with nothing.”_

Janet wasn’t worried about Victoria’s texts because she called the house a few days ago and Samuel said that Alex was fine but grounded and couldn’t talk. Janet took a drag of her cigarette before she got the nerve to go through her daughter’s pictures. She knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help herself.  There were of usual things she expected to see on her daughters phone, pictures with friends, images of expensive cappuccinos and most of them were in fact selfies. Janet chuckled at the pictures her daughter had taken of herself.  Eventually Janet came to a folder but when she clicked it, it showed that it was empty.

“Hum.” She uttered, going back through the apps, she came to the ‘downloads’ and there mixed in with songs that Alex had purtuched she found pictures she had downloaded from text messages sent. There was picture after picture of them in Rome all with Alex smiling widely with utter bliss. He daughter had always been a happy one but those images told of something much more than just being cheerful, this was a deep joy on her face that couldn’t be matched. Janet smiled sadly when she came to a picture of Alex kissing him on his cheek as they sat on a bench at an Italian beach. She could see why her daughter would be attracted to him; with out the clergy garb he was a stunningly handsome man. He didn’t seem like he had any intent on harming Alex, and certainly hadn’t talked Alex in to doing anything she didn’t want to. Next Janet came to what looked like it was a video, she clicked it not sure if it was going to be something she even wanted to see.

The video started with Alex holding the phone while she lay on the bed in the hotel room they had shared. The sound of her smacking her gum was loud in the microphone. Tom walked in to frame wearing snug whit shirt and navy slacks.

 _“What are young doing with my phone, Ms. McMasters?”_  He asked looking down and in to the camera.

 _“Taking a video of you, duh.”_ she giggled. Janet chuckled at her daughter as she continued to watch.

 _“Stop it.”_  he uttered coving his face, only causing Alex to laugh.

 _“No, don’t cover your face. You’re so hot._ ”Tom looked back down at his young lover; his expression softened at he gazed down at her.

 _“What?”_  Alex asked.

 _“You’re gorgeous.”_  he spoke.  The expression on his face as he looked at her was telling.  Janet knew that vey look; it wasn’t steeped with sexual perversion but rather true adoration. His blue eyes looked at Alex like she was the still point in a world that spun out of control. As if he was looking at her for the first time and she was the most beautiful thing there was, had been and could ever be. As if she was God.

“Oh my goodness.” Janet whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

 _“Oh…if you think that then you should kiss me..”_  Alex’s recorded voice said lowly, Tom knelt on the bed and the recoding stopped.

Janet put the phone down feeling the tears fall from her eyes. He looked at her the way Samuel had to her when they were young the feelings where plane and could be seen for miles. Janet wiped her eyes trying not to smudge her makeup, she was beyond conflicted. He was older, had been her daughter’s teacher and worst of all a  **priest.** But could she allow herself to deny her daughter a happiness that she had experienced just because of morals? Was that even fair? Janet jumped when the phone rang next to her; she looked down to see that it was his number.  In that second all of the options a mother would have in that situation ran though her mind put the romantic in her reached for the phone and answered it.

“Hello?” she whispered and for fraction of a moment Tom thought it was Alex. But even though the sound shared the same airiness the voice in his ear was more grounded, older. He realized that he wasn’t talking to the object of his affections but rather the woman that made her. There was silence and Janet could hear his nervousness in the sound of his breathing.

“How is she?” he finally asked.

“Heartbroken.” Tom sighed at her mother’s word.

“Please, Mrs. McMasters. I have something’s I need to say to her…I- I need to see her.” he sounded like a desperate man. Janet closed her eyes and listened to him beg. “I know you probably hate me but…I can explain…I…”

“Friday six o’clock.” Janet said her words surprising him.

“What?” Tom didn’t expect her to allow him to, he thought he would just have to show up unannounced and brave a possible fight with her father and brother. He had come to the conclusion that he was more than willing to take a few hits for her. The pain of a possible broken nose was nothing compared to the ache in his heat and the burning to say everything he need to her.

“I’m guessing you know where we live?” Janet asked.

“Yes. I do.”

“Okay. Be here.” She said before hanging up. Leaving him with the dead wireless air and the promise of seeing Alex in two days not knowing that Friday was her graduation party. 


	34. Only Then am I Human, Only Then I am Clean.

_“Father.” Alex’s voice called from the hotel bathroom. Tom glanced up from the lesson plans that he wanted to get done before their vacation came to an end. He knew that if Alex caught him working on them she would have whined about it. She called him again and he got up from the desk._

_“Yeah?” he asked from the other side of the door_

_“Come here.” He heard her say, he went to put his hand on the door but paused thinking about was behind a bathroom ten years ago and the horrors it caused him. He was snapped from his memories when Alex sweet voice pulled him them with a giggle. “Will you come here please, Thomas.” Tom opened the bathroom door to see her lying in the deep, large marble tub. Her usually large curly hair was drenched, hanging in ringlets. The warm golden lighting of the bathroom made her appear otherworldly, as if she were a water siren. Alex rested her chin on the edge of the tub and looked up at him from behind her lashes._

_“What did you need?” he asked._

_“You.” she said simply, reaching her dripping arm out to him. “Bathe with me.”_

_“I don’t like baths.” he said, they only reminded him of Gina and what she had done. “I’m more of a shower guy.” Alex sighed and tipped her head back, resting in the soapy water. The image of her reminded him of Sir John Everett Millais’ Ophelia and he cringed inwardly at the fact that he couldn’t appreciate her beauty without thinking of death and his own pain. Alex sat up and the serenity was gone, now replaced with her usual mischievousness. She stuck out her tongue before splashing him._

_“Bath with me.” she wined rubbing her breasts that were covered with white foamy soapsuds. She pouted and trembled her lip, “Please, daddy?” Tom rolled his eyes and sighed, she really had him wrapped around her finger._

_“Fine, if it will shut you up.” he said pulling off his shirt, Alex hummed at the sight of his body as he undressed. She licked her lips watching him pull his pants down._

_“Do you ever wear any underwear?” she asked him he only chuckled and slipped behind her in the large tub. Alex settled herself between his long legs and let out a pleased sigh._

_“Do you always take baths this warm?” he asked._

_“Yeah, I like hot water.” she uttered running her hand along his bent knee. Even though the tub was rather large he was still too tall to relax his legs all the way._

_They stayed silent, just the sound of the water slightly rippling if one of them moved. Alex rested the back of her head against his chest and smiled to herself. She was content with his warmth, the feel of his naked body against hers she knew that if there was a heaven for her this would be it.  Tom lifting one hand out of the water, watching as it slipped between his fingers. He lifted his hand over he head and poured water on to her. Alex perked up about to ask what he was doing but she heard him speak._

_“Ego te baptizo in nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti.” he uttered softly, he knew she was a non-believer.  A heathen by all accounts but even as his believe in lord was slipping from him; he felt the urge to bless her knowing that he would be the only one that could._

_“Did you just baptize me?” she whispered, Tom’s hand dropped to her wet shoulder caressing it gently._

_“Yes. I did.” He breathed._

_“Does it count?” Alex asked looking over her shoulder at him. “If I were to die—“_

_“Don’t say that.” he urged, the thought of her not drawing breath again made him ill._

_“If I did, would I go to heaven because I’m baptized now?”_

_“No, you have to believe for it to work…” he paused and looked at her. “…so they say.”_

_“So they say?” she asked curious to what he meant, and how he really felt about it all. She gasped feeling his hand cup one of her breasts under the bathwater._

_“I know one thing….” he panted in to her ear. “ I know that you are too beautiful to be random chance.” Alex moaned as he pinched her nipple, feeling him lick her neck. He was unsure if his believe in the Lord ran on faith or fear, but he felt that the roads of his life lead to her.  Alex gasped as he hand dropped between her legs, the sound she made had more facts than the whole Bible could ever give. The bath water had not baptized Alex in the image of the lord but rather him bathing with her had washed him clean of his sorrow and guilt.  That his pagan lover had given him her own sacrament, the one forcing him to live and not for the dead anymore._

_“Thomas….” Alex cried as he rubbed her clit. She felt his erection against her, and the sound of his hot breath in her ear. Tom grabbed the golden plated handle bath sprayer and turned on the faucet. It was easy for him to each for them, as the fixtures weren’t placed at the front of the tub but rather on the side. Alex went to speak but she moaned as soon as Tom put the hose between her legs. “Oh!” she whimpered, the pleasure shooting through her._

_“You like that?” he whispered in her ear. Alex only moaned in return, her hips bucking slightly. Tom smiled and turned the dial, changing the water pressure to a solid jet. Alex screamed, her body jolting with the intense feeling. Tom pinched her nipple with his other hand, chuckling as he watched Alex slip one leg out of the tub in an attempt to open her legs wider._

_“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!” she changed, it felt so good it was almost too much, feeling too good on her small bundle of nerves._

_“Come on…let me hear you..” he moaned rocking his hips and putting the shower head flush against her clit. Alex choked her whole body shaking desperately._

_“Yes!! Ahhh! Fa-Father!” she cried as she convulsed, Tom held it to her as she rode out her orgasm only pulling it away once he saw her go slack. He dropped the bath hose and got out of the tub, Alex’s eyes flickered as Tom grabbed her by her arm and yanked her from the water. He bent her over the bathroom counter, catching her dazed expression in the large mirror. She watched him gnash his teeth as he forced her to put one leg up on the marble counter before he slipped in to ready cunt. He watched her expression in the mirror, her mouth dropping open as he filled her, her eyes slightly rolling backwards.  He drew his narrow hips back and then started to thrust._

_“Look at me.” he ordered, she gazed in to the mirror at him, watching the faces of pleasure that he made. Clinching his jaw and biting his lip.  The sound of his cock slipping in to her filled the bathroom air. Tom drew his hand back and slapped her on her wet ass._

_“Ah!!” Alex whined at the sting that bit at her cheek but he could tell that she loved it by the tiny little smirk that found its way on her full lips right after. Tom pulled out of her and turned her around, sitting her on the edge of the counter. He crushed his lips against her’s forcing his tongue in to her mouth, needing to taste her spit. Alex moaned lowly as he slipped his cock back in to her soaking pussy. Alex wrapped her arms around him, her nails clawing at his back. She broke the kiss in order to moan his name, throwing her head back her legs quivering._

_“T-Thomas! Oh G-God!” she screamed, coming around him. Tom groaned as her pussy clinched around his cock, causing him to be pushed over the edge as well. Tom moaned against the crock of her neck, as his hips jutted desperately before he froze._

_“Mmm” Alex hummed, loving the feeling of his cock twitching inside of her. Tom lifted his head and looked in her dark hooded eyes. Both of them breathless in the muggy bathroom and there under the warm lighting against her wet body. Tom realized that was the exact moment he knew that she had been the one doing saving of his soul._

* * *

 

The McMasters’ home was a bustle of caterers; a few of Lewis’ university buddies had come over to assist with the decorations with the promise of open bar and food.  While everything was being prepared Samuel stayed in the living room, reading the newspaper. Graduation parties where and American thing, and his American wife always had a flare for celebrations making this one part grad party and one part over the top debutante. She said it was Alex’s introduction to the world as a woman. Janet had told her husband that this would be the thing that got her mind off of the priest. Young men of her social standing would be there, the kind of boys that her father would find acceptable for her to see. But Samuel had no idea that his wife was doing this all for a very different reason now. She had seen that look in Alex’s eyes in the photographs from Rome and that she could not take her child’s happiness from her even thought she might have had issues with her daughters relationship with the priest.

The doorbell rag and Janet made her way to the door with a cigarette in her mouth. She pulled it open and let out a sigh of relief to see Victoria.

“Thank God you’re here” Janet said as her daughter’s friends stepped in. She was early, already dressed for the party in a blue cocktail dress that was pretty but would not out shine Alex’s gown.

“Where are your parents?” Janet asked as they stepped in to the marble foyer.

“They’ll be back, they went to get a gift.”

“Okay, I need your help getting her ready.” Janet looked down at her watch and took a drag off of her cigarette. “We have two hours till the guests start to arrive and she’s just up there playing that same music over and over again.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her.” Victoria assured her mother before heading up the stairs. She walked down the hall and came to Alex’s room hearing a song off of the Broadway soundtrack of _Spring Awakening_ playing behind the door.

“Oh, that is just fantastic.” she uttered sarcastically before knocking. “Alex, its me.” she said, instantly the song was cut off and a few moments later the door sung open. Alex stared at her for a second before she reached out and hugged her best friend. “Oh..ow! Alex you’re squeezing me.” Victoria said.

“Shit sorry.” Alex uttered as she released her. It was obvious to Victoria that Alex had been crying; her eyes were all puffy and red.

“You look like shit.” Victoria said causing Alex to smile slightly.

“Well, I missed you too you bitch.” she joked. “Why are you here so early?”

“Because your mother said you were refusing to get dressed and ready for the party she’s about to throw you…” Alex rolled her eyes and walked back over to her vanity and looked in the mirror.

“They are only doing it because they hope I find a boyfriend or some shit.” she whined with all of the power teen angst. Victoria sighed and shut the door.

“Listen your mom she told me what happened with Father Hiddleston and I know it sucks, but she did all of this for you.” Victoria took her hand and looked at her. “She spend all of this money on you, don’t ruin it. You know it will be good to get your mind off of things…get your mind off of him.” Alex sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Fine…whatever.” she relented.

“Good!” Victoria clapped. “First things first, we are not listening to any sad music, okay?” she smiled, for Mrs. McMasters and already told Victoria of the exchange between her and the Father and that he would most likely be there tonight to see Alex. And that it would be best if they just kept that to themselves because they knew they couldn’t chance Samuel finding out and anyway Alex loved surprises.

* * *

 

His hands were clammy as he turned down her road. Questioning if this was the right thing to do or not. He battled with himself the whole drive there. What good would it do to see her again? Would it only drive him even crazier? Would he hurt her even more? But those thought were destroyed when he imaged hugging her again, hearing her say his name again and that if he didn’t tell her everything he would die with the regret of it. He pulled up to the McMasters estate and almost thought he was at the wrong house. There were cars parked in the large driveway the rod iron gate was open, the house lit as if all the lights were on and there was almost no where to park on the street.

“God damn it.” he whispered to himself being forced to put park five manors down. He panted and sat there for a moment, readying himself for the possible fight that could come from her father and brother. He couldn’t fault them for their rage; they thought he had taken advantage of her. Their reactions were normal, typical when it came to protecting a younger sister and daughter, but he knew the hypothetical punch in the face was worth it just to speak to her.

“Okay…you can do this.”  he uttered grabbing up the pink roses he bought for her. Tom smoothed his hair back and got out of the car.

The walk down the street it felt like it was an eternity to make it past the houses leading to hers. His hands shook with nervousness only growing in intensity the closer he got. There was music coming from the house and when he finally made it the driveway he realized that this was no ordinary night. There was a party going on at that exact moment. His gut dropped like a stone, her mother had told him to be there that night and that time. He realized that she had planned this and that if he had anything to say to Alex it wouldn’t be in private, and their company would hear it as well. Guests that were rich, that owned luxury cars and summerhouses in Spain or Switzerland. This was her graduation party and that some of his ex-students would also be there to hear his confession to her.

 _You can leave. You can go…right now._ He thought but that wasn’t an option. She was so close just pass the door, he could almost taste her, so close. Tom gripped the bundle of flowers and pressed on to the porch. He knocked on the door but there was nothing, he knocked again but still no one came. He reached for handle and turned it, it was unlocked for the guest to come and go as they pleased. There was chatter filling the air, cigar and cigarette smoke as well. Liquor also permeated the atmosphere, thick and heady. Laughs were heard but they obviously belonged to parents, mothers remembering their own parties of their youths. There was a table to right piled with gifs and a signature book, that was already scribbled with “Good luck at Cambridge Alex.” “We are all so proud of you Alex” “You are truly a bright girl” all statements nice but lacking originality. There were two older people that saw him come in, the woman looked him up and down and so did her male companion he was obviously well underdressed. Wearing the snug white button down, that she liked and the navy trousers that she also adored with dress shoes. He was out of place, this was far from his realm and he didn’t belong.

“Darling, are you at the right house?” the older woman asked him in a snobbish posh tone.

“Yes.” he snapped. “I’m here for Alexandra.” he said effectively shutting them both down. He looked up and in to the drawing room where the music had stopped and there was tapping on a glass.

“Excuse me can I have everyone’s attention please?” He heard her father’s voice say. The older couple turned their backs to do Tom listening to the toast from the archway. Samuel and Janet stood in the middle of the room, her father was holding up his whisky glass. “I want to think you all for coming out tonight to celebrate my Alex’s graduation.” The guests all clapped. Tom couldn’t see her over the few people that were standing in the way. “Alex would you like to say a few words to your guests before we all enjoy the festivities?” Samuel reached in hand out in front of him and helped her up off of the couch. As soon as she got on her feet he sighed with wonder.

She was beautiful; her hair was piled high in a curly up do decorated with a tiara. The blush pink ball gown she wore took his breath away; bundles of delicate lace surrounded her lower half while on top she was held in to a corset. The contrast between the light color of the gown and the brown of her skin was undeniably beautiful. She smiled with pink painted lips and held up her champagne glass in one silk-gloved hand.

“I want to thank you all for coming to my…graduation slash debutante… party… mashup.” The guest chuckled. “As you all know I will attending Cambridge the fall…” she scanned the room “And I-“ she turned her head towards the arch way and stooped cold when she saw him. It was only a fraction of a second but Alex blinked quickly and when she was sure he was really there the glass fell from her hand shattered on the floor. Everyone gasped and turned to look at what awed her so…

“Thomas…?” she whispered lowly just before the roar of her father that was certain to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter.


	35. God Only Knows.

The broken champagne glass crunched under Alex’s red bottom heel, as she went to reach out for her father’s arm before he could walk over to Tom. Horrified at what he would do to him if he got his hands around his neck, she was sure that if he got the chance he would surly kill him. The on lookers stared as Samuel yelled and a few of his colleges- who had daughters of their own grabbed Tom. They yanked him, back ready to throw him out of the house. They of course heard what happened with Alex and the priest from her father.  He had told them while standing in the window of his CEO’s office at the brewery company that was been the reason for their new money wealth.  Samuel told the story to his closet cohorts that were also family friends while he took a sip of the whisky he kept in his office. He had told them how a pervert posing as a priest had taken advantage of his only daughter and how if he had it his way he would have broken both of Tom’s knee caps.

Those men in their expensive suits felt the anger as if she was their own daughter, having their views of Alex and Tom’s relationship skewed by her father telling.

“Get him the fuck out of here!” Samuel ordered. “I want him off my property or I’m calling the police!”

“No. Daddy, please!” Alex yelped in utter tears. Samuel turned to his daughter, watching her recoil at the anger in his face.

“You better be happy that is all I would do to him.” he hissed, watching his daughters brown eyes widen at this threat.

“Enough!” Janet’s high voice cut silencing them all. No one in attendants dared to even move much less speak. “I invited him.” she said and everyone stared at her in disbelief.

“What?” Alex uttered with a blink before she stepped closer to her mother.

“Why the fuck would you do that? Are you insane this man he-” Samuel asked staring at his wife enraged at her actions. She had acted without  speaking to him about it, he would have said a harsh ‘no’ if she had but he didn’t like feeling that she went behind his back.

“He slept with our daughter, yes but I can’t stand her crying day in and day out.” Janet uttered. Tom looked at Alex with his mother’s words his heart stinging at the fact that Alex had cried at the absence of him. He could picture her face wet as she lay on her large bed and sobbing in to her pillow or sitting on the white ledge of her window with her head against the glass looking out with longing. The idea that she pined for him with classic romanticism of a star-crossed lover with the passion of teenage angst made his heart swell. “I feel that if he has something to say to her, then he should do it…” Janet looked over at Tom who was panting still holding dozen of pink blush roses that he bought her daughter, although some of the petals had fallen to the floor in the scuffle with the men that knew her fathers anger. “My father hated you, do you remember that, Samuel?” Janet asked her husband.

“Not the same…” he insisted clinching his fist at his side.

“It is…” a tear slipped from her brown eyes that were only slightly lighter than the ones that her daughter had. “He was controlling and after my mother died he didn’t want to let me go…not for anyone and surly not to run off with some older Englishman man. If I let him rule my happiness I wouldn’t be here or my children would never have been born.” she said glancing at Alex and then Lewis who stood in the archway with his friends and Victoria watching it all unfold in front of them.  “Just let him speak to her, God damn it.” her mother urged. Samuel looked over at the priest with utter disdain but Janet’s point held water.

“You got something to say to  _my_  child, to my daughter then here is your chance, motherfucker.” Samuel chuckled bitterly. The nervousness on Tom’s face was obvious, not able to hide that the man who created the woman who was the object of his affections intimated him to his core. “What? You thought you were just going to come here and have a little chat with her in her room and it was going to be just dandy? Huh?” Samuels’s male friends were still holding Tom by his arms still ready to throw him out with Mr. McMasters’ order. Samuel straightened his sleeves and looked back at Tom. “You know what? Fine. You have something to say to her, then you say right here.” The men holding Tom back let him go and one of them pushed him closer in to the room, causing him to slightly trip. There was a small and low stream of chuckles from a few of the posh, judging party guests. But Janet silenced them with one glance that could kill.

 Everything went silent as if the air had been sucked from the room like they were all suspended in the vacuum of space. Alex’s heel crunched on the glass again as she stepped from behind her father.

Samuel went to stop her, his fatherly instinct to protect her from someone who felt had used her but Alex yanked away from his touch.  She didn’t look at her father, her eyes focused on Tom as if she had tunnel vision. Tom stared at her in her debutante gown, looking more like a bride rather than a girl at a party. He watched her chest rise and fall with each excited breath, the sweetheart cut neckline of her gown squeezing her humble cleavage together. He took in the beautiful ridges of her clavicles that he had run his lips along time after time. Her lips were painted bright red, reminding him of the bright strawberries. Alex’s eyes glittered with tears; they were slightly puffy obviously from crying since they last saw each other on the school lawn after her brother hit her by mistake. It was as if she was the only one there, the guests face of the guests behind her were muddled as if they had no features, like lifeless mannequins. She stood there surrounded by the lace and tooling of her gown, like a single point in his life. He swallowed hard and parted his lips, feeling his throat dry as sandpaper.

“I—I know that I have to explain myself.” Tom started. Alex inhaled sharply at the sound of his voice, missing the sound of it in her ear as he breathed things to her in the heat of passion.

“Alex—I—“ he choked. He practiced what he was going to say to her in the hotel room that he went to after leaving St. Mary’s. He had practiced it in the mirror after he knew that he would be allowed to see her. He had a speech down but now his mind struggled to come up with anything but broken unworthy thoughts. Her existence there in front of him had beguiled him, causing him to grow blank. 

“What happened?” Alex asked with cracking voice just above a whisper. She wished with everything that it were just the two of them. In a closed room. She wanted his warmth on her skin; hear him whisper his feeling to her rather than having to make a spectacle of them but her father wasn’t known for his sentiment. “You got fired?”

“Yes.” he uttered. Alex blinked, her tears falling down her fleshy cheeks.

“I ruined your life…I ruined everything” she sniffled.

“No!” Tom urged.

“What, did they excommunicate you too?” she didn’t believe but in the back of her mind she wondered that if God were real then he would have been damned all because of her. She couldn’t bare thinking that she ruined life for the sake of her own selfish want.  She had behaved as if they lived in a fantasy world with no consequences but her lust for him had very real punishments. He was now job-less and worse homeless and it was all because of her.  Tom chuckled; it wasn’t one born out of sarcasm but rather crippling despair, he threw his hands up.

“I don’t know.” he said, Alex wrinkled her brow quickly at his words and the guests all looked at each other. “I was supposed to have formal hearing with Bishop but…fuck em.” Some of the older guests let out disapproving grumbles at his words. “I packed my things and left the school in the dead of night. Leaving only note explaining why I just don’t care to stay, why I didn’t care about what the Bishops judgment would on me.” Alex stared at him, putting her hand on her stomach, feeling slightly light headed not sure if it was the boned top of the dress or the drama of the situation. “I don’t now if any of that is real or fake…” he looked down. Speaking the first time of the religion he lost between her thighs.  “In the eyes of the Catholic Church Gina burns in hell for being sick, punished for her mental illness.” Everyone else listening to his confession to the young woman glanced at each other not privy to his tragedy.

“In the eyes of the Catholic Church how I feel about you means nothing because they say so. I never really believe in it….” He uttered, Victoria put her hand over her mouth as she listened to her ex-teacher speak. “I wanted to hide, I didn’t want to ever feel for anyone because the hole left my chest. I was coward and a fool.” he gnashed his jaw “…I didn’t do it for faith, I joined the priest-hood because I was scared being hurt again.”

Alex whipped her eyes of her tears, smudging her black mascara.

“While…morally yes. I was wrong…I was priest of the lord and you…” he paused thinking of her climbing the school steps in her green plaid skirt, one shock scrunched down while the other was pulled up properly, her un-tucked shirt, her lips smacking her bubble gum. How she had been the very first time he saw her, looking up at him from behind her lashes radiating nothing short of sweet nymph like mischief. “You were my student…but I can’t help who we are.” he looked down and wetted his lips. “Everyone in your life has the right to hate me…I should have been stronger to resist.”

“No…it wasn’t like that and you know it.” Alex whimpered. “It was all me.” Everyone looked at her and a few guests shook their heads.

“I’m adult Alex and that is why-“ he looked back up at her, hating to see her cry. Worry played across Alex’s face, her breathing picking up at his sentence.

“Why…? Why what?” she choked.

“I realize that I can not ask for you to be with me.” Alex’s mouth dropped open, it felt like the floor had been ripped from up under her, her gut dropped as if she was in a free fall.

“What—?” she hicked walking closer to him. Janet glanced over at Victoria who had her hand on over her mouth in shock.

“I-I’m leaving.” he said. Alex shook her head franticly.

“No…you can’t—you can’t do this..” she whimpered. Tom cupped her under her chin and forced her to look at him.

“Listen to me, you are going to Cambridge in the fall. You are just starting your life. How can I ask you to throw it away for me? How could I  _ **ever**_  be so greedy?” he said not able to stop from crying as he stared at her. “I’m leaving for Rome.”

“No! Don’t I-“ she tried to speak.

“I want to be in the place where I fell in love with you.” Proclaiming his love for her for the first time. Alex’s eyes widened in shock as if he had just coughed up a diamond.

A few of the women in attendances had to turn their heads and sniffle now moved to tears. “It was there, under the sun when I realized that I love you and I had been so terrified of that fact.” he whispered but she shook her head not wanting to believe that he would leave. “Alex…you are everything and I can not ask you to just stop your young life for me. I won’t…” he pulled her closer to him. “I love you  _that_ much.” she didn’t speak, still in shock. Tom slipped the bouquet of roses in to her hand before kissing her, softly she was sure she taste his ‘goodbye’ in his salvia as he parted her lips with his tongue. He pulled away slightly and she stared in his blue eyes as he whispered. “You are the love of my life…the fire of my loins and you always well be.” he pulled away from her and Alex went to reach out for him but was a second to late. He people standing in the arch way moved aside and let him through and he left the grand mansion leaving everyone speechless. Janet looked over to her daughter as she stated down at the flowers.  Alex clinched her jaw and characteristic stubbornness that her mother knew she had came to her features. Alex dropped the flowers and grabbed up the heavy bottom of her gown going run out of the room after him but Samuel grabbed her by her by her arm.

“No. Listen to me, Alex it’s for the best and he understands that.” Her father pleaded. But she turned to face him with the expression of her mother twenty-six years ago when her father had told her ‘no’.

“Don’t be like grandpa.” Alex said cutting in to him. “Don’t be like him. Please. Don’t…think about what this will make you…who you’ll be for this.” Samuel dropped his shoulders and released his daughter. She slipped from his hand and ran out of the room, she almost tripped on the bottom of her dress but caught herself as she turned in to the hallway and out of the front door.  Tom stopped down the long driveway, hearing her heals on the pavement. He turned around to see her running towards him. She was trotting so fast and hard that her tiara was knocked lose on top of her head now lopsided reminding him when she wore a rhinestone one on her 18th birthday in his class.  She reached him and grabbed him yanking him in to a kiss, almost violently, tugging at his shirt for dear life. She forced her tongue in to his mouth and he groaned as slightly as she kissed him possibly harder than she ever had. She pulled away him, her lip-stick smeared across her mouth and he licked his lips of her spit.

“You love me.” she said.

“Yes. I do.”

“I love you too a lot….like a whole a lot…It kind of hurts.”

“I know the feeling.” he whispered.

“So if you love me then you’ll let me chose, right?” she asked.

“Alex—“

“If you don’t let me choose you would be kind of like my dad.” Tom tightened his jaw at her words, clever. She was always cleaver. “And anyway…I put a coin in the fountain remember? It insured a return to Rome, right?”

“I-“

“Shut up! Thomas! I want you and I want Rome! I hated leaving and I want to be there with you!” she urged. He stared at her eyes beaming with excitement.

“But your university plans—“

“Rome has schools you know.” Alex laughed. “If I got in to Cambridge I’m sure I can get in to a school in Rome.” She looked down. “That’s if you want me.  _Father_.”

“Of course I want you.” he whispered leaning down to kiss her again.

Everyone at the McMasters estate has moved out side on to the large porch to see what was happening with them. Janet stood with Samuel crying, not out of shame but because she knew her daughter was making her own choice and she had a feeling that she would be happy.

“Like mother, daughter I think.” Samuel said hanging his head and wiping tears from his eyes.

“It worked out for us.” Janet smiled and he rolled his eyes.

“Do you really think he loves her?” Lewis ask as he stood next to Victoria. Who’s make up was also ruined from crying.

“Yeah. He does.” She whispered looking at Alex’ brother.

“Well I guess that is all matters. Is her happiness, right?” he said.

Tom looked down at Alex realizing that he never understood true happiness before.

“So what happens now?” he asked awkwardly and Alex laughed.

“Well, I don’t want to waste this party and it would rude as fuck if you left after this don’t you think?” she said. He looked down and chuckled

“Yeah. I guess I could…”

“Come on. They don’t bite, I promise” Alex said grabbing him by his hand and they walked back up the house where he would brave getting to know his future father in law.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to come soon :)


	36. The Epilogue

**_One Month Later._ **

 The hot sunlight was coming through the large still uncovered windows. Tan boxes sat stacked against the freshly painted white all.  Unlaced teal wheeled skates sat against a pile of books on the hard wood floor. Music played, filling the whole flat with Lana Del Rey’s sultry voice.  A stool rocked on its unbalanced legs before the front door opened. Tom narrowed his eyes at as the harsh sunlight in coming through the large windows. He saw Alex standing on the stool dressed only one of his buttons down shirts; she stood up on her tiptoes with a screwdriver in her hand. He didn’t say anything for a moment taking the time to admire her. She strained her legs as she tried the screw in the curtain rod holder above the large window. The shirt rising up in the back to reveal that she wasn’t wearing any panties. He licked his lips; an chuckled at her, needed a power drill for what she was trying to do. 

“What are you doing?” he asked causing her to jump and almost lose her balance on the stool but she regained her balance. Alex turned around to see him standing there holding a brown paper bag. He had said he was going to the small market down the street from their cozy flat. He set the bag down and walked over to her.

“I’m trying to put up the curtains.” she huffed. “This window makes the flat so hot.” Alex whined fanning herself off and  looking down at him. She smiled at him loving how the Italian sun had kissed his skin, causing a slight tan to start to glow.

“Get down from there before you fall.” he said running his hand up her calf. Alex sighed as his fingers danced across the bend in her knee slightly tickling her.

“Do you promise to put the cutins up today?” she asked raising her eyes brows at him.

“I promise.” he said. He hadn’t really been focusing on unpacking and decorating. Alex hopped down from the stool, the bottom of the long shirt she was wearing fluttering up as she did. She walked over to the bag that he brought from the market.

“You do realize that Vic and Lewis are going to be visiting next month.” She told him but Tom only watched as she bent over and rummaged through the bag. He audibly groaned as he looked at her ass. She had the starts of tan lines from living in her bikini. Whenever he returned home from a job interview Alex wouldn’t be there and he find her at the pool, wearing her heart shaped sunglasses and the white bikini that had cherries decorating it. Alex picked out a fuzzy peach and squeezed it . “I would like to have the place looking nice for them.” she smiled, licking the skin of the fruit before she bit in to it. The juice dripped from her full lips and down her chin. Tom stared at her in the bright living room, bare foot, naked under his cotton shirt.  The world could have been on fire and still he wouldn’t care because of her singular beauty.  She took another bite this one even juicier than the first, the nectar dripped on to the top of her breast. She looked at him with a devious little smile.  Tom crossed the length of the living room with in a few steps; he grabbed her roughly drawing a heated moan from her mouth as he licked the peach juice from her chin and then her lips. He hummed as he kissed her tasting the sugary peach in her salvia. Alex panted feeling his erection poke her in the stomach as he pressed himself against her.

“Ah—this is why we—“ she stammered as he licked her neck, the unshaved scruff on his chin tickling her.  “Why we never get any thing done.” she moaned. Tom ignored her; he yanked her by her arm and led her down the narrow hallway to their bedroom.  He pushed her on to the bed causing her to giggle; she looked at him still holding the peach in one hand. Tom got on top of her and watched as she brought the fruit to her lips again and took another bite before she dropped it carelessly to the hardwood floor. Tom hissed her again, the nectar passing between their mouths. Alex ground her hips against the crotch of his jeans. Tom’s finger worked on undoing the buttons of the shirt that covered her, he groaned out of agitation before he simply yanked it open drawing a gasp from her lips.

“Fuck.” Tom uttered running his hands up her waist the awe in his voice was as if he was looking at her naked body for the first time. Her skin was even more beautiful to him now that the sun had darkened it. The tan lines on her chest were even more noticeable than the ones on her bottom. Tom grabbed her tits before wrapping his lips around one, swirling and flicking his tongue.

“Oh—“ Alex whispered arching her back. Tom sucked before pulling away with a ‘pop’. He licked and sucked her other nipple, loving how Alex moaned and arched her back.

“Father…” she panted causing him to moan against her. She never stopped calling him, even though he was no longer morally part of the priest hood he had never been officially defrocked and even if he had been some people believed  _“Once a Priest always a Priest.”_   And to her she would always be Father Hiddleston. He pulled his lips away and looked at her.

“Yes, my child?” he asked sitting up on his knees with a satisfied smirk. She looked up at him and bit her lips. “You want this?” Tom asked grabbing his cock.

“Yes…mmmmm. Fuck me, Father.” She panted, slipping her fingers in her cunt, Tom watched her pump a few times before she pulled them back out to show him how wet she was. He grabbed her hand and lifted her fingers to his mouth, slipping them between his lips and sucking them clean of her.

“You might taste better than that peach.” he smiled before he unclasped his belt and undid his jeans.  Alex licked her lips seeing his cock spring free, it twitched when she reached between her legs and spread her lower lips.  He ran his cock along her slit, before rubbing the head on her clit.

“Don’t tease….” Alex moaned, bucking her hips. “Give me it, please.” she whimpered gripping the sheets.

“Please who?” he asked.

“Please Father Hiddleston!” Alex gasped when he suddenly slammed in to her. Her hot, warm cunt swallowing his cock, he felt it quiver slightly as if starving for him even though every night since they arrived it was full of him. Tom thought that he would burn her out, but it was insatiable even when she was sore she begged for him like a cat in heat.  He pulled out of her cunt, Alex was about to protest and throw a fit but he flipped her over on her stomach and yanked her hips up.

“Ah! Yes!” she yelped in pleasure as he forced his cock back inside.

“Oh yes…fuck.” Tom moaned thrusting his hips roughly in to her. Alex when to raise up on her hands but Tom force her face down in to he mattress.

“Are you my little sinner?” he asked.

“YES!” Alex cried yanking at the white bed sheets as the bed rocked back and forth, the headboard daring to smack against the wall but it didn’t. He cocked his hand back and slapped her ass.

“Yes who, Ms. McMasters?”

“Yes Father Hiddleston!” she yelped, feeling him reach around to her clit and pinch it before he started to rub it in quick circles.

“Good girl. “ he purred before sucking his thumb and slipping it in to her asshole.

“Eeep!” Alex yapped causing him to chuckle lowly.  “Oh—-God!” she whimpered biting her lip her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

“Come, darling.” Tom growled. “Come my child.” His naughty words driving her over the edge. Alex trembled, her legs shaking violently. Tom threw his head back and hissed.

“I fuck—“ he uttered as she clinched down around his cock. Tom swore under his breath as he yanked out of her pussy.  “Give me your mouth, Alex.” he ordered stroking his dick quickly. Alex turned around and Tom grabbed her by her chin and stuffed his cock in her mouth. Alex moaned tasting herself on him, Tom drew his hips back and started to fuck her face. She choked slightly but quickly controlled her gag reflex.  She looked up at him, watching the look of pleasure on his face.  His mouth dropped open and his eyes rolling slightly. He grabbed the back of her head and held her there as he moaned loudly. Alex felt his cock pulsing and twitching in her mouth, his warm cum spurting out and slipping down her throat.

“Good God…” he whispered pulling out of mouth. Alex looked at him with a smile, wiping the spit from her lips.  Tom plopped down on the bed, completely spent.

“It is hot in here.” he sighed. Alex laid next to him a noticeable shimmer of sweat on her brown skin.

“Yep.” she fanned herself off. “You know when I start school we can’t just lay in bed and fuck all day.” she smiled. “Because I know I would love to skip class just to be with you…” Tom sat up and looked at her.

“I wouldn’t let you do that.” he whispered before kissing her gently.

“You going to keep me in line, Father?” Tom smiled at her before he smoothed lock of her hair behind her ear. 

"What kind of person would I be if I let my…" he paused for a second "…girlfriend, fuck up in school for me?"Alex grinned at the title. Alex leaned in and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"I love you, Thomas."

"I love you too, Alex." he said, and all was right in the flat in Rome….for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel “We are still Cardinal Sinners” to come in November.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read, commented, and left kudos. You guys are the reason I write! I can not thank you enough <33

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working with a beta who is currently going though my fic to edit this story. Thank you to keelimefrapp for taking the time to assist me with it.


End file.
